


Клетка

by vasi_lina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 106,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Таких детей нужно убивать.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> внимание!
> 
> много насилия в сюжете, плохие отношения у чанбэков и... формально, дабкон, но такой плохой, что скорее нонкон у них же  
> может показаться, что здесь просто аушка с волками и рабством, но потом всё станет чуток масштабнее и хуже
> 
> фанфик был удалён с фикбука администрацией сайта за несоответствие правилам. так что - ещё одно внимание! я предупреждаю! - бэкхён здесь ребёнок. если бы я видела в этом сюжете совершеннолетних, я бы писала о совершеннолетних. но здесь одному одиннадцать, а другому шестнадцать. если вы не можете об этом читать - пожалуйста, просто не начинайте читать.
> 
> спасибо всем, кто сюда доберётся
> 
> отдельное спасибо - тем, кто даст знать, что здесь находится

Чанёль ненавидит то, чем занимается. Прямо сейчас. До этого было отлично — окружение городка, планы, нападение и бои на улицах. Запах крови, до сих пор висящий в воздухе. Запах, который никогда уже не сойдёт с меча. Альфа был среди первых в нападении. Ему положено. Возглавлять, бросаться и кричать, срывая связки. Сыну вожака много чего положено, в том числе — пировать после победы, вот только…

Одно дело — сражаться с другими альфами, на равных, с оружием и ранами. Чанёля сегодня ударили по затылку (слишком слабо), порезали плечо и воткнули лезвие между лопаток (спас нагрудник из пары слоёв выдубленной кожи). Шрамы останутся, но шрамы — если ты жив — это метки твоей победы.

Крики, которые раздаются сейчас — это другое. Местные принцесски, которых заставляют подавать напитки. Чанёль не знает, кто именно разодрал их платья, но он врезал бы этому волку. Потому что видно слишком много, чтобы оставаться равнодушным. И это альфа тоже ненавидит. То, как сладкие запахи забивают мозги, даже если их обладательницы трясутся и плачут.

Чанёль ничего с ними не делает. И не собирается. Он просто сидит, прикрыв глаза и делая вид, что это из-за усталости. А не из-за того, что смотреть по сторонам не хочется. Там — стол, за которым бойцы напиваются в хлам, там — сбились в кучку служанки, справа высится фигура вожака. Отца. Чанёль должен быть таким же, как он, но шлёпать принцесс по голой коже его не особо тянет.

Вернее, тянет, быть честным хотя бы перед собой он пытается постоянно.

Просто они хрупкие, у них слёзы, Чанёль прирезал их отца несколько часов назад, и дополнительно унижать — как-то неправильно. Хотя он здесь победитель. Должен наслаждаться, а кто там всхлипывает, не должно иметь значения. И всё голое здесь — для него, и еда на столе, и кубки, такие изящные, что кажутся почти невероятными. Тонкая работа. В их стае такого не умеют. По сравнению со здешними они и вовсе должны казаться дикарями.

Особенно когда из-за каменной стены доносятся крики. Высокие. Женские. Чанёль знает, как звучит удовольствие, и тут его однозначно нет.

С соседнего стола доносится одобрительный гул.

Свечи под потолком дрожат и гаснут.

Чанёль бы ушёл, но статус победителя обязывает праздновать. Хотя… Речи уже прошли, воины напились, дальше будет только то веселье, которое альфа разделять бы совершенно точно не хотел. Да, они здесь выиграли, а издевательства над побеждёнными — это даже не издевательства, это нормально. Казнить вожака на глазах у его детей — нормально, пировать в их доме, заставляя себя прислуживать — абсолютно нормально, и пользовать их наравне с мебелью или посудой — нормально тоже. Они уже не волки, к которым относятся наравне, они — те, кто позволил разорить свой город. Вернее, у кого не хватило сил его защитить. Но результат один. Унижать их теперь — правильно. Когда отец схватил здешнюю королеву за волосы и кинул на землю рядом с трупом её мужа — он подтвердил, кто сильнее и кто хозяин. Когда приказал раздеться перед чёртовой тучей волков, потому что «многовато украшений на платье» — а та хоть и плакала, но раздевалась — так и необходимо поступать с врагами. Только тогда Чанёль стоял, опустив взгляд в землю, опёршийся на меч и якобы слишком уставший, чтобы любоваться унижением. В уши тем временем вливались всхлипы откуда-то сбоку. Там стояли дети. Трое девушек и мальчик, стояли, как вкопанные, и смотрели на тех, кто пришёл их убивать.

Идиоты.

Чанёль бы посоветовал им бежать, потому что превращать в рабов королевских детей — это особенно правильно, это лучше всего другого закрепляет новый статус.

Если бы девушки убежали, то одна из них не кричала бы сейчас за стеной. Другую не хватали бы за юбку у соседнего стола. Тонкий взвизг встречается смехом. А третья не лила бы вино в кубок Чанёлю. Руками трясущимися настолько, что ароматная жидкость льётся скорее на скатерть, чем в посуду. Чанёль смотрит на неё. Не девушку даже, девочку, с опущенным взглядом и волосами до пояса. В обычной ситуации ему и подойти к ней было бы как-то боязно. Рядом с настолько хрупкими он вечно чувствовал себя вдвойне большим и неуклюжим, с руками, привыкшими исключительно к оружию, и мышцами, способными — почти случайно — сломать пару костей. И девочку он от себя отпускает взмахом ладони, надеясь, что она уйдёт куда-нибудь подальше, где о ней и ей подобных можно будет не думать. Но отец растягивает губы в ухмылке. Пьяной уже ухмылке, из-за которой и Чанёлю стало бы не по себе, что уж говорить про принцесску. Вино она снова проливает. Только вожак не оставляет без внимания, а хватает её за запястье.

Бутылку с вином девочка тут же роняет. Звон осколков оборачивается полной тишиной. Только крики всё ещё доносятся. Отец тем временем тянет принцесску на себя, заставляя её упасть на стол, и из-за того, как она дрожит, альфе очень хочется отвернуться. Он знает, что будет дальше. Он видел. И он не святой, он сам занимался подобным, просто сейчас ему уже не пятнадцать, и воспоминания о том, как под ним плакали, особого удовольствия не приносят. Откровенно говоря, про это в принципе не хочется вспоминать. Тем более — повторять, даже если от него подобного точно ждут.

Сын вожака, который однажды по-любому выбьет себе право стать следующим главарём, который должен быть сильным, жестоким и поступать, как все.

Возможно, альфа об этом пожалеет — когда кто-нибудь пустит насмешки о том, как он слинял с середины пира — но прямо сейчас он отодвигает стул и собирается сам убраться подальше.

Вот только со стороны это, оказывается, выглядит как стремление к действию.

И гул теперь поднимается в честь Чанёля.

И отец — кивнув одобрительно — выпускает принцесску. Чтобы её взял Чанёль. Во всех смыслах взял. А он понимает, что очень крупно ошибся, привлёк целую тонну внимания, и если уйдёт, то насмешек будет очень и очень много. Слишком много для репутации того, кому ещё предстоит лидерствовать.

Чанёль закрывает глаза. Чувствует, как с каждой секундой бездействия в воздухе копится недоумение. Понимает, что никакие сомнения в нём как в воине, альфе и победителе просто недопустимы. Что, как бы он ни сражался днём, сейчас ему тоже нужно доказывать. Силу. Готовность брать своё. Чанёль смотрит на девочку, и…

В общем-то, это будет просто. Ему при этом будет даже приятно. А потом он постарается не вспоминать.

В такие моменты альфа ненавидит ещё и себя. Он почему-то не может праздновать так же легко, как остальные. Не может обращаться с омегами словно с вещами и не думать о том, как им больно. Даже если омеги — чужие, их альф перебили, и горе тем, кто не может себя защитить. Право силы — единственное, которое работает. У Чанёля оно есть. И обязано остаться.

Он накручивает волосы девочки на кулак. Тянет на себя, вынуждая её забраться на стол. Можно было бы прямо здесь — возможно, даже стоило бы — однако альфа тянет её дальше. Лучше он найдёт какую-нибудь комнату. И будет не настолько жестоким, каким стоило бы быть с новоиспечённой рабыней. Затем — оставит кому-нибудь другому. Рабы, как правило, находятся в общей собственности. Чанёлю не нужна головная боль в виде личной волчицы-вещи.

Взгляд у неё всё ещё опущен, и так лучше. Наверное, получится представить, словно не у неё голые плечи трясутся как перед казнью, и не она по-любому ненавидит альфу почти так же сильно, как и боится. Запах страха — горький. Заставляет скривить губы.

Шум постепенно возвращается после тишины. Однако на Чанёля всё ещё смотрят. Он делает первый шаг в сторону коридора, и он искренне надеется, что этот мрачный вечер скоро закончится, но воздух прорезает чей-то голос:

— Отпусти её!

Дрожащий голос. Высокий и испуганный.

Альфа поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как на середину зала выбегает мальчик. Высокий, худой и бледный. Младший из королевской семьи, как помнит Чанёль. Имени не помнит. Оно и не нужно, в общем-то — с такой смелостью пацанёнок долго не проживёт. Если будет сильно выёживаться, то ему уже этим вечером свернут тонкую шею. А своей сестре он сейчас делает только хуже. Чанёль стягивает её волосы, морщась из-за вскрика. Демонстрируя отсутствие жалости к врагам. В новой тишине отвечает:

— Нет.

Мальчик теряется. Сжимает плечи под десятками взглядов. Однако упрямства не теряет:

— Она же… — его бегающий взгляд останавливается на альфе. — Ей только тринадцать! Как вы можете так поступать, вы же… вы…

Они — те, кто могут делать всё, что только придёт им в голову. Это теперь их земля. Их омеги. Оставшихся альф перебьют в ближайшие дни, а этому мальчику, видимо, даже не дадут вырасти. Подросшие враги никому не нужны. Кем-то кроме врага пацанёнок стать точно не сможет. Хотя за храбрость Чанёль бы пожал ему руку. У него сестёр нет, но если бы были — защищал бы он их примерно так же. Пусть даже и в абсолютно безнадёжной ситуации.

— Отпусти! — только повторяет мальчик. Повторяет упорно, однако выглядит только смешно. Смех вокруг — прямое следствие упрямство. А принц краснеет, наверняка понимая собственную глупость, и всё же — не отступая.

Да, Чанёль пожал бы ему руку. Вот только сейчас — усмехается, потому что они по разные стороны баррикад, и уважать побеждённых — как минимум странно.

— Или… — вдруг добавляет принц, кусая губы и дрожа не меньше своей сестры, — или возьми меня! Только её отпусти. Пожалуйста.

К концу голос у мальчика становится совсем тихим. Он и дальше шевелит губами, но голову опускает, а добавить к этому гул — и ничего понять уже не получается. Впрочем, главное Чанёль понимает. Принц — омега. Но он зря об этом сказал. Очень зря. Раньше его бы просто прирезали, теперь…

Ухмылка у отца появляется снова.

Никто не сделает скидок на возраст. И уж точно не станет отпускать на волю принцессу. Единственное, что натворил мальчик — так это сделал себя ещё одной игрушкой. Кажется, до него начинает доходить, потому что головы он больше не поднимает. Обхватывает себя руками. Порывается вернуться обратно, в какой-то угол, однако его за локоть перехватывает один из волков. Чанёль его знает, они сегодня бились вместе, а завтра смогут болтать или тренироваться, но прямо сейчас альфа сжимает челюсти. Он представляет, что именно произойдёт с этим принцем. Здесь. Не один раз. Жестоко, унизительно, и вряд ли к утру мальчик всё ещё сможет говорить, ходить или в принципе жить.

Шло оно всё к чертям.

Честно, Чанёль устал смотреть на то, как людей ломают.

— Ну так иди сюда, — отвечает он, не стирая усмешки. Выпускает принцессу, очень сильно ей не завидуя. Глядит на то, как мальчик шагает. Медленно. Мелко. Вздрагивая от каждого улюлюкания.

От этого чёртова цирка Чанёль тоже устал. Но держать лицо он должен. Поддерживать статус. Быть тем, кого от него ждут. Иначе он не был бы среди верхушки. Иначе он вообще мог бы не дожить до своих шестнадцати.

Мальчик смотреть на него боится.

Хоть что-то делает правильно.

Останавливается в двух шагах. Поднимает взгляд на сестру. Той бы ещё раньше его затормозить, приказать заткнуться и спасти тем самым, но она, кажется, мало что сейчас соображает. Только дёргается от приказа вожака налить ему ещё вина.

Перед альфой стоит принц, сжимающий губы и зажимающийся весь. Чанёль уже понимает, что он ничего ему не сделает. И это проблема. Если омега от него уйдёт целый и невредимый, то это вызовет вопросы и сомнения. А если оставить его здесь, то его до утра превратят в фарш. Он ведь, похоже, гордый. Будет сопротивляться. В результате его же поставят на место. Грубо и больно. Чанёлю не нравится об этом думать.

Он кладёт руку принцу на плечо и решает подумать обо всём потом. Пока — просто тянет на себя. Делая вид, что его совершенно не заботит ни дрожь, ни паникующий взгляд из-под чёлки. Мальчик едва достаёт ему до груди. Черты лица — тонкие и детские, тело наверняка такое же. Под широкой рубашкой и штанами, порванными на коленках.

Альфа толкает принца в лопатки. Прочь от улюлюкания. Наклоняется к ярко-красному уху:

— Покажешь, где здесь спальни — тебе же будет лучше.

Чанёль не хотел, чтобы в голосе звучала такая злость, но его действительно достало всё происходящее.

Принц кивает. Может, он умнее, чем кажется.

— М-мои с-сёс-стры… — начинает он вопрос, и альфа вздыхает.

Всё-таки глупый.

— Забудь о них, — советует он, подталкивая сильнее. Мальчик шагает вперёд, но скорее уж потому, что пытается избежать прикосновений. А не потому, что горит желанием дойти до комнат.

Ладони Чанёля на фоне чужой ломкости самому альфе кажутся какими-то лапищами.

Принц кивает чаще, шагая к ближайшему коридору, и… Наверное, это и вправду жутко унизительно. Когда в твоём собственном доме пируют волки, перебившие кучу твоих же собратьев. Родителей. Вообще всех. И принцу теперь приходится вести его, Чанёля, ещё и к своей комнате. Альфа не уверен, что у него хватило бы на нервов на что-то подобное. Мальчик, впрочем, тоже явно на грани. Но держится. Даже подбородок держит прямо. Решил не терять гордости?

Чанёль качает головой, поражаясь его выдержке. Понимая, впрочем, что сломать её мог бы меньше чем за минуту. Прижать к ближайшей стене, порвать рубашку или опустить на колени, заставить, ударить, позвать кого-нибудь ещё… Проще простого. Но альфа потом чувствовал бы себя последним ублюдком. Он и без того часто испытывает подобное. Прибавлять груза на свою совесть совершенно не тянет.

У мальчика ещё даже запаха нет. Только смелости через край. Глупой и бесполезной смелости вперемешку с достоинством. Точно такой же. От которой скоро мало что останется. Впрочем, сейчас принц поднимается по лестнице, не оглядываясь на Чанёля, и у того даже мелькает мысль — не в ловушку ли его ведут?

Бред, потому что откуда у местных взялось бы время на ловушки.

Небольшой (и немного условный) дворец взяли только несколько часов назад. Здесь ещё даже кровь со ступеней не смыли. И чей-то смех доносится с верхнего этажа. Судя по стонам, там ещё и течная омега. Скорее всего, одна из служанок. Найти её первым Чанёль бы не отказался. Сейчас, учитывая количество голосов, она скорее вызвала бы отвращение.

Принц, тормозящий у узкой двери, вызывает разве что жалость. Со своими опущенными плечами и побледневшим лицом. Он не решается открыть дверь несколько долгих секунд, так что в итоге её толкает Чанёль. Слишком резко, судя по тому, как дёргает мальчика.

Комната — средних размеров, с огромным окном и кроватью на пол-комнаты.

Альфа бы с куда большей радостью поприветствовал ванну, в которой можно было бы смыть с себя пот и кровь. Чужую, в основном. На руках и одежде. Здесь темно, но зрение у Чанёля успело адаптироваться к полумраку. И то, как принц мнётся на пороге, он видит замечательно.

— Заходи, — приказывает он. Принц оглядывается с откровенной мольбой во взгляде. Которую альфа оставляет без ответа. Только кивает внутрь спальни.

Похоже, мольба была секундной слабостью — дальше омега опять поднимает подбородок. Делает пару шагов. Останавливается напротив кровати, пялится на неё так, словно видит впервые, и Чанёль может только представлять, какие мысли теснятся в чужой голове. Какие страхи. Это даже забавно немного — наблюдать за тем, как принца трясёт, и знать, что это зря. По крайней мере, сегодня и с Чанёлем. Остальные из их стаи вряд ли были бы особо добрыми. Вряд ли будут.

Альфа закрывает за собой дверь. Хлопок в тишине получается особенно громким. Даже зловещим. Мальчика в ответ дёргает сильнее, и это чудо, что он всё ещё не начал плакать. Только дышит слишком часто. Словно вот-вот спрыгнет с утёса. Да и пульс наверняка зашкаливает. Чанёль уже планирует сказать что-то вроде «расслабься, я просто хочу выспаться», как ему едва удаётся не поперхнуться воздухом.

Принц поворачивается к нему лицом и начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Судорожно и быстро. Зажмурившись. Решив, видимо, закончить со всем как можно быстрее.

С одной стороны — умный мальчик, раз понимает, чего именно от него потребуют.

С другой — глупый, потому что полностью его раздевать нет никакой необходимости. Да и лицом к лицу трахать вряд ли бы кто-то стал. Со спины — банально удобнее. Проще и глубже. Омегам, правда, бывает больно, но это мало кого волнует.

Принц справляется с первой парой пуговиц. Опускает голову, бледнеет сильнее, но продолжает. А Чанёлю становится любопытно, как далеко тот зайдёт без его участия. Он садится на кровать. Складывает руки на груди. Наблюдает.

К четвёртой пуговице омега всхлипывает. Хоть и закусывает губу в ту же секунду. Доходит до пятой, справляется с ней дрожащими пальцами, однако здесь — у пупка — останавливается. Пару раз касается последней застёжки, так и не расстёгивая её, и дышит ещё чаще. Поверхностней.

Чанёль резко жалеет о том, что не остановил его раньше. Чанёль вспоминает — так выглядит истерика. Самое её начало. И он говорит мальчику прекратить, но тот, кажется, его уже не слышит. Только всхлипывает громче от одного звука голоса. А затем — полноценно плачет. Морщит нос, кривит губы и вытирает слёзы ладонями. Совершенно по-детски ревёт, и альфе становится так совестно, как давно уже не бывало. Он повторяет своё «прекрати», но выходит опять со злостью. Совсем не успокаивающе.

— Эй? — он встаёт на ноги, лихорадочно вспоминая, как прекращать слёзы. — Не плачь?

Работает ожидаемо плохо.

Ладно, Чанёль не умеет утихомиривать истерики. А за стеной слышатся чьи-то шаги, и если кто-то узнает, что он тут успокаивает раба, то… Чёрт, да это даже звучит как абсурд, притом абсурд, для альфы недопустимый. Он вздыхает, давя стремление быть мягче. И влепляет мальчику пощёчину, достаточно сильную, чтобы он хоть немного взял себя в руки. Всхлипы в следующие несколько секунд и вправду похожи на контролируемые. Так что Чанёль шепчет — снова злое — «прекращай реветь» и, чуть более доброе, «ты мне даром не сдался».

Принц хлопает своими покрасневшими глазами.

Чанёль повторяет. Добавляя:

— Можешь сегодня спокойно спать.

А завтра альфа придумает, как с ним поступить, не потеряв при этом уважения. Ни к себе, ни от остальных. В крайнем случае просто сделает то, зачем вроде бы и забрал, закрыв ему рот и развернув к стене. Хотя тело у омеги действительно детское. Худое и тонкое. Обычный Чанёль и обнять бы побоялся, чтобы ничего не переломить. Но здесь и сейчас он — воин, альфа и только что победил. Трепетность совсем не к месту.

Он опускается обратно на кровать. Любой, кто почует его запах, дверь уже не откроет. Так что можно просто выспаться за все сегодняшние усилия.

Подушки здесь — такие мягкие, что в это почти не верится. Чанёль закрывает глаза. И с опущенными веками понимая, что принц всё ещё стоит у кровати. Отходя от всего, что в себе накрутил.

— Можешь лечь, — на всякий случай разрешает альфа. Но омега, конечно же, остаётся за пределами кровати. Судя по звукам — садится прямо на пол.

Усталость быстро утягивает в темноту.

 

Как только Чанёль проходит стадию мёртвой усталости, его сон становится довольно чутким. Это у него от матери. И, похоже, это спасает ему жизнь, потому что просыпается он от звона чего-то металлического. Открывает глаза. Видит — уже в утреннем свете — как мальчик поднимает с пола кинжал. Сейчас его руки уже не дрожат. Напротив, вцепляются в рукоятку намертво. Альфа ещё пару секунд сопоставляет, а затем вскакивает на кровати. Как раз вовремя, чтобы не попасть под острое лезвие шеей.

Принц падает на подушку у него за спиной. Вспарывая её так, что пух летит во все стороны. Чанёль ещё не вполне отошёл со сна, но его реакция позволяет перехватить чужие руки. Мальчик вскрикивает, когда альфа их выкручивает. Кинжал снова падает, теперь уже — на кровать.

Чёртов пацанёнок пытался его убить. Чанёль злится но, в общем-то, понимает. Заново глядит на свои рукава в бурых пятнах. То ли от крови, то ли от вина. Смотрит на принца, замечая царапины на шее и кровоподтёк на скуле. Который кто-то успел поставить. Наблюдая за тем, как тот опять начинает дрожать. Глядеть с почти животным страхом. Всхлипывать. Тянуть свои запястья на себя, такие тонкие, что альфа смог бы обхватить их одной рукой. Но, на всякий случай, он держит обеими.

Чанёлю неприятно вызывать у кого-то такую реакцию. Пусть она и закономерна, и даже правильна.

По-хорошему, за этот кинжал принца нужно казнить — как можно показательней — однако альфе его всё ещё жаль. И вот жалость уже неправильна. Ошибка. Которая обещает мешать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя бы убили следом за мной? — уточняет Чанёль.

— А т-так меня что, ждёт д-долгая и счаст-тливая жизнь? — омега пытается ответить в тон ему. Если бы не всхлипы, у него бы даже получилось.

Чанёль решает всё же считать его умным. С поправкой на возраст, конечно же.

— Так с тебя бы не сняли шкуру на глазах у всей твоей стаи, — или как тут себя называют эти вроде как цивилизованные.

Злость уходит быстро. Раздражаться на ребёнка, который плачет у тебя в руках, реально сложно. Обещать ему снятие кожи — ещё сложнее. Тем более что он после глядит раза в три испуганней. Как затравленный зверёк. И выговаривает извинения. Сбивчиво и неискренние, но альфе тоже не шибко хочется видеть его казнь.

— Ладно. Успокойся, — сдаётся Чанёль, выпуская омегу. Пока его держали, шансов успокоиться у него точно не было. — Никто не узнает, только не пытайся больше никого убить. Не получится.

Принц кивает со скоростью куда выше нормальной. Останавливается только перед тем, как спрашивает несмело:

— А что… будет дальше? — он натягивает рукава на пальцы, пока уточняет: — Со мной?

Чанёль вздыхает. Трёт виски как при головной боли. Мальчик смотрит на него с какой-то боязливой надеждой, и нет, не получится сказать «тебя теперь отымеет любой желающий из нашей стаи». Или хотя бы «возьмёт к себе любой желающий». Смысл — тот же. И альфа уже жалеет о том, что связался с этим принцем. Вступил в контакт, который теперь просто так не разорвёшь. Омегу хочется защитить. Простое и естественное желание, грозящее кучей проблем.

— Меня всё-таки убьют, да? — шепчет принц, снова жмурясь от страха.

— Нет, — вырывается у Чанёля почти непроизвольно. Чтобы спустя секунду он снова проклинал свою мягкосердечность. Которую в нём так ненавидит отец. А мальчик начинает смотреть, широко распахнув глаза. Как на последнюю надежду. — То есть…

Принц вздрагивает, словно Чанёль влепил ему ещё одну пощёчину.

— Нет, — заявляет он уже твёрже. Прикинув возможный план. Благодаря ему он сможет засыпать спокойно, а не мучаясь из-за того, как омега смотрел в эти две секунды. — Если будешь в точности меня слушаться.

— Х-хорошо, — кивает принц, хватаясь за единственный шанс уцелеть.

Чанёль суёт чужой кинжал за свой пояс. Встаёт и подзывает омегу к окну. Тот подходит, но, чтобы увидеть то же, что и альфа, ему приходится забраться на подоконник.

— Видишь телеги? — спрашивает Чанёль. Радуясь тому, что улица ещё пуста. — Одна из них — для моей добычи. Если ты будешь сидеть в ней, то тебя никто не тронет. Рабы, правда, обычно идут сами, но… Просто сделай вид, что тебе плохо, на случай, если кто-то заглянет.

— А если меня спросят, зачем я тебе посреди добычи? — продумывает легенду принц. Наивный принц.

— Ты довольно смазливый, — отвечает ему Чанёль. — Так что не переживай, тебя никто не спросит.

Тот снова вздрагивает, но с этим альфа уже ничего сделать не может.

— Мои сёст… — начинает было омега. Чанёль его обрывает:

— Пойдут с остальными, — если они ещё живы, однако об этом лучше не упоминать. — Сейчас все ещё отсыпаются, так что идём, лучше погрузим тебя сейчас. А, и не выходи из телеги. Совсем.

— Почему? — немного разговоров — и принц смелеет на глазах.

— На тебе должен был остаться мой запах.

Страх снова прорывается наружу. В том, как принц отшатывается, и в том, как шепчет «не надо».

Возможно, вчера он успел увидеть что-то травмирующее.

В любом случае, Чанёль отвечает:

— Мне тоже так кажется, — и всё, он вступил в диалог, он увидел в омеге кого-то кроме врага, и он уже предчувствует, что пожалеет об этом куда сильнее, чем сейчас. И вряд ли ему стоит ждать от него благодарностей. Скорее уж очередной кинжал. Как ни крути, но он убил его отца, разорил его город, а скоро среди прочих угонит в рабство. Чанёль бы даже за один из пунктов списка ненавидел бы до конца жизни. Принц наверняка будет. Но сейчас — идёт за ним.

— Ты же Чанёль, верно? — уточняет он, переступая порог. Держась на расстоянии в вытянутую руку.

— Как догадался?

— Ты сидел около вашего вожака, и он ни слова не сказал, когда ты схватил принцессу, и… по идее, такое он мог бы позволить только своему сыну, нет?

— Да, — подтверждает альфа. — Я не хотел трогать твою сестру.

Сказать это почему-то кажется важным. Хотя принц всё равно не особо реагирует. Только кивает неловко. Представляется:

— Бён Бэкхён, — он отворачивается к лестнице. — Вернее, Его Высочество, но, кажется, тебя это не особо интересует.

В словах сквозит что-то вроде задетой гордости, и Чанёль не сдерживает усмешки. Для его слуха все эти титулы в принципе звучат странновато. Ну какое Высочество, когда перед ним мальчишка, ни черта не успевший в своей жизни сделать? Да и родитель его только нарвался на войну с теми, кому противостоять не смог.

— А когда телеги уедут? — интересуется Бэкхён.

— Вечером, — прикидывает Чанёль время, за которое всё ценное успеют погрузить.

— И мне до самого вечера там сидеть? — теперь звучит неприкрытое недовольство.

— Либо я могу сделать тебя своим личным рабом, — предлагает Чанёль, прекрасно зная, что принц откажется. — Только метку нужно поставить.

Мальчик ориентируется меньше чем за секунду.

— Телега так телега, — пожимает он плечами, осторожно ступая к выходу. — И что потом? Когда приедем?

Честно, Чанёль понятия не имеет. Возможно, было бы лучше, чтобы телега с принцем свалилась в ближайший овраг, унеся вместе с собой эту юную проблему. Лучше в том числе для самого Бэкхёна. Быстрая смерть — благо в сравнении с жизнью большинства рабов. Тем более — смазливых рабов. А омега действительно милый. Если вырастет, то наверняка станет красивым. Но альфа не собирается об этом думать. Он просто обеспечивает себе спокойную совесть. Которая упорно не принимает насилия над беззащитными. Как бы ни поступали при этом все, кого Чанёль уважает.

У него плохой иммунитет на слёзы.

Отец не раз уже говорил, что это его погубит.


	2. два

Чанёль не любит возвращаться к себе домой. У них тоже есть город, но в сравнении с предыдущим он просто сборище домов. Ни мостовых, ни площади, ни красоты. Альфа не сказать чтобы эстет, однако после прошлых пейзажей эти совсем не радуют глаз. Впрочем, внешность — вторична. Главное, по крайней мере, в их особняке — содержание. А внутри — пустые коридоры, трофейные ценности и мать. В своей комнате, на третьем этаже, почти круглосуточно. Вряд ли она выйдет встречать. Если Чанёль к ней поднимется — получит только крик с просьбой катиться ко всем чертям.

Он привык.

Он давно научился не обижаться.

День верхом на лошади оборачивается болью в мышцах. И на Чанёля косились, когда он кинул омеге пару кусков хлеба. Но ничего экстраординарного, в общем-то, не происходит. Вероятно, потому, что телегу — во избежание инцидентов — альфа особенно крепко запер. Бэкхён слишком уж активно озирался по сторонам ещё в своём городе. Сбежать посреди леса могло бы показаться ему неплохой идеей. Девять из десяти, что его бы заметили и поймали, и Чанёль не собирается рисковать. С ним всё просто — покивал с утра остальным альфам, принял похлопывания по плечу, и даже врать о чём-то не надо. Все и так думают, что он свою ночь провёл столь же весело, как остальные. Запаха у Бэкхёна нет, на Чанёле оставаться нечему, и вопросов тоже ни у кого не возникало. Но вот если вдруг после этого вылезет девственно-чистый омега, то будет, мягко говоря, неловко.

Все эти правила и условности Чанёль тоже не любит. Вот только жить среди них ему — если повезёт — ещё довольно долго. И, видят боги, из рамок лучше не выбиваться. Фриков никто не принимает за равных. Альфа же и вовсе планирует стать первым.

Бэкхён плохо вписывается в картину мира. К счастью, его не так уж сложно спрятать. Вечером, когда их небольшой караван въезжает в город и разъезжается кто куда. Чанёль со своим отцом — к особняку в центре поселения. Молча, потому что дорога выматывает не хуже боёв. Да и любителей разговоров здесь не наблюдается. Возможно, Бэкхён, но он за стенкой и молчит.

В ответ на вопрос отца альфа ответил коротким «он мне понравился». С той усмешкой, которая должна была сказать «я ещё не наигрался». В этом нет ничего плохого, только предполагает, что Чанёль от принца всё-таки откажется. Через несколько дней, или неделю, или хотя бы две. Либо поставит на нём метку и сделает наложником. Не такой уж плохой вариант, в принципе. Для Бэкхёна. В сравнении с остальными. Хотя что-то подсказывает, что он в любом случае будет против пожизненной принадлежности.

Хорошо, что по родным улицам они проезжают уже в темноте. В пустоте и безлюдности. И выгрузить свои вещи — вместе со слегка зеленоватым принцем — можно, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Отец уходит раньше, а Чанёль очень долго стоит, верят в руках кубок. Глядя на омегу в глубине телеги. Ему явно плохо — физически — потому что дороги здесь не очень дружелюбные, и трясло в телеге неслабо. Морально, впрочем, принцу тоже не очень хорошо. Заметно уже по тому, как он прячет взгляд. Как сжимается в один бледный клубок у дальнего угла. Кажется, опять дрожит. Хотя альфа уже дал понять, что ничего не сделает. Это же ребёнок. Вражеский, высокомерный, но испуганный и беспомощный. В груди от его вида сжимает. Неприятно. Непривычно.

Чанёль кивает ему с видом заговорщика. Приказывает идти за собой.

У альфы тоже есть своя комната. Небольшая часть дома на втором этаже, если быть точнее. И служанки имеются. Во всех смыслах. Но они не против, а альфе просто удобно иметь под рукой кого-то, с кем можно избавиться от напряжения. Особенно — во время гона. Отцу, вероятно, тоже. Впрочем, Бэкхёну об этом знать необязательно. Перед ним почему-то хочется казаться лучше. Что вряд ли уже возможно, но… Он вылезает из телеги неуклюже, едва не рушась на землю, и альфа поддерживает чужие локти. Которые теперь однозначно дрожат. Принц замирает, смотрит на него, выпрямив брови, и этот взгляд снизу-вверх кажется слишком чистым. Снова с той же чёртовой надеждой, со страхом и с переживаниями.

Чанёль сочувствует ему, когда ведёт к боковой двери.

И накормить его тоже хочется.

Желания — неуместные, такие же глупые, как и робкий вопрос:

— М-может, ты… меня… отпустишь?

— Куда?

Ответа ожидаемо не следует. Потому что некуда. Принцы не предназначены для диких лесов, и уж тем более — для альф с местных улиц. Для Чанёля, впрочем, тоже. Но он и не собирается пользоваться положением. Сам поражаясь тому, как легко становится благотворителем. Просто с Бэкхёном по-другому сложно. Заставлять его плакать — самому альфе как минимум дискомфортно. А он не любит дискомфорт. Он вообще-то любит праздники с музыкой, красивые вещи, вглядываться в созвездия и слушать сказки. Вернее, любил. Сейчас сидеть у сказочницы было бы, мягко говоря, не по возрасту. Да и оружие куда полезнее звёзд. Что бы там ни говорили жрецы. 

Бэкхён оборачивается со страхом и кусает губы.

Почему-то всякий раз, когда Чанёль думает о себе-прежнем, в сердце тянет тоска. Он тоже был ребёнком. До тех пор, пока ему не вручили боевой меч вместо тренировочного. И, возможно, в итоге Чанёль стал не тем, кем хотел бы быть. Но думать о других вариантах — бессмысленно. К тому же теперь его положению завидует каждый первый в стае (не считая отца).

Оно того стоило.

Всегда будет стоить.

Только при взгляде на принца совесть колет под рёбра. Хотя это семья Бёнов спровоцировала войну. Они проиграли, они — чужаки, но Бэкхён шарахается от лая собак, и их резко хочется привязать. Чтобы не пугали и без того изнервничавшегося омегу.

Чанёль открывает перед ним дверь. Ведёт по своей лестнице. Деревянной, не каменной. К комнате куда более скромной, чем бёнова. И кровать там всего одна, так что для омеги, наверно, нужно будет попросить какой-нибудь матрас. А для себя — приготовить ванную. Лучше — две. Бэкхён тоже вряд ли откажется смыть пыль. Так будет даже правдоподобнее, словно он для чего-то его моет, и пусть служанки донесут отцу.

Это почти смешно — инсценировать жестокое обращение. Но репутация жесткого Чанёлю действительно необходима.

Бэкхён выглядит так, словно его он тоже уже успел убедить. На пороге спальни снова замирает с паникующим видом. Альфа не нанимался возиться с чужими страхами. Только смотреть на то, как его боятся, в данном конкретном случае удовольствия не приносит. В итоге Чанёль ограничивается коротким «да не трону я тебя». Подталкивает Бэкхёна внутрь. Запирает за ним дверь. Вспоминает о мече у кровати, надеясь, что по возвращении его не будет ждать лезвие прямо в лицо. Меч, правда, тренировочный, затупленный, но мальчик ведь упорный. Кто знает, какие мысли вертятся под копной чёрных волос.

Альфа планирует найти кого-нибудь на кухне, однако встречает служанку уже в коридоре. Суён. Милая. Бойкая. Чанёль всё ещё жутко уставший, так что он не особо отвечает на вопросы про поход — только просит еду, ванны и найти где-нибудь ошейник. На последнем служанка вытягивается в лице. Хотя удивление оставляет на уровне мимики. Ни единого лишнего слова.

Не только бойкая, но и вышколенная.

Чанёль с ней не раз и не два распинался о том, что он не особо сторонник рабства, и поэтому Суён сейчас кивает так заторможенно. Или, может, это из-за того, как она порой на альфу смотрит. Не так, как позволено служанкам, у которых половина крови — рабская. Но Суён обещает всё принести, и Чанёль даже говорит «спасибо».

Тихие омеги — лучшие омеги.

 

Бэкхён к таким не относится.

Он встречает Чанёля не мечом. Нет, он сидит у кровати, перебирает в пальцах бахрому, и он снова — маленький и беззащитный. Со своими худыми плечами, с острыми коленками, с глазами, блестящими от влаги. Его можно понять. Один во враждебном доме. Целиком и полностью зависит от доброй воли Чанёля. Которую он обычно не проявляет. Которую ему необходимо подавлять. Сейчас Бэкхён ребёнок, однако вырастет он врагом. Таких детей нужно убивать. Альфе стоило бы презирать себя за то, что ему не хватает духу. А не подходить, подняв руки в безопасном жесте.

Принц поднимает голову.

Чанёлю плохо из-за его взгляда. Разом напоминает всё, о чём думать не хочется. Из-за чего тяжело на душе. Сколько бы альфа ни повторял себе — он поступает правильно, как нужно стае, как нужно для лидерства — тяжесть не отпускает.

— Что с моей семьёй? — наконец выговаривает принц. — Ну, то есть, я видел, как ты… зарезал папу, но…

Говорит он с таким трудом, что Чанёль опять чувствует себя слишком большим, неповоротливым и пугающим.

«Папу».

Он никогда не называл так отца.

— Но ещё мама и принцессы, — завершает омега, глотнув воздуха, как перед всхлипом. — И… я. Я не буду рабом!

Забавна здесь и убеждённость в тонком голосе, и то, как поблёскивает у Чанёля в руках ошейник. Чёрный. Кожаный. Символ принадлежности к низшей касте. Такие на всех пленных наденут только через пару дней, когда всё организуют и разберут, но принцу лучше привыкать заранее. Альфа опускается перед ним на корточки. Качает головой, глядя на то, как упрямо Бэкхён поджимает губы. Выпячивает их обиженно.

— Тебя здесь никто не спросит, — сообщает ему Чанёль очевидное. — А теперь подними подбородок.

Он протягивает руку с кожаной лентой, чтобы обернуть её вокруг чужой шеи — однако омега отшатывается назад. Упирается в стену затылком. Смотрит на ошейник как на ядовитую змею. И отвращение, и испуг Чанёль игнорирует. Вздыхает, потому что придётся самому, и предпринимает последнюю попытку:

— Просто дай мне застегнуть этот…

— Нет! — вся гордость принца вылезает наружу в одном большом возмущении. — Я… Я не хочу, то есть…

Возмущение быстро гасится. Меняется на трясущийся голос. На иголки у Чанёля в груди.

-… мне страшно, — шепчет Бэкхён, прежде чем снова заплакать.

Хотел бы альфа сказать, что бояться нечего. Но нечего ему здесь только пообещать. И чужой слабостью он пользуется лишь для одного. Пальцами поднимает дрожащий подбородок, обхватывает длинную шею лентой и застёгивает железным кольцом. Стараясь игнорировать слёзы. Даже если от них в груди рвёт. Режет.

Бэкхён цепляет этой свой беззащитностью. Крючком прямо в сердце, глубоко и болезненно.

Чанёль понимает, что не вырвет его просто так. А ещё — что вырвать придётся. Пусть и с мясом. У альфы не должно быть слабостей. Привязанность (особенно — к омеге) — это слабость. Которой слишком просто воспользоваться врагам.

Когда одну из наложниц отца захватили в плен, тот сумел ничего не сделать. Просто жил, пока её присылали ему по кусочкам. Чанёль должен так же. Ради себя и ради стаи.

Бэкхён — слабость, но минутная.

Альфа обещает себе, что отдаст его. Как только найдёт, кому.

Суён из-за двери кричит о готовых ванных.

Бэкхён выглядит так, словно у него вот-вот случится новая истерика. И это всё ещё абсурд, но… Чанёль пытается успокоить. Иначе кажется слишком неправильно.

— Всё с тобой будет в порядке, — он осторожно касается чужих волос. Мягких. Приглаживает, пропуская пряди между пальцами.

У принца на пару секунд замирает дыхание. А затем он бьёт его по запястью. Глядит со злостью. И на этом попытки заканчиваются.

— Успокаивайся, — металл в голосе действует эффективнее мягкости. Бэкхён вытягивается у стены. Кивает часто-часто.

— Будешь мыться? — уточняет альфа, вспоминая, что забыл про одежду. Хотя на Бэкхёна в их доме вряд ли бы что-то нашлось. Придётся обойтись своей. Рубахи Чанёля омеге будут ниже колена. Милое такое платьице. Забавно будет выглядеть.

Бэкхён кивает снова. Косится подозрительно, когда Чанёль лезет в шкаф, и продолжает всхлипывать.

— Так я б-буду здесь жить? — спрашивает он тихо. Боясь то ли подтверждения, то ли отрицания.

— Какое-то время, — пожимает плечами альфа. Вручает принцу одежду, в которую тот вцепляется. Кажется, просто чтобы за что-то цепляться. От неуверенности. От беспомощности.

— Почему?.. — добавляет он, уже когда Чанёль поворачивается к двери.

Потому что альфа плохо переносит слёзы, потому что омегу хочется оберегать, а не растаптывать, потому что Чанёлю совестно за все те разы, когда он поступал иначе, и... И, совсем чуть-чуть, Бэкхён напоминает ему самого себя лет семь назад. Храбрый, немного наивный, упрямый. Возможно, плаксивый, но это можно простить. Другие его качества ломать всё равно не тянет. Совсем. Однако признаваться ни в чём из этого альфа не собирается. Ему не по статусу. Он только кивает омеге на выход.

Суён уже ушла, отец спит, мать не выходит из комнаты. До двери, из-за которой валит пар, Чанёль добирается без проблем. И он бы с радостью спокойно вымылся, а затем посторожил омегу, но оставлять его одного — не рискует. Ещё одним кивком заставляет зайти вперёд себя.

Тазики и пара ванных уже ждут в свои объятия.

Бэкхён застывает в углу, постепенно начиная краснеть. До самых ушей. Смущается он наверняка не менее забавно, чем будет выглядеть в слишком большой одежде. Но стеснять его больше необходимого вряд ли стоит. Чанёль только сейчас вдруг думает о том, что с принцем ведь всю жизнь обращались до жути обходительно. Зато альфа тут вот так вот, запросто. Даже с уклоном в худшую сторону. Бэкхён ещё неплохо держится, если подумать.

— Можешь отвернуться, — бросает Чанёль, расшнуровывая рубаху. Ему, в общем-то, плевать, но вот Бэкхён действительно отворачивается. Встаёт лицом к стеночке. Прижимая к груди кулёк одежды. И ждёт, пока альфа скидывает с себя свою. Омега ещё и взгляд опускает к полу. Только светит пунцовыми ушами.

Чанёль усмехается, шагая к ванной. Простой и деревянной. Но погружаться в неё — истинное наслаждение. Его отравляет только неловкость, которой веет из угла. Альфа мог бы растянуть момент. Понежиться. Или приказать Бэкхёну потереть ему спину. Должны же рабы где-то пригождаться?

Умальчика, кажется, даже шея скоро станет ярко-красной.

Чанёль берётся за мочалку сам. Спину от мыла щиплет, и вот к этому принца всё-таки стоит подключить. Пусть обработает мазью. У альфы где-то валялась. Но это — потом. Пока что он оттирает грязь в рекордно быстрые сроки. Берётся за ковшик, чтобы ополоснуться чистой водой. Ковш — металлический, тазик — тоже, а Бэкхён вздрагивает от каждого звона.

Ладно, всё-таки не забавно.

Альфе действительно его жаль.

Он закрывает глаза, чтобы промыть волосы водой. Встряхивает затем головой, избавляясь от лишних капель. Встаёт в ванной и, стоит поднять веки, как он замечает очень уж резкое движение в углу.

Бэкхён отворачивается.

Бэкхён любопытнее, чем старается быть. И увиденного ему явно хватило с лихвой. По крайней мере, больше он не пытается подсмотреть. Чанёль улыбается, достаточно добрый, чтобы не подколоть. Он шлёпает босыми ногами по полу, прокашливается, предупреждая, и вытягивает руку:

— У тебя там полотенца.

Принц тут же роняет весь свёрток. Приседает, собирая, и оттуда же — снизу — подаёт нужный кусок ткани.

— Благодарю, — ванна, определённо, в хорошую сторону меняет коммуникативные навыки Чанёля. Вместе с настроением. Он вытирается, пока Бэкхён усаживается прямо на полу. Словно единое лишнее движение совершить боится.

— Я тебя подожду за дверью, — решает дать ему немного времени альфа.

Голова со всё теми же пунцовыми ушами кивает.

Ждать приходится долго. Принц, кажется, привык нежиться в ванной. Или просто не хочет выходить. Какое-то время слышны всплески воды, какое-то — возня с шуршанием одежды. Видимо, Бэкхёну не очень нравится идея с рубашкой Чанёля. Но идея с грязной одеждой должна понравиться ему ещё меньше. И альфа прав, потому что вид омеги оправдывает ожидания. Он в его рубашке. Которая действительно смахивает на платье. Или мешок. В любом случае, принц в нём кажется ещё меньше, чем есть. Белокожий, раскрасневшийся, с волосами, прилипшими ко лбу. Чанёль едва сдерживается, чтобы их не убрать.

— Спасибо, — тем временем выдавливает из себя омега. С ощутимыми усилиями. Понимая всё-таки, что с ним должны были бы обращаться совсем иначе.

— Отблагодаришь, — и Чанёль имеет в виду обработку ран, однако у Бэкхёна в глазах отражается что-то совсем другое. Повышает уровень беспокойства во взгляде. 

Определённо, со словами стоит быть осторожней.

Хотя зачем вообще альфа это продумывает?

Принц тут ненадолго. Чанёль уже решил. И всё же поясняет:

— У меня порез между лопаток, — неглубокий, но от дискомфорта избавиться нужно. — Обработаешь, и ляжем спать.

Слава богам, хотя бы тут Бэкхён уже не ищет двойного смысла. Вроде бы. Лишь спрашивает, просомневавшись несколько секунд:

— А лекари не могут?.. 

Чанёлю хочется и покачать головой, и вздохнуть, и посмотреть осуждающе одновременно.

— Не оспаривай приказы.

Иначе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь может разозлиться.

Лекари, правда, тоже есть. Тут Бэкхён прав. Просто лучший из них — обозлённый на весь белый свет бета, конкретно Чанёля невзлюбивший с самого детства, и к нему он бы обратился разве что с парой-тройкой переломов, не меньше. Неглубокий след от меча — совсем не тот уровень, чтобы терпеть нотации.

Бэкхён знакомо уже поджимает губы. Однако мозги включает. Не возражает. Идёт за Чанёлем, послушно зажигает несколько свечей от канделябра в коридоре и светит, помогая разобраться в хламе с полок.

Сломанные фигурки, игла с ниткой, склянки чёрт знает с чем… А вот эта, зелёная — то, что надо. Чанёль точно помнит. Да и пометка на этикетке подтверждает. Он протягивает пузырёк Бэкхёну. Тот задувает свечи — порез, спасибо луне, будет видно и без них. Берётся за стекло. Его ладонь по сравнению с ладонью альфы — такая маленькая, что Чанёля опять колет в сердце.

— Намажешь, потом подождёшь и опять намажешь, — чёрт знает, чего лекарь намешивает в эту мазь, но работает она отлично. Бэкхён кивает понятливо. Альфа садится на кровать, а тот мостится у самого краешка. Ждёт, пока Чанёль стягивает с себя рубаху. И, чтобы дотянуться до раны, привстаёт на колени.

— Ты не мог бы чуть-чуть наклониться? — просит он. На «ты», а не на «вы», и альфе это его общение на равных нравится. Но уважение всё равно нужно будет привить. Показать Бэкхёну его место и всё такое. Необходимое. Вынужденное.

Пока что, впрочем, Чанёль наклоняется. Воздух наполняет запахом трав — значит, принц открыл бутылёк. Бэкхён касается альфы едва чувствимо. Так несмело, что вот это действительно мило. Но лекарство тонкими пальцами размазывает старательно.

Возможно, омега мог бы быть полезен. Только препятствий, мешающих его оставить, стоит слишком много.

 

Чанёль вовсе не придирчив. Он просто смотрит по сторонам. Наконец-то выспавшийся (Бэкхён ночью предпочёл ковёр), вымывшийся и готовый участвовать в важных делах по делёжке добычи. Ему много что полагается. Но почти ничего не нужно, и каждый подарок другим альфам — это лишняя поддержка на будущее.

Бэкхёна тоже стоит кому-нибудь вручить.

Вот только Чанёль смотрит на своих собратьев, и ни в одних мозолистых руках принца не представляет. Вот есть один альфа — смелый, сильный, с шутками, от которых можно ржать по полчаса, однако он любит выпить, а потом не соображает вообще ничего. Подставлять Бэкхёна его животной агрессии — всё равно что выпускать к диким зверям. Вот есть Чонин, куда более адекватный. Просто у него две жены, а омег-парней он в принципе не признаёт. От принца откажется. Ещё и посмотрит как на извращенца. Есть третий альфа, тоже неплохой, но вот он очень любит рассуждать о том, что с омегами нужно пожёстче, они такое любят, и… Нет, некоторые и вправду любят, просто это снова путь к дикому зверю.

Чанёль перебирает варианты.

Каждый кажется недопустимо жестоким.

Будь Бэкхён простым рабом, его бы можно было сплавить к рабочим в одну из гильдий. Хотя нет, на тех же рудниках он бы просто зачах за пару недель. Да и для полей не предназначен. Есть вариант с тем, чтобы приткнуть его на чью-нибудь кухню. Но обойтись с королевским ребёнком так мягко не выйдет. Его сестёр под общее одобрение уже решили просто выкинуть на улицы — пусть добывают еду и жильё как смогут (всем понятно, как), и служат живым напоминанием о том, насколько глубокие унижения ждут всех их врагов. Королева, оказывается, была убита ещё в первую ночь. Чанёль не вдавался в подробности.

Бэкхёну нужно будет как-то об этом сказать.

Альфа уже морщится, ожидая слёз. И чуть более сильной головной боли. Отдать-то принца просто так не получается. Пока он у Чанёля, его никто не тронет. О нём даже не спросят. Но есть такая невидимая грань, за которой его уже нужно будет или отпускать (на те же самые улицы), или сделать постоянным наложником. А Чанёлю совсем не нужен под боком мальчик, смертельно на него обиженный и кое-как, но умеющий управляться с кинжалом.

Есть, конечно, надежда на то, что Бэкхён всё обдумает и будет благодарным. Однако… В его глазах альфа, как ни крути, враг. Если бы — отчасти — не он, то принц сейчас преспокойно спал бы на своих супермягких подушках. В окружении любящей семьи, охраны и всяких деликатесов. А теперь — ждёт Чанёля, сидя в его комнате. Ждёт, имея весьма смутные представления о собственном будущем. Быть может, он сейчас снова плачет. Чанёлю очень быстро становится невыносимо об этом думать.

За подобное отец тоже ругал. Ещё в детстве. Когда Чанёль плакал, прося оставить себе щенка, когда отец бил этого щенка, когда заставлял хоронить на заднем дворе. Потому что нельзя привязываться. Особенно — к тем, кто сам себя защитить не сможет. Чёртова прописная истина, и альфа думал, что сумел уже её выучить. Но вот под крылом Бэкхён — и отдать его на растерзание совесть не позволяет.

Рядом с ним Чанёль чувствует себя каким-то преувеличенно-сильным. И это, как ни крути, приятно. Однако в окружении действительно равных себе он мало что может. Пока ещё.

В конце концов, почему бы и не поставить принцу метку. Пусть даже насильно. Он со временем поймёт, что так ему будет лучше. Вариантов нормального свободного будущего у него в принципе уже не осталось. А Чанёль… Он не собирается быть жестоким или трогать раньше времени. С ним Бэкхёну будет лучше. Сам Чанёль почти ничего не теряет. Нужно только не выпускать омегу за пределы двора (а лучше — комнаты). Так никто не узнает, что у него в руках есть вражеский принц, с которым он преступно хорошо обращается.

В голове у правильного альфы — жестокого, стойкого, сильного — таких мыслей быть не должно.

Омеги размягчают. Об этом отец тоже говорил.

Чанёль немного путается. За считанные часы. Мечтая уже никогда Бэкхёна не встречать. Не сосредотачиваться на нём, когда казначей подсчитывает прибыль от похода. Скоро ещё отец толкнёт речь. Чанёль промолчит, но все тут и так в курсе его неподобающих идей.

Зачем грабить, когда можно управлять?

Потому что... Набегать на богатые земли, вывозить оттуда рабов, вызывать ненависть к себе, а потом самим отбиваться от всяких там союзов — круг почти бессмысленный. Строить вместо этого империю по типу человеческих было бы куда выгодней. Войско есть, слабые соседи — тоже, но нет, с вожаком не получится спорить.

Чанёль уже не любит прогибаться под авторитеты.

Он откидывается на спинку стула, слушая подробный список кубков и драгоценностей.

Когда-нибудь всё это будет принадлежать ему.

В совсем уж идиллической картинке откуда-то вылезает ещё и Бэкхён в роли верного помощника.


	3. три

Бэкхён набрасывается на еду с не меньшей энергией, чем на Чанёля с кинжалом. Выхватывает тарелку из его рук, смотрит на мясо горящими глазами, и… Альфе приятно. Приятно делать что-то хорошее. Из-за чего омега кажется почти благодарным. Вот только спустя секунду он вдруг замирает с тарелкой в тонких ладонях. Закусывает губу. Альфа догадывается, о чём тот думает. Почему сомневается даже в том, чтобы поесть. Чанёль тоже знает легенды, а там — в каждой первой у крутого главного героя есть рабы, и в каждой второй он даёт им еды с целью закрепить принадлежность. Мол, сидишь в моём доме, ходишь в моём ошейнике, ешь из моей тарелки. Моё. Мой.

Принц вон даже одет в рубашку Чанёля. Тонет в ней. Такой маленький, что сердце защемляет, а быть с ним жестоким и в мыслях не получается. Несмотря на все тренировки альфы. Несмотря на всё, уже им сделанное.

Бэкхён оказывается даже упрямее, чем Чанёль думал.

Бэкхён — с неподдельными мучениями на лице — ставит тарелку на простынь рядом с собой.

— Я не буду есть чужую еду, — заявляет он звеняще-уверенным голосом. — Твою еду.

Чанёль наклоняет голову:

— И что же ты будешь есть?

Принц на мгновение прищуривается хитро-хитро. Проскальзывает на его лицо нечто, демонстрирующее — Чанёль чего-то не знает. Чего-то важного. Возможно, благодаря этому «чему-то» Бэкхён планирует убраться отсюда и найти себе кучу пищи.

— Ты не сбежишь, — на всякий случай предупреждает альфа. Попадает в цель, судя по тому, как омега смотрит. Волчонок. Злящийся и милый. — Ты не выйдешь из дома, потом ты не уйдёшь от собак, а потом не вырвешься за пределы города. Так что ешь. На тебе и так уже ошейник.

Хитрость сменяется гордостью. Уязвлённой гордостью. Чанёль понимает — он слишком прямо всё сказал. Но Бэкхён в любом случае проиграет голоду. Нужно только дать им обоим время.

И да, когда принц будет питаться тем, что альфа сам подстрелил на охоте — это тоже будет приятно.

Чанёль подождёт.

Его дом — по совместительству дом собраний, сегодня пересчёт добычи, и ему будет, чем заняться. Только одно ещё нужно сделать. Бэкхён же имеет право знать правду. Ну, то есть, у него никаких прав нет в принципе, просто у Чанёля в системе мира сын должен знать правду о родителях.

— Твоя мать… — начинает он, но замечает, как подскакивает Бэкхён. Смесь надежды и страха. Она не в первый уже раз прорывается в чужом взгляде, однако Чанёлю из-за неё всё ещё трудно смотреть в глаза. Хотя он, конечно же, собирается. Пытается добавить в голос того сочувствия, которое стучит в груди. — Она мертва. Уже примерно два дня. Сёстры живы, но их выкинули на улицы.

Принц теряется. Опускает взгляд, сжимает простыни в маленькие кулаки, разжимает, жмурится. Шевелит губами без особого смысла. Кривится, явно пытаясь сдержать горе. Слишком для этого беспомощный. И, наконец, поднимает голову к Чанёлю, сидящему рядом. Выглядит Бэкхён точно так же, как в первую ночь знакомства. Словно очень просит. Как последнюю надежду.

— Ты можешь взять их к себе? — если бы не безысходность, омега точно бы не смотрел с такой мольбой. — П-пожалуйст-та?

Альфа снова бессилен перед ребёнком, которому больно и который плачет. Но перед стаей здесь и сейчас Чанёль тоже бессилен.

— Их судьбу уже решили, — объясняет он. — И нет у меня стольких заслуг, чтобы забирать всех королевских омег. Тут и на моего отца могли бы возмутиться.

Чанёль не может помочь всем. Но ему очень хочется сосредоточиться на Бэкхёне. Создать в своей жизни локальный кусочек добра, которым потом сможет оправдывать остальную жестокость. Разорил город, угнал в рабство, убил кого-то, пусть, но зато дома — омега, живой и здоровый только благодаря ему.

Прямо сейчас — отворачивающийся. Обиженный. Трясущийся из-за всхлипов. Он поджимает коленки к груди, полностью завёрнутый в рубашку. Только у бедра она задирается, оголяя нежную кожу. Но касаться её — кощунственно. Альфа своими ручищами оставил бы на ней одни синяки. А Бэкхёна хочется оберегать. Когда Чанёль захочет ещё чего-то, он просто запрётся в одной комнате с Суён. Принц — неприкосновенен. Так всё ощущается правильным.

— Успокаивайся, — Чанёль кладёт ладонь ему на спину. Однако та тут же дёргается, как от удара плетью, и альфу тоже дёргает. В сердце. Крюком, который рвёт стену из оправданий, и Чанёлю становится совестно. Перед самим собой. За то, что мальчик так его боится.

Ладонь приходится убрать. Чанёль бы с радостью как-то омегу утешил, но он не умеет. Честно говоря, ему немного страшно. Сказать что-нибудь не то, сделать, навредить. Бэкхён же хрупкий. Ломкий. Чанёль вспоминает, как ударил его пощёчиной, и уже за это очень тянет извиняться. Полный и откровенный бред — извиняться перед рабом — надёжно заседает в голове.

Альфе явно не на пользу идёт пребывание рядом.

Лучше Бэкхён сам здесь утихомирится. Чанёлю в любом случае пора.

 

Альфа много чего в своей жизни не любит. Но есть то, что особенно выделяется среди череды неприятностей. И это — Минсок, лекарь, у которого вечно такой вид, словно ему под нос сунули кусок протухшей рыбы. На лечение к нему в принципе лучше не попадать. Бета, конечно, вылечит, притом лечит он что угодно, просто его методы — немного пытки. У одного зелья побочный эффект — такая пьяная честность, что, пока человеку зашивают порез, он успевает выложить о себе всю правду с десятилетнего возраста. Да и обезболивает оно не всегда. Как повезёт. Другое обезболивает безошибочно, заодно — стирая из памяти последние несколько дней (хотя вроде был случай и с полной потерей, тот альфа, здоровый мужик, даже ходить учился заново). Так что Чанёль, когда ему раскроили плечо, предпочёл терпеть. Вставив ремень между зубов, потому что шьёт и режет лекарь с азартом мясника. Мази все, как одна, жгут. Одна даже шрамы после себя оставляет. Впрочем, главное — жизнь. А ещё — страсть Минсока к экспериментам на рабах и пленных.

— Я собирал травы в лесу, — сообщает лекарь, наобещавший новостей, которые потрясут всех в комнате. — Увидел парня. Раненого. Он был в бреду, говорил про то, как хочет убить нашего вожака, и он точно был не из наших, так что… Я взял его к себе. Мне давно нужно было проверить одну… субстанцию. А под ней он рассказал ещё больше. В общем, против нас складывается союз. Уже бегают по лесам. Собираются рушить рудники, освобождать рабов и возвращать все наши богатства тем, у кого мы их забрали.

Отец, сидящий во главе стола, откидывается к стулу. Выгибает бровь:

— Поговорить с этим парнем можно?

Минсок тушуется. Склоняет голову, отвечая:

— К сожалению, следующей субстанции его организм не выдержал. Но если вы представите мне ещё одного такого пленного — клянусь, я из него вытащу даже то, чего он сам уже не помнит.

Чанёль и не сомневается. Отец тоже. И никакие волки в лесах не разрушат стаю, но всё же партизанские отряды — не слишком приятно. Вредить могут ощутимо. Их бы не было, если бы территории не просто грабили, а брали под контроль. Вот только вожак считает иначе. И, пока он вожак, все свои речи о бестолковости его политики альфа сдерживает.

— Чанёль? — обращается к нему отец. — Полюбуешься на труп, может, у него есть какие-нибудь опознавательные знаки. Клеймо, или ошейник, или оружие из какой-то определённой местности. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

— Сейчас нельзя, — у лекаря тут же начинает беспокойно бегать взгляд. — У меня… другой эксперимент. Но к вечеру я всё уберу!

— Значит, вечером я и зайду, — кивает Чанёль, мысленно вздыхая и проклиная всё на свете. Минсоку с его обонянием беты в своём доме живётся замечательно. Но вот альфу постоянно тянет блевать от запахов… он не хочет знать, чего именно, от видов всяких разделанных тел и от периодически раздающихся воплей (под домом есть подвал, но туда альфа не сунется, даже если тот останется единственным укрытием против пары тысяч врагов).

Минсок улыбается довольно. Наверняка попросит у отца что-нибудь в благодарность за информацию. Чанёль на встрече уже не нужен, а сердце тем временем подтачивает тревогой за Бэкхёна. Принц может натворить много всего глупого. Для его положения — непозволительного. Опасного. И Чанёль не сможет отстоять омегу, если тот, к примеру, рванёт освобождать рабов. За ним нужно следить. Так что альфа кланяется отцу, кивает Минсоку и выходит из зала.

Комната Чанёля — в этом же самом доме, однако до неё пара лестниц и несколько коридоров. Достаточно много, чтобы не знать, что там происходит. И беспокоиться. Из-за предчувствий, которым альфа привык доверять. Он шагает быстрее обычного. Надеясь, что принц тихо-мирно спит (а лучше — ест), но воображая то локальный бунт, то прыжок с третьего этажа.

Лестницы скрипят под ногами. А после второй Чанёль видит, что дверь его комнаты открыта. И торопится ещё сильнее, готовясь к чёртовой куче проблем. Замирает у входа.

Всё оказывается не так уж плохо.

Чанёль, честно говоря, не знает, как воспринимать то, что видит.

Бэкхён сидит на кровати (тарелка, к счастью, уже пуста). Напротив него — женщина в длинном платье и с почти такими же длинными косами. С золотыми лентами, в них вплетёнными. Держит омегу за руки. Кажется, утешает.

— Мама? — Чанёль ничего не путает, но… Он давно её не видел. Даже слово это — простое, два слога, четыре буквы — выговаривать непривычно.

Мать поворачивается. Всё такая же красивая. Молодая. Возможно, слишком. Возможно, если бы отец не женился на ней-двенадцатилетней, не взял бы в плен и не перебил бы родственников, то она бы не так сильно его ненавидела. И Чанёля тоже. Потому что он похож на своего отца. Наверное, эту фразу от матери он слышал чаще всех остальных.

Бэкхёну она улыбалась.

При виде Чанёля точёное лицо приобретает совершенно иное выражение. Сдвинутые брови, поджатые губы, неприязнь во взгляде. Лет с восьми альфа ничего другого не видел. Должен был привыкнуть. И всё равно — когда мать так смотрит, хочется опустить голову, быть в чём-то виноватым и просить прощения. Было бы лучше, если бы Чанёль действительно провинился. Тогда он мог бы исправить. Но с тем фактом, что он альфа, что он родился и что черты его лица — на две трети отцовские, он сделать ничего не может.

— А ты рано начал, — цедит мать, кивая на омегу. Тот смотрит непонимающе. Переводит взгляд от родительницы к Чанёлю. Он, к сожалению, всё понимает. Мать когда-то была в том же положении, что и Бэкхён. И отец сделал её своей законной женой, женой вожака, но… Вряд ли она была согласна. Чанёль подозревает, что совсем нет. Иначе вряд ли бы она столько раз кидалась в него всем, что попадётся под руку, а маленького тогда Чанёля угрожала зарезать. Отцу же важно иметь наследника. Матери было важно ему мстить.

Она давно уже стала спокойней, однако Чанёль помнит. Помнит, как она хотела, чтобы его не рождалось. Смириться с таким сложно. Чувство вины стучит по вискам. Сейчас она думает, что альфа окончательно пошёл по отцовским стопам. Тоже решил искалечить психику кому-то малолетнему.

Это не так.

Чанёлю важно доказать — он не такой же.

Его не надо ненавидеть.

Пожалуйста.

— Я не трогал Бэкхёна, — хотя мать и сама должна это чуять. — Мам, я…

— Не называй меня так! — требует она, а значит, всё совсем плохо. Иногда она позволяла звать себя мамой. Чаще — нет, но проверить стоило.

Чанёль вдыхает глубже.

— Я его не трогал, — повторяет альфа. — Он в порядке. Благодаря мне. И…

— Благодаря тебе? — переспрашивает родительница. — Так это не вы там всех перерезали?

Она права. Но, в рамках уже случившихся событий… Чанёль не такой уж и плохой. Он очень хочет в это верить.

— Думаешь, твой отец позволит, чтобы в его доме за просто так жил этот мальчик? — продолжает она наступать. В прямом смысле — подходить ближе.

Когда-то, очень давно, когда Чанёль был ещё ребёнком и не был ни на кого похож, она его обнимала. Тепло и долго. У него не получается об этом не вспоминать каждый раз, когда мать начинает кричать. Хотя воспоминания он пытался похоронить. Всё равно ведь уже не повторятся.

— Если ты не скажешь ему…

— Ну конечно, я не скажу! — та едва ли не оскорбляется. — Но он же всё равно узнает! Что тогда, по-твоему, он заставит тебя сделать? Или сам сделает?

Беспокойство Бэкхёна можно почувствовать и без какого-то сверхчутья. И Чанёль не может его успокоить. Отец и вправду заявит, что за еду и крышу рабы должны платить. Но альфа тогда присвоит омегу к себе в собственность. Должно же сработать?

— Значит, я просто поставлю на нём метку.

Бэкхён уже смотрит так возмущённо, что понятно — это будет нихрена не просто — однако лучше, чем другие варианты.

— И тебе скажут, что ты слишком мягкосердечный, — это даже из уст матери звучит как приговор.

Она снова права. Врагов, тем более — побеждённых врагов, нужно унижать, ставить на место, получать удовольствие от своей победы. Без такого никто и никогда не станет предводителем. Мальчик, которого альфа пожалел, обернётся дырой в репутации. Чанёль это уже обдумывал, но между взглядами на Бэкхёна успел забыть. А тот теперь смотрит с откровенной паникой. Мать — с обвинением. Как будто Чанёль может что-то сделать. Он молчит, придумывая ответ получше, но родительница не ждёт. Она подходит ещё на шаг и даёт альфе пощёчину. Щеку обжигает. Как и чувство собственного достоинства. Но матери — можно. Жаль только, что у Бэкхёна на глазах.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, как больно ему сейчас, — шипит та прямо на ухо. — Ты даже не видел, как он рыдал, пока тебя тут не было.

Словно Чанёль должен был смотреть сквозь стены. Однако раздражение быстро гасится. Потому что «рыдал» звучит куда серьёзнее, чем то, чему альфа был свидетелем. И представлять Бэкхёна, которого переполняет всхлипами… Чанёлю тоже больно. Дискомфортно как минимум.

— Ты его сломаешь, — с горечью бросает мать. — И станешь здесь для всех авторитетом. Этого же ты хочешь? Грабить потом во главе остальных?

Чанёль уже знает, какие слова будут дальше. Готовится к ним, как к удару в солнечное сплетение.

— Нужно было задушить тебя, как только ты закричал.

Альфа закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, с какой искренностью родительница это говорит. С какой злостью. Ненавистью. Сейчас переносить это проще, чем раньше. Сейчас Чанёль хоть чем-то ненависть заслужил. И всё же — внутри просыпается тот ребёнок, который ещё не понимал, почему мать постоянно его прогоняет.

Чанёль должен быть сильным.

Он провожает её взглядом до самого конца коридора. Надеясь почему-то, что она обернётся, улыбнётся, хоть чем-то напомнит о заботе. Такого, конечно же, не происходит.

— Так ты… с-собираешься… меня… — дрожит принц, и альфа отвечает резко:

— Нет. Просто не выходи из комнаты.

И это даст хотя бы несколько спокойных дней. Может, Бэкхён за них успеет свыкнуться с идеей метки. Хватать его, вырывающегося, и насильно прокусывать кожу видится недопустимым. Жестоким. Омега вроде выдержит, но… Он и без того, оказывается, рыдает, пока Чанёля нет.

— Твоя мама, она… — начинает принц что-то, что альфе уже не нравится, — она была со мной такой милой. Спросила, кто я, откуда, как… какой ты со мной. Удивилась, по-моему. Ну, то есть, она, кажется, думала, что ты… собираешься, и… ну… со мной… д-делаешь, и… Почему она т-так на тебя разозлилась?

Объяснять было бы долго. У Чанёля нет желания. Бэкхён присмелел, раз спрашивает. С одной стороны — хорошо, с другой — не положено.

— Она всегда такая, — вздыхает он в итоге. Омега хмурится. Не понимая. Возможно, даже осуждая. — Не обвиняй её.

Чанёль даже себе этого не позволяет.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Скользит взглядом по чему угодно, но не по альфе. И не по тарелке с пропавшей едой.

Я на это не смотрю — и этого нет.

Поведение настолько детское, что умиляет.

— Хочешь, принесу ещё поесть?

Принц наконец награждает его взглядом. Злым и голодным. Но мотает головой.

Чанёль направляется в сторону кухни, чтобы собрать продуктов на пару-тройку тарелок. Если у Бэкхёна пока что гордость вместо мозгов, то ничего, альфа подумает за двоих. Ему несложно. После всех слов матери помогает оправдывать себя.

Правда, на кухне Чанёля вводит в ступор тонна запахов, шкафчиков, полок и тарелок.

Помогает Суён. Улыбается, спрашивая, что нужно господину. Это обращение — почти официальное — с её губ звучит игриво. С улыбкой. Чанёль помнит, что она умеет делать этими губами, однако собственные мысли приходится пресечь. Он здесь не для того, чтобы зажимать служанок между шкафами.

— Еды для того мальчика, — объясняет он, но тут же чувствует необходимость поправиться. — Моего мальчика.

Игривость пропадает. Хотя никакого недовольства или раздражения не появляется. Суён знает своё место. Принцу бы стоило у неё поучиться.

— Надеюсь, ваша мать ничего ему не сделала? — уточняет служанка, выкладывая на поднос яблоки. — Бэкхён сегодня выбрался из комнаты, начал шастать по коридорам, и я пыталась завести его обратно, но он приказал ему не мешать…

— Приказал? — смешок вырывается сам собой. Суён в ответ улыбается снова:

— Да, и уверенно так, я прям почти испугалась, — она тянется за печеньем к полке у самого потолка, но Чанёль сам ей его подаёт. — Спасибо, господин. Так вот. В итоге нас услышала госпожа. Когда она приказала уйти, я, конечно, уже не спорила. А мальчик милый. Он в порядке?

— Да, — если считать порядком мёртвых родителей и опозоренных сестёр. Впрочем, для раба — порядок. — Мама с ним только поговорила.

Суён ставит на поднос тарелку с кашей.

— А вы… — начинает служанка тот вопрос, который задавать не должна. — Позвольте узнать, зачем он вам?

Чанёль качает головой. Прикрывает глаза.

— Кажется… — пытается он сформулировать, — кажется, чтобы я не чувствовал себя полным ублюдком.

Слышится вздох, и уже понятно, что сейчас Чанёля будут переубеждать.

О том, какой он замечательный, сильный, умный и выдающийся, Суён щебечет до самой его комнаты (Чанёль бы и сам взял поднос, но зачем, когда служанка носит их куда более ловко).

— Спасибо, — кивает он, открывая дверь.

Бэкхён смотрит с любопытством.

Суён ставит поднос на стол и кланяется. Альфа отпускает её взмахом руки. Готовясь морально к воспитательному разговору.

— Ну и зачем ты вышел в коридоры? — спрашивает он, опираясь на стол по соседству с едой.

Омега не понимает, как всё устроено. Не понимает опасностей. Ещё и врёт:

— Я хотел погулять, — и опускает голову, как нашкодивший ученик. — Простите?

Даже на уважительное обращения переходит.

— Если я говорю не выходить, то ты должен не выходить, — Чанёль пытается быть более-менее вежливым. — Ты пытался найти выход? Сбежать? У тебя не выйдет. Эта комната для тебя — самое безопасное место. Не покидай её. Иначе я могу не успеть тебя защитить.

Бэкхён фыркает.

Когда он не придавлен слишком сильными страхами, в нём прорывается чисто королевское высокомерие. Чувство собственного достоинства, собственных прав, свободы и прочих качеств, которые к рабу неприменимы.

— А от тебя меня кто защитит? — спрашивает он, и вот теперь голос понемногу начинает трястись.

Чанёль постукивает пальцами по столу. Повторяя себе, что сможет как-нибудь Бэкхёна уберечь. И заверяет как можно более мягким тоном:

— Тебе не нужно от меня защищаться.

Принц только фыркает ещё раз. В сочетании с покрасневшими глазами выглядит уже не так высокомерно. На этом диалог стопорится, потому что переубедить принца сможет только время. Хорошее и безопасное.

Чанёль оставляет ему еду. Сам решая потренироваться с луком во дворе. Пока солнце не склонится к горизонту, и альфе не придётся идти к лекарю.

 

Альфа старается не дышать. Вдохи-выдохи — исключительно ртом. Хотя тогда на языке остаётся привкус гнилья.

— Так кожа у него чистая? — честно, осматривать разбухший из-за чего-то труп, трогать и переворачивать Чанёля совсем не тянет. Минсок же наверняка уже сам осмотрел всё, что только можно. Судя по разрезу от пупка до горла — внутренности тоже. И от лица у парня остались только кусочки. В прямом смысле. Без глаза, с ярко-красной дырой в щеке и отрезанными губами он похож на монстра из сказок про мертвецов. А не на парня одного с Чанёлем возраста.

Лекарь с готовностью отвечает:

— Никаких меток, ни одного клейма, только шрамы — но у тебя их и то больше.

Чанёль кивает. Косясь на ободранный трупик… кажется, кошки, свисающий в нескольких сантиметрах от уха. Трупик сушится. В целой компании таких же. Врезаться в них не хотелось бы, так что альфа старается не шевелиться.

— Но вот здесь… — продолжает Минсок, выдержав паузу, достаточную, чтобы у Чанёля на лице отразилась лёгкая степень раздражения, — вот здесь, на плече, у него есть что-то вроде узора. Мышцы, правда, раздулись, но раньше он напоминал лист дерева. Схематичный, конечно же. Такие вырезают в племени к востоку от нас, у них там шрамирование — обряд инициации…

Чанёль бы не отказался ударить лекаря по самодовольному лицу. Потому что сказать об этом можно было ещё днём. Нет же, нужно насладиться вниманием, завести альфу к себе в могильник и смотреть, как он тут зеленеет.

— Спасибо, — вместо возмущения выдаёт Чанёль. — Это всё?

Отец точно знает, о каком именно племени Минсок говорит. О них даже Чанёль слышал, просто не запоминал. Опознать врагов теперь — дело пары минут. Разорить — пары недель. И можно наслаждаться властью дальше.

— Да, — кивает лекарь. С прищуром лисьим, который почти вопит — ещё не всё. Но льстить, уговаривать и выведывать Чанёль не настроен. Главное сказано, остальное, выходит, неважно. Минсок должен понимать: если он скроет что-то необходимое, то он же потом окажется на месте трупа перед собой. Только его на кусочки будут потрошить перед целой толпой. Без обезболивающих.

Чанёль давит тошноту, подступающую к горлу. Выходит из дома, который, как назло, располагается на самом отшибе. И готовится к почти часу дороги до дома.

 

С Бэкхёном что-то не так.

Альфа понимает это, как только возвращается от лекаря. Проходит мимо собак, открывает двери дома, кивает Суён. Почему-то бледной. Показывающей рукой в сторону зала. У Чанёля уже тогда плохое предчувствие скребёт грудную клетку. А затем — стягивает как железными щипцами. Альфа слышит всхлип, и всхлип чертовски знакомый. Прямо после звука удара. Так что грудь ещё и сжимает, лёгкие давит прессом, а в сердце впивается холодной рукой. Отцовской. Которая сдавливает шею Бэкхёна. Пока тот валяется на столе, скребя по нему ногтями, и задыхается. Отец — нависает над ним, совершенно безжалостно наблюдая.

Первое побуждение — заорать, подбежать и ударить прямо по тяжёлой скуле. Вывернуть руки и отбить омегу. Но он вообще-то неважен. Он — пустое место в ошейнике. Ради него драться с отцом и вожаком в одном лице — безумие.

Тот об этом знает.

Поднимает взгляд на Чанёля. Игнорирует хрипы мальчика под собой.

Альфа не может на это смотреть. Уйти — тем более не может. Бэкхён ему не принадлежит, так что поводов для возмущения вроде как нет, и всё же…

— Что ты делаешь? — как бы ни пытался Чанёль контролировать голос, звучит рычаще. Агрессивно. Недопустимо. Отец в ответ на это только усмехается. Но принца отпускает. Провозив его спиной по поверхности стола так, что тот рушится с другого его края. На пол. Маленьким кашляющим мешком. Лежит, хватаясь за горло. Альфа давит стремление подойти.

— Тебе какая разница? — спрашивает отец, прекрасно зная, что не должно быть никакой. — Ты почему ничего не делал? Какого чёрта этот сучёныш живёт лучше, чем половина стаи? В моём, вообще-то, доме!

Бэкхён, не прекращая кашлять, сжимается в комок. Упирается лбом в половицы. Боится так сильно, что стоять от него в нескольких метрах — физически сложно. Просто смотреть. Понимая — он ни в чём не виноват, просто родился не в той семье, а семья эта связалась не с той стаей.

— Помнишь, сколько наших погибло, пока мы брали его город? — напоминает вожак, сплёвывая презрительно в бёнову сторону. — По-твоему, они мертвы ради того, чтобы чёртов принц крал мою еду для своей шлюхи?

Чанёль не сразу понимает. Шлюха, как-то относящаяся к Бэкхёну, нуждающаяся в еде…

Сестра.

Одна из его сестёр, видимо, подошла к дому. Омега увидел. Добросердечный и непослушный, решил помочь. Спустился сюда за едой. Попал под руку отца.

— Я простил тебя, когда ты вылечил ту девушку, — вспоминает он случай, из-за которого Чанёлю до сих пор плохо. Потому что — да, он вылечил девушку, рабыню, которая пыталась сбежать от охраны и порезала пару альф (сама получила куда больше). — В конце концов, она была красивой. По-моему, до сих пор кого-то радует. Но от этого, — он носком обуви толкает омегу в плечо, — ничего полезного нет. Я решил, он хотя бы тебе понравился. Но ты, оказывается, у нас… благотворитель? Для детей собственных врагов?

Будь это обвинение публичным — Чанёлю бы пришлось либо вызывать отца на поединок, либо валить из стаи. Однако отец говорит только ему. Даёт шанс. Надеется, что Чанёль всё же станет нормальным наследником. А не тем, кто выхаживает рабов и кормит «сучёнышей».

Бэкхёна колотит от всхлипов. Видно даже отсюда, с порога.

— Я не благотворитель, — альфа пытается совершить обходной манёвр. — Он… Он тоже красивый, но… Я хочу выждать, пока он подрастёт.

Отец усмехается ещё хуже. Жёстче.

— Зачем? Чтобы бедному омеге было не так больно? — за его издевательский тон ударить опять хочется. — Хочешь — бери, не хочешь — отдай. Кому-нибудь, у кого меньше соплей и больше силы. Или не стой здесь, на моей земле, в моём доме, пока пригреваешь здесь врагов.

Звучит даже серьёзнее, чем Чанёль боялся. Отец делает из Бэкхёна чёртову проверку. На «сопливость», на адекватное отношение к врагам и умение брать своё. Наплевав на то, что кому-то больно. Без этого в битвах не побеждают. Без этого, похоже, Чанёля вообще будут не рады видеть в его — вернее, отцовском — доме. Отцу ведь не так уж и нужен Чанёль сам по себе. Отцу нужен наследник. По его образу и подобию. Кто-то, на кого не стыдно будет оставить стаю. В ком можно быть уверенным: его руки неслабые и не выпустят все те нити, которые стягивают волков. Насилием и войнами.

— Так что? — вскидывает брови вожак. — Будешь дальше нянчиться?

«… разочаровывать и подводить?».

Чанёль — прежде — слишком часто давал волю доброте.

Чанёль старается не слышать, как Бэкхён задыхается.

— Нет.

Отец растягивает губы в довольной улыбке.

— Парня всё равно отдашь, — озвучивает он новый приговор. — Если, конечно, он в постели вдруг не очарует тебя настолько, чтобы ты решил завести семью, — отец возводит взгляд к потолку, туда, где мать двумя этажами выше, и вздыхает. — Не рекомендую. Но дело, конечно, твоё.

Он подходит к дверям, как ни в чём не бывало. Не оборачиваясь на омегу. Только хлопает Чанёля по плечу ободряющим жестом:

— Потом будет проще. Со следующими.

Останавливаться на ком-то одном — это же так глупо, когда власти хватит на очень и очень многих.

— Что с тем трупом?

— Племя к востоку от нас. Шрамы в виде листьев.

Отец кивает, удовлетворённый ответом. Выходит.

Принц — всё тот же комок из слёз, страха и кашля. Чанёль боится подступиться. Он плохо представляет, как вообще сделает всё то, что в постели и жестоко. А иначе вряд ли получится. Бэкхён наверняка будет просить его остановиться. Даже если омега не будет сопротивляться — он будет плакать. Можно было бы чем-то его опоить, но… Если отец узнает — относительно Чанёля он вынесет окончательный вердикт. Разочарованный, не оправдавший надежд, катись к чертям из дома и стаи. Такого допускать нельзя. Бэкхён…

Чанёль пытается думать по-новому.

Как ни крути, Бэкхён переживёт. Омеги предназначены для постели. Слишком рано, скорее всего — больно, и точно не так, как омеги мечтают, но Чанёль постарается быть аккуратным. То, что продлится от силы полчаса, вряд ли заслуживает особых драм. Бэкхён выспится, проплачется, свыкнется с меткой (потому что лучше уж наложником, чем отдавать кому-то ещё), а когда-нибудь, может, даже перестанет Чанёля боятся. Всё сложится не так уж и плохо. Наверняка.

Альфа подходит к нему. Видеть, как принц трясётся на полу — испытание для нервов. Которое нужно прекратить. Чанёль опускается перед Бэкхёном на корточки. Зовёт по имени. Реакцией служит лишь волна особенно крупной дрожи.

Если омега плохо осознаёт происходящее, то он и разговора мог не осознать. Не думать о том, как всё пройдёт, когда альфа отведёт его обратно к спальне. Не накручивать себя. Тогда у Чанёля — а вдруг — даже получилось бы расслабить его по ходу дела. И прошло бы всё относительно хорошо.

— Эй, спокойней, — альфа касается его плеча. Почти голого из-за слишком широкого ворота рубашки. Собирается заявить, что всё будет нормально, однако омега от прикосновения отдёргивается. Поднимает затравленный взгляд. Открывая вид на шею — там уже наливаются синяки. И нет, никакое «спокойней» тут не сработает. Бэкхён всё слышал. Он ждёт. Он боится. Любая фраза про «будет нормально» на фоне его страха будет просто издевательством. Это Чанёль понимает. Как решить проблему — нет. Он кусает губы несколько секунд, а затем просто сгребает омегу на руки. Перехватывает у лопаток и под коленями. Прижимает его тело — худое и маленькое — к груди. Так будет куда быстрее, чем ждать успокоения посреди дома. Пусть лучше справится со слезами за дверью комнаты.

Происходит то, что и должно было произойти с самого начала.

Чанёль поглаживает омегу по лопаткам. Готовый до крови бить кулаками в стены. Из-за системы мира, в которой он либо сильный, либо жалкий. А силу необходимо подкреплять насилием. Иначе отец опозорит перед всей стаей. Его точно заебали сыновьи стремления к помощи жалким.

Бэкхён уже бьёт альфу в грудь. Слишком слабо, чтобы тот отпустил его на пол.

Чанёль даст ему успокоится. Но затем...

Чанёль пройдёт отцовскую проверку. 

Он не потеряет всё, чего добивается, из-за одного — пусть и до боли уязвимого — омеги.


	4. четыре

Бэкхён занимает от силы треть кровати. Свернувшись в клубок и вцепившись в собственные плечи. Продолжая плакать. Он потерял отца, мать, сестёр, дом, жизнь и свободу, и Чанёль понимает, что для принца это со всех сторон слишком. Ложиться под того, кто принял нехилое участие в его трагедиях, наверняка… не очень хорошо. Страшнее формулировать не хочется. Да и Бэкхёна — чисто физически — не сказать чтобы сильно хочется. Он красивый ребёнок, но — ребёнок. Который спрятался от мира, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. И он хоть сто раз может быть омегой. В будущем. Конкретно сейчас — у него ни течек, ни запаха, ни подходящего тела нет. По отношению к нему мысли о каких-то течках вообще кажутся неприменимыми. Бэкхён чистый. Непричастный ко всем тем чувствам, которые Чанёлю периодически забивают мозг и требуют выхода. А сорваться теперь нужно на принце. Иначе отец окончательно признает недостаточно жёстким.

Чанёль, может, и вправду недостаточный. Но это необходимо менять. Для жизни, будущего и власти — необходимо. Просто Бэкхён здесь ни при чём. И альфе жаль, что именно тот стал чёртовой проверкой.

Чанёль решает, что без него принцу будет легче успокоиться. Принять всё. Других вариантов у него не остаётся.

Альфа вспоминает, как сам в детстве плакал. Чем помогал себе справиться с истериками матери или ударами отца. Нужен был уют. Чувство защищённости. Чанёль для этого учился защищаться, дрался и фехтовал, но Бэкхёну нужно что-то другое.

В итоге Чанёль накрывает его одеялом. В очередной раз закусывая губу из-за разницы между своей ладонью и его. Маленькой. Дрожащей. Весь омега — именно такой, но одеяло, кажется, приходится к месту. По крайней мере, за него он тоже цепляется.

Альфа просто надеется, что не навредит. Что завтра Бэкхёну не станет хуже. Или, хотя бы, постепенно будет становиться лучше.

Хочется что-то сказать, однако принц, судя по всему, боится голоса.

Чанёль чувствует себя слишком для принца грубым.

Какого-то чёрта пальцы и у альфы начинают дрожать.

 

За окном — темнота. Луна, вполовину урезанная. Мириады звёзд, которые Чанёль когда-то давно складывал в созвездия. Давал им имена. Придумывал истории. Он не думал, что вернётся к фантазёрству, но сейчас оно помогает скоротать время. Только истории придумываются не очень хорошие. Голова забита Бэкхёном.

Альфа упирается затылком в стену. Убеждает себя: ничего страшного не сделает. Притворяется не замечающим Суён, которая стоит за углом.

Впрочем, нет.

— Приготовишь ванну, — бросает он. Бэкхёну наверняка захочется всё смыть. Хотя запах альфы на нём останется. И Чанёль может сколько угодно размышлять об этике, но осознавать это приятно. Что каждый будет понимать, кому принц принадлежит. Никто больше к нему не подойдёт. Чанёль не подпустит. 

— Как скажете, господин, — шелестит голос Суён. Она уходит почти бесшумно. Альфе тоже пора идти. Он хотел бы оттягивать, в идеале — до тех пор, пока Бэкхён сам бы его не захотел, но у отца нет столько терпения. Чем раньше Чанёль решит проблему, тем раньше сможет больше об этом не думать. Это и омеги касается. А то наверняка ведь лежит там и придумывает себе ужастики.

Чанёль ошибается.

Бэкхён спит. Накрывшись одеялом по самый нос. Спокойный. Посапывающий тихонько. Таким его и хочется сохранить. Так долго, как только возможно. Альфа застывает у порога на несколько минут. Давя побуждение выйти, закрыть дверь и не возвращаться больше.

Впрочем, будить Чанёль не станет. Не прямо сейчас. Пока он только подходит ближе. Присаживается на край кровати.

Предполагалось, что он ещё сможет посмотреть на спящего омегу, успокоив тем самым нервы, однако сон у принца оказывается чуткий. Наклона кровати ему хватает, чтобы встрепенуться. Поднять веки.

В первые секунды он, кажется, ничего не помнит. Моргает по-сонному. Непонимающе.

Затем — натыкается взглядом на Чанёля.

Понимает.

Начинает дышать чаще.

До альфы доходит: нужно поговорить. Объясниться. Снять с Бэкхёна лишние страхи.

— Скажи, чего ты боишься, — чтобы Чанёль сказал, что бояться не надо, и всё бы как-нибудь наладилось.

Принц молчит. Только мотает головой. Сжимает губы и сводит брови в умоляющую линию. Подбирается на кровати, принимая сидячее положение, и упирается спиной в изголовье. Максимально далеко от Чанёля.

— Бэкхён? — альфе нужна хоть какая-нибудь нормальная реакция. Чтобы завязать разговор. Убедить. Он, конечно, может просто подмять омегу под себя, или привязать к этому самому изголовью, однако поступать так — неправильно. Поэтому Чанёль похлопывает по своим коленям: — Иди сюда.

Мотание головой лишь становится ещё более активным. Зато Бэкхён глотает воздуха. Выговаривает:

— Я… — голос — хрипящий от удушения и всхлипов. — Кл-лянусь, я больше н-никуда не выйду, только, п-пож-жалуйста…

Чанёль не может это слышать. Наверное, поэтому «нет» звучит слишком резко. Глухо. Принц тут же осекается, вздрогнув, и опускает голову. Скрещивает руки на груди. Жмурится. Он должен понимать, что Чанёль его возьмёт. Вопрос лишь в том, как.

— Иди ко мне, — повторяет альфа, всё ещё надеясь на добровольность. — Не бойся.

Бэкхён на него смотрит так, словно альфа — осторожно и ласково — предлагает ему выйти к диким волкам.

Чанёль, конечно, понимает. Страшно, в первый раз, с альфой, которого ненавидит. Но... Он ведь не убивать его собирается. И почему Бэкхён настолько трясётся — понять сложно. Чанёль не особо пытается. Он протягивает к принцу ладони и обхватывает его лицо. Заставляет поднять.

— Я не сделаю ничего плохого, слышишь? — омега снова порывается замотать головой, но альфа не позволяет. — Я… Я буду осторожным. И… нежным. Обещаю.

Чанёль просто надеется, что не врёт. Он ведь, на самом деле, легко теряет контроль. Той же Суён это нравилось. Сильно, грубо и по-животному. Однако для Бэкхёна точно было бы перебором. С ним нужно аккуратнее.

Чанёль кладёт руки ему на талию. Как выясняется, парой ладоней он может почти полностью её обхватить. Однако худоба — не то, на чём стоит концентрироваться. И не на том, как испуганно Бэкхён вцепляется в его запястья. Пытается отнять от себя. Дыша с явными затруднениями.

Чанёль пересаживает его к себе на колени. Мальчик не сопротивляется. Но он упирается альфе в грудь своими ладонями. Втягивает живот. Отворачивается.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Чанёль, не выпуская омегу. Пусть привыкает. Быстро и ко многому.

— Од-динадцать, — шепчет тот срывающимся голосом.

Одиннадцать — это почти двенадцать. А с двенадцати омег уже вполне легально выдают замуж. Бэкхён, правда, и тринадцать лет своей сестры считал основанием для того, чтобы не трогать… Но, к счастью, альфа привык к другим порядкам.

Вот только при взгляде на Бэкхёна единственное, что возникает в голове — это «что вообще с ним делать». Омега кажется фарфоровой статуэткой. Красивой. Хрупкой. Разбить — легче лёгкого, так что лучше не трогать.

Подобные мысли приведут к совершенно не тому результату.

Чанёль спускает пальцы от талии к пояснице. Притягивает омегу ближе. Плотнее. Вжимает в себя так, чтобы чужое тело прямо на коленях вызывало самые первобытные реакции. Бэкхён елозит, пытаясь отодвинуться, но тем самым альфе только помогает.

Не происходит ничего ужасного. Омегу зря начинает колотить. Он прячет взгляд, по-прежнему упираясь в Чанёля руками, и это пора исправлять. Положить его руки к себе на плечи. Заставить обнять.

Альфа ощущает дыхание на своей щеке. Оно тоже дрожит. В груди колется вина, однако Чанёль не придаёт значения. Только гладит чужие бока сквозь рубашку. Она достаёт омеге до коленей, но под ней ничего больше нет.

Впрочем, раздеть его сейчас — и альфа точно получит слёзы.

Слова про нежность и осторожность вертятся в голове, словно мантра. Ей необходимо следовать. Для этого Чанёль прижимается губами к бледному лбу. Кончику носа. Бэкхён пытается спрятаться, хотя более целомудренные поцелуи и представить сложно.

Целовать его в губы — это преступление. На которое Чанёль идёт, потому что он не мастер долгих прелюдий, но здесь они нужны, и кроме поцелуев альфа мало что умеет.

У тонких губ солёный привкус. Через них Чанёль лишь полнее ощущает бёнову дрожь. Альфа целует его медленно, без нажима, одними губами — однако омега всё равно силится отдёрнуться. Упирается лопатками ему в ладони. Всхлипывает.

Чанёль ощущает себя худшим волком на планете, и всё же он не останавливается. Запрещая себе даже думать о том, чтобы прекратить и выждать ещё пару часов. Ничего тогда не станет легче. Хотя он всё ещё думает о Бэкхёне. Пытается прикинуть, способен тот вообще его захотеть или лучше просто закончить всё быстрее.

Даже если способен — вряд ли захочет. Омегам вроде как важно знать тех, кто их целует, любить их или хотя бы не считать чудовищами. А Бэкхён всхлипывает сдавленно, и здесь явно подходит второй вариант. Чанёлю неприятно, когда — так. Когда он уже злился бы из-за того, как Бэкхён себя ведёт, если бы его не было жаль. Если бы он не был таким беззащитным, отталкивая его. Слишком слабо, чтобы стоило обращать внимание. Однако для Бэкхёна это, должно быть, предел сил.

Боги, ну он же принц. В первую из ночей вообще сам начал раздеваться. Так почему сейчас не возьмёт себя в руки?

Альфа старается не раздражаться. Хотя, когда тебя выставляют чудищем, делать это тяжелее обычного. Но омега вынуждает быть жестоким. Вынуждает расстёгивать широкую рубашку, игнорируя то, как его колотит от страха. И как он бьёт Чанёля по запястьям.

Альфа пытается углубить поцелуй, вот только Бэкхён его язык прикусывает. Такое игнорировать уже не выходит. Боль, пульсирующая металлическим привкусом, не позволяет.

Чанёль берёт паузу. Отстраняется немного.

Омега замирает. Сжав острые плечи и опустив взгляд покрасневших глаз. Взгляд — пронзительно-паникующий. Так нельзя. Но Чанёль не умеет по-другому. Не знает, чёрт возьми, понятия не имеет, как сделать, чтобы Бэкхён расслабился. Возможно ли это, учитывая всё его нежелание.

У альфы нет времени проверять. Он не уверен, что, если придётся начинать заново, то сумеет дойти хотя бы досюда. До рубашки омеги, наполовину расстёгнутой, и его самого на своих коленях. До того, как кровь в венах начинает густеть. Это инстинкты. Стремление взять, когда отталкивают. Однако на инстинктах будет жестоко.

Может, Бэкхёну станет проще, если он не будет Чанёля видеть.

Ему без затравленного взгляда на своём лице уж точно станет.

— Слушайся меня, — требует он, проклиная хриплость в собственном голосе. Бэкхёну от него становится ещё немного хуже. Но он ведь умный. Он просто обязан понимать, что иначе будет совсем плохо. — Слушайся. Хорошо? Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Клянусь.

Проблема в том, что, как бы Чанёль ни собирался, у него вряд ли получится не делать. Бэкхён, к сожалению, достаточно сообразительный, чтобы осознавать. И взгляд у него из затравленного становится откровенно забитым. Он не кивает. Он вообще не двигается. Уже даже не пытается слезть с коленок альфы. То ли смирение, то ли напуган до оцепенения. Чанёль надеется на первое.

Впервые в жизни ему не нравится видеть в темноте.

Видеть, насколько жалобным омега выглядит, он не хотел бы ни при каком освещении.

Чанёль ссаживает его обратно на кровать. Не оборачивается, пока стягивает с себя кофту и расшнуровывает штаны. Альфа всё ещё не возбуждён, но тут вряд ли будут проблемы. Просто о Бэкхёне, кажется, всё же не стоит думать. Включить эгоизм, выключить сочувствие и как можно быстрее дожить до утра.

Взгляд через плечо — и альфа видит, как принц от него отодвигается. Потихоньку. Вряд ли планируя будущее дальше, чем на пару миллиметров прочь. Пытаясь найти какой-то путь из безвыходной ситуации. Чанёля эта его растерянность режет прямо между лёгких.

Однозначно, лучше её не видеть.

— Раздевайся, — проговаривает он, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. Однако никакого шелеста ткани не слышится. Только дыхание, частое и поверхностное. Альфе приходится самому. Поворачиваться. Садиться перед омегой, расстёгивать на нём пуговицы и радоваться тому, что его голова опущена. Так проще. Не смотря в глаза. Потому что Чанёлю постепенно становится стыдно.

Насилие над тем, кто не может защититься — вовсе не показатель силы. Это тоже жалко. Всё происходящее — мрачное и тяжёлое, и Чанёль бы скорее переночевал у лекаря среди трупов, чем здесь и сейчас скидывал одежду омеги на пол.

Бэкхён скрещивает руки и ноги. Утыкается лбом в колени. Прячется, как может, и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Словно вот-вот начнёт реветь. Он меньше Чанёля раза в полтора. Похож максимум на восьмилетнего. Бледный — только ремешок на шее выделяется чёрным.

Чанёль душит побуждение завернуть принца в плед и оставить в покое.

— Ложись на живот, — во рту всё ещё щиплет солёность с бёновых губ.

Бэкхён остаётся сидеть. Единственное, благодаря чему можно понять, что Чанёля услышали — это то, как омега сжимает свои плечи пальцами. До красных полос на бледной коже. И альфа бы запретил ему себя царапать, но здесь и сейчас он лишь скользит руками по его спине. Опускает к кровати. Бэкхён не упирается — только выдавливает из себя что-то просящее. Достаточно невнятное, чтобы Чанёль притворился глухим.

Омега теперь лежит, лицом в подушки, тонкий и угловатый. Альфа перехватывает его бёдра. Заставляет поднять, привстав на колени, и омега изгибается одной дрожащей линией. Чанёль гладит его позвоночник, пытаясь унять чёртову дрожь, и выдыхает сквозь зубы.

В его попытках всё наладить нет никакого смысла. Они не работают. Их Бэкхёну недостаточно. И Чанёль обещал нежность. Не факт, что принц вообще его услышал, к тому же нежность представляется довольно смутным понятием, но альфа — как ему кажется, нежно — от позвоночника гладит до поясницы. Ниже, к ягодицам. Ведёт пальцами по ложбинке, и омега стискивает ноги — что, впрочем, мало на что влияет. Зато выясняется неплохой факт. Бэкхён не такой сухой, как Чанёль боялся. Всё равно слишком, и всё же... Ощущать под пальцами его влагу — куда лучше, чем слёзы на губах.

Тяжесть в воздухе постепенно вливается в лёгкие. В кровь. К низу живота.

Омеги раньше никто не касался, и осознавать это — приятно. Хотя простыни он сжимает в кулаках. Продолжая трястись.

Чанёль закрывает на это глаза.

Чанёль придерживает его за поясницу, проталкивая первый палец. С трудом. Бэкхён тут же пытается вывернуться, так что схватить приходится сильнее. А ещё — вместе со зрением не обращать внимания и на слух. Который улавливает выдохи на грани скуления. Омега узкий. Чертовски узкий. У альфы дыхание сбивается на куда более тяжёлое. Он представляет, что будет ощущать, и по венам льётся напряжение. Которое Чанёль, конечно, сдерживает. Только оглаживает омегу изнутри, давая ему хоть немного привыкнуть. Плохо представляя, как добавить второй палец, если Бэкхён уже от этого скулит в подушки. Тонко. Болезненно. Не слышать всё-таки не получается. Однако скулёж не мешает напряжению прессоваться и концентрироваться. Заполнять нервы. Забивать мозги. Даже когда к нему добавляются слёзы, а двигать двумя пальцами — неожиданно сложно. Из-за тесноты. И она будет проблемой.

Омега пытается избежать каждого движения. Подаётся прочь, натыкаясь всякий раз на хватку альфы. Её приходится усилить. У Бэкхёна очень нежная кожа. На ней наверняка останутся синяки.

Чуть позже Чанёль понимает, что, возможно, и кровоподтёки.

Бэкхён прекращает вырываться только после нескольких приказов. Не трястись, не сопротивляться и не бояться. Собственный голос — непривычно низкий. Звучит скорее пугающе. Но контролировать его не получается. Бэкхён прекращает дёргаться — уже хорошо.

Два пальца — предел. Недостаточный для альфы. Он мучает омегу минуту, вторую, надеясь, что тот перестанет так явно выражать боль. В идеале, даже получит какое-то удовольствие. Однако о нём, кажется, стоит забыть. Бэкхёну. Чанёль же возбуждается. Достаточно, чтобы на время забыть обо всём лишнем. Кроме того, какой омега горячий изнутри, какой узкий и, хоть немного, но влажный.

Ему будет куда больнее, чем сейчас. И он станет громче. А трясучка — сильнее. Бэкхён не прекращает зажиматься, самому себе делая хуже, и расслабляться явно не собирается.

Чанёль не видит смысла откладывать.

Он полагается на ту свою сторону, которая хочет и которой плевать. Звериную сторону. Она включается в боях, в поединках и в постели. Везде, где чувства с человечностью были бы не к месту. Где нужна животность. Которая позволяет делать всё необходимое, получая при этом немалое удовольствие. Тоже животное. О нём потом неприятно вспоминать. Однако здесь и сейчас оно важнее чего угодно в жизни Чанёля. Стремление получить его дурманит. Заслоняет реальность с всхлипами боли.

Альфа чувствует, как мозги вырубает, и он честно старается не терять контроль. Тело под ним — не просто тело, это Бэкхён, ему плохо, его хотелось защищать. Чанёль повторяет себе это, пока вытаскивает пальцы в последний раз. Омегу никакая растяжка не подготовит достаточно. Можно просто причинять ему боль чуть дольше или чуть меньше. Чанёль выбирает второе.

Бэкхён точно понимает, к чему идёт дело. Замирает, дыша со всхлипами. Среди тишины слышно особенно громко. Почти так же, как пульс у альфы в висках. Вообще во всём теле. Возбуждение жжёт и вяжет, утяжеляя мышцы. Вынуждая поднимать чужие бёдра выше. Под стать себе.

Чанёль не думает. Просто держит Бэкхёна за поясницу одной рукой. Второй — помогает себе вплотную прислониться к омеге. Начинает входить, чувствуя, как с каким трудом растягиваются стенки. Жаркие. Тугие. Настолько, что самому альфе могло бы быть больно, но в итоге только удовольствие бьёт по нервам. Дыхание понижается до рычания.

Омега издаёт нечто среднее между криком и скулежом. Дёргается. Чанёль останавливается, чтобы провести ладонями по выпирающим лопаткам. Однако Бэкхён тут же пытается отползти, и приходится заново его перехватить. Дойти до конца. От удовольствия перед глазами темнеет. А дальше — вжать в себя, считая секунды, в которые желание двигаться ещё удаётся подавлять. Омега продолжает биться, срывая голос на хрипы. Ему больно. Чанёль понимает. Ощущает. И от ощущений постепенно срывает крышу, как бы он ни пытался держать себя в руках. Ведь в его руках, вообще-то, омега. С напряжёнными мышцами и тонкой кожей. Приносящий адски мощную гамму чувств.

Чанёль физически не может продолжать бездействовать. Хотя двигаться — трудно. Омега для этого слишком сухой. Неподготовленный. И потряхивает его на грани судорог.

У альфы плохо с терпением. А Бэкхён, когда он снова толкается, опять сбивается на крик. Чанёль не хочет это слышать. Он из-за всех этих рыдающих звуков не может взять необходимый темп. Необходимый в том числе и омеге, просто потому, что чем быстрее альфу отпустит напряжение, тем быстрее Бэкхён сможет расслабиться.

— Прекрати кричать, — голос раскатывается по горлу хриплостью.

Чанёль двигается заново. Чувствуя, как спирает дыхание. От наслаждения, выкручивающего нервы, от того, как горит под ладонями чужая кожа, от жара в худом теле.

Омега не прекращает.

Альфа не собирается затягивать происходящее. Со скулежом и всхлипами нужно что-то сделать. Мозг, затуманенный и заточенный сейчас только под одно, решение находит с трудом. Вряд ли хорошее. Но Чанёль зарывается рукой в чужие волосы. Утыкает омегу лицом в кровать, затыкая тем самым рот, и мычание игнорировать относительно просто. Чанёль так и поступает. Держа всё крепче. Вбиваясь быстрее. Только так получится избавиться и от напряжения, и от жара. Альфа прикрывает глаза. В гортани клокочет рычание, вырываясь наружу с каждым новым толчком.

Бэкхён выгибается под чертовски неправильным углом. Закашливается глухо, однако Чанёль не отпускает его голову. Не позволяет вдохнуть. Потому что из-за кашля омега сжимает его сильнее, и узость сейчас важнее всего остального.

В какой-то момент двигаться становится легче. А Бэкхён дёргается особенно сильно. Это точно плохой знак, однако Чанёль не размышляет. Он получает своё, стискивая челюсти и обжигаясь удовольствием. Плотным и мощным от запредельной тесноты. К происходящему добавляется чувство власти. Доминирования. Абсолютного, а если не думать о том, над кем именно — то ещё и приятного. Тягучего. Скользить внутри омеги сейчас проще, чем в самом начале, и воображение приписывает это возбуждению. Чужому. Якобы существующему.

Наслаждение огнём бежит по позвоночнику. Возрастает, прессуя сознание. Избавиться от этого — важнее всего остального. Сбросить напряжение, которое срывает нервы, восстановить дыхание и загасить пламя в лёгких.

От каждого всхлипа омега становится теснее. Каждый раскатывается по телу удовольствием.

Вряд ли Чанёль в своей жизни сделает что-то худшее, чем делает сейчас. Но он делает. До тех пор, пока Бэкхён не сжимается особенно сильно (похоже, что подавившись очередным приступом скулежа), а альфу не отпускает. На несколько секунд его почти вышвыривает из реальности. Есть только ощущения, волнами идущие по телу, и удовлетворение до кончиков пальцев. А затем осознание начинает возвращаться. И стыд. Потому что вместо пресловутой нежности Чанёль не сдержался. Потому что у омеги кровь стекает от бёдер к коленям. И видеть, с какой силой его колотит…

Чанёля тянет выйти из комнаты, закрыть дверь и сделать вид, что его никогда здесь не было. Но он был. Был, и принца до всего этого бессознательного и трясущегося довёл он.

Бэкхёну станет лучше. Обязательно. Альфа поможет ему… восстановиться. Успокоиться. И Чанёль ошибся — даже если Бэкхён хочет что-то с себя смыть, он сейчас не в состоянии. Омега только падает на кровать, когда альфа отпускает его бёдра. Подтягивает ноги под себя. Скулит. Так тихо, словно чего-то ещё боится. Может, того, что Чанёль опять прижмёт его лицом к подушкам.

Альфа натягивает на себя штаны. Подрагивающими ещё руками. Хватается за кофту, однако позаботиться об омеге всё же важнее. Какая к чертям кофта, когда рядом давятся слезами.

— Бэкхён? — просить прощения — слишком глупо. Не к месту. Принц не воспримет, а Чанёль извиняться совсем не должен. Пусть даже это казалось бы хоть чем-то правильным.

Омега сейчас не сможет ничего. Факт приходится признать. А затем этот факт завернуть в одеяло, поднимая на руки.

Бэкхён не отбивается. Он вообще ненормально безвольный. Кажется, ему всё равно, где рыдать. На кровати или на руках. И это пугает. Чанёль повторяет себе, что омега обязательно вернётся к нормальному состоянию, будет на него фыркать и спрашивать чего не следует, но прямо сейчас он хуже, чем в истерике.

Когда альфа открывает дверь, на руках блестит испарина. Бэкхён никак не реагирует на свет. Только жмурится. Сжимая край одеяла бледными пальцами.

От его вида в груди рвёт.

Чанёль несёт омегу к ванной. Присаживается у бадьи. Разворачивает одеяло на Бэкхёне, однако тот цепляется за него с откровенным отчаянием. Страхом. Таким же животным, как удовольствие альфы всего несколько минут назад. Чанёль сознательно не представляет себе подлинных масштабов бедствия. В конечном итоге, омега же будет в порядке. От такого не умирают. Да пара сеансов у лекаря по количеству боли наверняка сопоставимы со случившимся. У Чанёля таких сеансов было больше, и ничего, живой. Он насильно оголяет омегу заново. Хотя вряд ли его слабенькое сопротивление тянет на «насильно».

Чанёль опускает Бэкхёна в воду. Тёплую (альфа проверил), и от неё тот немного оживляется. Вернее, хватается за борта ванной и кашляет уже из-за того, что вода попадает в нос. Чанёль поддерживает его голову. Ищет взглядом мочалку.

Омега снова пытается закрыться, однако это не особо мешает. Совесть — и то куда сильнее. Когда альфа видит наливающиеся синяки. Целые цепочки. На бёдрах и животе. Когда смывает кровь, заставляя омегу заплакать сильнее. Он ещё и краснеет. Хотя ему стыдно уж точно быть не должно.

Бэкхён всё такой же нежный наощупь.

Чанёлю приходится приложить действительно много усилий для затыкания совести. Выгрызающей изнутри.

Полотенца, чтобы вытереть омегу, он не находит. Впрочем, учитывая, как его дёргает от каждого касания — лучше и не вытирать. Чанёль просто относит Бэкхёна обратно. Кладёт на кровать. Поправляет подушки, подтыкает одеяло, и выдержки остаться с ним всё же не хватает. В любом случае, заснуть вряд ли получилось бы. Вместо утомления накатывает вина. Не вписывающаяся в рамки хозяев-рабов и права делать что угодно.

Если бы Чанёль был таким же безжалостным, как отец, то было бы действительно проще. Но у него в характере что-то отложилось не так. Пошло по кривой дороге. Из-за неё альфа теперь рвётся между желанием уйти наконец и пригладить чужие волосы. Мокрые. Липнущие к изящному лицу.

Чанёль не удерживается, но уходит всё равно.

Пялится в ночное небо до самого утра.

Бэкхёну ведь утром должно стать лучше?


	5. пять

– Они убили кузнеца, двух его сыновей, похитили почти мешок оружия и увели четверых рабов, – перечисляет Чунмён с похоронным видом. – Кто, откуда и куда ушли – неизвестно. Я нашёл трупы, когда пришёл в кузницу за оружием. 

Тишина вокруг – столь же похоронная. Такого раньше не было. И, кажется, это то, о чём предупреждал лекарь. Только напали мятежники не на рудники, а на кузницу. Стащили вооружение (не иначе как для будущих своих нападений). И это всё важно. Чертовски важно. Вот только Бэкхён утром плакал адски тихо. А Чанёль всё ещё не знает, как с ним поступать. Оставил еду. Воду. Дольше минуты он на омегу смотреть не смог, так что вышел, хлопнув со злости дверью. Разум до сих пор ищет пути, благодаря которым он вчера ничего бы не сделал. Альфа знает: найти ничего не выйдет. Однако успокоиться тоже не получается. Словно он здесь в тупике, а не принц заперт в чужом для него доме. 

– Мы уже в курсе, кто за этим стоит, – с важным видом вещает вожак. – Восточное племя. Возможно, с чьей-то поддержкой. Знаете, как мы с ними поступим? 

Одобрительный гул – ошибка. Решение – тоже ошибка. Чанёль хмурится, опираясь на стол локтями, и старается сосредоточиться на том, что стоит внимания. Не на том, насколько уязвимым Бэкхён выглядел под огромным одеялом. 

– Мы разорим их с особой жестокостью, – обещает отец. – Чтобы впредь боялись даже подходить к нашим владениям! 

Либо окончательно признали их безжалостным зверьём, которое мешает жить остальным стаям. Отцу плевать – у них ведь отличный металл, лучшее оружие, сильнейшее войско и далее по списку, вплоть до самых обширных полей. Мощь, заставляющая завидовать более слабых. То есть всех. Но если эти все продолжат объединяться... Может быть сложно. Опасно. Рискованно. 

Альфа мысленно себя хвалит. Он только что секунд двадцать не думал про омегу. Продолжать необходимо в том же духе. Как жалобно Бэкхён бы ни скулил в воспоминаниях. Чанёль – альфа, воин, будущий вожак, и его никогда, ни за что, ни в коей мере не должны хоть сколько-нибудь волновать рабы. Точно нет. 

– Чонин, – обращается вожак к начальнику охраны. – Поставь волков к остальным кузницам. Пусть охраняют. 

И он снова ошибается, потому что охранять теперь стоило бы амбары или бараки с рабами. Чтобы сунуться к кузницам ещё раз, эти крысы обязаны быть полными идиотами. Тем более – раз оружие у них уже есть. Не факт, что достаточно, однако... 

Чанёль бы оспорил происходящее. Будь он кем-то большим, чем рядовым командиром среди альф, уважаемых куда серьёзнее. Тут нужно говорить с каждым в отдельности, убеждать как можно старательней, и только потом выступать открыто. Отец любое возражение воспринимает как оскорбление. И у Чанёля не в первый раз мелькает недовольство, однако он молчит. До сих пор. Хотя степень раздражения, злости и массы всего негативного конкретно сейчас достигает критической отметки. 

Отец, мягко говоря, не очень его любит. Отец, если что, не простит. И ему есть, чем на Чанёля давить. Потому что он может сколько угодно повторять себе о неважности Бэкхёна. Но представить его в ещё более жестокой ситуации (а отец её обеспечит, хотя бы чтобы наказать Чанёля) – и руки всё же сжимаются в кулаки. 

Чанёль молчит, пока альфы обсуждают детали похода. Обдумывая, как поступил бы он. Тщательно обдумывая. Прикидывая, хватило ли бы ему силы победить вожака. Чанёль об этом размышляет регулярно, лет с десяти, однако отец остаётся авторитетом. Как в физической силе, так и во влиянии на других волков. 

Чанёль кивает, когда ему приказывают подсчитать количество раненых во время прошлого похода. Черновая работа. Кому угодно её, конечно, не поручат, однако для амбиций альфы это прямое оскорбление. И отец об этом знает.

 

Чанёль морально готов к тому, что на него будут кричать. Называть ублюдком или сволочью, взывать к совести, может, надают пощёчин. Такой же должна быть адекватная реакция на унижение? Тем более – когда речь идёт о принце. Альфа вдыхает воздуха, открывая дверь. Задерживая дыхание. Пытаясь подготовиться ещё к слезам, которые наверняка увидит.

Бэкхён не реагирует адекватно. 

Бэкхён вообще никак не реагирует. 

Он не спит. Когда люди спят, они не вздрагивают так заметно от хлопка двери. Однако он не шевелится, всё такой же крошечный, только сжимается сильнее. Еда и вода – нетронуты. Омега, похоже, вообще не вылезал из-под одеяла. Почти что день. Ну, и ночь до этого. Большую часть ночи. Чанёлю не хочется вспоминать.

По логике вещей, принца стоило бы выкинуть куда-нибудь. Чтобы не мозолил ни глаза, ни сердце. И сердце стоило бы выбросить, раз бьётся у самого горла, мешая дышать. Но альфа не знает, как. Как, чёрт возьми, избавиться от скребущего грудную клетку. Выскабливающего и царапающего до боли. При каждом взгляде на омегу. Он ничего не значит. Однако Чанёлю плохо. И, если убрать Бэкхёна подальше от себя, то легче вряд ли станет. Больное – уже внутри. Гложет. Альфа почему-то уверен, что избавится от боли, только если принцу перестанет быть плохо. Иначе глодать будет постоянно. Самого Чанёля. 

\- Бэкхён? – тому нужно поесть. Без еды прийти в норму точно не выйдет. Однако он всё ещё не реагирует. Совсем. Просто лежит, зажмурившись, пока Чанёль подходит ближе. Садится на одеяло. Застывает, кусая губы. 

Спать в своей собственной кровати, пока здесь находится омега, у него не получится. Скинуть его на пол, или сплавить его хотя бы в другую комнату рука не поднимется. Мало ли, что с ним произойдёт в этой другой комнате. А ещё принцу нужна метка. Иначе тот факт, что Чанёль дал ему хотя бы еды, в глазах отца будет недопустимым. О рабах не заботятся. О наложниках – немного. Вчера альфа забыл об этом подумать. Он вообще обо всём забыл, когда от омеги сначала было запредельно хорошо, а затем самому омеге было ужасно. И от этого горько. И Бэкхёна нужно хотя бы немного обезопасить. Чанёль ещё надеется на его сознательность, когда проговаривает:

\- Сядь, - голос – какой-то деревянный, хотя альфа пытается мягче. – Я… Если я не поставлю метку, то… с тобой не всё будет в порядке. 

Бэкхён его как будто не слышит. Или он уже не в порядке настолько, что не способен составить простейшую логическую цепочку. Чанёль всё ещё может просто выкинуть его подальше с глаз. Но этот образ, ребёнок, синяки, крики, его чёртова безжизненность сейчас… Они останутся. Прямо под рёбрами. Не дадут спокойно жить, выгрызая всё человеческое. Альфа не хочет такого допускать. Поэтому – кляня себя за то, как сложно быть аккуратным – он обхватывает чужие плечи сквозь одеяло. Садит омегу, который по-прежнему не открывает глаз. Лишь кривится, как от всхлипа, и губы дрожат точно так же. Только он не вырывается. Чанёль видит, насколько неприятно принцу чувствовать его ладони. Страшно, кажется, тоже. И это ненормально – не пытаться отнять. Правильно, потому что раб, но ненормально до жути. Такой принц пугает. Трясущийся. Неподвижный. Как кукла.

Альфа предпочитает закрыть свой разум от всех этих размышлений. У него даже почти получается. Достаточно, чтобы наклониться к тонкой шее. Чанёль никогда не ставил меток, и он боится сделать что-то не так, однако он губами прижимается к артерии. Ощущает чужой пульс. Глухой и частый. А дальше подсказывают инстинкты – найти впадинку между плечом и шеей, оголить клыки, проткнуть ими тонкую кожу. Бэкхён издаёт совершенно невнятный звук. Не скулёж, не всхлип, не крик, но нечто громкое и болезненное. На мгновение омега упирается альфе в плечи. Однако затем руки скрещивает на груди. Держа одеяло на теле. Склоняясь к нему, вниз, как только Чанёль отстраняется. 

Жидкость во рту отдаёт металлом. Её вкус нравится. И удовольствие, тягучее, звериное, разливается по внутренностям. 

Бэкхён – это выпирающий позвоночник и острые лопатки. Подрагивающие. Он рыдает, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, а кровь с шеи стекает к одеялу. За ним, на простынях, виднеется тёмно-красное пятно. И ещё одно – свежее. 

Чанёль точно омегу травмировал. Физически. Серьёзнее, чем пытается думать. Хотя, с другой стороны, это даёт что-то вроде объяснения. Утешающего немного. Сейчас Бэкхёну больно, он – мальчик королевский, изнеженный, к страданиям не привык, и поэтому не может собраться с силами. Но, рано или поздно, все синяки с него сойдут. Тогда-то принц и вернётся как то смелое создание с упрямо сжатыми губами. Нужно просто подождать. Дать оклематься. 

Альфа переворачивает его обратно, к подушкам. Игнорируя ту безвольность, с которой Бэкхён позволяет себя перекладывать и укрывать. Только плачет. Совершенно бессильно. Чанёль находит платок в тумбочке, вытирает влагу с чужих щёк, и омега – вопреки ожиданиям – даже не силится отвернуться. Как будто ему уже всё равно. Как будто не он вчера срывался на мольбы, лишь бы альфа его не трогал.

Совесть распиливает нервы на маленькие вопящие кусочки.

Чанёль забирает из тарелки очерствевшее уже печенье. Идёт на кухню, чтобы набрать новое. Сложно придумать поступок глупее, чем забота о печеньках для новоиспечённого раба и бывшего врага, просто, честно, принцип «хозяин – раб» совсем не вбивается в голову. Не после Бэкхёна, откровенно израненного, и того факта, что это Чанёль с ним сделал. Принести ему еды получше – значит, немного исправиться. Приструнить стыд, сгрызающий остатки спокойствия.

С Бэкхёном всё будет хорошо. Альфа повторяет, словно мантру. Выбирает с противня печенье покрасивее.

На обратном пути оно крошится в кулаке. Потому что дверь в комнату – открыта. И там отец. Пришедший, видимо, проверить, как именно альфа поступает с тем, о кого следует вытирать ноги. Чанёль подходит к комнате в два шага. Боясь того, что увидит. Злясь уже сейчас. 

Бэкхёна нельзя беспокоить. С ним недопустимо быть грубым. Осознание этих истин приходит моментально, как только Чанёль представляет себе его ещё после пары сцен жестокости. Принцу ведь уже досталось. Очень и очень сильно. Куда вообще хуже?

Сдавленный кашель – хриплый и однозначно худший. 

Вожак держит омегу за ошейник. Приподнимает над кроватью, голого, слабого, а агрессия вспыхивает в ту же секунду. Жаром из груди добегает до рокота в гортани. До пульса, учащающегося, как перед дракой. Отец разочарован. Проверка на бесчеловечность, конечно, пройдена, но Чанёль омегу решил оставить. Это не может идти в плюс. И Чанёлю – плевать. Стоя здесь, на пороге, и видя, что синяки у Бэкхёна почти чёрные. Их много. Альфа не помнит, как оставил хотя бы половину из них. 

Отец смотрит не на синяки – они для него норма. Он смотрит на метку, кровь от которой бежит у принца по груди. Качает головой с явным осуждением. Он Чанёля больше ничего не заставит сделать. Принц теперь – только его, Чанёля. Однако отцу это не мешает выгнуть бровь с чистым презрением. Бэкхёна он кидает обратно. Как комок грязи. Омега вскрикивает задушенно и, похоже, ему действительно больно двигаться (тем более – падать на матрас). Но он всё равно забивается в одеяло. У альфы точно не хватит духу вытащить его из кровати. Скорее уж он сам переночует где-то ещё. Поэтому отец и прав, когда роняет унижающее:

\- Вот уж не думал, что вместо волка выращу няньку. 

Крошки печенья всё ещё осыпаются на ковёр.

Чанёлю стыдно. Из-за тона, которым отец его обвиняет. Просто констатируя факт. Не предвещая ничего хорошего.

\- Миён беременна, - сообщает он. – И я не стану убивать ребёнка.

Миён – одна из наложниц, Чанёль, мельком, с ними знаком. Те беременеют часто, здесь ничего необычного, просто… Обычно отец заставлял их пить какое-то зелье, от которого беременность прекращалась. Чтобы потом его дети не грызлись между собой. Так слишком часто бывало в прошлом. Из-за кучи наследников до сих пор погибают другие стаи.

«Не стану убивать» - это прямая угроза самому Чанёлю.

Может, отец ещё даст ему шансов. Может, уже поставил на нём крест. Лет пятнадцать на то, чтобы вырастить замену, у вожака есть. Если только не свергнут раньше. А Чанёлю в такой картине мира места не остаётся. Несмотря на то, как старательно он пытается в эту картину вписаться. 

Вожак задевает сына плечом, когда выходит из комнаты. Чанёлю ему и ответить нечем. Кроме мысленного обещания не дать себя унизить. Одно дело – дом. Другое – если о мягкотелости альфы отец разболтает стае. Или просто кому-нибудь. Положение Чанёля не подкреплено ничем, кроме нескольких битв и отцовского положения. Отнять второе – останется мало. Авторитет необходимо зарабатывать самому. И, возможно, альфа максималист, но лучшим выходом видится рвануть с места в карьер. В конце концов, на долгие хитросплетения заговоров и планов у него не хватит ни терпения, ни опыта. Разовое выступление против вожака подходит куда больше. Это опасно. Смертельно опасно. Просто выбора постепенно не остаётся. Образец полного его отсутствия – перед ним, всё ещё пытается спрятаться. Бессознательно (иначе бы точно сумел найти край одеяла, а не сбивать его в кучу) и судорожно. 

Чанёлю нужно думать о том, как бы он построил стаю, если бы была власть. Вот только контролировать мысли, когда они опять перетекают к омеге, не получается.

Признавать себя по-настоящему, всерьёз и смертельно виноватым, совсем не хочется. Разум ищет обходные пути. Рассуждения. В конце концов, Бэкхён должен быть благодарен. Он теперь – меченый, запятнанный, и таким его, кроме Чанёля, никто не возьмёт. Если бы не альфа, принц, вероятно, погиб бы ещё в своём родном дворце. А так жив. Будет в норме. И Чанёль готов о нём заботиться. В сравнении с прежней бёновой жизнью эта – наверняка одно сплошное издевательство, но в условиях реальности – лучшее, на что он вообще может рассчитывать. И Бэкхён должен это понять. Однако всё ещё валяется в кровати перепуганным силуэтом. 

Альфа не доверит его никому другому. Хотя сам он помочь не может. Что бы Чанёль ни сказал – Бэкхёну от одного только голоса плохеет. Касания уж точно не вышли бы успокаивающими. Просто ждать, пока омега справится… Чанёль чувствует себя бессильным. От этого руки снова сжимаются в кулаки. Злость скребёт нервы. Звуки того, как хрипло принц дышит, словно маленькой ложечкой выедают мозг. 

Впрочем, возможно, кто-то всё же сможет выправить бёново состояние.

Она ведь не откажет.

Чанёля мать бы послала, однако на Бэкхёна у неё без боли смотреть не выйдет. И она точно лучше знает, как с ним обращаться. У альфы такое ощущение, будто он рядом с принцем даже дышит не так. Мать всё исправит. Хотя бы она. Из-за недееспособности омеги надежда кажется последней. 

И принц до сих пор ничего не ел. Несмотря на то, как ему нужны силы. Показывать его матери совсем уж разбитым – стыдно. 

Чанёль садится на край кровати. Зовёт по имени. Реакция – никакая, так что омегу приходится снова самому поднимать с простыней. Устраивать рядом. Кровь на его шее постепенно запекается, а кожа – неприятно-липкая, и, по-хорошему, Бэкхёна стоит ещё раз помыть. Впрочем, пока альфа берёт только кружку с водой. Подносит к чужим губам. Принц отдёргивается, однако Чанёль придерживает его затылок.

\- Пей.

Бэкхён совершенно по-детски куксится. Похоже, сосредотачивая свои силы лишь на том, чтобы как можно плотнее прижимать одеяло к груди. Словно Чанёлю сильно нужно его тощее тело. Впрочем… самому омеге оно, как ни крути, дорого, и не следует раздражаться из-за его попыток это тело сохранить. Альфа старается понимать. Входит в положение.

\- Выпей воды, - омега всё равно не раскрывает губ, и Чанёль меняет тактику. – Бэкхён... Делай, что я тебе говорю.

Стоит понизить голос до приказного – и принца им словно прошивает. Насквозь. Он всхлипывает судорожно, однако он начинает пить, и это главное. Важнее, чем то, как он будет относиться к Чанёлю. Пусть хоть ненавидит, но воду сейчас проглотит. 

Из-за плача омега пьёт жутко неловко. Клацая зубами о кружку, пока капли стекают по подбородку. Чанёль заставляет допить всё. Смотрит на тарелку с кашей. Морально готовится.

\- Поесть тебе тоже нужно, - меняет он кружку в ладонях на тарелку. Бэкхён, к счастью, и без поддержки не валится на подушки. Только смотрит на кашу как на смертельного врага. Мотает головой. Чанёль игнорирует, поддевая комок риса палочками. Собираясь, чёрт возьми, кормить с рук. Как самая настоящая нянька. 

Бэкхёну нужно.

Чанёль лишь надеется, что в комнату сейчас никто не зайдёт. Не увидит. Он подносит рис к чужому рту, но натыкается на плотно сжатые губы. Омега отворачивается, продолжая всхлипывать, и не зажимать же ему нос, чтобы рот открылся. 

\- Ешь, - из альфы плохая нянька, потому что слово плохо работает. – Это… Это очень вкусный рис, ты… Тебе понравится. 

Так уже лучше. Хотя Бэкхён мотает головой:

\- Я н-не хоч-чу… - он запинается через звук, однако говорит, и Чанёль еле сдерживает радостную улыбку, – не н-надо. П-пож…

Последние слово звучит с такой мольбой, что всякая улыбка гаснет. Альфа проговаривает терпеливо:

\- Ешь, или тебе станет хуже, - он имеет в виду последствия голодания. Только Бэкхён, оказывается, все его слова воспринимает как угрозу. В конечном итоге – оно к лучшему. Омега открывает рот, позволяя положить в него рис. Жуёт. С таким видом, словно его вот-вот стошнит, или он скоро полноценно разрыдается. Но он глотает. Продолжая смотреть на палочки покрасневшими глазами. Жалобными. С грузом боли во взгляде. Когда альфа пытается ещё раз дать ему еды, принц опять отворачивается. Палочки мажут по щеке. А затем происходит нечто странное, потому что Бэкхён в очередной раз дёргается. Хотя Чанёль не двигается вообще. 

Разгадка находится там, куда глядит омега. За окном. У калитки. Девушка обхватывает забор руками, голыми из-за порванного платья, и пытается высмотреть во дворе что-то. Вернее, кого-то. Чанёль не знает имени девушки, но это сестра Бэкхёна и она наверняка ищет его. Тот тем временем кидается к окну. Забыв даже об одеяле. И Чанёль замечает, как по чужим бёдрам опять течёт кровь. Видимо, от резкого движения. Омега давит то ли всхлип, то ли скулёж, приникая к стеклу. Сжав узкие плечи. 

\- М-можно… - он тычет пальцем в стекло. Хочет встретиться. Мигом теряя те остатки адекватности, которые ещё оставались. Превращаясь в напуганного и одинокого ребёнка, тянущегося к единственному знакомому человеку. Чанёль чувствует себя действительно ужасным альфой, когда говорит «нет». 

Принцессы опущены на самое дно общества, Чанёлю их касаться просто не по статусу. А заводить их в дом ради семейных посиделок – абсурдно. Альфа бы сказал об этом как-нибудь помягче, однако Бэкхён стучит по окну отчаянней. Зовёт некую Йери. Пытаясь докричаться до неё сорванным голосом. 

Она, конечно же, не слышит.

И, боги, пусть она быстрее уйдёт. Бэкхён на глазах скатывается в чистую эмоциональность. Из неё его сложно будет вытащить, чтобы он снова начал есть, а не плакать, прикрыв рот рукой. Его тело – слишком хрупкое для всхлипов. Едва выдерживает. 

Омега зовёт в тишину комнаты, и не выдерживает в итоге альфа. 

\- Угомонись, - просит он, оборачивая омегу одеялом. Насильно отнимая от окна.

Бэкхён уже почти ничего не понимает. Тянет руки обратно. Скулит (видимо, альфа слишком резко прижал к себе), продолжает звать сестру, захлёбываясь слезами, и Чанёль в жизни не видел кого-то более жалкого. Хотя в сознании не мелькает и тени издевательств. Сознание только совесть атакует острыми уколами. 

Чанёль ждёт, когда омега вернёт себе самоконтроль. Однако тот скатывается ниже и ниже по пути беспамятства. Ему плохо. Чанёль недооценил, насколько, потому что скоро вместо Йери Бэкхён начинает звать маму. Скулит о том, как скучает. Просит её себя обнять. То ли забыв, то ли не желая признавать того факта, что её больше не существует. 

Напоминать было бы жестоко. 

\- Бэкхён, давай я отведу тебя к своей маме, – старается исправить происходящее Чанёль. 

Принц слышит только последнее слово. Кивает часто. Улыбается совершенно неадекватной улыбкой. 

\- Своей, - акцентирует альфа. – Хорошо?

Вместо «отведу» явно стоило сказать «отнесу». 

Бэкхён не соображает. Но плачет ещё сильнее. Вспышка энергичности гаснет. Омега снова погружается в себя. В апатию. А во взгляде, когда он смотрит на альфу, скользит откровенная паника.

Такой омега – некрасивый. Совершенно не тот, каким был ещё вчера. Сообразительным, гордым, интересным. От того осталось что-то очень сильно покорёженное. Чанёль на это не рассчитывал. Это странно. Что можно сломать кого-то меньше чем за полчаса. Совсем не желая сломать. Однако – альфа готов повторить это тысячу раз – принц оправится. Каким бы истерзанным ни выглядел сейчас. Чанёль берёт на руки свёрток с ним, шепчущим что-то про маму, и к глазам от всего этого подступает горячее.

Не хватало ещё заплакать. 

Альфа должен быть сильнее, чем сердце, ноющее в груди. И он сильнее. Он удерживается от желания сорваться на утешения или извинения, он делает вид, что его не заботят все эти слёзы, и он самому себе кажется правильным. Здесь лишь Бэкхён не вписывается в рамки поведения. 

Чанёль держит его так бережно, как только умеет. Выходит в коридор, поднимается по лестнице и надеется на доброту матери. К счастью, его с принцем на руках никто не замечает. Ни когда он несёт омегу к нужной комнате, ни когда останавливается, собираясь с духом. Он бы постучал, но ладони заняты. Бэкхён сжимает его кисть. А мать приходится позвать. По имени. Чанёль никогда не любил обращаться к ней так. 

Дверь открывается спустя пару минут и ещё несколько обращений. Мать там, альфа чует, просто она не любит ему отвечать (и в принципе не любит, но пристроить Бэкхёна сейчас важнее). 

\- Да чего тебе?! – раздражённой возглас предшествует столь же раздражённому виду. Который меняется, как только взгляд женщины переходит с лица Чанёля на одеяло, в котором по-прежнему прячется омега. 

\- Он… ничего не ест, - запинается альфа, - и… ему… ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?

Голос подводит. Эмоциональный, неожиданно для самого Чанёля, и проседающий.

На изящном лице – смесь из ненависти, злости и чего-то вроде сочувствия. Альфа надеется, что сочувствия хватит. Что мать не закроет перед ним дверь, оставив один на один с худощавой проблемой. Самым адекватным поступком с её стороны была бы помощь омеге. Вот только мать – не совсем адекватна. Она истерична, она импульсивна, и она может просто не пожелать бередить собственные раны.

\- Пожалуйста, - альфа опускает голову. – Я… Я не знаю, что с ним делать, понимаешь?

Понимать мать тоже не хочет.

Чанёль резко осознаёт – он выбрал не тот способ уговорить. Нужно было сказать «посмотри, как Бэхёну плохо», а не «помоги мне».

\- А я откуда должна знать? – мать захлопывает дверь. Уже из-за неё доносится: - И решать ваши проблемы я тоже не должна! 

Ты натворил – ты и разгребай. 

Чанёль может представить, как его мать устала от всех тех несчастий, которые альфы создают. И он сам пошёл в поход, сам убил местного царька, сам прибрал к рукам его сына, однако принимать это неожиданно сложно. Брать на себя ответственность. Альфа чувствует себя до жути тупо, стоя посреди коридора с Бэкхёном, который всё сильнее давится всхлипами. Чанёль хотел бы просто сплавить это одеяло (и того, кто в нём) кому-то другому. Не думать больше. 

Может, мать ещё изменит решение. Подостынет. Представит, как сильно нужна принцу. Чанёль тем временем прикидывает, какими угрозами и уговорами его накормит. Хотя полезней было бы планировать своё будущее в стае, действия на случай угроз и бунт, кажущийся всё более реальным. Маленький бунт. Лично Чанёля. Чтобы затем повести стаю в будущее, а не в очередной бессмысленный поход. 

Или кормёжку стоит отложить на потом. Пусть Бэкхён прорыдается ещё раз. Пусть ему станет легче. Чанёль не плачет в принципе, с тех пор, как отец его за слёзы выгнал из дома (маленького, ночью и зимой), но... Когда-то, в детстве, от слёз становилось легче. Теперь альфа предпочитает ударить что-то (или кого-то), заорать, задавить в себе. Но принцу сдерживаться необязательно. Омеги слабые. Им многое прощается. 

Альфа перехватывает его крепче. Так, чтобы голова лежала на плече. И давит желание попросить мать ещё раз. Она всё равно не согласится помочь (не сейчас).

Бэкхён будет валяться на кровати столько, сколько захочет. Чанёль не будет его трогать, сможет заниматься своими делами, а когда принц наконец попросит еды, воды, прогулки, чего угодно - альфа даст ему нужное. Особенно если он больше не будет вспоминать о своей матери. Или сёстрах. Или свободе, или чём-то подобном, что альфы не должны предоставлять наложникам. Чанёль здесь по рукам и ногам скован. Репутацией. Ролью, которую выбрал. Либо которая была за него выбрана отцом, стаей, природой... Не так уж важно. Отступать всё равно нельзя.


	6. шесть

Чанёль вертит в руках скляночку с мутно-зелёной жидкостью. Её дал лекарь, стоило альфе попросить чего-нибудь успокаивающего. Минсок пообещал, что здесь одна ромашка с травами. Однако нос, несмотря на затычку, чует нечто куда более тяжёлое. Давать эту бурду омеге явно не стоит. Слишком велик риск натворить проблем.

Альфа вздыхает, возводя глаза к небу. Там снова звёзды. Много. Ярких. На бархатно-чёрном небе. У Чанёля есть рубаха из бархата, чёрт знает зачем. Просто подарил кто-то в надежде на помощь вожака. Не зная — к тому через сына не подлизаться. Да и вообще никак. Разве что подарить рабыню покрасивей.

Чанёль видел, как плакала мать.

А теперь одна из наложниц ещё и вынашивает его будущего соперника.

Альфа тем временем нянчится с омегой, который ничего так и не попросил. Уже второй день. Бэкхён кутается в одеяло, плачет периодически, спит, избегает взглядов, и Чанёль потому и взял успокоительного. Которое, правда, пахнет так, что точно свалит омегу с ног чем-то ядрёным. Альфе снова придётся самому. Поить. Кормить. Помыть и одеть его наконец. Чанёль не хотел трогать омегу лишний раз, но у Бэкхёна руки вечно трясутся так, что он вряд ли застегнул бы хоть одну пуговицу. Не говоря уже о более сложных операциях.

Склянка в руке почти трещит, и альфа понимает — он слишком сильно её сжал. Слишком задумался. Опять.

Окончательно очнуться помогает крик. Громкий. Мужской. Он распарывает тишину улицы, и натренированный мозг тут же прикидывает варианты.

Крик повторяется. Уже чей-то другой.

Круг возможностей сужается до нападения. Чанёль жалеет о том, что не взял с собой меча, однако всё равно бежит в сторону криков. Пересекает одну улицу, срезает другую, а на слух ложится звон оружия. Пульс бьёт в виски. Двери домов вокруг начинают хлопать. Однако никто из волков не успевает. И Чанёль — не успевает. Когда он добегает до амбара, в котором хранят зерно, там только трупы валяются на поляне. А сама постройка горит. Куда ярче, чем какие-то звёзды. Слепит глаза целой палитрой оттенков, от ярко-жёлтого до красного, и уничтожает чёртову тучу пищи. Это не единственный амбар, но это — крупнейший. Сейчас конец осени. Сейчас почти половина урожая освещает пустырь, слепя глаза. Ветер раздувает пламя, опаляя лицо жаром. Запах горелого заставляет кашлять.

Вокруг здания сталпливается всё больше и больше волков. Неподалёку есть река, однако тушить пожарище нет никакого смысла. Дома — слишком далеко, чтобы огонь перекинулся. А спасти огромную постройку — насквозь деревянную — никакими вёдрами не вышло бы.

Чанёль подходит ближе, дыша сквозь дым, только чтобы увидеть погибших. Валяющихся на достаточном расстоянии от стихии. Ему никто не мешает. В воздухе висит ропот из осуждения и страха, но это для поджигателей, а не для Чанёля. Он походит к телам. Трое альф. Убитых быстро, а значит, неожиданно. У одного перерезано горло, а у двух других стрелы торчат из груди. Они засели глубоко, по самое древко, то есть значит, выпустили их с близкого расстояния. Что, впрочем, ни черта не даёт. Рядом — не только река, рядом ещё и лес. Где может прятаться кто угодно. Хоть целая армия.

Чанёль почти разворачивается, когда замечает лист бумаги, пришпиленный к одному из тел. Поверх жилетки. Обломком стрелы. Альфа садится на корточки, чтобы достать послание, и выдёргивает эту стрелу резким движением. Разворачивает лист, запачканный кровью.

Альфа не большой любитель чтения, однако отец в своё время заставил вызубрить руны. Здесь они — почти каллиграфические. Одна строка.

«За королеву и её детей».

Бумагу Чанёль в тот же миг комкает. Суёт в карман. Надеясь, что публика в эти секунды смотрела на амбар, а не на него. Это послание важно. Даёт понять, кто организовывает нападения (родственники той женщины, вероятно), а ещё подсказало бы отцу способ мести. И Чанёль не хочет видеть, как с королевских детей сдирают кожу на главной площади. С Бэкхёном бы уже ничего не сделали (если бы альфа сам его не отдал, а он не отдаст), однако смерть последних близких людей всё равно не пошла бы ему на пользу. Да и принцесс тех жаль. Чанёль понимает, что это Бэкхён мог сейчас побираться на улицах, абсолютно бесправный и беззащитный, и дальше представлять уже не хочется. Только радоваться тому, что хотя бы его смог уберечь. Почти.

Доски в амбаре трещат и обваливаются.

Вожак будет в ярости.

Чанёль будет помнить, как он готов был предложить поставить охрану именно сюда.

Стоять и пялиться на пожар смысла нет никакого. Альфа поднимается на ноги. Кидает последний взгляд на горящее зерно и направляется к дому. Ветер разносит пепел, который оседает в волосах и мажет по коже. Забивается в нос. Чанёль быстрее шагает по унылым улицам, надеясь, что отец действительно разозлится. Будучи в ярости, не оценит реальных масштабов опасностей. Ошибётся ещё где-нибудь, а альфа будет рядом, чтобы толкнуть об этом обвинительную речь. От одной лишь мысли по венам льётся мрачноватое удовлетворение. За всё, за что Чанёль отца не простил. За все те шестнадцать лет, Чанёля перемалывавших.

Альфа не ошибается.

Отец обнаруживается в зале с камином. Не один, но омеги ещё одеты, а значит, Чанёль не помешает. Он стучит по дверному косяку, извещая о своём присутствии. Позволяя одной из девушек скатиться с тела вожака на подушки. Покраснев, кажется. Как будто альфа не заставал отца в кучу куда более неподходящих моментов (возможно, что и с ней).

— Ну и какого чёрта? — тянет тот, поворачиваясь к сыну.

Ему почему-то отвратительно количество омег у отца. То, как часто он их меняет. То, как кичится перед матерью.

— Напали на амбар с зерном, — альфе даже приятно выдёргивать отца из всей этой неги. — Всё сгорело.

Сначала отец осознаёт. Секунды две, не больше. Затем — бледнеет. Сжимает челюсти. Толкает омег в спины, приказывая уйти, и Чанёль отходит от двери. Позволяет девушкам выйти, не пересёкшись с ним. Отец их вроде наказывает за лишние пересечения.

— Как? — спрашивает он злым голосом.

Альфа давно научился такого не бояться. Хотя по загривку всё ещё пробегает холодок.

— Я увидел только пожар и трупы.

Отец сужает глаза с нескрываемой злостью. Или даже… недоверием?

— И ты не знаешь никого, кто мог бы это сделать?

Звучит с таким подозрением, словно Чанёль хотя бы в теории мог бы знать.

Молчание — давящее. Ответ настолько очевиден, что альфе даже кивать не кажется нужным. Отец тоже давит. Взглядом. Становится понятна действительно пугающая вещь: он реально подозревает. Он дал Чанёлю понять — ему угрожает опасность, его можно заменить, его не считают подходящим для высокого положения. В мировоззрении отца, Чанёль теперь моментально должен попытаться убрать того, кто ему угрожает. То есть самого вожака.

Нет, у Чанёля и вправду есть такие мысли. Просто путь он постепенно выбирает другой. Если бы он провоцировал неудачи, то на вожака бы начали роптать, и да, это могло бы Чанёлю помочь. Вот только стае катастрофы не пошли бы на пользу. И самому альфе потом пришлось бы это разгребать.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

Отец хмыкает.

Он не совсем нормальный, как и все властители. Держащийся за своё положение. За то, чтобы его дело продолжил кто-то достойный (а не Чанёль). Это снова злит. Адски злит. Чанёль ведь делал всё, чтобы его посчитали достойным. Чанёль слушался, терпел наказания, не повторял ошибок, постоянно себя ломал, и в итоге получает только обвинения. Гнусные обвинения. Оскорбительные больше, чем всё до этого.

— Только попробуй под меня подкопаться, — усмехается отец. — Собственные кости не соберёшь.

Так это ещё и устрашение.

Кровь в венах кипит от раздражения. Альфа склоняет голову. Не соглашаясь ничем внутри. Однако сам кивок заставляет ещё сильнее ненавидеть. Отца, себя и дом вокруг.

— Значит, катись, — машет рукой мужчина. — Позовёшь Миён обратно.

Видимо, новая любимица. Беременная любимица. Голос, когда альфа орёт её имя, звучит откровенно зло. Он плохо умеет скрывать эмоции. До сих пор. Если взвинченный — ясно с первого взгляда. С первого звука. У Чанёля было не так много опыта, чтобы стать мастером самоконтроля. От этого может пострадать Бэкхён, но прямо сейчас такая мысль даже не мелькает. Чанёль только вертит в голове раздражающие слова, не может себе позволить на них ответить и бесится всё больше. Копя ярость внутри. Поднимаясь наверх.

Омега лежит на боку, поджав под себя ноги и походя на один большой комок из одеяла. Впечатление нарушает лишь черноволосая макушка, торчащая из-за края ткани. Вода, оставленная на тумбе, в кои-то веки исчезла. Каша осталась, но это Чанёль исправит. Сейчас. Потому что всё, сделанное им с Бэкхёном, является важнейшей частью из того, сделанного ради отцовского одобрения. Как выяснилось — бесполезно сделанного. А принц… Всё выглядит так, словно он его чуть не убил. Или пытал неделю подряд. По крайней мере, здесь, на этой кровати, Бэкхёна вполне однозначно подыхает. Вот уже третий день. Это нужно исправить.

Чанёль подходит ближе к омеге. Нависает над ним. Тут же сворачивающегося в чуть более тесный комок.

— Просыпайся, — раздражение не прорывается в тон ценой нехилого такого усилия. — Слышишь меня?

Бэкхён опять притворяется глухим. Чанёль тянется рукой, чтобы потормошить его плечо, но ладонь зависает в миллиметре от одеяла. Касаться принца — да ещё и так грубо — альфа не решается. В груди тут же ноет что-то очень живое. Если принц заплачет, то вместо нытья Чанёль получит клубок из боли там же. Острой боли. Уже надрывающей. И это всё тоже злит, потому что ни один омега не должен его настолько заботить. Не должен доставлять столько неудобств. А самое худшее здесь — тот факт, что злиться на принца всё равно не получается. Не тогда, когда он почти не дышит из-за альфы рядом. 

В итоге чужое плечо Чанёль почти что гладит. Легко. Осторожно. Сердце защемляет, когда Бэкхён мотает головой. Не открывая глаз. Вдыхая лихорадочно. Умоляя не делать чего-то, хотя альфа собирается, чёрт возьми, просто покормить. Все те чувства, которые селятся внутри — сожаление, сочувствие, вина — непривычны. Неприятны. Остатки терпения уходят на максимально спокойное:

— Сейчас будет ужин, — это ведь хорошая новость. Кого угодно бы обрадовала.

— Я… — тянет омега жалостливо, — не х-хочу есть.

После почти что трёх дней голодовки?

Терпение заканчивается. Однако сожаление до сих пор пилит, и альфа говорит не так зло, как мог бы:

— Я не спрашивал, хочешь ли ты, — всё-таки приказывать куда привычнее, чем уговаривать. — Я сказал, что ты сейчас поешь.

— Но я н-не хочу, — повторят тот тонко, на грани плача, растягивая гласные. Ещё слёз Чанёль видеть не собирается. Меняет тактику:

— А чего ты хочешь? — благожелательности в голосе — через край. Совсем как раздражения внутри.

Бэкхён несколько секунд вдыхает-выдыхает судорожно. Как будто пытается набраться смелости. Глядя не на альфу, а на собственные кулаки, сжимающие подушку. Чанёль обещает себе внимательно отнестись к чужим словам. Но принц начинает шептать:

— Мои с-сёстры… — и злость на его непонятливость вспыхивает по коже.

— Да не увидишь ты своих сестёр! — голос звучит раза в три громче прежнего. — Сколько можно повторять? Почему ты не можешь просто…

Омегу как судорогой сводит — настолько быстро он прячется за одеялом. Уже из-под него доносятся всхлипы. Сдавленные. Сдерживаемые.

«… просто радоваться тому, что ты здесь, а не с ними».

Чанёль требует от принца адекватного осознания ситуации. И это жестоко, потому что тот сейчас не слишком адекватен. Ему страшно, ему больно, ему не к кому обратиться. Сейчас вот — он снова давится слезами. Из-за того, как альфа всего лишь повысил голос.

Хватит.

Чанёль приведёт Бэкхёна в порядок, раз уж он не может этого сам.

— Ладно, — альфа подходит к шкафу. Бархат принцу точно подойдёт. Даже понравится. — Ты… Не думай о родных, хорошо? Я понимаю, у тебя раньше была совсем другая жизнь, но… Постарайся забыть. Ты теперь мой. И, поверь, я не хочу тебе ничего плохого. Давай лучше мы тебя вымоем, оденем, накормим, а потом можешь ещё поспать.

Всхлипы за спиной точно не горят энтузиазмом. Впрочем, в Чанёле его достаточно на двоих. Нужная рубаха ложится в ладони мягким и дорогим. Чанёль закидывает её на плечо. Спрашивать у омеги разрешений смысла нет — он, в лучшем случае, не ответит. Так что его альфа привычно берёт на руки тихим свёртком. Чанёль пригладил бы омеге волосы. Или поправил бы одеяло, чтобы не затягивало слишком туго. Или поцеловал бы в лоб, но… Бэкхёну неприятно. Чанёль старается не злиться.

Ванная комната, к счастью, пуста. Альфа опускает свёрток на пол у бадьи с водой. Запирает дверь. Именно в этот момент Бэкхён зыркает из-под чёлки, и звук щеколды явно его пугает. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть, он опускается на бок. Сворачивается на полу. Плачет, уткнувшись лбом в доски, и звать служанку становится как-то стыдно. Чанёль сам набирает воду, прилаживает вёдра над огнём и заливает в ванну. Он над собственными ваннами так не старался, а сейчас — вымеряет температуру и кидает всякие полезные соли. Тырит с полки матери жутко дорогие масла, которые льёт до тех пор, пока вода не напоминает шёлк. Такая вроде должна успокаивать. Верх комфорта.

Бэкхён наблюдает за манипуляциями Чанёля, сдвинув брови с опасением (если не страхом). Альфа не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы повозить по его телу мочалкой. Но первое — видеть, как он зажимается, совестно. Второе — принц наверняка против, даже если побоится сказать. Чанёль кивает на ванну:

— Если хочешь, я могу выйти.

Чтоб эффект успокоения уж точно сработал.

Омега кивает.

Чанёль направляется на кухню, надеясь по-быстрому приготовить что-нибудь свежее.

Заботиться оказывается приятно. Это самого альфу успокаивает. Выбор между полочками, шкафчиками и тарелками. Он никогда не раскладывал пищу на подносе для кого-то другого. И помощь омеге как масло льёт прямо на изнывшееся сердце. Понимание: он сейчас наслаждается ванной, которую для него приготовил Чанёль, а потом будет питаться его же едой. Создавать для него что-то хорошее — нравится. Кажется правильным.

Пищу альфа относит к кровати, а сам встаёт у двери ванны. Прислоняется к стене. Ждёт, пока Бэкхён выйдет оттуда, посвежевший, румяный, в рубахе до колен, однако ничего подобного не происходит. Долго. Очень долго. Эйфория от той красивой картинки с заботливым Чанёлем и благодарным за заботу принцем трескается под весом опасений. Альфа стучит по дереву:

— Бэкхён? — в конце концов, может, он просто не решается вылезти обратно к альфе. Трясётся ведь постоянно. Ответа не следует, и воображение тут же рисует нечто ужасное. Чанёль даже не успевает продумать, что именно. Он просто дёргает дверь на себя (к счастью, омега её не запер), а затем — замирает.

Всё в порядке. Относительном. Бэкхён только придвинул к себе зеркало, чтобы рассматривать шею, сгорбившись в ванной. Он вёл по метке пальцами, пока не вздрогнул из-за появления альфы. Болезненно-худой. В синяках. С расцарапанной шеей. Ошейник принц выкинул на пол, но он, в принципе, теперь не так уж и нужен. Метку омега не сцарапает, как бы ни старался. Хотя Чанёлю всё рано смотреть больно. Это его Бэкхён пытается с себя соскоблить. Из-за него теперь замирает, обхватив себя руками. Сжав плечи. Опустив голову.

Чанёлю хочется побиться головой о ближайшую стену, потому что он не рассчитывал на такие реакции. На то, что он заслужит настолько плохое отношение. Боязливое.

Конечно, с благодарностями он сильно развоображался.

Сейчас хотя бы затравленность из чужого взгляда убрать.

В конце концов, Бэкхён увидит, что о нём беспокоятся. Чанёль надеется, что его дела будут важнее того, как он прикрикнул на омегу час назад. И что принц не забоится теперь говорить ему, чего хочет. Честно, альфа даже не думал вспылить. И он не хотел. Он поднимает руки, демонстрируя безопасность. Опускается перед омегой на корточки.

— Не трогай метку, — ей и без того ещё долго заживать. — С ней тебе никто больше не угрожает. Понимаешь? Моя метка тебя защитит. Не царапай.

Защитит, правда, только если Чанёль останется на верхушке социума. В противном случае Бэкхёна ничего хорошего ждать не будет. Его жизнь — плюс одна мотивация.

Принц втягивает голову в плечи. К его ключицам тем временем стекает новая струйка крови. Чанёль собирает её большим пальцем. Вытирает кожу, зачерпнув воды из ванны. Омега бледнеет так, словно к его шее приставили не ладонь, а нож. Но Чанёлю нравится. Не то, как от него дрожат, а то, что Бэкхён опять чистый. Забота о нём действительно успокаивает. Цепляя одновременно с этим острыми крючками. Альфа продолжает, взявшись за полотенце:

— Вставай.

На сей раз принц краснеет. Словно Чанёль чего-то в его теле не видел. И нет, альфа помнит, какое удовольствие омега может приносить, просто… Как раз тело всё ещё не слишком привлекает. Да и цена за то удовольствие была слишком высокой. Чанёль не любит, когда из-за него больно. Он с куда большей радостью наблюдал бы за тем, как Бэкхён задыхался бы от наслаждения. Вот только пока его даже представить в такой роли сложно. Ему ещё рано. Чанёль подождёт. Принцу стоит об этом знать.

— Тебе больше не будет больно, — убеждает альфа, подталкивая его наверх за острые плечи. Омега подчиняется, всхлипнув. Поднимается на тонкие ноги. Стоит по колено в воде, и Чанёль обтирает его полотенцем. Пересчитывая невольно каждую выступающую косточку. Их много. Пугающе много. Чанёль вздыхает:

 — Ты реально не хочешь есть?

Бэкхён кивает. По-прежнему глядя в пол. Вернее, в воду.

Да, он наверняка предпочёл бы сам себя вытереть, однако Чанёль предпочитает уцепиться за заветное чувство тепла. Усилить его любой заботой, на какую способен.

— Не верю, — констатирует он чужую худобу.

Омега кривит губы:

— Меня всё равно стошнит.

Чанёль пожимает плечами, откладывая полотенце. Берётся за рубаху:

— Откуда такая уверенность? — он поднимает бёновы руки, чтобы просунуть в рукава, и накидывает ткань ему на плечи. Омега не отвечает ничего внятного. Только краснеет гуще, хотя одежду на нём альфа уже застёгивает. Даже рукава ему закатывает, чтобы они были как раз, а не свисали до коленок. Ладони под тканью оказываются кулаками. Хотя Чанёлю куда более подходящим словом кажется «кулачки». Их и сжимают-то точно не ради ударов. Скорее уж Бэкхён просто впивается себе в кожу ногтями.

Чанёль опускает взгляд. Улыбаясь всё же уголками губ. Омега похож не на сломанную куклу, а на красивую. Вряд ли надолго, конечно же. Почему бы Бэкхён ни отказывался от еды — он упрямый. Он и альфу взбесит, и себя до слёз доведёт. Но Чанёль надеется, что в этот раз отыщет себе терпение. И ещё раз пытается угадать:

— Может, ты боишься, что я… потребую что-нибудь за твою кормёжку? Или что-то вроде того? Говорю же, тебе нечего бояться…

Бэкхён вдруг фыркает. Почти как раньше, только слезливей.

— Но запах ведь нужно об… об… — он чёрт знает с какой попытки произносит трясущееся «обновлять».

Выходит, пока альфа его здесь оберегает, сам принц думает исключительно о том, как его когда-нибудь ещё раз вобьют в кровь и крики.

Чанёль представляет.

Чанёль отрицает.

Чанёль старается быть ласковым:

— Нет, маленький, — если альфа и врёт, сейчас всё равно важно соврать. Поглаживая по голове. — С тобой такого больше не случиться. Я не допущу.

Если в этом доме больше не будет отца, то для омеги здесь будет безопасно. Его можно будет не выпускать из дома. Беречь. Как уже сейчас хочется. Чанёль не благотворитель, но ему нужно чувствовать себя кем-то… другим. Не механизмом, заточенным под вождество, не сводом правил и норм поведения, а чуть более живым. Тёплым. В детстве альфа постоянно тащил в дом раненых зверьков. Здесь срабатывает тот же рефлекс. Защитить беспомощного. Помочь перешагнуть бортик ванны. Подхватить на руки, потому что омега спотыкается, падает, скулит, и он жутко слабый.

Прижимать его к груди — правильно. И, когда альфа ссаживает принца перед подносом, он тоже прав. Омега смотрит на еду с тоской. Едва ли не обречённостью. Однако палочки берёт самостоятельно. Должно быть, кормление с рук ему показалось унизительным. Зря. Чанёлю вот нравилось. Впрочем, тут как пожелает Бэкхён. Альфа просто устраивается по соседству. Наблюдает за тем, как омега заставляет себя жевать. Взглядывая порой со страхом.

Главное — что ест. Это хорошо. Чанёлю хорошо. Ему кажется, что вообще всё хорошо, но на середине тарелки омега закашливается. Роняет палочки, склоняясь к кровати, а затем его действительно тошнит. Непереваренным рисом. На дорогие простыни.

С Бэкхёном что-то конкретно не так.

Либо он просто съел слишком много за раз.

Чанёль полагается на успокаивающее второе. Зовёт Суён, поглаживая омегу по лопаткам. Грязную постель давно пора поменять. Чанёль не собирается с этим возиться. Лучше уж он отведёт омегу опять к воде, чтобы тот умылся.

От хорошего настроения мало что остаётся. Однако альфа запоминает связь между настроением и заботой.

Отец всегда ненавидел его питомцев.

Отца — со всех точек зрения — пора убрать.

 

Чанёль говорит с альфами. Слушает, в основном. Начинает с простого «я вот хотел, чтобы охраняли зерно», а затем — узнаёт, чего бы хотели остальные. Справедливей делить добычу, лучше следить за ремесленниками (их ценами, если точнее), больше рабов, меньше единоличной власти, и вырисовывается целый список из помарок, ошибок, просчётов. Заканчивает Чанёль вздохом о том, что вожак своей политики не поменяет никогда.

Альфа записывает наброски для будущих обвинений.

Бэкхён на кровати тоже возится с бумагой. Чанёль заметил его взгляд, когда доставал чернильницу, поделился с омегой письменными принадлежностями — и не прогадал. Тот теперь рисует. Что-то тёмное и непонятное, откровенно говоря — страшное, но пусть лучше это, чем плач.

В кармане всё ещё валяется послание от предполагаемого родственника бёновой матери. Бэкхён плохо спит. Зовёт её во сне. Альфа, в свою очередь, даже лица той женщины толком не помнит. Но, не выдержав однажды, дрожащего в кошмарах омегу плотнее оборачивает одеялом. Обнимая сквозь него на секунду. Бэкхён просыпается именно в этот момент, захлёбывается вдохами, и весь следующий час занимает истерика. Тихая — принц даже не кричит — но как вообще он может плакать так много и так надрывно. На следующий день омега, научившийся было есть, хоть и мало, хоть и редко, от еды снова отказывается. Чанёль уже боится слишком давить. Однако к вечеру заставляет выхлебать миску супа. К счастью, пища так и остаётся в Бэкхёне.

Сложно сказать, становится ли ему лучше. Чанёль хочет верить, но… Бэкхён слабеет. Он всё ещё кажется скорее сборищем осколков, чем цельной личностью. Иногда он и вовсе словно… уходит. Смотрит в одну точку или лежит с закрытыми глазами. Не реагируя на обращения, или слова, или уговоры. Самые ласковые. Бэкхён, отстранённый, почти неживой, пугает. В итоге — иногда — Чанёль срывается на крик. Это помогает. Вот только после каждого такого раза принц говорит всё меньше.

В те редкие моменты, когда Бэкхён глядит без совсем уж дикого страха, Чанёлю хочется улыбаться. Очень. Тогда он чувствует себя лекарем (настоящим, а не Минсоком). Всё остальное время альфа беспокоится. Гораздо сильнее, чем должен себе позволять. Боится, что однажды омега полностью отрубится от реальности и не заплачет в ответ на крики. Боится, что тот доведёт себя до истощения, а Чанёль не сумеет помешать. Боится того, как равнодушно омега стукается о мебель, наставляя себе новые синяки. Ещё сильнее — того, насколько увлечённо он царапает свою руку остриём пера (пока альфа не отбирает). Метку омега расцарапывает ногтями. Постоянно. До крови.

Чанёль продолжает говорить ему так не делать, но заорать, запретив — воспользовавшись властью — тянет всё сильнее.

Однажды Суён приносит пару книг (сказок) и залатанную одежду.

— Госпожа сама зашивала его жилетку, — сообщает она шёпотом, давая понять, что матери всё же не наплевать.

Чанёль готов руки ей целовать, потому что читать Бэкхён, как выясняется, любит. Книжки его увлекают даже больше, чем рисование. Правда, целует альфа в итоге Суён и ночью. В самом глухом из закутков особняка. При взгляде на Бэкхёна начинали появляться немного не те мысли, и альфа не хочет чувствовать себя извращенцем-насильником. Напряжение куда лучше сорвать на служанке, которая тоже явно по нему соскучилась. По крайней мере, приникает она к нему с не меньшей энергией, чем Чанёль стягивает с неё платье. 

Чанёль не знает, какого чёрта ему потом становится чуть совестней на Бэкхёна смотреть.

В целом, всё ведь идёт нормально. Уж точно не хуже, чем в самом начале. Альфа уверен в этом на утро. Даже когда отец зовёт неожиданно жёстким голосом (от такого до сих пор внутри перетряхивает). Уже по пути вниз Чанёль понимает, почему.

Листочка в кармане больше нет.

Отец по впитавшейся в записку крови учует, откуда альфа её взял. И вожак точно захочет превратить надпись «за королеву и её детей» в реальность с мёртвыми детьми.

Не будь Чанёль готов к бунту — Бэкхёна наверняка пришлось бы отдать. Чтобы сохранить собственную жизнь и положение. Чтобы не прослыть тем, кто укрывает маленьких врагов.

Чанёль не вполне готов, но он всё равно не отдаст. Это уже принцип. За принципы уважают. За принципы погибают, однако альфа намерен победить. 

Для отца это станет сюрпризом.

Для Чанёля это станет местью.


	7. семь

Чанёль ляпает, что про листочек сказать забыл. Подумав с опозданием, что мог вообще ничего не говорить — нашли же бумажку на полу в коридоре, и как бы отец доказал, что это именно Чанёль её уронил? Так что стоило сообщить, что он вообще ничего не знает. Отец бы не поверил, но злился бы, наверное, чуть менее яростно. И язвительное «сопли, значит, уже и мозги в кашу превратили» альфа бы не получил. Хотя важнее другое:

— Мы казним этих детей! — потому что амбар был важен, однако ещё важнее — репутация. Тех, кто не спускает с рук нападения. Кого боятся. — Твоего пацана — в первую очередь.

Чанёль принимает первое полностью самостоятельное решение. Давит страх. Скрещивает руки на груди:

— Нет.

Альфа никогда не видел своего отца настолько взбешённым.

После тонны ора и ещё нескольких «нет» вожак доходит до крайности. Обвиняет Чанёля в том, что он в сговоре с таинственными «ними» (потому и не отдал послание сразу), что он совершенно отбился от рук, что его пора поставить на место, и ради такого отец даже соберёт всех разом. Дабы остальным волкам неповадно было говорить «нет» прямо в лицо. Листочек он кидает в альфу, скомкав в порыве злости. Это хорошо, на самом деле, потому что на собрании он им в сына уже не кинет. Нужно будет только разговор увести от послания как можно быстрее. Не сказать о таком послании — это действительно не самый лучший поступок. Оправдать его будет сложно.

Альфа кивает с напускным спокойствием. Хотя волнение уже сжигает лёгкие. Лучшего шанса толкнуть пару речей у него не будет. Более того, если он на собрании не переубедит главарей, то его вряд ли ждёт хоть какое-то будущее. Отец очень уж увлёкся планами на нового наследника.

Весь остаток дня Чанёль проводит с бумагами, силясь сложить слова в как можно более убедительную комбинацию. Бэкхён всё ещё читает, лёжа под пледом. На него альфа отвлекается каждую пару минут. Потому что тот сейчас выглядит почти нормальным. Просто мальчик, обложившийся книгами (служанка по просьбе Чанёля принесла ещё), с внимательным взглядом, милый, чистый, без синяков. Только на шее ещё темнеют следы от отцовских пальцев. Бэкхён ведь и его наверняка боится.

По идее, это тайна.

По факту — ну кому Бэкхён скажет?

— Помнишь вожака? — альфе действительно нужно кому-то выговориться. От волнений и страха перед завтрашним днём уже руки трясутся. И руны скачут перед глазами бессмысленными кляксами.

Бэкхён продолжает нависать над книгой. Но он слушает — заметно по тому, как останавливается его взгляд, и по тому, как сбивается дыхание.

— Он собирается выгнать меня из стаи, — раз у жутко щепетильно относится к собственной репутации и на все сто уверен, что сын её опорочит. Опозорит, поддавшись сердцу, или врагам, или омеге, который на этот раз реагирует куда заметнее. Сообразив, видимо — без Чанёля ему грозит много всего травмирующего. Осталось только вбить в лохматую голову тот факт, что сам Чанёль ему ничем не грозит.

Омега беспокоится всё заметнее. Альфа бы вынудил его самому спросить, однако побаивается. Бэкхён ведь может и заплакать опять. Он часто так делает. Словно чувствует себя в полном тупике. Словно не решается сделать что-то ещё, или растерян, или думает, что альфа его, по меньшей мере, ударит в ответ на вопрос. Вот беспомощность и выливается в слёзы.

— Но ты не бойся, — поспешно добавляет Чанёль. — Им много кто недоволен, а у меня есть отличные планы для всей стаи, и… Я, наверное, стану вожаком.

Звучит непривычно. Быть может, слишком самонадеянно. И Бэкхён не хлопает в ладоши, желая удачи, а выглядит привычно уже несчастным. Растерянным.

Чанёлю нравится с ним говорить. Вот так вот легко. Откровенно. С другими альфами он не смог бы поболтать о месте вожака в принципе (либо его приняли бы всерьёз, и отец его зарезал, либо не приняли бы — и подняли на смех), мать как собеседница давно осталась в прошлом, Суён… Она отлично слушала, но плохо судила, а ещё — могла кому-нибудь по неосторожности рассказать. Бэкхён другой. Ему в любом разговоре хватало бы мозгов молчать там, где надо. А ещё он наверняка слышал, как его отец обсуждал всякие важные дела со своими советниками и командирами. Обсуждал не очень успешно (судя по тому, что Чанёль его убил), но всё же какие-то азы у принца в памяти должны находиться. Альфа может заговорить о военной тактике, или дипломатии, и омега будет понимать, о чём идёт речь. Может, даже указывать на недочёты в расчётах самого Чанёля.

Бэкхён мог бы быть отличным помощником. Если бы довольствовался такой ролью. Или хотя бы был готов находиться рядом с альфой, не погибая при этом от каких-то своих психозов.

Впрочем, кто знает. Бэкхён ведь умный мальчик. Стоит уже давать ему соображать.

— Давай ты сейчас послушаешь, что я тут набросал, — хотя Чанёлю в любом случае ещё придётся побеждать физически. — Не бойся сказать, если где-то звучит не очень убедительно. Или даже что я неправ.

Главное — чтобы не на людях.

Бэкхён наконец поднимает взгляд от книги. Очень беспомощный взгляд. Чанёль не прогадал — ему, похоже, и вправду сложно судить слова альфы и не думать, что на него заорут в случае чего.

— Чем лучше я завтра выступлю, тем больше шансов, что… — Чанёль усмехается, — что, откровенно говоря, я останусь жив. А значит, ты останешься со мной.

Выражение на лице омеги меньше всего похоже на воодушевление.

— Так лучше, чем с остальными, — предпринимает попытку это исправить альфа. Неудачную, конечно же. Однако листки со стола всё равно берёт. Читает Бэкхёну варианты того, что собирается сказать. Принц не то чтобы отвечает — он только кивает, когда Чанёль спрашивает, является ли такая-то фраза лучшей, чем предыдущая. Или не кивает. Перебирая страницы книг тонкими пальцами.

Чанёлю почти всегда кажется, что Бэкхён выбирает правильно. В тех редких случаях, когда их мнения расходятся, он об этом всё равно не говорит. Незачем ломать и без того сломанную уверенность Бэкхёна в самом себе.

Волнение приглушается.

Бэкхён для альфы становится чем-то вроде терапии.

Ему надоедает коротать ночи на диванах. В конце концов, это его дом, его кровать, и он с неё омегу не выгоняет — но ложится рядом, когда голова совсем уж пухнет от мыслей. Бэкхён к тому времени давно уже под одеялом. Чтобы не смущать его до паники, себе альфа берёт плед.

Когда он думает о Бэкхёне, он не думает о том, чью сторону стая примет завтра. Отец не подозревает, какими аргументами Чанёль его прибьёт, однако Чанёль тоже многого может не знать. И это не мучает сознание, пока принц сопит на соседние подушке, а альфа наблюдает за тем, как дрожат у него ресницы.

Чанёль притягивает его к себе, под бок, и обнимает со спины. Сопение прекращается. Однако всхлипов вроде нет. Так что альфа утыкается в чужую шею. Ведёт носом по коже. От Бэкхёна пахнет только самим альфой. И, немного — кровью. Значит, опять царапал метку. Никак не желает смириться. Альфа лежит почти минуту, растягивая уют и тепло, согревая омегу в своих руках, однако запах металла не дат покоя. В итоге Чанёль встаёт, чтобы вытереть покалеченную шею. А лучше — перевязать. И приказать не снимать повязку. Дать метке наконец зажить.

Стоит альфе подняться, и приходится поправиться. Бэкхён за эту минуту заплакать всё-таки успел. Просто он научился плакать тихо. Зажмурившись. Не шевелясь. 

Чанёль находит тряпки, подходящие для повязки, и бинтует омеге шею со всей возможной аккуратностью. После ему стоило бы уйти. Чтобы у принца по щекам не катилась влага. Но отказываться от того тепла альфа не хочет. Рядом с Бэкхёном на сердце становится более спокойно, легко, мирно, и променивать эти ощущения на диван…

С Чанёлем поблизости Бэкхён быстрее к нему привыкнет.

Это эгоистично, однако альфа снова прижимает принца к себе. Чанёлю нужно спокойствие. И он ведь ничего плохого не имеет в виду. Объятие — просто объятие. Беспокоящее разве что ту заботливую сторону, которая постоянно желает омегу от души накормить. Нельзя ему быть таким тощим.

Чанёль надеется, что Бэкхён сможет заснуть у него в руках.

Сам альфа спит лучше, чем сотни ночей до этого.

Единственная опасность, чисто теоретическая — гон. Принцу не поздоровится, если он окажется рядом в неподходящий момент. Вот только альфа уверен: он сумеет понять, когда следует запереть себя в одной комнате со служанкой. Бэкхён не пострадает. Такого больше не должно случиться.

 

— Все вы знаете, что я делаю с теми, кто идёт против стаи, — хотя, по-честному, отцу стоило бы сказать «против меня». — И все вы знаете, как много надежд и возлагал на своего сына.

На Чанёля, стоящего у стены, оборачивается полсотни альф. Он только кивает обратно, на отца. Пусть тот выскажется. Чанёль вступит. Пусть даже прошедшее время в «возлагал» отдаёт колючим и горьким.

— К сожалению, — повышает голос вожак, — он никогда не был достаточно сильным.

Руки сжимаются в кулаки. Ропот в зале режет слух. Впрочем, ропот, по большей части, удивлённый. На публике-то Чанёль не ошибался так, как дома. На публике он вёл за собой бойцов, побеждал и резал, кого нужно.

— К ещё большему сожалению, в последнее время я вижу это всё яснее, — продолжает отец, качая головой. — Проблемы лучше уничтожать в зародыше. А когда он не сообщает мне о том, кто именно напал на стаю — это проблема! Разве вы не согласны?

— Нет, — потому что дальше тянуть с молчанием нельзя. Чанёль глотает кислорода, ощущая, как в кончиках пальцев покалывает от напряжённости момента. Решается: — Я понятия не имею, кто на нас напал. Я лишь знаю, что это сделали в отместку за…

— Да какая разница! — орёт отец, и — пожалуйста — Чанёль тоже кричит, приближаясь к нему на шаг:

— Если ты взбесишь наших врагов попусту, то это нам ничего не принесёт!

Между ними образовывается пустое пространство. Коридор, по бокам которого слушают спор. Выглядит почти как площадка для боя.

— Так ты предлагаешь стелиться? — суживает глаза отец. — Как ты перед своим омегой?

Пощёчина — словесная, однако щёки всё равно краснеют. Злость просачивается в кровь. А шёпотки вокруг необходимо заткнуть. Заодно — дать волкам понять, что вообще здесь решается.

— Я ни перед кем не стелюсь, — цедит альфа, готовый уже кинуть принца в центр чёртова зала. Пусть увидят метку, пусть почуют запах, налюбуются тем, как ему плохо. Как и должно быть маленькому врагу. Хотя принципиально не это.

Альфа выходит на всеобщее обозрение. Так, чтобы его услышали. И говорит то, от чего зависит всё будущее. Его, стаи, соседних королевств.

— Вспомните, — переводит Чанёль тему на более важную, — сколько наших убили за последнюю пару походов.

— Собираешься зажить мирно? — язвит отец. Раздаётся чей-то смешок. Чанёль снова напрягает связки:

— Дай мне сказать! — он прикрывает глаза, чтобы прекратить срывать голос. Заговорить спокойней: — Вспомните. Просто… вспомните. Здесь всем есть, кого вспоминать, правда же? А теперь — подумайте, что мы получили за их смерти. И как скоро мы это потратим.

Чанёль ловит взгляд Чунмёна, который кивает понимающе, и это понимание — оно воодушевляет. Подсказывает, что не только Чанёль задумывался о будущем. Не только он приходил к таким выводам.

— «За королеву и её детей», — цитирует он максимально ровно. — Вот за что убили ещё двух человек, спалили зерно и наверняка сделают что-то ещё. Наш вожак хочет просто убить этих детей, отомстить и разорить кого-нибудь, но…

Чанёля слушают. Его, чёрт возьми, слушают. Серьёзно. Молча. Даже отец поэтому не решается прервать.

-… но этого можно было избежать изначально. Да и сейчас решить куда более лучшим способом.

— Возвращаемся к тому, чтобы стелиться? — всё-таки вставляет вожак.

— К тому, чтобы управлять! — альфа как никогда уверен в том, что говорит. — Не просто нападать на всех подряд, а оставаться там. Вернее, оставлять правителей, но вынуждать их присоединяться к нам…

— Так делают люди, — с презрением отвечает вожак. Обвинение — серьёзное. Люди — хитрые, люди — двуличные, с людьми даже торговать нормально никогда не получалось. Поступать, как люди — значит поступать плохо. Вот только…

— И эти люди расширяют свои земли куда быстрее, — здесь Чанёль уже выходит на чуть более отдалённое будущее. — Когда они придут за нами — а они придут! — по-твоему, мы победим какую-нибудь империю? Или они просто завоюют нас по одиночке?

Молчание, звучащее в ответ — признак победы.

— Нам нужно подчинить себе остальных! — с ударением на каждом слове произносит альфа. На этом можно было бы остановиться. Однако он ведь решил идти до конца. — И мы не сможем, пока нас возглавляет он.

Молчание становится гробовым. А отец багровеет. Надвигается на Чанёля, и тот давит в себе побуждение попятиться. Он должен встретиться. Лицом к лицу.

Похоже, с обвинениями он немного переборщил.

Отец просто направляет кулак ему в лицо, да так быстро, что уворачивается альфа на чистых рефлексах. Дыхание сбивается. Оцепенение на какую-то секунду бежит по телу, потому что отец и потому что зрители, но затем Чанёль отвечает. Кулак — уже сжат. Направляется прямо в чужую скулу. Отец избегает, и альфа подключает мозги. В прямом бою он не выиграет. Вожак его забьёт. Однако Чанёль моложе. Выносливей. Жаль, что растягивать драку — не особо почётно. Побеждать необходимо убедительно, быстро и чётко.

Чанёль подныривает под его руку, чтобы перехватить со спины. Выходит только с третьего раза (до этого отец успевает развернуться сам, и уклоняться приходится уже Чанёлю). Но зато перехватить его ладонь всё-таки удаётся. Развернуть, выкручивая, после — взяться за вторую, а потом и на шее свести руки в замок. Неожиданно у альфы получается. То ли эффект неожиданности, то ли излишняя злость, то ли отец уже не такой же, как пару лет назад. Он пытается перекинуть Чанёля через себя, чтобы высвободиться из захвата, однако тот продолжает его душить. Игнорируя боль от того, как сильно впиваются в кожу мясистые пальцы.

Никто им не мешает.

Кто сильнее — тот прав. Тот правит. 

Чанёлю не жаль, когда он давит сильнее. Хватается за широкий подбородок одной ладонью, за основание шеи — второй, и выкручивает так сильно, как только может. Он сворачивает своему отцу шею. Бои — быстрее, чем о них говорят в сагах. И куда менее красивы. В реальности тело только дёргается конвульсивно, прежде чем обмякнуть. Повалиться на пол, позволяя альфе положить ботинок поверх груди. Не вздымающейся больше.

Ему действительно не жаль. Он чувствует триумф, победу, удовольствие, совсем немного — страх не справиться с новой ношей, но, в принципе, ничто ему не мешает продолжить речь.

— Я приведу вас к новому будущему, — обещает он, принимая шок на лицах вокруг за хороший знак. — Со старым вожаком мы все бы погибли. Я обеспечу войну, я обеспечу богатство и земли, только…

Говорить такое, мягко говоря, опасно. Хотя самое опасное Чанёль и без того уже сделал.

— Я возьму то место, которое я только что освободил. Кто против?

Клич повисает в воздухе тишиной.

У Чанёля словно сталь бежит по венам.

 

Это немного парадоксально. Он может получить поддержку кучи головорезов, может нарисовать перед ними сценарий будущей империи, кто знает, у него даже может получиться её построить — но он не может приказать омеге не бояться. Принц при виде него дёргается настолько сильно, что теряет равновесие. Падает, хватаясь за стол, и бумаги с него летят на пол. Хрустят, пока Бэкхён поднимается обратно. Сжимая один из листочков в ладони. А затем — отбрасывает, оглядываясь с паникой, и ситуация становится чуть понятнее.

Листочек — тот самый, с посланием. Принц его нашёл, принц его прочитал, и поэтому теперь у него в чёрных глазах горит какой-то очень целеустремлённый огонёк. Он однозначно лучше апатии. Вот только появился не в результате усилий Чанёля, а из-за одной-единственной строки.

Бэкхён отодвигается от стола. Всё ещё испуганный. Словно в бумагах он полноценно копался, а не случайно на них наткнулся. Всё возможно. И Чанёль бы всё брал во внимание, но ведь омега в любом случае ничем не навредит. Потому что не сбежит. Даже если хочет.

Вообще-то, альфа заскочил ненадолго. Ему ещё нужно к матери — пусть сделает что-нибудь с наложницами отца — и к картам, хранящимся чёрт знает где, чтобы сложить примерную схему действий. Волкам он много чего наобещал (немного необдуманно, потому что в случае чего его первым закидают кинжалами). Неплохо было бы конкретизировать. Однако для этого нужен холодный разум. Нужно успокоиться. В этом всегда отлично помогал омега. Даже повод есть — разбитая скула. В драке альфа не заметил, но, оказывается, раз отец по нему попал. Бэкхён уже заботился о ранах. Его пальцы, скользящие по коже, точно помогут приглушить пустую агрессию.

— Помнишь, как наносить мазь? — кивает Чанёль на полочку с бутыльками. Принц, хоть и с запозданием, кивает. Сцепляя руки у себя на груди. Он без всех этих защитных жестов ни в одном диалоге не обходится.

— Значит, обработаешь мне пару синяков, — альфа подходит к полочке. Бэкхён бы до неё не достал (он и Чанёлю едва по грудь), так что нужное средство альфа достаёт сам. Вкладывает в трясущиеся ладони. Садится на кровать и стучит по скуле:

— Видишь, где лопнула кожа? — в обычных условиях Чанёль бы просто оставил заживать, но сейчас — приказывает омеге залезть на кровать рядом. Он привстаёт на колени, опустив точёное личико. Милый. Свой. Несмотря на очень явный страх где-нибудь ошибиться. Омега так долго примеряется, что альфа сам обхватывает его запястье. Направляет руку к своему лицу. Поглаживая нежную кожу пальцами.

— Давай, — подбадривает он. Чтобы спустя секунду поморщишься из-за мази, колющей нервные окончания. Бэкхён — чутко за ним следящий — тут же стопорится. Поэтому альфа повторяется: — Давай, оно и должно щипать.

Омега продолжает. Покорно и тихо.

Взаимодействия с ним — именно то, что Чанёлю нужно. Однако он хотел бы, чтобы принц был чуть более… живым. Смелым. Немного дерзким. Каким был в самом начале. С оружием ведь нападал.

Бэкхёну нужны близкие, так ведь? Чанёль — не один из них, он, как максимум, надеется стать. А где-то на улицах родные омеги уже есть. Отца, который выпнул бы их из дома (вместе с Чанёлем) — нет.

— Ты же ещё хочешь встретиться с сёстрами? — ясное дело, что да, но альфе нравится слышать звук бёнового голоса. Он редко раздаётся. Просящий о чём-то — ещё реже.

Бэкхён поднимает взгляд. От него резь дерёт прямо по пульсу. Особенно — от того, с какой обречённостью он спрашивает:

— Что… — он вздыхает, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе, но получается у него плохо, — что я должен за это сделать?

«Ничего» у него в голове, похоже, и не возникает. Значит, альфу он до сих пор видит как врага. Как того, кто просто так ему никакого добра не сделает. Чанёль почти уже отвечает то самое «ничего» (надеясь втайне на улыбку), однако затем понимает — кое-что всё же есть.

— Говори со мной, — требует он, не выпуская чужой руки.

— В с-смысле?.. — омега впервые за долгое время смотрит глаза в глаза.

Чанёль больше всего на свете желал бы, чтобы в этом взгляде из-под длинных ресниц был не страх, а что-то другое. Но просто желать — бессмысленно. Мечты — это глупо. Слова… Уже немного умнее.

— Ты постоянно не отвечаешь, — объясняет альфа. — Я хочу, чтобы отвечал. Как сейчас делаешь. Просто же?

Бэкхён кивает нерешительно. Затем, спохватившись, выдавливает:

— Просто. А… когда я их увижу?

Чанёль улыбается, ероша его волосы. Бэкхён начинает отворачиваться, как обычно делает, однако снова себя отдёргивает. Позволяет погладить по голове. Только вцепляется в простыни кулаками и, в целом, выглядит так, словно вот-вот сорвётся. Улыбка альфы сменяется вздохом. Относительно лёгким. Омега ведь к Чанёлю привыкнет. Обязательно.

Он отвечает коротким "скоро" и оставляет принца в комнате. Поднимается к матери, которая, к счастью, уже обо всём знает. К ещё большему счастью, расстроенной она не выглядит. Поздравлений альфа тоже не дожидается, однако мать вполне спокойно выслушивает подобия его объяснений. О том, что он не горел желанием лишать её мужа и всё такое, просто обстоятельства требовали, и даже извинения, потому что любая нормальная мать была бы на него смертельно обижена.

Мать Чанёля — улыбается. Соглашается помочь с тем, чтобы пристроить куда-нибудь наложниц. Честно, альфу не тянет в это лезть.

— Только одна, Миён… — об этом следует подумать. — Её, наверное, нужно оставить.

— Что, не смутишься? — вскидывает брови мать. — Прямо после собственного отца…

— Боги, да на неё саму мне плевать, — морщится альфа. — Она беременна.

Женщина наклоняет голову. Говорит почти провоцирующе:

— Значит, тебе стоило бы её убить. Разве нет?

Да, потому что у родного брата притязаний всегда будет больше, чем у альфы из рядовой семьи. Опасно для власти. И... Нет, потому что ребёнок может быть и омегой. Что бы там ни учуял отец. Да и убивать Миён, хотя бы немного, но знакомую, это…

— Пусть живёт здесь, — решает Чанёль. Мать, вероятно, отругает его за ошибку. Но она вдруг улыбается шире. Мурлычет себе под нос. Неразборчиво, однако так она делает, когда чем-то довольна.

Кажется, альфа заработал в её глазах дополнительных очков. Это не может не повысить настроение.

— И… Знаешь же омег, принцесс, которые тут проходят мимо иногда?

Мать кивает. Прекратив мурлыкать, потому что участь принцесс уж точно не способна её обрадовать.

— Запусти кого-нибудь из них в следующий раз, — самому альфе не стоит, вдруг кто увидит, однако мать вполне может проявить сочувствие к нуждающимся. Она известна как немного… странная, да и Чанёль за неё не несёт ответственности. — Это для Бэкхёна. Он… Ему сложно в одиночку.

— Хорошо, — и от сердца отлегает ещё немного груза.

Дальше Чанёль шагает ещё выше — на чердак. Бродит между пыльных шкафов, чихает по десять раз в минуту, однако находит сборник карт со всеми окрестностями. Десятилетней давности, сувенир, отобранный у кого-то, и всё же — полезный. Для планирования. Альфа бы уже начал, но в нос по возвращении с чердака бьёт какая-то… помойка. Он не сразу соображает. Потом уже видит принцессу, которой улыбается мать, и перехватывает свёрток с тряпичными картами покрепче.

Девушка при виде него выглядит очень похоже на Бэкхёна. И чертами лица, и тем, как они складываются в страх.

— Спасибо, мам, — на этот раз она хотя бы не поправляет. Чанёль кивает девушке: — Иди за мной.

Она идёт, не задавая вопросов. Грязная, в лохмотьях, с тонной запахов, на себе намешанных, и самая естественная реакция — брезгливость. Однако эту реакцию альфа давит. Как и желание вытолкать омегу подальше из дома. Она здесь нужна. Бэкхёну — нужна.

Чанёль тормозит перед дверью.

Наверное, омег лучше оставить вдвоём. И пусть Суён принесёт им чего-нибудь съедобного. В общем-то, главное, для чего принцесса здесь — это одно:

— Заставь его поесть.

Большего объяснять не хочется.

Карты Чанёль оставляет у двери. Зовёт служанку, дожидается, пока она занесёт в спальню пару подносов… 

Подслушивать — это плохо. Но вряд ли хуже, чем то, что альфа уже наделал. Он садится, перебирая карты. Чтобы перед самим собой оправдать пребывание здесь. Мол, он не просто напрягает слух. А представляет уже, как будет рисовать военные планы. 

Омеги говорят тихо, однако что-то расслышать удаётся. Чанёль старается.

В основном, Бэкхён плачется о матери. Это выкручивает струны в груди, но вытерпеть ещё возможно. Тем более что принцесса — умная. Шепчет мальчику неразборчиво-успокаивающего. Если бы она вместо этого сама начала вгонять в депрессию, альфа и вправду бы её выкинул. Вот только к всхлипам добавляется ещё один. Особенно тонкий:

— П-почему это было т-так боль… — Бэкхён задыхается несколько раз, прежде чем выговаривает «больно».

Чанёль вцепляется руками в волосы. Тянет. Стискивает челюсти.

Точно, у омег же есть какие-то свои представления об отношениях. Принцы на белых конях, цветы там, нежность, или что-нибудь подобное. Бэкхёну одиннадцать. Самое время мечтать. Несмело ещё, краснея, и нет, альфе не хочется представлять его в прежней жизни. Он ведь, выходит, мечты его разбил. Не говоря уже о будущем.

Сестра продолжает ему шептать.

Чанёль уходит подальше.

В идеале, когда он вернётся, Бэкхён магическим образом станет сытным, здоровым и успокоившимся.

На практике — Чанёль уже готовится к новой враждебности. Плохо понимая, зачем вообще ему нужен такой омега. Омеги должны расслаблять, а не заставлять беспокоиться. Только перестать альфа уже не может.


	8. восемь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> здесь набралось 50 кудосов
> 
> когда меня хуйнули с фикбука, там было что-то около того же, и я понятия не имела, а достигнется ли ну хотя бы полсотни лайков на другом ресурсе
> 
> но вы откуда-то берётесь, и, честно, я не знаю откуда, но я очень этому рада
> 
> надеюсь, вы тоже
> 
> (и останетесь после этой главы)
> 
> в общем, спасибо. вот. 
> 
> и приятного чтения, что ли

Спустя пару часов Чанёля вконец достаёт просто ждать. Тем более что и выплакаться, и поесть уже точно можно было успеть. Альфа открывает дверь своей комнаты (хотя, по идее, теперь стоит переехать в главную часть дома).

Картина перед ним в очередной раз сжимает сердце.

Бэкхён лежит на руках у своей сестры. Лицом к ней. Обнимает её за шею, так доверительно, как альфе, наверное, никогда не светит. Зато принц — похоже, что дремавший — его чует. Вся хрупкость сцены тут же рушится. Так как Бэкхён сходу выпаливает:

— Можно, она останется? — и альфа может только предполагать, скольких моральных сил тому стоила эта мольба. Впрочем, Чанёль чётко понимает другое. Чем дольше брат с сестрой будут рядом — тем сложнее станет расставаться. А помогать девушке непозволительно. Она свою участь уже успела понять. Поэтому шикает на принца, который всё равно не прекращает:

— Пожалуйста. Я… Я всё сделаю, только не выкидывай её обратно!

Чанёлю не нужно, чтобы он что-то делал. Он только кивает девушке:

— Тебе пора, — альфа надеется успеть вывести принцессу до бёновой истерики. Однако Чанёль, кажется, уже опоздал. Сестра гладит Бэкхёна по голове и лопаткам. Прощается почти неслышно. Поднимается с кровати, но мальчик вцепляется ей в кофту.

— Не надо! — он оборачивается к альфе. — Почему ты не можешь оставить?.. Ты же теперь вожак! Разве нет?

Именно. Чанёль вожак, и он должен быть вожаком. Безжалостным. По крайней мере, по отношению к врагам и их отпрыскам. Бэкхён — уже брешь, и альфа не позволит себе растрачиваться ещё на кого-то. Тем более — раз речь идёт конкретно об этой девушке. Нет, Чанёль неплохо к ней относится. Даже с сочувствием. Если бы она не вызывала такого отвращения смесью запахов, то альфа бы и чаю с ней попил, и Бэкхёна обсудил бы поподробней. Однако, в любом случае, ей нельзя здесь оставаться.

Бэкхён не понимает. Не желает понимать. Он хватается за рукав Чанёля (изо всех сил хватается) и продолжает просить. Плакать. Тянет «пожалуйста», уткнувшись в него лбом, и до Чанёля доходит довольно простая вещь. Принц запомнит не то, как он привёл сестру. Куда лучше в его памяти отложится то, как Чанёль её отобрал. Когда-нибудь потом омега наверняка осознает произошедшее и поймёт — альфа сделал для него много хорошего (и не так много плохого). Однако сейчас у него эмоции. Сильные, раз принц настолько откровенно умоляет. Зашкаливающие.

— Подожди за дверью, — и хоть одна омега в этой комнате Чанёля слушается. Даже дверь за собой прикрывает. Тот тем временем опускается перед Бэкхёном на корточки. Разжимает осторожно пальцы. Прижимает к губам, надеясь успокоить, и шепчет: — Попроси что-нибудь другое.

Принц мотает головой. Одним этим жестом выражая по меньшей мере смертельную обиду. Перемешанную с плохо скрывемыми страданиями.

Чёрт возьми, Чанёль пытается. Но что ему делать, когда его попытки в упор не принимают?

Он оставляет омегу раскачиваться на кровати. Провожает его сестру. Девушка и слова ему не решается сказать. Однако альфе хочется спросить (и зажать нос ладонью, но было бы вконец невежливо). Другое дело — что спрашивать немного стыдно. Неподобающе. О том, какую еду принц любит, какие занятия, как с ним обращаться и всё такое. Чанёль тоже не решается. Слова про то, как он якобы стелется, уже прозвучали. Принцесса способна их подтвердить, а ведь нельзя, чтобы их запомнили. Альфа и сам уже вроде бы нащупывает линию общения с омегой. Хочется верить. На крайняк, можно будет обещать ему подобные встречи и тем самым выводить на разговоры. Хотя бы на иллюзию принятия. Чанёлю хватит. С надеждой на лучшее в будущем.

Злость не проходит.

Альфа возвращается в комнату. Забирая по пути карты. Для того, чтобы точно в них разобраться, нужны будут чьи-нибудь комментарии, но вопрос с советниками он решит потом. Пока — попытается сам войти в ситуацию. Кто сейчас вокруг них. Что с ними делать. Как именно. И откуда взялись те бунтари-сопротивленцы-вредители (с наименованием ещё сложно), которые мешают и которых необходимо убрать. А ещё есть целый список из пожеланий, очень настоятельных, от кучи волков, и с ним тоже нужно разобраться. Либо забить на подробности конфликтов. Отвлечь войной. Вернее сказать — увлечь.

Концентрироваться на значках и линиях — сложно.

Бэкхён тихий, но он сверлит спину своим жалостливо-обиженным взглядом. Слишком тихий, наверное. Сестра могла и не пойти на пользу. Только напомнить одним своим существованием (и состоянием) о том, как много (и сколь многих) принц потерял. Стоит ли ещё её приводить — вопрос.

Омеге вопросы задавать можно.

Вырисовывание примерных границ с племенами всё равно не особо успешно идёт.

— Слушай, — поворачивается альфа. — Твоя сестра, она сказала что-нибудь обо мне, или о твоём… положении, или… ну, про твою нынешнюю жизнь? Про будущее?

Чанёль надеется на её здравомыслие. Если девушка говорила Бэкхёну о том, что ему повезло, то принцессу можно запускать снова. Если подначивала сбежать — то к чертям встречи. Пусть омега смиряется.

Он и вправду кажется чуть менее нервным. Как вариант — безжизенным и шокированным уже встречей с сестрой (той, кем она стала). Разлукой с ней же. Верным, к сожалению, оказывается второй вариант. Становится понятно, как только омега отвечает. Свесив ноги с края кровати и положив ладони на коленки.

— Она сказала, что… это хорошо, раз ты взял меня к себе, — даже в неплохих вроде бы словах звучит горечь. Отзвук от бёнового «больно». Дрожащий. Бьющийся в каждой букве. — Что ты… позаботишься обо мне. Раз поставил метку.

Тонкие губы кривятся как от оскорбления.

— Но ты всё равно не выглядишь особо радостным, — констатирует альфа.

Впервые за долгое время во взгляде омеги мелькает злость:

— А чему мне радоваться? — эмоция, впрочем, перебивается всхлипом. — Тому, ч-что я не умер? Как остальные? Что я… ты теперь… меня…

Он опускает покрасневшее лицо. Заходясь плачем, к которому никак не получается привыкнуть. Чанёль не собирается Бэкхёна мучить. Однако интуиция подсказывает — хотя бы сейчас нужно докопаться до конца. Попробовать разобраться в чужих поводах для слёз. Вдруг, выговорившись ему, омега освободится от части боли. Или даже начнёт доверять. К тому же альфе совестно. Жутко совестно за ту боль, которую причинил конкретно он. От жажды её исправить последние мысли о картах уходят из головы.

— Договаривай, — звучит неправильно, приказом, и Чанёль добавляет: — Пожалуйста, Бэкхён. Ты обещал говорить.

Он мотает головой. Как будто альфа от него требует военные тайны выдать. Но он же понимает, что ему некуда увиливать. Чанёль выжидает. Пока Бэкхён пытается вдохнуть достаточно воздуха между всхлипами.

— Ты обещал, что я буду в порядке, — наконец выскуливает он. — А я… Я не. Как я м-могу, когда ты… и принцессы… и ваш вожак, он…

— Он мёртв, — перебивает альфа. — Ты будешь в порядке, это… Вопрос времени, вот.

Он почти готов извиниться за то, что причинил. Вот только выглядит всё так, словно он до сих пор причиняет. Бэкхён — закрытый. Из него каждое слово нужно выцарапывать, как из-под раковины. И ему все чанёлевы «будет лучше» — абсолютно побоку. Только ранят, кажется. Это снова раздражает, злит, выводит постепенно из себя. Чанёль старается обходится помягче, но когда его старания принимают в штыки — терпение понемногу кончается.

Альфа держит себя в руках. Подходит к омеге и обхватывает чужое лицо ладонями. Кожа — влажная. Проведи Чанёль языком, наверняка почувствовал бы соль. На контрасте с тем, как цеплялся за сестру, принц кажется до рези одиноким. Его кожа слишком уж остро обтягивает плечи с ключицами. Но подносы, которые приносила Суён, почти пусты. Наверняка и стараниями Бэкхёна.

Всё наладится.

Не может же омега бесконечно бояться и ненавидеть.

Только сейчас лучше на этом закончить, чтобы не разозлиться и не повысить голос.

Чанёль вдруг понимает, что Бэкхён может помочь ему и с картами. Как минимум — со своим королевством. Оно должно быть где-то слева от той области, которая обозначает землю альфы, но точнее он бы не сказал. Принц наверняка скажет. Ему и самому будет полезно отвлечься от слёз. Чанёль приглаживает чужие волосы. Считая попытку выслушать более-менее завершённой. Бэкхён не в порядке. Но будет. Вроде бы выходит обнадёживающе.

— Иди сюда, — Чанёль стучит по стопке карт. Садится к ним. Омега не двигается, так что альфа повторяет — уже в приказном тоне. И ждёт терпеливо, пока принц подбредёт ближе. Стула ему нет, оставлять стоять — некрасиво, так что альфа перехватывает его под мышками. Поднимает к себе, на колени. Мальчик отлично тут умещается. Лёгкий. Худой. Он от неожиданности цепляется пальцами за рубашку Чанёля, выдёргивая пару пуговиц из петель, и усмешку сдержать не выходит. Омега, конечно, случайно его немножечко раздел. Да и вообще над раздеваниями с ним шутить не следует. Он и так трясётся мелко, пытаясь сдвинуться от Чанёля к столу. Однако альфа прижимает принца ближе, к груди, и обвивает рукой его талию. Чтобы не рыпался. Чанёлю нравится держать Бэкхёна на себе, а значит, тот будет сидеть на его коленях. Если бы не дышал так сорвано — было бы совсем замечательно.

— Смотри, — второй рукой альфа водит по разноцветному полотно. — Мы вот здесь, на зелёном. Твой дом был где-то слева, так?

Бэкхён тыкает пальцем в небольшую синюю кляксу. С чёрной лисой, вышитой в качестве герба. Королевство — маленькое, в стороне от наиболее плодородных земель (равно как и полезных ископаемых), так что для богатства остаётся один источник.

— Ну и сколько торговых путей там проходит?

Принц опускает голову. До этого он своей щекой почти касался щеки Чанёля, и так омеге подходило больше. Чем смотреть в пол, считая на пальцах.

— Четыре крупных, штук десять мелких, — наконец подводит он итог чертовски выгодному расположению.

И отец всё это просто отпустил.

— Если поставить туда кого-нибудь из вашей знати, то они будут подчиняться?

Даже в пришибленном состоянии омега тут же находится:

— Мне будут.

Подчиняться омеге? Впрочем, общественные устои бывают разные. Хотя альфа всё равно улыбается этой его самонадеянности:

— Ты мой наложник, — напоминает он как можно более мягко. — Кто-нибудь из свободной знати?

Бэкхён отвечает молчанием. Которое альфа трактует как «да, там найдётся, кем меня заменить». И это выглядит первым шагом, потому что королевство — уже разорённое и страшащееся. Даже завоёвывать особо не надо. Просто отправить отряд с послом поумнее.

— Что ещё ты мне расскажешь? — шепчет Чанёль в ярко-красное ухо. Без каких-нибудь задних мыслей. Просто… так ласковей, так уютней, так и хочется с омегой поступать. Он — неожиданно — отвечает:

— Смотря на кого ты хочешь напасть.

Похоже, Бэкхён пытается быть хорошим омегой. Ради того, чтобы видеться с родственницами. И всё ещё от страха, конечно же. Как бы то ни было — пусть старается. Если каждый будет играть свою роль, то в итоге сложатся нормальные отношения. Вожак и наложник.

Чанёль улыбается чуть довольнее.

Он размышляет с минуту. Скользит взглядом по границам и пятнам. Останавливается на двух ближайших — со злополучным листком в качестве герба и ещё одном, которое контролирует крупнейшую реку. Взять её, взять бёново королевство, и львиная доля торговли будет в руках Чанёля. Торговля — это важно. Если в деревне нападают на купца, то соседи за нарушение гостеприимства сжигают всю деревню. Чтобы купцы не обходили их район стороной. Без товаров никто не сможет жить нормально. Дальше давить врагов можно будет не только физически, но и экономически. Где-то за краем карты есть люди. Они давно рвутся сюда со своими товарами. На условиях Чанёля и с выгодой для него можно будет заключать договора.

Картина вырисовывается перспективная. Амбициозная до спирания в груди.

Бэкхён медленно, заикаясь и сбиваясь, рассказывает о том, кто где правит и что где есть. Он многое знает. Жил в мире с соседями и переобщался на всяких приёмах с кучей волков. У альфы вместо знакомств — один большой пробел. Принц его немного восполняет. И агрессию заменяет теплом.

— Ты же приведёшь других сестёр, да? — спрашивает омега после получаса рассказов. Смотрит с такой надеждой, что альфа отвечает уклончивым «скорее всего». И действительно уже размышляет о том, как проведёт кого-нибудь под покровом ночи.

Бэкхён на его коленях по-прежнему шугается и зажимается. Чанёль отпускает его к кровати. Скрепя сердцем, потому что с принцем стабильно не хочется расставаться. Однако альфа склоняется над столом. Придвигает к себе бумагу и рисует контуры той страны, которую собирается увидеть через несколько лет. Бэкхён, судя по скрипу пера, скребёт своих непонятных чудищ. На листке, а не на коже — и на том ладно.

Линии получаются криво.

Как выясняется, несмотря на все вкладываемые усилия, картограф из альфы никакой. Неудача с рисунком — пустяк, однако добавляет злости. Или, возможно, это ответственность уже натирает плечи.

Чанёль отвлекается на подсчёты армии и того, что ей будет нужно. Отец вечно полагался на «у нас полно бойцов» и «они награбят себе пропитания», но альфе хочется конкретики. Полноценных планов. Стратегии. В одиночку её построить сложно, так что она откладывается на ближайшее будущее.

— Захочешь есть — попроси служанку.

Бэкхён кивает, не поднимая взгляда от рисунков. Это хорошо — раз он отвечает. Очень хорошо. Чанёль улыбается, выходя из комнаты. И идёт собирать самых адекватных из тех, кто идёт на ум. Чунмён — лет на десять старше него, разумный и отнёсся благожелательно. Чонин — старый приятель, который тоже поддержал и наверняка может надавать советов. Есть ещё Сехун, тоже приятель, какой-то магией придумывающий идеи для боёв, но он странноватый. В плохом смысле. Да и он больше по тактике и конкретным сражениям, а не по стратегии. Так что его с заскоками в стиле «окружим и убьём», «разрушим и убьём», «сожжём, а потом ещё раз убьём» пока можно оставить в сторонке. Чанёль же не рвётся убивать. В идеальных планах он управляет. Самым мощным государством за всю волчью историю. И Бэкхён в этом идеале ждёт его в комнате. Красивый, здоровый и улыбающийся.

В итоге маленькая компания собирается не один и не два раза. Чанёль говорит, чего хочет добиться. Чунмён сообщает, почему у него не получится. По пунктам. Мол, там сидят гордые, они не примут над собой чужой власти. Там — в случае чего подключат людей-наёмников, и никакого войска против них не хватит. Туда идти просто-напросто далеко, волки уже выдохнутся и не захотят сражаться. Когда альфа не знает, что ответить, подключается Чонин. Предлагает решения. С гордыми — взять какую-нибудь принцессу в жёны и стать как бы своим, с наёмниками — напасть внезапно, чтобы не успели нанять, с дальними походами — после прошлых побед все будут готовы куда угодно идти за новыми. Главное — начать. Чанёль балансирует между чужими мнениями, выстраивая план действий, и — что не может не радовать — он действительно складывается. В спорах и проблемах. Немного примерный, так как точные сроки того, когда кто-то сдастся, а кто-то будет уничтожен, никто не назовёт. Но всё будет сделано. Всё — вполне реально. Если по порядку и с умом.

Раз в пару дней минимум приходится выходить к волкам. Слушать проблемы. Решать чьи-то. Обещать — да, он готовит им будущее, скоро всё будет.

Бэкхён говорит Чанёлю ценные вещи, так что на третье собрание он выводит его с собой. Так можно не беспокоиться о том, чем он там занимается (и не вредит ли себе) во-первых, и получать нужную информацию прямо на месте, во-вторых. У омеги её много. О том, как построены некоторые города (он там бывал, и — умный мальчик — запомнил типы стен), о том, какой характер у местных царьков, даже говорит, по какому мосту войско пройдёт, а какой успеют сломать. У альфы пару раз закрадываются сомнения — вдруг принц выдумывает? — но его слова сходятся со всем, что знает Чанёль. И — это важнее — со знаниями Чунмёна тоже. Да и Бэкхён не выглядит так, словно сможет соврать. От первого выхода он жутко отнекивался, Чанёль его чуть ли не тащил за острые локти. А при виде двух других альф омега забился в подушки дивана и замолчал часа на пол. В том числе — в ответ на прямые вопросы. Чанёлю за столь неподобающее поведение было немного стыдно. Впрочем, к счастью, остальные отнеслись с пониманием. А Бэкхён постепенно осмелел. Немножко. Выдавливать из себя реплики, по крайней мере, научился.

В своём дворце он по-любому мог стражниками командовать.

Чанёлю жаль осознавать, что он на той кровати вбил в омегу настолько сильные фобии. Ко всем альфам разом. Просто-напросто говорящим (кричащим иногда, но ладно) друг с другом альфам. На омегу никто ведь даже не смотрит лишний раз. А он трясётся.

Это пройдёт.

Чанёль повторяет себе до тех пор, пока не засыпает в очередной раз, утыкая принца себе в грудь. Игнорируя тяжесть, которой наливается тело. Увлечённый фантазиями о прекрасном диктаторском будущем, а не тем, как в мышцах собирается энергия.

С утра сердце бухает со всё той же энергией. Глухой. Однозначно требующей выхода. Тело — тяжёлое, напряжённое изначально, а в руках альфа, оказывается, всё ещё стискивает омегу. Он худой, но горячий. Этот жар в Чанёле отзывается чем-то куда более глубоким. Тягучим. Вынуждающим сильнее сжать мальчика и зарыться носом ему в волосы. Разум надеется учуять запах. Один из омежьих, сладких, огонь разжигающих прямо под кожей. Но запаха нет. И секундного ступора хватает для осознания.

Гон. А значит — гормоны вместо крови и потребность вытрахать всё, мало-мальски подходящее. Чанёль почти успевает подумать о том, что Бэкхёна нужно вытолкнуть куда подальше. Но он — подходящий. Он упирается альфе в плечи, так слабо, что это не может быть серьёзным сопротивлением. Смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами. Красивый. Даже когда шепчет губами — нежно-розовыми, мягкими — нечто, подозрительно похожее на «не надо».

Чанёль не слушает. Он нависает над омегой, впитывая его вид в свою память. Впечатывая того в кровать. Достаточно плотно, чтобы ощутить, чем именно он в него вжимается. Из-за чего Бэкхён выглядит ещё испуганней:

— Ч-что ты…

Альфа накрывает его рот ладонью. Оставляя только умоляющие глаза, а над ними — брови, сведённые в прямую линию. Омеги выглядят очень похоже, когда просят большего. Но принца нельзя трогать. Эта установка в голове — твёрдая. Только по ней сейчас размазывается желание касаться. Добивает — жажда хватать, держать, подминать под себя. Доводить до стонов и криков. Как себя, так и омегу внизу.

Бэкхёна — нельзя. Чанёль помнит. Тот и сейчас слишком хрупкий, маленький, паникует и бьёт по груди кулаками. Хотя это зря. У альфы все его активные действия вызывают стойкое желание противодействовать. Быстро, жёстко, перехватив за бёдра. Альфе ведь нравилось. Воспоминание о чужой узости мурашками пробегает по загривку.

Омега кусает его ладонь. Боль добавляет агрессии. Но принц получает возможность вышептать до жути отчаянное «в-вып-пусти». Напоминает: нельзя.

Чанёль ведь и не трогает особо. Он просто ведёт по его бокам, давя искушение забраться под рубашку, и трётся бёдрами. Раз, второй, третий, пока штаны не становятся невыносимо тесными. Их нужно снять. Альфе много чего нужно. Омега, задыхающийся от страха — в первую очередь.

Он просит. Шепчет, кричит, скулит — потому что на голос у него уже не хватает воздуха — но Чанёль не в состоянии оторваться от его кожи. Он сдирает повязку с тонкой шеи. Целует в метку, раскатывая металлический запах по языку. В ключицу. Ниже, расстегивая пуговицы на тонкой ткани. Бэкхён пытается брыкаться, всё ещё упирается ладонями, но альфа в несколько раз сильнее. Массивнее. Фоном в голове вертится «нельзя», однако альфа всё откладывает и откладывает претворение запрета в жизнь. В конце концов, омега стал чуть-чуть старше. В первый раз — больно, во второй — нравится, разве не так всё работает?

Напряжение в венах нарастает. Концентрируется внизу. На всё, кроме возбуждения, постепенно становится плевать. А возбуждение весь разум перемалывает на желания. Не особо преступные — сжать сквозь ткань штанов, прижать к себе, толкнуться между силой разведённых ног. Одежда мешает. Чанёль повторяет себе: «нельзя», спускаясь к шнуровке у пояса.

Бэкхён всхлипывает на каждом вдохе. Слова в принципе уже не пытается выговорить. Только закрывает лицо ладонями.

Чанёль знает, что должен остановиться.

А ещё — что омеги должны утолять желания.

И, как ни крути, Бэкхён — ребёнок, а не омега.

Часть Чанёля надеется на то, как кто-нибудь ворвётся и его остановит. Та часть, которая контролирует тело — торопится, чтобы этого не произошло. Вину или совесть закрывает пеленой возбуждения.

— Прекращай, — рычит альфа, когда принц бьётся под ним лихорадочней. Кажется, в последний раз. Дальше в глазах — смесь из ужаса и обречённости. Слёзы. Чанёль хватает его за плечи, чтобы перевернуть. Омега всё-так вырывается. Руки у альфы уже трясутся, так что — почти успешно. Он пятится от альфы, хватающего его за колени. Выговаривает с трудом:

— М-мож-жно… — он указывает пальцем на полурасстёгнутые штаны. Потом — на свои губы. И от мысли об этих самых губах на своём члене возбуждение ещё возрастает. Уплотняется. Что бы Бэкхен ни имел в виду и почему бы так ни делал, альфа поддерживает. К тому же так действительность приходи в гармонию с «нельзя» в голове. Ртом — это вроде не больно. Это и чем-то полноценным не назовёшь.

— Вниз, — приказывает он, указывая на пол. Бэкхён туда, фактически, падает. Когда поднимается — хотя бы сидя — альфа уже сжимает его плечи коленями. Зарывается рукой в волосы. Длинные. Мягкие. Омега сам предложил, но он же сейчас мотает головой. Чанёль это пресекает. Кладёт его дрожащие ладони на шнуровку. Чуть ниже — ткань выпирает более чем однозначно.

Альфа закрывает глаза.

— Если не будешь сам, — цедит он через несколько секунд бездействия, — я заставлю.

Отголоски совести вопят о том, как плохо это звучит.

Тонкие пальцы — касаются кожи чуть ниже пупка. По дорожке волос, ещё ниже, стягивая штаны, и всхлипа почти не слышно из-за пульса в висках.

Чанёль уже никакие слёзы не собьют возбуждения. Он открывает глаза. Видит, как мальчик замирает в сантиметре от него. Упирается ладонями альфе в колени. Не хочет до жути явно, но он сам предложил, сам, точно сам, и сейчас это вполне достаточное оправдание.

— Не зли меня, — вообще-то альфа просит, однако звучит скорее как угроза. На омегу действует. Он закрывает глаза (хотя из-под век продолжает сочиться влага). А затем — раскрывает рот. Все ещё не решаясь, так что альфа одной рукой сжимает его волосы крепче. Второй — направляете член между губ. Те растягиваются. Обхватывая туго. Влажно. Альфа давит стон, подступающий к глотке. Пока Бэкхён давится физически. Чанёль чувствует, как упирается в стенку горла. И ему мало.

— Руки, — приказываете он сквозь зубы. Если Бэкхён не подключит свои ладони, то Чанёль, как бы ни сдерживался, заставит его заглотить полностью. Но такой вариант кажется не очень безопасным.

Бэкхён продолжает хвататься за колени Чанёля. Силясь отстраниться. Издавая какие-то захлёбывающиеся звуки. Альфа собирает остатки воли. Выпускает натянувшиеся волосы и позволяет омеге откашляться. Но долго Чанёль так не выдержит. Он получит от Бэкхёна своё. Остальные варианты мозгом, забытым гормонами, даже не рассматриваются.

Омега смотрит снизу-вверх. Жалобно. Плача. Чанёлю стискивает между лёгких, но ему нужно, красными буквами прямо в разуме, и… принцу вовсе необязательно быть взрослым, чтобы его губы — блестящие и потемневшие — так и напрашивались обратно.

— Не зли, — повторяет альфа. Бэкхён горбится. Смиряясь, судя по всему. Или просто боясь настолько, что сам наклоняется, куда нужно. И что делать руками — соображает. Хоть и неумело.

Чанёлю хватает.

Он контролирует дыхание, пытаясь сдерживать желание двигаться. Однако скоро становится ясно — омега слишком медленный. Альфа честно старается переждать, когда возбуждение схлынет, но от бёновой возни оно только нарастает. Удовольствием по нервам. До пятен перед глазами. Чанёлю необходимо другое. Глубокое и быстрое.

Он затыкает совесть наслаждением. Пальцами обеих рук зарывается в копну бёновых волос. Тот вздрагивает испуганно и хрипит, пока альфа насаживает его на себя. До стона сквозь сжатые челюсти. Пока снизу доносятся всхлипы впермешку с перепуганным мычанием.

Теперь происходит то, что было необходимо.

Альфа не слушает. Он ощущает. Узость и жар. А ещё — видит, как член скользит между губ. И это заводит. Сильнее, быстрее, до тех пор, когда перед глазами почти темнеет.

Бэкхён так и не перестаёт сопротивляться. И плакать. И смотреть, одним только взглядом умоляя прекратить.

Ему повезло, потому что Чанёль перевозбуждён. И он довольно быстро от этого избавляется. Чувствуя, как чужой рот наполняет вязким. Как по телу разбегается удовольствие. Альфа разжимает пальцы.

В голове немного проясняется.

У принца с подбородка свисают ниточки слюны. С губ стекает белесое. Он кашляет, отплёвывается и рыдает одновременно. Выглядит жалко и унизительно, но Бэкхёна тоже жалко.

Чанёль зашнуровывает штаны. Ищет взглядом какую-нибудь тряпку. Находит полотенце. Тянется вытереть с лица омеги всё, чего не должно там быть, однако тот отворачивается. Когда альфа хватает его подбородок пальцами — отворачивается упорнее. Кривясь и плача. Он опускается к полу, безостановочно вытирая губы ладонями. Содрогается всем телом. Его бы тошнило, если бы было, чем.

Чанёль понятия не имеет, что сказать. У него мозги до сих пор кипят. И совесть грызёт в грудной клетке. Но желания всё перекроют. Довольно скоро.

— Позови Суён, — бросает он хрипло.

Бэкхён не с первого раза поднимается на ноги. Не глядя на альфу. Пошатываясь от кашля. Вместо двери он натыкается на стену, и, судя по звукам, в коридоре пару раз падает.

Альфа откидывается на простыни. Кляня себя. Переводя мысли на служанку. Та скоро появляется в дверях, омега прячется за её юбкой, и Суён с первого взгляда всё понимает. Отправляет принца к «госпоже», то есть матери, и та тоже всё поймёт, и Чанёль уже не хочет видеть последствия.

Омегу прямо перед собой — хочет. Тем более раз она его тоже. Наверное. Обычно — да, и альфа рассчитывает на это «обычно», потому что ни на какие прелюдии его сейчас не хватит. Служанка его не боится. Она подходит, вскидывает брови, и Чанёль действует. Суён — мягкая, покорная, мокрая, не плачет, а стонет, и её хватает, чтобы выбить принца из мыслей.

Он возвращается потом. Ночью. Когда Суён спит у него на груди, и альфе несложно её обнять. Сложно — думать о том, как теперь восстанавливать доверие, которого и без того не было.

 

Бэкхён воет, уткнувшись в плечо матери. Именно воет. Глухо, безысходно, на одной ноте, сверлящей нервы. Женщина дополняет его вой предельно обвиняющим взглядом.

— Спасибо, что… подержала его у себя.

Принц альфу слышит — после слов его колотит чуть сильнее — однако взгляда не поднимает.

— Думаешь, я отдам его тебе обратно? — обнимает омегу мать.

Чанёль вздыхает. Это немного неудобно озвучивать, но хозяин в доме — он. И мать прекрасно знает столь очевидный факт.

— Он мой.

Принц обнимает женщину в ответ. Приникает к ней, и отдирать пришлось бы в буквальном смысле. Довольно жестокая получилась бы сцена. Альфа обращается к единственному, что приходит в голову:

— Бэкхён? — тот наконец поднимает голову. В глазах — не только страх. Там ненависть. Но Чанёль больше надеется на обиду или что-то подобное, более временное. — Сможешь посидеть с сёстрами.

Альфа честно старается по-хорошему. Мать должна понять, что не сможет ему приказывать. Бэкхён — что должен подчиняться. Пусть даже Чанёль сейчас пытается задобрить.

Через несколько минут раскачиваний омега бредёт к нему. Альфа кладёт ладонь ему на макушку. Всё ещё не зная, как толком оправдаться. У него был гон, и этого уже достаточно, однако… Бэкхён ведь понятия не имеет о подобных периодах жизни. Разве что теоретическое. И Чанёль точно помнит — он не собирался его трогать. Да, срывался постепенно, но наверняка бы остановился. Когда омега совсем уж зарыдал бы. Вот только тот однозначно намекнул на свои губы. Это и стало спусковым крючком, который срубил все барьеры. Альфе не хочется винить себя. Поэтому он, уже в коридоре, спрашивает:

— Зачем ты… спровоцировал? — звучит не так осторожно, как планировалось. Как всегда.

Бэкхён стреляет обозлённо-забитым взглядом:

— Ты бы… всё равно, и… — он закусывает губу, но глаза уже блестят слезами, — это не так больно.

Вина давит. В ушах встаёт другой всхлип, прямое «почему было так больно», и скрываться от самообвинений больше не выйдет.

Возможно, Бэкхён прав.

Чанёль не знает, но он начинает бояться, что омега опять попытается прирезать его во сне. Принц выглядит… отчаявшимся. Словно он в тупике. Там — альфа, тут — невозможность сбежать, здесь — требуют советов по завоеванию мира. Бёнова, кстати, мира. Чанёлю только сейчас приходит в голову мысль о том, насколько сильно Бэкхён может быть против его планов.

Тут уже и сёстры не особо помогут.

Чанёль, как ни крути, их найдёт. Пусть коллективно утешают омегу. Повторяют — ему сравнительно повезло. Альфа старается не вспоминать то, что с ним делал. Вот только Бэкхён, кажется, из мыслей об этом не выходит.

Говорить про «всё будет хорошо» становится всё смешнее.


	9. девять

Бэкхён — это тот, кто пошёл защищать сестёр, будучи сам абсолютно беспомощным. Тот, кто напал на альфу с одним кинжалом. Тот, кто огрызался, даже когда оказался во вражеском доме. Что-то, правда, подсказывает, что огрызаться принц не особо любит. И вообще, среди близких людей и уютной атмосферы он представляется Чанёлю очень мягким, весёлым, добрым, и… Как бы ни было, то существо, которое теперь Чанёлю подчиняется — это не Бэкхён. Это тень. Это осколки. Он не приспосабливается — он ломается. Омега больше не держит осанку, не смотрит в глаза и не говорит громко. Только вполголоса, только если надавить. А ещё — прекращает есть. И читать. Начинает задыхаться каждый раз, когда альфа к нему подходит. Натурально задыхаться, заламывая пальцы и дрожа всем телом.

Бэкхёна невозможно сделать рабом и оставить собой.

На него совестно смотреть.

Чанёль как можно дольше находится в залах с другими волками. С советами, просьбами, списками раненых и здоровых, чёртовой тучей вопросов, на которые альфа отвечает решительным «скоро». Дела стаи — это возможность не видеть поломанного принца. Но когда Чанёль его не видит, он за него беспокоится. Когда видит — волнений становится только больше. Замкнутый круг. А Бэкхён тем временем ненавидит. Ненависть жгучим чувствуется даже сквозь страх. Мелькает в блестящих глазах. В изгибе губ, когда альфа пытается взять за руку. Ладонь Бэкхён отдёргивает, тут же шепчет «простите», а затем — сжимается в комок из острых коленок, худых плеч и копны чёрных волос. Чанёлю нравится их гладить, пропускать через пальцы, перебирать. Однако у омеги это неизменно вызывает жутко плохие воспоминания. Доводящие до тщательно подавляемых всхлипов.

Альфа всё ещё засыпает в обнимку с ним. Презирая себя за каждую неподходящую мысль. Бэкхён — слишком маленький, чтобы оставлять одного. Чанёль оборачивает его в одеяла, гладит по лопаткам, утыкает себе в ключицы, и он в жизни не старался быть настолько бережным. Принц жил в абсолютно хрустальном мире. Чанёль его разрушил, и из осколков никак не получается собрать нечто жизнеспособное.

Чанёлю страшно. Держать в руках ребёнка, который почти не дышит. Заставлять его есть, а потом отмывать от рвоты. Позвать мать — значит признать себя тем самым монстром, неспособным самому спасти мальчика. Или хотя бы не погубить. А оставлять его один на один с собой — судя по реакциям омеги, все равно что оставлять в одиночку с кошмаром. Чанёль не собирался им становиться. И он почти радуется, когда неизвестно кто нападает на бараки рабов. Альфа её усилил, и весьма значительно, а потому получил десяток вражеских трупов. Живой язык был бы полезнее их всех, вместе взятых, однако и тела дают немало информации. Семь альф, один бета, две лучницы-омеги. Из разных стай. Разного происхождения, о чём засвидетельствовала одежда. Одна из омег перед смертью крикнула, что «вы за всё заплатите». Гипотеза альфы тем самым подтвердилась. Против него вырисовывается широкомасштабный фронт из тех, кого они когда-то разграбили. Обозлённый, с неизвестной численностью и с крайне отчаянной смелостью. Нарушает все те грандиозные планы. Заставляет по новой сидеть над картами. Но зато в стае видят — Чанёль не зря ставил охрану и не зря толкал речи. Он оказался прав. Он сильный, он видит наперёд, он не тот, кого стоит свергать. Об этом вроде и речи ни у кого нет, однако альфа не особо доверяет.

Бэкхёну могли бы вправить мозги принцессы. Наверное. Вот только их больше не видно на улицах. Скорее всего, кто-то убил. Или сами решились наконец прекратить унижения. С ними любой мог сделать всё, что пожелает, и это очень закономерный итог, но Бэкхён если и спрашивает что-то — то только о них. Пару раз в день, стабильно, чтобы заплакать после «подожди ещё немного». Альфа не решается сказать ему, что тот остался один. Хотя омега явно подозревает худшее.

Чанёль ни разу не видел, как он улыбается. Это пробел, но не может ведь Чанёль просто приказать ему быть счастливым. А несчастье прямо под боком — угнетает. Будь альфа похож на отца — было бы проще. Поставить Бэкхёна на место, наплевать на слёзы и заставить приносить удовольствие. Омеги для этого нужны. И такой жизни им должно быть достаточно. Чанёль вон ещё и книгами принца обкладывает, и картинками, и скажи тот хоть слово — получил бы всё возможное.

Он не говорит.

У альфы рука не поднимается ни на что, кроме приглаживания вихров на чужой макушке. У Бэкхёна уже чёлка лезет в глаза, так что Чанёль играется в парикмахера. Получается кривенько. Однако сам процесс — касания, забота, стук ножниц, то, как близко сидит омега (царапавший поначалу собственные руки, но прекративший после запрета) — томит и щемит.

Всё, что альфа делает хорошего, уходит вникуда. Бэкхёну не становится лучше. Он не способен жить на условиях раба. До Чанёля постепенно доходит. И становится ещё немного страшнее. Ведь роль наложника для принца — уже решённая. Ничего другого ему не уготовано. И у него из-за этого в глазах плещется такая безысходность, что альфе физически сложно смотреть. Рёбра тут же сдавливает как прессом. На плечи ложится тяжесть. Добивает головной болью от тучи забот в качестве вожака. Чанёлю негде вздохнуть свободно. И ему сложно. Видеть, как поднимается стая. Готовая, в общем-то, идти за ним. Куда прикажет. А ещё — видеть, как омега забивается по углам.

Чанёлю должно быть всё равно.

Только сердце будто свежуют, когда он цедит очередное «прекрати дрожать».

Бэкхён оживляется только раз. Когда альфа упоминает о нападении на бараки. Взгляд у принца загорается мгновенно. А Чанёль вдруг понимает, что тот может что-то знать. Если это его родственник возглавляет всё движение. Альфа не может проигнорировать догадку. Даже если Бэкхён уже спустя мгновение бледнеет заново.

— Не знаешь, кто за этим стоит? — спрашивает он, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не фраза не выглядела обвинением. Просто интерес. Чанёль часто говорит с принцем, делится своими головными болями (вроде командиров, не согласных с его задумками), и в вопросе нет ничего удивительного.

— Нет, — тут же отзывается принц. И вот это уже удивительно. Он обычно не отвечает. Не вслух и не настолько быстро.

— Уверен? — прищуривается альфа.

У Бэкхёна глаза расширяются. Губы приоткрываются, выдавая страх. То ли обычный, то ли из-за вопроса.

— Просто скажи, — Чанёля совсем не тянет устраивать допрос. — Ты никак не связан с теми волками. Я ничего не сделаю тебе за то, что делают они.

— Я н-не знаю… — мотает головой принц. Подтягивает колени к груди, чтобы закрыться за ними. Альфа мешает. Он обхватывает чужое лицо ладонями и заставляет поднять.

— Открой глаза, — так ему должно быть сложнее соврать. — И скажи мне.

Бэкхён весь обмирает. Хватает воздух ртом. Спрашивает жалобное:

— Ч-что с-сказат-ть? — и он явно выговорит что угодно, лишь бы оставили в покое. Неправильный подход. А оставить возможно важную информацию только в его голове — нельзя. Сведения необходимо вытащить.

— Ты же видел записку, — напоминает Чанёль. — О том, что… мстят за вас. Кто её написал?

— Я не знаю, я… я не помню, то есть… — отвечает омега всё более сбивчиво. — Пож-жалуйста, отпусти, мне… меня…

Чёрт возьми, альфа просто гладит его по щеке. А Бэкхён уже из-за этого готов впасть в истерику. И не способен размышлять о чём-то, кроме как о повторяемом просяще «выпусти».

Ладно. Чанёль выпускает. Принц всё равно никуда с кровати не девается. Он только вздыхает глубоко. Возвращает себе немного контроля.

— Так что ты знаешь?

— Ничего, — клянётся омега. — Правда. Я… Я читал ту записку, п-прости меня, пожалуйста, я больше ничего не буду трогать, я обещаю, мне оч-чень ж-жал-ль…

Последнее слово растягивается во всхлип. Звук скребёт по костям.

— Бэкхён, — обрывает его альфа. — Ты можешь брать всё, что захочешь, только спрашивай, и… Боги, я сейчас вообще не об этом. Не нужно плакать. Хорошо? Чёрт, да не нужно!

Слишком много эмоций прорывается в голос. Клокочет внутри. Чанёль вспоминает, зачем начал разговор, и возвращается к этому:

— Так ты не знаешь, кто так о вас заботится?

— У меня большая семья, — обесцвеченным голосом выдыхает принц, — была. Я н-не знаю. Честно, я… Ты м-мне не веришь?..

И взгляд. Беззащитный.

Поднятые брови, бледная кожа, искусанные губы.

Бэкхён — это нежность, разорванная на кусочки. Что-то умирающее в каждой черте. Слишком тонкие руки и блестящие снова глаза. Кажется, будто его и порыв ветра может переломать. А Чанёль продолжает давить. Нет, он не верит, и омега может что-то скрывать, это давно мелькало, и вожак не может допустить тайн у себя под носом.

— Я верю, что ты можешь чего-то бояться, — самым понимающим тоном говорит альфа, — и поэтому можешь где-то недоговаривать. Не бойся.

Чанёль мысленно хвалит себя за невиданную дипломатичность.

Бэкхён всхлипывает громче и повторяет упрямое «я не знаю, не знаю, не знаю, пожалуйста», заставляя чувствовать себя всё большим и большим ублюдком. Доводить омегу до рыданий — ужасное занятие. Чанёль вздыхает, до боли закусывая губу. Прикидывая, боится ли принц достаточно, чтобы говорить правду. Или врёт с упрямством партизана.

Как бы то ни было — он плачет уже навзрыд.

Чанёль попытался бы успокоить, однако от всех его утешений омеге только хуже становится. Руки от злости сжимаются в кулаки. Бэкхён, заметив, заводит своё «не знаю» раза в три отчаянней.

Альфа встаёт с кровати. Уходит, не оборачиваясь на мальчика.

 

— Часть бойцов оставим здесь, — стучит Чанёль по изображению собственного города. — Часть — отправим сюда, — под удар попадает бёново королевство. — Я с большей частью войска пойду на них, — и соседнее племя вряд ли продержится дольше недели.

— Нет, сначала ты отправишь переговорщика, — это невежливо, но они наедине, так что Чунмёну можно. — Пусть он заранее предложит сдаться.

Альфа откидывается к спинке кресла. Когда в нём сидел отец, оно представлялось роскошным и мягким, но на деле оказалось самым обычным. Жестковатым немного.

— Переговорщика? Тебя?

Чунмён усмехается:

— Того, кто предложит им сдаться, они на куски разорвут. Пощади, правитель.

— Ну и зачем мне отправлять туда кого-то, кого там убьют?

Альфа напротив выстукивает пальцами по столу беспощадный ритм:

— Ты же собираешься завоевать всех, так? — он продолжает, только дождавшись кивка. — Предлагай им сдаваться. Рано или поздно, они начнут. К тому же… Шивон недавно сказал, что ты малолетний выскочка. Предоставь ему честь стать послом.

Отец любил называть Чунмёна лисой. Чанёль только теперь, при чуть более близком общении, понимает, что дело не только во внешнем сходстве.

— И много кто так меня называет? — в голосе против воли звенит раздражение.

— Нет, — успокаивает его мужчина. — По большиству, волки хотят звать тебя самым сильным, жестоким и смелым. Сильным — в смысле сильным вообще над всеми. Включая врагов. Так что… Просто дай стае такую возможность. Надавать тебе титулов, поверить в удачу и пойти за тобой до края света.

— Там люди, — напоминает Чанёль. — На краю света.

— Уверен, что это тебя остановит? — лисий прищур так и намекает, что нет. — Знаешь, в чём разница между людским правителем и волчьим вожаком?

— Просвяти меня, — отвечает альфа, ожидая комплимента. Не ошибается:

— Человеческий король своим воинам приказывает: «вперёд». А вожак кричит «за мной». Чувствуешь разницу? — Чунмён получает новый кивок. — Вот и воины чувствуют. А в итоге — побеждают. Наши. Во всех стычках, о которых я знаю.

Воодушевлять Чунмён умеет. Чанёль — учится. Зарвавшегося Шивона он предпочёл бы завалить в прямом бою, но заставляет себя последовать совету Чунмёна. И не прогадывает. Часть стаи, не понимающая тайных смыслов, видит, что вожак возвышает способных волков вне зависимости от своего к ним отношения. Часть понимающая — видит, как Чанёль отправляет его на смерть. Сам Шивон относится к первой категории. Едва ли не лоснится от напыщенности, когда получает свиток с до чёртиков оскорбительной речью, написанной в соавторстве с Чонином (его за острый язык на поединки вызывают чаще, чем Чанёль видится с матерью).

Шивон ещё поймёт. Как только отвлечётся от пышного сопровождения и прикинет, что с ним сделают за такие слова. Однако Чанёль к тому времени сам будет в походе.

Чунмёна он отправляет туда, где чёрная лиса свисает с гербов, а во дворце после разорения творится разруха. Пусть приведёт в порядок (и под руку Чанёля). Тот уже разрешил для этих целей взять как бойцов, так и зерно (вдобавок — драгоценностей, для подкупа знати). Правда, делиться с чужим народом пищей, когда собственный под угрозой голодной зимы — не лучшая идея. Альфа понимает. И твёрдо намерен зерно чуть-чуть позже отобрать у какой-нибудь непокорной стаи. Кнутом или пряником — подчинить можно всех.

Только Бэкхён, кажется, намерен умереть ему назло. А может, действительно не способен жить так. Принадлежа кому-то без единого права на защиту. Он точно не для этого был предназначен. И Чанёль бы с радостью его куда-то выпускал, или брал с собой, в будущем, учитывая наличие мозгов, мог бы поручить следить за чем-нибудь важным, но не потащит же он сейчас на рынок этого мальчика. Упирающегося и трясущегося постоянно. Не принимающего упорно те правила, в которых теперь живёт.

Чанёль даже про себя не хочет говорить «погибает». Хотя это слово к правде куда ближе. Если объективно — омега убивает свою нервную систему, совершенно недостаточно ест, постоянно пытается себе навредить, и альфа не понимает, какого чёрта. Да, он сделал много… травмирующего, но пара постельных сцен — не повод себя губить. Не может быть поводом. Не для того, чтобы превращаться из милого мальчика в костлявого, слабого, того, кто не в состоянии поднять несколько книг разом. Кто падает на пол из-за совсем никакой тяжести. Поскуливает, свернувшись в клубок прямо на ковре.

Чанёль боится, что и вправду мог убить. Хотя принц ещё жив. Ещё плачет, пока альфа забирает книги из рук-соломинок и переносит омегу на кровать.

Чанёлю нужно спокойствие. Отдых от той ответственности, которая наваливается вне пределов комнаты. Возможность расслабиться, а не вид погибающего ребёнка. Ненавидящего его. Боящегося до истерик. Наложники должны быть другими. Чанёлю одного разговора с Миён хватает, чтобы понять. Та — тихая, смазливая, когда нужно, молчит, когда нужно, смеётся, а ещё — постоянно благодарит за сам факт того, что всё ещё жива. Вместе со своим округлившимся животом. Она и отца воспринимала как благодетеля. Тот вроде взял её из какой-то крестьянской семьи, и всё это восхищение в глазах — закономерность.

Оказывается, омеги могут ценить заботу. Оказывается, они не все смотрят обиженными волчатами.

Бэкхён был слишком гордым. Хотя он и сейчас за эту гордость цепляется. Словно, если он смирится со своей ролью, то перестанет быть собой. Или предаст всех тех, кого потерял. Да, частично — из-за Чанёля. Но он ведь спас конкретно принца от кучи по-настоящему ужасных вещей. А взамен получает тонну слёз. Бэкхён даже молчит очень обиженно и обвиняюще.

Злиться на него всё равно не выходит. Злиться на себя — довольно мучительно. Чанёль устаёт. Пытается ещё убеждать Бэкхёна (и себя заодно) в том, что всё будет в порядке, однако сам же этому не верит. Всё больше склоняясь к тому, чтобы сослать Бэкхёна в другую часть дома. Пусть о нём позаботится та же самая Миён. Или, лучше, мать. Если ещё согласна. Кто знает, вдалеке от Чанёля принц действительно может стать немного сговорчивее. В целом, ему может стать лучше. В крайнем случае — альфа хотя бы не увидит, как тот окончательно превращается в ходячий скелет. Однако убрать проблему с глаз не позволяет совесть.

Чанёль запихивает в принца еду. Угрозами, уговорами, силой. Вот только его организм пищу не усваивает. Бэкхёна тошнит почти после каждого такого завтрака, обеда или ужина. Он рыдает потом. Выглядя так, словно и сам боится конца. А Чанёль ни черта не может с этим сделать.

Он оставляет попытки подключить мальчика к разговорам или обсуждениям. Давно уже сам всё подсчитывает и планирует. Единственные свидетели тому — листы бумаги. Омеге, который постоянно спит, последовательно всё равно на весь окружающий мир. Кроме Чанёля, конечно же — на него принц постоянно реагирует не совсем адекватно. Альфа понимает, что, возможно, заслужил. И внутри всё воет.

Луна за окном — полная. Сияет серебряной монетой. Чанёль обращает внимание, потому что омега глядит на неё не мигая. Сидит на кровати, укутавшись в плед, и смотрит в окно. Тянет руку, будто собирается луну вот так просто достать. Погладить.

— Любишь полнолуния? — если честно, альфа и не надеется на ответ. Но мальчик вдруг склоняет голову. Шелестит едва слышно:

— День рождения, — и прячет ладони под пледом. Сбивается в маленькую укрытую башенку. Хотя Чанёль не подходит. Всё также сидит у стола.

— Твоё? — ответ очевиден, но… Альфа хочет ещё услышать голос. Хотя бы несколько слов. Звучит одно:

— Завтра, — так обречённо, будто это день казни, а не праздник. Хотя… Чанёль представляет, как прежде омегу поздравляла вся семья и королевство. Как он радовался подаркам, как улыбался, как хвастался перед сёстрами или носился по всему замку. В сравнении с прежней жизнью настоящее и вправду кажется чем-то сродни эшафоту. Самому принцу так наверняка.

Чанёль запоминает — завтра он купит подарок. И пусть кухарки испекут праздничный пирог. Может, с ним немного повезёт, и Бэкхён наберёт пару сотен грамм.

 

Завтра у альфы на ладони поблёскивает брошь. С лисицей. Не чёрной, правда, а рыжей, но ничего более подходящего не нашлось. Она изящная, красивая, из серебра с янтарём, а глаза поблёскивают обсидианом. Продавец украшений заломил перед вожаком цену раза в три выше настоящей, но Чанёль заплатил. И почти успел дойти до дома. Прежде чем через несколько улиц доносятся крики, а в рукав вцепляется какой-то мальчишка, зовущий туда же.

Меч у альфы — с собой, на поясе, а брошь он суёт в карман. Бежит на звон оружия, на ходу слушая объяснения, и ситуация — рядовая, но жутко невовремя. Хотя бунтующие рабы никогда не бывают к месту.

На этот раз у них каким-то чёртом есть оружие. У горожан — тоже, здесь каждый второй — воин, и они не заставляют себя ждать. Так что несколько часов подряд занимает резня. Сотни рабов, которые должны быть на полях и на рудниках, пытаются вырваться за пределы городской черты. К счастью, первое впечатление (полученное от мужика с секирой, которому альфа снёс голову чуть быстрее, чем тот успел бы ему), оказывается ошибочным. Оружие — не у всех рабов, только у части, а остальные — ходячее мясо в сравнении с бойцами. Чанёлю не нужно отдавать приказов. Он и так ясен. Убить всех, потому что с рабами иначе нельзя. Богатство стаи держится на этой рабочей силе. Им нельзя давать свободы или хотя бы надежды на неё. Или работаешь — или становишься одним из тех, чьи трупы стаскивают к площади.

Единицам наверняка удалось сбежать.

Чанёль добавляет в планы постройку стен.

Маленькое восстание заканчивается к вечеру. Закономерно и предсказуемо. Альфа смотрит на груду тел, которую скоро сожгут, и это плохо. В первую очередь — из-за того, что все потери нужно будет возмещать. Впрочем, война даст им рабов. Она всё им даст. Чанёль глушит злость в мыслях о будущем. Великом и славном.

Куча людей лезут с объяснениями (надсмотрщики — с оправданиями), но альфа не собирается разбираться посреди ночи и посреди улицы. Он устроит судилище завтра. Пока в лёгких слишком много запаха крови. А в кармане всё ещё позвякивает брошь.

Чанёль сейчас выглядит не лучшим образом (да и чувствует, после махания мечом, тоже), но подарок вручить хочется куда сильнее, чем выслушивать, откуда у рабов оружие, кто виноват и что с ними сделать.

Дома — тишина. Темнота. Чанёль шагает по коридору, размышляя, что сначала — ванна или Бэкхён. Понимает — являться принцу, когда перепачкан кровью, не стоит. Однако из размышлений выдёргивает незнакомый запах. Которого дома обычно нет и быть не должно. Сладковатый, омежий, но ведь среди нападавших были те лучницы. Кто-то во время неразберихи мог пробраться в дом. Сидеть в засаде, поджидая вожака. Или сделать что-то с домашними. Со служанками, с матерью… с Бэкхёном, и последняя мысль вконец выводит из себя.

Слева слышится шорох.

Альфа вскидывает меч. Поворачивается, готовый напасть на любого. И едва успевает остановиться. Потому что шорох — это принц. Застывает с лезвием у горла.

— Что ты…

— Пожалуйста, — выдахает Бэкхён. Чанёль опускает оружие, не понимая, к чему было это «пожалуйста». Однако справа слышится ещё одно. Женским голосом.

У выхода стоит девушка. В дорогом платье и с диадемой на голове. Чанёль тупит несколько секунд, прежде чем узнать в ней одну из принцесс. Старшую. Живую, здоровую, а прежде, похоже — просто сбежавшую. К кому-то за пределами города. К тем, кто обещал за них мстить, скорее всего. Это логично, учитывая отсутсвие контроля, и вернуться за братом — тоже логично.

— Послушайте, я знаю, вы… вы считаете его своей собственностью, — заламывает руки девушка. — Но, прошу вас, позвольте его забрать. Бэкхён…

— Куда? — рычит альфа, чувствуя, как агрессия опять поднимается. Он стоит между братом и сестрой, ощущая всю жестокость ситуации, и принцу было бы лучше с ней. С Чанёлем он подыхает. Но альфа не отдаст его в лес, к восстающим, которых сам скоро перебьёт. Это абсурд. Это — верная смерть.

— Туда же, где уже все мои младшие, — убеждает принцесса. — Наш дядя нам помогает. Мы Бэкхёна переправим в один людской город, там никаких войн, замечательный дом…

Принц глядит с до жути просящей надеждой. Пронзительной. Последней.

Оставив у себя, Чанёль его убьёт. Хотя уже может быть поздно, но... Альфа устал об этом думать. Беспокоиться. Биться впустую.

— Чанёль, — принц впервые зовёт его по имени, и это непривычно, но это нравится, — п-пожалуйста, я… мне оч-чень нужно, — он тянет руки к сестре, — пож-жалуйста...

Альфа убирает меч в ножны. Звук металла повисает рядом со всхлипами.

Он мог бы убить эту девушку. Тех, кто её провёз — тоже. В телеге, наверное, спрятав за какими-нибудь мешками. А Бэкхёна мог бы оставить здесь, и вообще альфа очень многое мог бы с ним сделать, но... он предпочёл бы не делать никогда и нечего.

— Идите быстрее, — бросает он, сдвигаясь в сторону. — С днём рождения, Бэкхён.

Тот смотрит на Чанёля как на огонь, который вот-вот вспыхнет, взорвётся и уничтожит. Обходит, спотыкаясь, по стеночке, и альфа прощается. Мысленно. Бэкхён останется воспоминанием, которое не стоит открывать. Доказательством — Чанёлю не дано быть добрым. У него не получается делать хорошее. Его — это война и рабы с раскроенными черепами.

Пусть омега будет далеко и счастлив.

Чанёль станет тем, кем изначально должен был стать.

— Позаботься о нём, — принцесса здесь именно за этим, однако не приказать не получается. Чтоб уж точно всё было в порядке.

 — Конечно, — кивает девушка. — Спасибо вам.

Бэкхён не благодарит — он только прижимается к ней. Прячет лицо в складках платья. Чанёль машет рукой, отпуская и надеясь забыть.

Так будет проще. Он не будет стараться в мягкость или заботу. Всё равно не способен. К тому же такое от него и не требуется.

Омеги скрываются за дверью.

Чанёль остаётся один.

Так он привык. Так и будет правильно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на этом моменте уже можно сказать, что у меня есть маленький сборник драбблов от лица бэкхёна
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749319/chapters/34101836
> 
> первую его часть я бы посоветовала прочитать сейчас
> 
> дабы потом вы понимали бэкхёна чуть лучше, чем его понимает чанёль


	10. десять

Чанёль потирает лисе янтарную холку. Он забыл отдать брошь. На фоне меча, крови, слёз и необходимости разрешить всё быстрее лиса вылетела из головы. Бэкхён всё равно вряд ли желает что-нибудь от него хранить. Но альфа хотел бы, чтобы хранил.

Неотданный подарок он кидает в ящик стола. Собирает рисунки принца с кровати и подоконника. Складывает в стопку, один за другим. Рассматривает. Они нарисованы углём и чернилами. Дома, узоры, люди. Дом, вернее, один и тот же, если точнее — дворец, если совсем уж точно — семьи Бёнов. Чанёль его разрушил. Бэкхён — пытался вспомнить. До последнего узора на фасаде. Лица, при таком раскладе, следует трактовать как семью. Просто омега не очень хорошо рисует. Понять, кому принадлежат кривенькие черты лица, можно разве что по коронам на головах.

Зато пишет омега каллиграфически. Чанёль находит сразу несколько комков бумаги, а по их краям — когда альфа разворачивает — видны обрывки слов. Всё остальное замазано углём. Чанёль не уверен, зачем это делает, однако пару часов подряд он отряхивает и счищает с листа угольные частицы. Зажигает свечи, чтобы чернильные строки проглядывали сквозь бумагу. Читает письма, которые принц не решился ему отдать. Размещает в верном вроде бы порядке. Первое — очень маленькое:

«Я боюсь с тобой говорить, но я хочу сказать…» — и это всё, больше ничего на листе не написано. Следующее начинается уже с официального обращения. Бэкхён, как наследник королевской дипломатии, именует Чанёля «его высочеством». Но формализм он быстро теряет. И лучше альфа бы не читал. Это предсмертные записки. «Я боюсь умирать» чередуется с «я хочу, чтобы тебе было больно», «так же больно, как мне», «я надеюсь, что ты умрёшь» и аккуратно выписанным «скажи своей служанке, что её жалость мне даром не нужна».

Нет, Чанёль пару раз заставал Суён, когда та вытирала омеге слёзы. Но уверен был — ему это поможет. Не мешал. Однако принц есть принц. Гордый. Обидчивый. Альфа комкает эту бумагу сам. Не желая думать о том, до чего довёл омегу. Просто радуясь тому, что отпустил его раньше, чем нашёл маленькое тело с раскуроченными венами. Чанёль складывает рисунки к броши. Выжидая, когда от сердца отляжет. Должно ведь стать легче. Или хотя бы твёрже. И никакие омеги больше не пролезут в душу, выкорчёвывая там всё живое.

Чанёль сделал, что мог. Хотя принц переломан, а совесть не отпускает, но… Альфа идёт дальше.

Только засыпать в пустой постели уже не так просто, как прежде. И волнение тревожит нервы. Вдруг Бэкхёна с его сестрой поймают. Вдруг кинут завтра, связанных, Чанёлю под ноги, и ему придётся наказывать. Жестоко. Бэкхён сколько угодно мог желать ему смерти — альфа вспоминает, как тот плакал на износ, и он не способен ответить теми же желаниями. 

Чанёль так и не спит.

Завтра перед ним кидают только надсмотрщиков, в чьей ответственности были рабы.

Альфа впервые в жизни судит. Сидя в кругу, из которого периодически выталкивают то свидетелей, то подозреваемых. Гвалт давит на уши. Притом он понимает — примерно — в чём дело. Наверняка рабам помогли бунтовщики из леса, восстание приурочили к спасению принца, и Чанёль, на самом деле, не особо против. Как альфа, а не как вожак. Как вожак он находит виновных в ущербе, нанесённом стае. К счастью, уже в середине умоляюще-оправдательной речи главного надзирателя на брусчатку перед ним бросают мешок. По камню сыплются монеты. Мужчина лепечет, что понятия не имеет, откуда в его доме взялись эти деньги. Альфа понимает, что тот виновен. Они ведь не в его доме — они на площади, и надсмотршик тоже осознаёт, как легко спалился, и его соседи выступают как свидетели неожиданного богатства, и ничего больше не нужно для вердикта.

— Тебя подкупили, — Чанёль не спрашивает, он утверждает. Мужчина сжимается под его взглядом. Отрицает, краснея до самых ушей. — И ты пронёс рабам оружие. Надеялся сбежать во время хаоса?

Надсмотрщик не признаёт вины. Однако он не в состоянии объяснить ни деньги, ни как ещё рабы могли что-то получить, и в голос альфы льётся металл:

— Тебя сожгут вместе с трупами, — Чанёль наслаждается тишиной, тем, как ему буквально заглядывают в рот, тем, как ждут его приказа. — Живьём. И так будет с каждым, кто меня предаст.

Всё имущество стаи — его. Волки — его. Предательство — смерть.

Чанёль собирается построить конструкцию достаточно крепкую, чтобы она выдержала его планы. Для этого необходимо абсолютное подчинение. Нет, Чанёль не будет тираном или самодуром. Он будет советоваться, будет признавать ошибки, давать слово другим — но если он приказывает, слушаться должны беспрекословно. И уж точно не продаваться за мешок монет.

Альфа концентрируется на этом. На власти, которой он затыкает дыры в груди. В ней холодно. Сквозит и воет. Жар от костра с телами ни капли не помогает. Жар внутри Суён — тоже. Чанёль строит командиров, проверяя на возражения, ждёт известий от Чунмёна либо Шивона, ждёт, когда между рёбер перстанет ныть, когда мать выйдет из комнаты, когда случится хоть что-нибудь новое. Чтобы заткнуть прошлое. В лице Бэкхёна, чей образ не уходит из разума.

Чанёль смотрит на свои руки, сжимающие меч. На тренировочном поле — темно. Солнце ещё не встало. Альфа уже не смог заснуть. Он колошматит чучело, ожидая, пока вымотается. Пока при взгляде на ладони будет думать об ударах, а не о том, какие синяки оставались у принца из-за него.

Не слышно ничего о королевской семье. День, другой, неделю. Их не поймали. Они прекрасно проживут в наверняка замечательном городе. Если, конечно, альфа до него не доберётся с армией. А он собирается.

От соседней стаи наконец приходит своё послание. С головой Шивона. Чанёль и без Чунмёна догадывается толкнуть речь о том, как безжалостно зарезали одного из лучших волков, как за это нужно заплатить (как им нужно зерно соседей, на самом деле), и он физически не может сидеть на месте.

Площадь гудит и свистит с одобрением, когда вожак объявляет о походе.

У альфы пальцы подрагивают при виде толпы, слушающейся каждого его слова.

Он не зря всё уточнял и налаживал. Сборы занимают всего лишь день. Телег с едой — минимум, с оружием — максимум, воз с лекарями едет по предложению Минсока, а Чанёль пытается не упасть с лошади. Просто потому, что снова тренировался до утра. Изгоняя Бэкхёна из сознания. Тот забился туда, как забивался в углы, и у альфы точно так же не получается вытащить.

Война — будни.

Только альфе теперь полагается шатёр вместо неба и голой земли. Было бы замечательно, если бы несколько мальчишек не устанавливали его часа два подряд. На третьем у альфы, который объездил всех кого мог и раздал сотню кивков (да, нападают они уже завтра), кончается терпение. Седло под головой и плащ поверх травы — привычнее, чем богатые ткани. В конце концов, Чанёлю и ночевать под ними было бы не с кем.

Он пинает пару коряг по пути к командирам. Устраивается в одном ряду с ними. В венах тянет раздражением. Агрессией, которая копится в преддверии боя. И, может, потому, что делиться мыслями больше не с кем. А в отсутствие выхода любые эмоции прессуются в злость.

Горнисту, будящему на рассвете, хочется свернуть шею. Собственная — болит от неудобной позы. Чанёль вместо этого приказывает собираться по отрядам. До чужого города — час быстрым маршем. И там их ждут. Идти напролом глупо. Но времени на планирование тратить не приходится просто потому, что все планы были вбиты в головы капитанов ещё несколько дней назад. Сейчас альфы сами ведут за собой отряды. Разделяются. Обходят город, чтобы зажать его кольцом, дезориентировать защитников и расплющить сопротивление. Плюс большого войска — Чанёль может позволить себе такой манёвр.

Он не любит доспехи, максимум — кожаные в сочетании с кольчугой. Они тоже стесняют движения, однако защита того стоит.

Стен у города нет — только земельные валы. С них стреляют. Чанёль идёт впереди, и его задевает несколько раз. Синяки от тычков стрел останутся. Раны — нет. От врагов не останется ничего.

Альфа приказывает действовать своим лучникам. Останавливается, позволяя подтащить к воротам бревно. Выбить их — просто. Земляные стены — плотные, но конструкций не держат.

Бой переходит на улицы меньше чем через полчаса.

Чанёль дышит железом в воздухе. Бьёт всех, кто не его. С тяжестью в теле. Огнём в руках. Адреналин в крови позволяет забыться. Превратиться в оружие, в узлы мышц и вен, чувствовать пульс — свой и тех, кого убиваешь.

Ему жаль, что всё кончается уже к вечеру. Для него — так и вовсе быстро. Не будет же он носиться до ночи за пытающимися избежать мечей. Его дело — возглавить. Ворваться во дворец, опустевший (хоть кто-то умеет сбегать) и богатый. Но золото с коврами — глубоко вторично. Главное — зерно в амбарах, которое альфа тут же приказывает грузить на повозки. Везти домой. Второй партией будут рабы из числа омег, запершихся по домам, и их детей.

Здесь ничего не остаётся, чтобы подчинить. Так что город Чанёль решает сжечь. Пусть будет напоминанием для всех тех, кому ещё предложат сдаться. И да — власть опьяняет не хуже вина во время пира. Город отдан на разграбление. Так волки полюбят своего вожака. Сам он тем временем пьёт кисловатую жидкость, надеясь забить ей мозги. Избавиться от дежавю. Сейчас же никакой пацанёнок не вылезет на центр зала. Не поставит в трудное положение. Теперь всё просто. С алкоголем в крови — становится ещё проще.

Только одного Чанёль не предусматривает.

Вожакам полагаются подарки.

А стая теперь дружно думает, что ему нравятся мелкие омеги мужского пола. И капитаны рады стараться. Альфе под ноги кидают связанного парня, вино из кубка проливается на светлую макушку, и Чанёль неожиданно хочется рассмеяться. Громко, сорвано, немного зло. Он вожак. Он здесь — власть в чистом виде. И он всё также скован клеткой из негласных принципов. Которые велят ухмыльнуться, пнуть парня, перевернув на спину, и кивнуть при виде смазливого лица.

Чанёль пьёт ещё. Слушая вполуха о том, как этот омега прятался в сарае, как его учуяли бойцы и как потом решили поднести находку своему предводителю. Раз уж с прежним наложником «что-то случилось». Тут, по идее, стоило бы дать объяснения — хоть какие-нибудь — но альфу не тянет придумывать, куда делся принц. Пусть волки думают худшее. Как и связанный парень, выдыхающий испуганно.

Телу нужно сбросить напряжение. Чанёлю нужно хоть пару часов ни о чём не думать. Омега поможет. Будет он сопротивляться или сам подставится — альфе почти плевать. Инстинкты в любом случае выбьют из мозгов всё лишнее. С сопротивлением может быть даже интереснее.

Утром Чанёлю самому будет мерзко от подобных мыслей.

Сейчас он пьян, желания бьются в пульсе, и главное из них — забыться — очень быстро одерживает верх.

Альфа поднимает парня за верёвки, которыми перетянуты его руки. Идёт тот сам. Только спотыкается. Высокий для омеги. Худощавый, тонкий, с глазами-блюдцами и волосами цвета пшеницы. У волков таких волос не бывает. Значит, в роду у омеги затесались люди. Впрочем… Чанёлю без разницы. Он заводит его в первую попавшуюся спальню. Приваливается к стене. Прикрывает глаза. Вдыхает запах — обычный, сладковатый, только разжиженный другими. Альфами. Не одним. Но, с кем бы омега ни был, это было достаточно давно, чтобы не обращать внимания.

— Имя? — требует Чанёль, прикидывая, что делать с неожиданным подарком.

— Хань, — отзывается подарок высоким голосом. Его имя — тоже не волчье. Человеческое. А сам он боится. Пальцы, которыми Хань поправляет чёлку, дрожат, взгляд — бегает. От Чанёля к двери. Обратно. Немного отчаянно. Вся эта ситуация жутко напоминает другую. Прошлую. Да и омега напоминает Бэкхёна этим своим изяществом. Только Хань старше. И Чанёлю уже не совестно. Альфа устал. Быть напряжённым, драться, убивать направо и налево. И омег у него не было давно. И этот Хань — даже не девственник, чтобы как-то с ним носиться. Но и не меченый. Представитель местного дна. Омегу с человечьим именем в мире волков вряд ли ждало бы нечто иное.

— Тебе придётся постараться, Хань.

Тот тоже это понимает. Кивает. Облизывает пухлые губы.

— Чего вы хотите? — возможно, альфе хотя бы с ним повезло. Чанёль наклоняет голову. Смеряет парня оценивающим взглядом:

— Смотря что ты умеешь.

Хань усмехается. Криво, но Чанёлю нравится.

— Да всё, наверное, — произносит тот, ни капли не краснея.

Чанёль постукивает по пряжке ремня. Подзывая ближе. Не определившись ещё, с чего именно начать, но уверенный — сегодня ночью принц ему не приснится. Хань неожиданно решает сам, опускаясь на колени и изображая до жути фальшивое желание.

Альфе плевать.

Он позволяет тонким пальцам расстегнуть ремень, а их обладателю — постараться над сохранением жизни. Языком, губами и влажными пальцами. С продолжением на кровати. С покорностью, стонами, возбуждением, и Чанёлю становится лучше. Когда омега царапает изголовье, срывая голос и насаживаясь на альфу глубже — это не может не нравиться. Теснота, температура и тонкое тело под ладонями.

Чанёлю не снится вообще ничего.

Он этого искал. Раз омега способен обеспечить — альфе ничего не стоит оставить его на следующую ночь. День занимает организация погрузок и сортировка рабов (пока ещё сопротивляющихся). И боль, с утра бьющаяся в висках. Впрочем — терпимая.

Ханя тоже можно так назвать. Терпимый. Приемлемый. Становится понятно спустя пару недель (Чанёлю всё же оказалось жаль выкидывать омегу на пепелище или отдавать кому-то). Хань слушается, прогибается, благодарит. Не мешает и не плачет. По крайней мере, Чанёль не видит. Забираться в дебри чужого мировосприятия он больше не пытается. Силы отнимают споры с Чунмёном, который возвращается сразу с двумя новостями. Притом, вроде как, плохих среди них нет. В бывшем бёновом королевстве нашлась семья, готовая напялить короны и служить Чанёлю. В обмен на помощь зерном и защиту от прочих нападений. А ещё у них нашлись соседи. Заранее пожелавшие союза. С одним условием.

— Они думают, что так себя обезопасят… — в сотый раз объясняет Чунмён то, что альфа и так знает.

— Я согласен не нападать.

— Им нужна уверенность.

Чанёль закрывает глаза, выцеживая:

— Мне не нужна жена.

Чунмён хлопает его по плечу почти по-отечески:

— Самью заводить тебе всё равно надо. Неженатый вожак… Сам понимаешь, незрело.

Альфа понимает. Просто в его идеальном мире семья тоже была бы идеальной. Не как у отца, а с любящей омегой, кучей детей, спокойствием, счастьем, и… Ему предлагают принцессу. То есть снова кого-то наверняка ранимого, нежного, а Чанёль, он ведь не подходит. Он это отлично выучил. Если совсем уж честно — он боится. Не справиться с отношениями. Опять сломать то, что слишком хрупко для его рук.

Хань другой. Он ржёт над шутками абсолютно невоспитанно, ест без соловых приборов, выдерживает всё, чего хочется альфе (и сам предлагает не меньше). Гуляет по дому с таким лицом, словно попал в какой-то новый мир. Примеряет вещи Чанёля, наплевав на тот факт, что они висят мешком. Ткань же красивая. Хань вообще быстро ведётся на всё дорогое.

Чанёль пытается им заменить Бэкхёна. Хотя самому признавать это и не хочется. Но понимает, что принц был… уникальным. Красивый и сообразительный, маленький и сильный, непокорный, даже когда слушался, и гордый, даже когда сломался. С Ханем даже говорить толком не о чем. Или, может, Чанёль не сильно пытается разговорить.

Чунмён старательно напирает на брак. Перечисляет преимущества от союза. Там и пополнение войска, и прибавка к казне, и приданое на целую вереницу повозок, и отсутствие угрозы от одного конкретного (крупнейшего) королевства. В дальнейшем — облегчённое подчинение его же, мол, можно будет просто убить короля и объявить свою жену королевой. Сама она, по слухам, прямо-таки неземной красоты.

Ум вкупе с чувством долга полностью согласны.

Чанёль сопротивляется, но не особо рьяно. В конце концов — он вожак. Он должен. Жена в любом случае не особо его стеснит.

Когда выпадает первый снег, альфа наконец отправляет Чунмёна в качестве посла. С подарками и формальным предложением брака. Зимой свадьбы, правда, не играют, но вот весна обещает начаться интересно. На три месяца безделья у Чанёля есть Хань. Он отлично замещает беспокойства удовольствием. Только всё остальное время — раздражает. Он слишком… не Бэкхён. Ни в чём. После принца иметь под собой покорного шлюховатого омегу — скучно. Тускло.

Альфа отвлекается судами и выстраиванием новой системы рабского хозяйства. Со строгим учётом, с чуть более жестокими для рабов порядками, со сводом правил и наказаний. С весны начнётся война. Ресурсы для неё должны поступать бесперебойно. Ремесленников Чанёль тоже выстраивает по струнке, нагружая заказами на год вперёд. Одежда, бинты, мечи, телеги — понадобится всё. В огромных количествах. От масштабов того, что он же претворяет в жизнь, воодушевление поднимается всё выше.

Ощущение власти — чёрное и густое. Обволакивает разум. Затыкает совесть.

Дипломатии альфа тоже учится. Начинает с осуждения Чунмёна из-за того, что «ваши земли размером с мой ноготь, воинов там меньше, чем стрел в колчане у одного моего, хотите жить — сдавайтесь», и под его руководством заканчивает уровнем повыше, в стиле «ваше достопочтенное высочество, если вы не приведёте свою великую страну под мою руку, то, боюсь, она будет вынуждена обороняться».

Беспокоят бунтовщики. Которых морозы явно не перебили. Но с ними всё постепенно становится стандартно. Они пытаются отбить еду, оружие или рабов. Чанёль ставит охрану везде, где есть риск. Не оставляет надежды получить кого-нибудь живым, однако бунтари дерутся как бестии, а его бойцы слишком привыкли убивать.

Пару раз в месяц вожаку стабильно приходится кого-то казнить (не считая постоянно помирающих рабов). За подкуп кем-то со стороны, за чуть более обычные преступления — вроде убийств или грабежей по личным причинам. Всё равно нарушать порядок недопустимо. Чанёль не зря его выстраивает.

Он чувствует, что черствеет. И дышать становится проще. Альфа думает о важном и жестоком. Душит ноющее иногда сердце. Рассуждает о всё том же, глобальном, должном. Забывает весь тот ласковый бред. Надеется забыть. Как он гладил лохматые волосы, как звал «маленьким», вытирал слёзы, и какое тепло от этого лилось по венам, это… Это не то, каким он смог бы когда-нибудь стать. Не тот, кем станет. То — просто ошибка. Пусть даже в груди до сих пор дёргает от воспоминаний. Ни от чего больше, но от Бэкхёна.

Однажды — особенно сильно.

Хань, присмелевший за все эти недели, лезет в ящики стола. Вернее, Чанёль понимает, что он полез, потом. Восстанавливает по фактам. Броши с лисой ведь неоткуда ещё взяться на обнаглевшем омеге. И на нём она смотрится дёшево. Хань всё делает дешёвым.

Чанёль вдруг понимает: брошь — материальное свидетельство того, что принц был здесь, с ним — почти святое. Единственное. Хань тянет игриво:

— Можно, я возьму себе? Мне ведь идёт, правда?

Злость вспыхивает неожиданно сильно для самого альфы. Немного неконтролируемо. Чёртово украшение он срывает с чужого плеча вместе с куском ткани. Кидает на стол. Ханя — выталкивает за дверь.

От него становится совсем уж тошно. А ещё Чанёль понимает — чисто логически — принцесса была бы не очень рада наличию этого полуналожника. В то время как для крепкого политического союза девушка должна быть жива, здорова и счастлива. Чанёль не самый подходящий вариант, однако видимость заботы он создать сможет. Саму заботу — вряд ли. Не после того, как так много её было потрачено впустую.

Зима тянется долго. Оседает холодом меж рёбер.

Ханя в итоге он убирает подальше с глаз. Не на улицу — омега всё же старался, и не его вина, что Чанёлю плевать. Просто на кухню. Альфе туда давно уже незачем заходить. Ему еду приносит Суён, пару раз в день, если он, конечно, находится дома. А не учит молодняк биться, или не охотится, или не пирует в чьём-нибудь гостеприимном доме. К Чанёлю все гостеприимны. Все заглядывают в рот и опускают головы. Для них он — тот, кто пошёл против сильнейшего вожака, кто убил собственного отца, кто провёл действительно жестокий поход, правит железной рукой, и даже с мальчиком-наложником случилось нечто, о чём боятся спрашивать. Удобная репутация, на самом деле. Когда страшатся — не тратят время на лишние споры.

Впрочем, Чанёль старается не думать о том, в кого превращается. Иначе просыпается очень упрямое и глупое желание бросить настоящее ради прошлых (мёртвых) мечтаний. В которых ребёнок ещё мечтал стать героем, как в легендах, справедливым, добрым, спасающим прекрасных омег и прочее невозможное. Для Чанёля. Он сплотит стаи, построит мощное государство и даст отпор в назревающей войне с людьми. По одиночке волков перебьют. Если не заставить, они не объединятся. Только перегрызутся между собой. Бесславно и пусто. Чанёль создаст другое будущее. Всё оправданно. И план нового похода — завоевательного. Как было задумано несколько месяцев назад. И встреча процессии с золочёной каретой в центре.

Вожак стоит в адски неудобном камзоле. Ждёт, пока, фактически, проданная принцесса покажет своё личико.

Суён почему-то плакала, когда застёгивала на альфе пуговицы.

Чанёль тогда осознал, что ей наверняка больно видеть всех этих Ханей и принцесс, будучи при этом просто служанкой, которую он зажимает, когда хочется. Только, честно, альфа устал от всех этих омежьих слёз и сложностей.

Ещё одна спускается наконец по подставленным ступенькам. В ярко-красном платье. Миниатюрная. Спасибо Чунмёну, не соврал — красивая. Правда, альфа почти видит сказки и мечты в её прелестной голове. Ошибочные сказки. Но девушке об этом лучше не знать.

Отец омеги (Чанёль никак не может вспомнить её имени, и ему немного неловко) выходит вперёд. Заслоняя своё миловидное сокровище. Похожий больше всего на клушу-наседку. Пузатый, бородатый, в ярком бархате. В бою альфа свалил бы его парой ударов. Уже поэтому не способен зауважать. Впрочем, ему сегодня многое лучше держать в тайне.

Чанёль улыбается вежливо. Подходит к царственной парочке (то ли пажи, то ли замаскированные стражники выстроились за ними стеной), и девушка очень воспитанно опускает голову, даже краснеет слегка.

Кажется, Джису.

Как бы то ни было — её не хочется пугать. Она ничего в душе не трогает, однако альфа целует ей руку. Принцесса краснеет совсем уж густо, улыбается смущённо и лепечет приветствия. Жаль, условия союза обсуждать придётся не с ней.

Чанёль подключает Чунмёна.

Он вообще выручалочка для ситуаций, когда нужны мозги и опыт. Только вечно считает себя во всём правым (поэтому, видимо, отец его и не любил). Чанёль спорит часто, но не сейчас. Пускай Чунмён объясняет, как именно разорят королевство пузатого, если тот не будет с ними. Хотя он и сам это понимает. Просто хочет условия повыгодней. Вроде исключительных прав на торговлю.

Чанёль дипломатические хитросплетения ненавидит всей душой. Он лишь кивает тому, что говорит Чунмён, и прокручивает в голове будущий поход. Сразу после свадьбы. От подчинения один местный царёк уже отказался, а значит, перестанет быть царьком. Наместник всегда найдётся.

Всем ясно, что раз король приехал с дочерью (к тому же приехал лично), то союз будет. Однако он мурыжит и тянет почти две недели споров. Чанёль успевает немного познакомиться с омегой — очередной наивной-милой-нежной принцессой, с которой непонятно что нужно делать, чтобы не повредить хрупкую душевную организацию. Впрочем, своих скептичных мыслей альфа не показывает. Альфа улыбается, осторожно говорит о птичках и облачках, и принцесса скоро признаётся:

— Если честно, я думала, что еду к дикарю, а вы… — и краснеет густым румянцем.

Усмешку Чанёль выправляет в очередную улыбку.

Играть благовоспитанного принца — смешно, учитывая его обычный образ жизни. Но окупается относительным доверием в чужих глазах. Постоянно играть Чанёль не смог бы, он бы взорвался, однако временно — пожалуйста. Скоро он всё равно пойдёт по походам. Юная невеста сможет игнорировать слухи о насилиях и казнях, жить в своём счастливом мирке, и альфа редко будет в нём находиться.

Льготы её отец не выторговывает, однако согласие на брак даёт. С таким видом, словно делает одолжение. Чанёля тянет заржать над его напыщенностью, но Чунмён шикает, и вожак благодарит.

Принцесса обещает стать очаровательной головной болью. Из-за необходимости притворяться. Постоянных улыбок, от которых подрагивают мышцы лица, и пустых разговоров. Определённо, Чанёль бы долго не выдержал.

Жрецы декорируют площадь своими узорами, инструктируют альфу насчёт обряда, и он кивает-кивает-кивает. Улыбается снова (вдвойне натянуто), когда невеста появляется в сопровождении отца. Не на шутку красивая. Просто Чанёль таких не заслуживает. Ему её жаль. Это — максимум. Однако им находиться в одном доме ещё много-много лет, и ей стоит думать о нём лучше. Тем более заботиться о столь хрупком создании, хоть на инстинктах, но всё же тянет. Чанёль повторяет слова обрядов. Накидывает плащ на узкие плечи. Смотрит в глаза, глядящие взволнованно, и он не чувствует никакой судьбоносности или важности. Не чувствует почти ничего. Бездушие бы пугало, не становись привычным.

Чанёль пьёт (тоже привычно).

Чем ближе ночь, тем нервозней принцесса.

Альфа всё-таки не напивается, хотя хочется, и вполне себя контролирует, когда их начинают с песнями провожать до дома. Весело. Празднично.

Чанёль думает о том, какую речь толкнёт перед войском завтра утром, и о том, как захватят город. Однако кладёт ладони на плечи девушки и шепчет ей, чтобы не боялась. В ответном взгляде сквозит благодарность. Свой взгляд так и тянет отвести.

Альфа успел из своей комнаты перебраться в нормальные покои. Их ещё и отделали побогаче. И свечек кто-то из служанок везде понаставил.

У принцессы губы вымазаны чем-то с вишнёвым привкусом. Они мягкие. Покорные. Сама она дрожит, пока Чанёль снимает с неё платье, и просит вдруг потушить свечи. Стесняется. Уверена, что альфа её послушает. Ему несложно, в общем-то. Хотя заворачивать девушку в плащ и ходить дуть на огоньки кажется предельно глупым. Зато в темноте и вправду оказывается проще.

Чанёль вспоминает, что омеги считают заботливым. Целует, поглаживает, честно старается не торопиться. Хотя алкоголь в крови плюс возбуждение (его не может не возникнуть от красивой и податливой омеги) не очень располагают к мягкости. Нежность — механическая. Чанёлю всё равно. Ему хорошо, омеге больно, но, видят боги, здесь минимум его вины. Все вопросы — к природе и к высокоморальности, благодаря которой принцесса и вправду осталась девственницей. Ну, до Чанёля.

Утро вливает жизнь в более привычную стезю.

Альфа приказывает служанке подать принцессе завтрак, когда та проснётся. Смотрит на свою жену, и… Всё, что чувствует — это странность от самого факта её наличия. Отголоски сочувствия. Внешне она прекрасна, и ей бы найти себе такого же милого принца, с которым они гуляли бы под луной. В сравнении, Чанёль ощущает себя животным. Ему не нравится. В походе будет легче. Весна — не самое подходящее время (из-за грязи), однако планов много, и начинать пора сейчас. Войско готово. Альфа же надеется почувствовать немного жизни в адреналине и насилии.

Выступают на подъёме, с уверенностью, которая звенит в воздухе, и Чанёлю адски приятна вера в его силы.

Только не всё идёт по плану.

Если конкретнее — то первые несколько дней проходят буднично. Восход, марш, привал, закат, отбой. Затем начинаются холмы, в которых спрятаны нужные городки, и к ним отряды должны подбираться секретными тропами. Действительно секретными. О них рассказывала Чонину одна из его жён (родом отсюда), клявшаяся и божившаяся (по словам Чонина), что пройти по тропам — и никто их не застанет. Даже не догадаются. Чужаки ведь о секретах местных холмов знать не должны.

Отряд Чанёля ждёт засада.

Они отбиваются, потеряв почти треть волков, и при разборе трупов альфа видит знакомую картину. Разнородные воины, омеги с оружием, сброд, атаковавший их всю зиму с нулевыми результатами. Что куда хуже — другие отряды выходят к городу такими же поредевшими. Но выходят все — муштра не прошла даром.

Чанёль не меняет планов. Отступать нельзя, не после того, как он обещал золотые горы. Горы нужно достать. Желания биться у войска не уменьшилось, напротив — оно обозлилось. И режут они с удвоенной тягой. Альфа — в первых рядах. С каждой каплей крови на мече наконец ощущая, как мир становится ярче.

Бои становятся его спасением.

Один беззащитный городок за другим. Мирной страны с полями и садами. Идеальная продовольственная база.

Потери в боях оказываются меньше, чем в холмах.

Несколько дней — и на крупнейшей площади обезглавливают всю местную верхушку. Кроме тех, кто согласился подчиняться.

Первый пункт стратегии выполняется. Дело за остальными королевствами. Чанёль разграбил одно, подчинил второе, бёново, теперь ещё — третье (бунты в ближайшие пару лет не предвидятся точно), взял в союз четвёртое, и ещё два десятка ждут своего часа. Он скоро наступит. Лишь одно беспокоит.

Чанёль заявляет: в холмах их заметили местные, донесли той швали, которая их пытается терроризировать, и войско застали врасплох, но больше такого не будет. Вариант реалистичный. На самом деле. Просто другой вариант — это Бэкхён, который слышал все планы вожака. Многие из них потом менялись, и всё же… Пункт с этой страной, например, остался неизменным. Принц ещё говорил, что здесь яблоки очень вкусные.

Он должен быть далеко.

Он не должен мешаться.

Альфа не для того старался забыть, чтобы теперь сомневаться.

Ошибка с холмами — единственная. Больше такого не должно случиться. Если об их пути и узнали заранее, то тому есть десяток объяснений, от предателей до шпионов. Чанёль зря подумал о принце. Тот просто всплывает в голове слишком упрямо. До сих пор.

Бэкхён — прошлое. 

Чанёль убеждает себя в том, что больше не чувствует.


	11. одиннадцать

Чанёль морщится от боли в плече. Минсок его перебинтовывает (до этого он зверски долго вытаскивал стрелу), обещая милосердно, что орудовать мечом его пациент сможет.

— Стиснув зубы, — уточняет бета, — и не очень долго.

— Сколько? — рычит Чанёль, стараясь не заорать из-за безжалостно-едкой мази.

— Имеешь в виду, сколько ты сможешь борцевать, прежде чем получишь… эмм… переизбыток железа прямо в грудь? — лекарь все так же нахально обращается на «ты». — Я бы в принципе не рекомендовал пробовать. Пока не заживёт. Если, конечно, успеет, учитывая количество стрел. И отсутствие мозгов. Иначе, боюсь, наш большой предводитель скоро станет маленьким трупом. Вернее, чуть большим трупом, извиняюсь, они в начале разложения раздуваются немного…

— Минсок, — обрывает альфа поток абсолютно непочтительных слов. — Тебе никогда язык вырвать не угрожали?

— И кто тогда будет вас всех бинтовать? — ухмыляется бета. И прав же, гад. Которому очень многие в стае очень многим обязаны.

Чанёль стоически переносит последние мотки бинта, перетягивающие предплечье. Отсылает лекаря к остальным нуждающимся. На них снова напали. Снова там, где не должны были. До возвращения домой — ещё два маленьких государства (альфа не просто так собирал войско), и они до них дойдут, и завоюют, но… Сегодня пара сотен волков полегла из-за отряда, напавшего вдруг сзади, из кустов и с деревьев. Стрелами, в основном. Быстрыми, внезапными, острыми.

Чанёль не может позволить себе таких потерь.

Бунтовщиков нужно будет уничтожить.

И вовсе необязательно это Бэкхён сказал, каким путём пойдёт войско. Сами догадались — знатоки местной природы среди того сброда точно есть. Принца там нет. Иначе было бы чуть менее просто прикидывать, как именно вожак казнит своих врагов. А он казнит. Всех. Только такими обещаниями дух бойцов удаётся поддерживать.

И то, что следующий город приготовился к осаде, тоже объясняется не принцем. А предложением сдаться, посланным ещё пару недель назад. Правда, за столь малый срок возвести массивные укрепления сложно. Для всех этих земляных валов и деревянных башен нужна пара месяцев. За которые обороняющихся бы кто-то предупредил. И всё же…

Чанёль предполагает, что эта стая просто напрягла все силы и работала без отдыха. Он ведь уже вселяет страх. Огромный, учитывая масштабы защитных сооружений. И это льстит. Раньше никто не шёл против всех. Чанёль — первый претендующий. На огромных масштабов свершения.

Это даже смешно — что помешали бунтовщики из леса. Никто. Толпа из нулей.

Только лагерь вожак приказывает поставить укреплённый. Выкопав рвы и расположившись в строгом порядке. Даже ждёт, когда ему поставят шатёр. Во-первых — так все-таки подтверждается статус. Во-вторых — не хотелось бы обсуждать при всех, сколько волков погибнут на штурме валов и башен. И как неутешительное число сократить.

Войско, плохо привыкшее к труду во время вроде как отдыха (привал же), заставляет сам воздух гудеть от недовольства. Слушаются, однако Чанёлю всё равно неуютно идти к шатру. И авторитет хочется задрать ещё выше. Чтобы никто не зароптал при чём-то более важном. Вообще никогда.

Впрочем, защита тоже оказывается важной.

Чанёль долго пялится то на карту с вражескими укреплениями (принесли разведчики), то на Чонина с Сехуном, рассуждающих, как их обойти. Сам предлагает варианты тактики. Пока не слышит звук горна (и да, дежурные ночью собирались спать, а не сторожить, с Чанёлем один мужик почти начал спорить), и не выбегает из палатки, оголяя меч. Слышит топот. Крики.

Если бы ночёвка была обычной — то здесь и сейчас наступал бы тихий и полный разгром. Но с разбуженными и готовыми воинами дело обстоит иначе. Чанёль сомневается, что потери будут хоть сколько-нибудь значительными. Только подогреют ярость остальных. Пока врагов зажимают в узких улочках между палатками, а конница (небольшая, но по лагерю пронеслась бы разрушительно) тормозится рвом. Фатально тормозится. Альфа жалеет лишь об одном — они не воткнули в рвы заострённых кольев. Слишком трудоёмкой показалась процедура. Хотя всадники и так погибнут, придавленные лошадьми, с переломанными костями и отсутствием воздуха.

Проблема городских укреплений частично решается в течение всего следующего часа. Путём уменьшения количества потенциальных их защитников. И воины получают подтверждение: их не зря заставили пахать. Вожак умный и предусмотрительный. Следует слушаться.

Чанёль не слышит возражений даже от тех отрядов, которым утром велит идти на смерть. Вернее, на башни, но если вспомнить о лучниках… Альфа не трус, однако ему было бы страшно. Хотя за множество сражений психика приспасабливается. Может, деформируется. Как бы то ни было, позволяет ловить кайф от этого состояния на волосок от гибели. Нервы тянут, в висках стучит, мир вокруг — необыкновенно чёток, а убить за секунду до того, как убили бы тебя — и секунда растягивается в смертельно острый триумф.

Чанёль возглавляет атаку на крупнейший из валов, прикрывающих город.

Плечо болит, однако в бою это почти не чувствуется. Да и бой — жалкий, какими массивными бы ни были валы. За ними слишком мало бойцов. У Чанёля они слишком злые и сильные. Возглавлять действительно ужасающую массу орудий, мышц и криков — честь. Альфа уже готов за неё биться, если придётся. Если кто-то осмелится кинуть вызов.

Вероятность такого исхода тает с каждым удачным боем.

Ужинают волки в стенах города. Заставить их не разграблять всё подчистую — сложнее, чем поставить на дежурство. Гораздо сложнее. Чанёль не решается ввести за разрушения наказания (пошло бы против всех традиций победителей). Вот только договариваться с бледным вожаком о мире, когда его народ убивают, а город рушат, это как-то почти издевательски. Опять же — гордость. Чёртова гордость из разряда «умру, но не сдамся», которую Чанёль уважает (и разделяет), но на переговорах — ненавидит. Глупо же. Пытаться сохранить лидерство, когда сил для этого не хватает.

— Да по какому праву ты требуешь подчинения? — шипит мужчина после угрозы своей семье (да, Чанёль дошёл до крайности, однако смерть детей — правда действенный аргумент).

— Право силы, — отвечает он холодным тоном. Делая мысленно пометку: нужно будет написать жрецам. Пусть отыщут какое-нибудь пророчество, или легенду, или сами сварганят что-то такое, что выставляло бы Чанёля ставленником богов. Чисто декоративно давая право на других. Чтобы вожакам с королями было легче сдаваться.

Этого приходится убить.

Его перепуганный сын оказывается сговорчивей.

Чанёль ведь немного требует — волков в своё войско когда-нибудь в будущем, дани раз в год и признания верховенства.

Дорога к следующей стране обещает быть проще. Только на широкой лесной тропе, как выясняется, ждут ловушки. Словно для животных. Один воз проваливается в яму, прикрытую ветками. На дне — штыри. Половина отряда исчезает в подобной, но забитой колючками. Ядовитыми. По вердикту Минсока, орущих от боли волков лучше прирезать. Пока Чанёль идёт отдавать приказ, парень слева от него попадает ногой в верёвочную петлю. Та вздёргивает его наверх, судя по хрусту — ломает лодыжку, и на миг кажется, что этим и обойдётся — однако затем парню в шею врезается толстая ветка. Хруст, куда более отвратительный, заставляет Чанёля проорать одно громкое «стоп». Пусть все перестанут двигаться. Пусть лесная дорога этим получасом и ограничится.

Чанёль помнит, как планировал этот путь. Без участия Бэкхёна. Трогать его к тому времени уже не казалось хорошей идеей. Просто… Кроме него карты вообще никто не мог увидеть. Вот принц и вертится в голове навязчивым образом.

Альфа мог бы приказать продираться сквозь лес, напичканный ловушками (и большая часть войска бы продралась), однако агрессии в воздухе — опасно много. Чанёль и сам ощущает себя каким-то зверем, на которого поставили капканы. Так себе чувство. Злит. И злость — что свою, что чужую — лучше направить на её виновников. Иначе к концу путешествия виновником в глазах стаи может стать сам вожак.

Они вернутся домой. Восстановятся немного. Результат уже есть, два униженных государства, и для облегчения пути к следующим нужно разобраться с помехами. Разведчики найдут лагеря бунтовщиков. Чанёль лично возглавит поиски. Покажет пример, проявит неравнодушие, а ещё не придётся сидеть за одним столом с принцессой. Глядеть на её красоту и наивность, ощущать себя диким животным и изображать кого-то чуть более достойного. Будь альфа тем, кем привык быть — девушка бы как минимум испугалась. Пусть верит в сказки. Где её прекрасный муж покорил пару городов и вернулся на белом коне. Если, конечно, мать ещё не успела напеть ей о том, как много Чанёль успел натворить. Альфа запретил матери рассказывать, и та вроде даже поняла, но мало ли.

Жизнь Джису будет радостной. Взамен того, кому получилось принести исключительно боль.

Чанёлю совестно, наверное.

Более подходящего слова он не знает, хотя совесть — понятие для него неуместное.

Дома их встречают как победителей. Триумфом. Чанёль делает вид, что они действительно победители (хотя потерь должно было быть меньше, а результатов — больше). Не скрывает удивления, когда видит в руках у встречающих цветы. Их кидают ему под ноги. И это не традиция стаи. Это принцесса стоит на постаменте в центре площади (похожая на самую совершенную статую) и организует праздничную встречу.

Быстро освоилась. Странно лишь, что её (точно её) идею с цветами и процессией поддержали альфы. Хотя… Очарование Джису — до крайности обаятельно. А выходить из дома вожак ей не запрещал. И не надо, наверное. Пусть устраивает культурную жизнь. Городу этого не хватало.

Чанёлю не хватает того, с кем он мог быть настоящим. Однако принцессу он вполне тепло обнимает. На глазах у толпы. Целует с нежностью. Дома — находит Ханя, заламывает ему руку и выбивает крики в ближайшей подсобке. Тот не против. Кажется. Агрессии в крови становится чуть меньше. Спокойствия — больше. Для этого Хань и нужен. Удобный. Хоть и скучный.

Джису может почуять запах, и она, как воспитанная жена, не подала бы виду, но… Она бы расстроилась, и из-за этого было бы некомфортно. Альфа сваливает к Минсоку. Ну, типа, считать раненых. И ему самому такое поведение кажется рудиментом чего-то подросткового. Наверное, скоро пройдёт окончательно.

Пара лун — и ему будет семнадцать.

Отличный возраст, чтобы накрыть наконец сброд в лесу.

Неделя уходит на организацию воинов. Кого-то — по домам (временно), добровольцев (огромное количество) — в разведотряды. Чанёль себе подбирает лучших. Довольно долго, так что несколько отрядов за две недели успевают не вернуться. Встаёт проблема. Те, кто возвращаются, не сообщают почти ничего. Другие, похоже, умирают. И количество добровольцев тает с каждым таким случаем. Несмотря на всеобщую обозлённость.

Решение предлагает Чунмён. Чанёль его за это хочет обнять, пожать ему руку, подарить пару рабынь, как ещё там принято благодарить. Можно ведь и правда просто планировать маршруты заранее. Рисовать на картах (альфа постепенно становится фанатом карт). Понимать постепенно, где ничего нет, а где волки пропадают.

Не столкнуться с собственной женой (выглядывающей из-за углов с улыбкой на всё лицо) довольно сложно, так что чужой запах на Чанёле она всё же замечает. Выглядит так, словно ей в спину воткнули нож, смазанный ядом, и провернули пару раз.

Альфа выходит из этого коридора без объяснений. Ситуация ведь и так понятна.

Покупает ожерелье с какими-то красными камушками.

Вручает со словами о том, какая же Джису красивая. Чтобы не врать. О том, что ему жаль или вроде того. Она немного расцветает, и Чанёль запоминает этот способ — подарки — на будущее. Явно же пригодится.

Первая вылазка — это три дождя за два дня, насекомые, деревья и ни единого полезного следа.

Новые линии наносятся на карту с каждой неделей, очерчивая круг, в котором скрываются враги. Скорее всего, потому что лес раскидывается на четыре стороны и на многие километры. Просто нападали обычно с севера, так что и базу врагов пока ищут там. Необходимо только найти точное его расположение. Узнать строение лагеря. Хотя бы внешне. А потом — можно будет зажимать в клещи.

Альфа собирается найти их лично.

Дело давно стало принципиальным.

Никто не смеет рушить планы Чанёля.

Он выходит на вылазки чаще всех остальных (и пускай говорят, что он одержим врагами — когда он их разгромит, пойдёт только на пользу). Прочёсывает тропинки. По парам, в одиночку, не высыпаясь и подставляясь под опасности. Есть внутри железная такая уверенность, что ничего не случится. Может, это влияние жрецов, которые провозгласили его благословлённым богом войны и подопечным главы пантеона. Чанёль не особо верит в принципе, однако толпы гудят, волки слушают, и не влиять подобострастие не может. За храбрость уважают ещё больше.

Уверенность ломается с треском.

В то же самое время, как альфа, оставшийся один, слышит шум в кустах неподалёку. Сразу с трёх сторон. И это не могут быть звери. Оголяет меч (с тремя, кем бы они ни были, он наверняка справится), но сразу после — ощущает укол в шею. Острый. Глубокий. Выдёргивает дротик рукой, начинающей уже подрагивать, и в следующие секунды мир заволакивает туманом. Густым и тёмным. Дышать становится тяжелее. Чанёль видит фигуры, выходящие из кустов. Взмахивает мечом, однако тот резко становится неподъёмным. Из руки — впервые в жизни — выпадает.

В разуме успевает отпечататься злость. Удивление и неверие.

Альфа падает, пока кто-то кого-то поздравляет грубым голосом.

Чанёль просыпается от стука по груди. По щеке. По колену. Чем-то маленьким и твёрдым, вроде шариков. Веки поднимаются тяжело, с залипанием, однако альфа это проделывает. Косится на бусину, ударившую в плечо. Падающую на каменный пол. Затем — в ту сторону, откуда она прилетела. В голове — туман. В помещении — полумрак. Зрению сложно адаптироваться. Между глаз словно сверлит чем-то тупым. Чанёль вдруг понимает, что руки почему-то держит над головой. Пытается опустить. В запястья врезается верёвка, и — одним больным толчком — в разум вторгается осознание.

Альфа связан. В спину упирается стена. В игле, в него воткнувшейся, точно было снотворное. А сам он тогда, скорее всего, был поблизости от врагов. Два и два складываются в довольно ужасающий результат. Хотя эмоции ещё будто придавлены тем снадобьем.

Кто-то из глубины комнаты бросает ещё одной бусинкой.

Не больно, но раздражает.

Пульс учащается, выгоняя из тела тяжесть. Чанёль дёргает руками уже осознанно. Проверяет крепкость узлов. Их завязали на совесть, и уровень агрессии повышается.

Бусина ударяет в нос. Издевательски.

— Какого чёрта? — рычит альфа, продирая горло.

Силуэт, кидавшийся круглешками, поднимается со стула. Низкий. Худой. Догадка прошибает мозг, однако несколько секунд Чанёль успешно отрицает. Затем на чужое лицо падает свет от факела. И нервы прошивает ещё раз. Сильнее. Заставляя дёрнуться уже безо всякой цели. Просто от клубка эмоций, жгущего у горла.

Копны волос, которая Чанёлю так нравились, больше нет. Голова омеги острижена коротко, почти под ноль. Глаза от этого кажутся больше, чем были. Обычно — наивные. Сейчас — суженые непривычно-зло. Принцу не идёт. Быть здесь он и вовсе не должен.

— Бэкхён? — ответ очевиден, но подтверждение реальности этого кошмара — нужно.

— А ты уже забыл? — принц останавливается в паре метрах. Вытянувшийся в рост. Ему сейчас… двенадцать с половиной? Дальше от ребёнка, ближе к подростку.

Он щёлкает бусинкой, и та прилетает альфе в бровь. Уже больно. Немного.

— Зачем ты… — впрочем, чёртовы шарики сейчас не особо важны. Важно другое: — Не забыл.

Бэкхён выгибает бровь, и Чанёль рад — правда — что тот научился каким-то эмоциям помимо страха и вселенской грусти. Но не конкретно сейчас.

— И я помню, что ты обещал быть очень далеко отсюда.

— Я тоже много что помню, — отвечает принц, судя по дрогнувшему голосу, имея в виду плохое. Взрезая альфе грудную клетку одной короткой фразой. — Меня пытались отослать, но… Не мог же я упустить шанс снова тебя увидеть.

Во всех его словах сквозит такой сарказм и злость, что Чанёлю резко становится неуютней быть здесь связанным и безоружным. Руки начинают затекать. Грудь вздымается тяжелее.

Альфа может представить, как мальчику позволяют остаться в лагере. Но не один же на один с ним.

— Кто вообще тебя сюда пустил? — Чанёлю правда нужно понять происходящее.

Бэкхён скрещивает руки на груди. Поднимает подбородок. Иллюстрация обиженной гордости.

— А что, слишком мелкий для разговоров с важными людьми? — вообще-то да (и омеге явно часто уже кидали подобные фразы). — Ненавижу этот идиотизм. Почему я достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы… меня… как взрослого, но недостаточно — для нормальных дел?

Он ведь даже сказать не может. Стесняется. Чанёль привык к темноте, он видит этот румянец.

— Так это ты сдавал мои планы?

Бэкхён усмехается:

— Вопросы здесь буду задавать я.

Альфа не сдерживается. Он улыбается. От того, как мило (немного нелепо) выглядит принц, бросая столь крутую фразу. Маленький волчонок. Обиженный воробушек. Сравнений в голову приходит много, от них становится ещё забавнее, и… Бэкхён, допрашивающий его, Чанёля? С пытками, судя по антуражу?

Честно, представить сложно.

И то, как Бэкхён просматривал его карты, как слушал и подслушивал, как запоминал, а потом — пересказывал врагам, тоже. Чанёль ему… не верил, ладно, но был уверен, что омега не навредит. Не считал его на это способным.

— Смешно? — спрашивает тот слишком высоким голосом. Отцепляет кинжал с пояса. Альфа знает, для чего в таких ситуациях нужно холодное оружие, однако прекратить умиляться не получается. Бэкхён ведь табуреточку тащит из другого угла комнаты. Без неё до Чанёля толком не достаёт. А хочет. Взгляд у него горит чем-то не совсем адекватным. Жгучим. Пробуждающим совесть.

Альфа выгибается немного. Разминает мышцы спины.

— Пытать меня собрался? — это ведь правда смешно, Бэкхён зря обижается.

Тот забирается на табуреточку. Довольно близко к альфе. В воздух добавляются терпкие нотки, и…

У кого-то здесь прорезается запах.

Чанёль рефлекторно делает чуть более глубокий вдох. Пытаясь распробовать получше.

У омеги глаза расширяются почти испуганно. После чего он зачем-то отводит одну ногу назад. Словно собирается слезть со своей подставки. От одного только вдоха. Чанёль уже едва не заводит давнюю песню о том, что не нужно ничего бояться, однако он ошибается насчёт бёновых намерений.

Принц пинает его между ног. Прицельно. Коленом, с размаху, по самому уязвимому, и у Чанёля перед глазами мелькает вспышка. Дыхание перебивает болью. Он бы согнулся, если бы мог, а так — только хрип вперемешку с рычанием рвётся из глотки.

Бэкхён к ней приставляет лезвие.

— Что ж ты не смеёшься, а? — ему, похоже, ни капли не совестно за столь подлый приём.

— Ты… с ума… — голос — предательски севший, — сошёл?

— О нет, — омега сильнее давит кинжалом, и к узлу боли в паху добавляется кровь на шее. — Наоборот. Знаешь, я… пришёл в себя. Это было сложно, это было трудно, но…

Он не договаривает — только улыбается. Нет, альфа хотел увидеть эту улыбку. Просто обстоятельства — совершенно не те. Бэкхён, кажется, тоже не тот. И альфа в жизни не признается, однако это пугает.

— Тебе не могли доверить мой допрос.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — качает головой омега. Вспарывая кинжалом ткань на груди альфы. Точно намеренно царапая кожу.

Чанёль стискивает зубы.

— Хотя если ты не ответишь мне, то дядя пришлёт настоящего палача, — всё-таки сообщает омега. — Но у меня в любом случае есть насколько часов, так что… Чем дольше ты будешь держаться — тем больше я буду рад.

Первое слово, приходящее на ум — «сучёныш». Однако с омегой связано слишком много воспоминаний. Да, сейчас он своими пальцами держит оружие, но ведь когда-то — цеплялся за Чанёля.

— Тебе ведь никогда не срезали кожу? — тем временем спрашивает принц. С явной угрозой. — Это больно. По себе знаю.

Сначала Чанёлю хочется убить того, кто Бэкхёна тронул. После — он замечает шрам у того на шее. Впадину с неровными краями. Там, где раньше была его метка. И становится немного неловко, потому что самоубийцей альфа точно не собирается становиться. Впрочем… не он же кожу резал. А принц. Чертовски не смирившийся.

— Бэкхён, — Чанёль знает, что вытерпит, однако отсрочить (или отменить) — пытается. Объяснить заодно. — Я понимаю, ты… можешь считать меня каким-то ублюдком, но я многое для тебя сделал…

— Издеваешься? — щеку обжигает пощёчиной. Слава богам — Бэкхён ударил его ладонью, а не кинжалом. И руки у него не шибко сильные. Альфа выдерживал посильнее.

— Ни капли, — он старается держать себя в руках (пусть те, связанные, и начинают отниматься). — Я взял тебя в свой дом. Я тебя защищал. Я…

— Думаешь, я не помню, что ты со мной делал? — омега срывается на высокие нотки.

Ладно, помнит. Только не то, что нужно. И воспринимает иначе. Чанёль предпринимает ещё одну попытку:

— Ты бы не выжил, если бы не я.

— По-твоему, я хотел?! — Бэкхён вдыхает судорожно. Останавливается, чтобы продолжить чуть спокойнее: — Вы от моей жизни ничего не оставили. Ты не оставил. И прекрати говорить без спроса. Как ты там приказывал? Не кричать? Хотя погоди, это я разрешаю.

Мальчик, видимо, почувствовал власть. Его на рефлексах хочется поставить на место. Альфа обещает себе, что не закричит. И обещание держит. Держит, чувствуя, как кинжал раскраивает кожу чуть ниже ключиц. Чувствуя кровь, текущую к животу, и то, как нервы лопаются от муки. Однако затем омега ведёт лезвием по груди. Не было бы ничего особенного, если бы кинжал не надавил на сосок особенно сильно. Фактически — разделил надвое. Крови льётся больше, боль усиливается в разы, и альфа рычит (зная, что ещё немного — и заорёт в голос).

Оказывается, ноги у него тоже прикованы к стене.

Пнуть Чанёль пытался инстинктивно.

— А теперь — вопрос, — тянет омега, на несколько секунд оставляя его в покое. — Как можно обойти укрепления в твоей столице?

— Силёнок-то хватит? — ухмыляется альфа (на это упорство ещё не кончилось).

Бэкхён в ответ лезет в карман. Достаёт мешочек из тёмной ткани. Высыпает на руку что-то белое, мелкое, и… С одной стороны, сыпать на раны соль — банально. С другой — действенно.

Принц её в порезы втирает. Заставляя взвыть. Затылок бьется о камни, но от боли это не отвлекает. Ничего не отвлекает. Из всего арсенала слов остаются лишь угрозы:

— Здесь будет всё моё войско, — рычит альфа в следующую передышку.

— Что, прям всё? — наигрывает удивление Бэкхён. — Придут тебя вызволять?

Чанёль не отвечает. Он дышит (во время пыток вдохи-выдохи удаются плохо).

— А знаешь, что в это время будет делать наше войско? — омегу прямо-таки распирает от желания сказать. — Двигаться к вашему городу! С другой стороны, а не с этой, тут вообще почти никого нет. Ты бы понял, если бы увидел.

Отсюда до города — полтора дня пути. Если воины уйдут сюда, то тот останется беззащитен. А когда бойцы всё поймут, возвращаться будет поздно.

У Чанёля в груди спирает от непонимания, ярости и целой тонны смешанного. Прошлого. Того, от чего стоило избавиться вместе с Бэкхёном и забыть навсегда.

— Тебе и отвечать-то мне, на самом деле, необязательно, — продолжает веселиться омега. — И убили бы тебя на месте, если бы я не настоял на расспросах. Меня тут слушают. После того, как я всё твои ходы наперёд предсказал.

Бэкхён улыбается, пока над Чанёлем нависает меч. Грозящий обрубить всю его жизнь. 

— А откуда ты их знаешь, твой дядя в курсе? — альфа говорит на эмоциях, но ведь это Бэкхён до них довёл. — Или что ты делал своими губами, чтобы потом ему всё это говорить?

От следующей пощёчины голову отбрасывает в сторону.

Сейчас, наверное, был всё же перебор. Чанёлю самому становится грязно и совестно, потому что на миг принц выглядит таким же беспомощным, как… как тогда. Когда захлёбывался и давился. Вернее, альфа заставлял. Но спустя миг Бэкхён снова замахивается коленом, и альфа в который чёртов раз выкручивает веревки на запястьях:

— Твою ж мать!..

Омега приближается к его уху, чтобы прошептать:

— Мёртвая мать, — и отстраниться, вытягивая перед собой кинжал. — А знаешь, из-за кого?

Он на Чанёля, похоже, вообще все свои трагедии решил повесить. Но главное, что раздражает — даже не это. А тот факт, что окажись они в этой комнате без верёвок и кинжалов, один на один, и Бэкхён бы быстро потерял браваду. Он бы боялся. И альфа бы снова его жалел. Спустя какое-то время. Сейчас же омега вызывает почти сплошную злость.

Чанёль силится размышлять о том, как поступить с угрозой городу. Как выбраться (а он должен выбраться сам, вожак, которого нужно спасать — не вожак). Только Бэкхён начинает чертить что-то у него на животе, и все силы уходят на сбитое дыхание.

И правда сучёныш.

Возможно, в чём-то отцу стоило повиноваться. Или хотя бы к собственной логике прислушаться. Этого ребёнка, судя по всему, нужно было убить. Чанёль рад, что не допустил (это глупо и немного необъяснимо, но сейчас плохое время, чтобы задумываться). И всё же ребёнок вырастает в опасность. Уже грозит разрушить всё, над чем альфа старался. С тем же упрямством, с которым прежде забивался в одеяло.

К чёрту.

Пусть развлекается со своим ножичком. Пусть превращает свою ненависть в чужую боль. В конце концов, что-то из этого альфа и правда заслужил. Чанёль ничего ему не скажет. Дождётся палача. Почему-то кажется, что даже его обвести вокруг пальца будет проще, чем это хитроумное создание.

Единственное, чего Чанёль боится — это представлять, как принц собирал себя в такого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а на этом моменте можно прочитать вот это:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749319/chapters/34101851


	12. двенадцать

Чанёль умеет терпеть боль. Больно было, когда воспитывал отец, больно — во время инициации (зато чёрные шрамы на спине доказывают, что выдержал), больно из-за боёв и драк, однако Бэкхён выводит само понятие боли на новый уровень. Покрывает альфе руки, грудь и живот целой вязью порезов. Втирает в них не только соль, но и нечто куда более едкое. Очень задумчиво глядит Чанёлю на лицо. Чанёль в курсе, что считается красивым, и что омегам его внешность нравится, но лицо, в принципе, будет не особенно жалко. Если Бэкхён не сделает ничего с глазами, ушами и носом — то вечер можно считать не таким уж и плохим.

И всё же факт остаётся фактом. 

Такого Бэкхёна Чанёль терпеть не умеет. 

Все оправдания по типу «ему тоже было больно» теряют актуальность не позже, чем через час. Принц издевается. Насмехается. Смеётся и улыбается, пока вычерчивает на животе альфы первую руну своего имени.

— Теперь на тебе тоже есть метка, — сообщает омега, понизив голос до заговорщического. — Нравится?

Альфа прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этой усмешки на тонких губах. И чтобы мысленно Бэкхёна душить. Собственными руками, по которым стекает кровь, или приложив его головой о стену — о которую Чанёль столько раз бился затылком — или приставив лезвие к чужому горлу. Так же, как принц — к его. И альфа понимает, что тот не надавит слишком сильно, что не вскроет ему артерию (нужно же продолжать допрос), но нервирует всё равно. Мягко говоря. Откровенно — эмоции давно спрессовались в один пласт агрессии, накрывший разум.

Не будь Чанёль связан, Бэкхёну было бы плохо.

Так — альфа может лишь представлять. И это помогает держать себя в руках. Лучше дыхательных упражнений или отвлечения на посторонние темы. Сложно отвлекаться, когда тебя режут. Долго. Глубоко. Садистски. Чанёль не уверен, сколько крови потерял, однако на пол она капает регулярно. Главное, что в теле нет слабости. Сбежать наверняка получится. Как только этот сучёныш наконец выпытает время, ему отведённое.

Нет, альфа помнит, у принца есть мотивы. Причины. Всё то, произошедшее, из-за чего он теперь жить нормально не может. Но какая, к чертям, разница, когда он опускает свой кинжал к кромке штанов?

Поддевает ткань, надрезая её.

Останавливается, наслаждаясь тем, как замирает Чанёль.

— Не будь мне так противно, — наконец резюмирует принц, — я бы ещё много чего сделал.

Чанёль вдыхает воздуха, пропахшего собственной кровью, с откровенным облегчением.

— Но это не значит, что второй не сделает, — Бэкхён потягивается, осматривая альфу. Довольный, как котёнок, поймавший игрушку. Такой же забавный. Такой же жестокий, когда выпускает когти. Чанёль тем временем старается держаться прямо. Хотя тело затекло до тяжести в каждой клетке. Дополняется она тянущей болью в мышцах и худшей, резкой, по истерзанной коже.

Бэкхён на прощание хлопает рукой. По плечу. Вернее — порезу, сочащемуся алой жидкостью. Так, чтобы новый импульс боли прошёлся по телу. Кровь с ладони он вытирает о свои штаны (и так заляпанные) с неимоверно брезгливым выражением лица.

У Чанёля пальцы подрагивают от желания по нему врезать. Превратить в мясо. Хотя… Черты у принца стали ещё смазливей. Такие будет жалко. Такого стоило бы использовать для других вещей. И на секунду Чанёлю вновь становится от собственных мыслей грязно. 

Бэкхён довёл его до крайности. Выбесил. Разъярил. И уходит, пока Чанёль ни черта не может сделать. А бессилие злит сильнее всего. Альфа привык защищаться, ещё чаще — нападать, одним словом — не быть связанным по рукам и ногам. В прямом, чтоб его, смысле.

Чанёль сохраняет самоконтроль только благодаря тому, что скоро сумеет вырваться. По крайней мере, так он предпочитает думать.

Бэкхён ещё и дверью хлопает.

С одной стороны, его нужно поставить на место. С другой — он не может не оставаться хрупким за всеми своими кинжалами... Хотя здесь и сейчас альфе плевать. Здесь и сейчас он истекает кровью, а тело на каждый вдох отдаётся мукой.

Палач не заставляет себя ждать. Его силуэт — двухметровый, с горой мышц; взгляд выглядит цепким. Умным. Однако Чанёль ведь и правда весь в крови. План плохой, но за время наедине с Бэкхёном лучшего в голову не пришло.

— Он проткнул мне артерию… — шепчет альфа, добавляя совсем уж хрипяще: — Мелкая мразь.

Палач выгибает бровь.

Чанёль заставляет себя расслабить мышцы. Дышит поверхностнее. Прикрывает глаза. Только раз поддерживает репутацию смертельно раненого и очень злого:

— Да перевяжи ты меня! — Будь он действительно при смерти, вряд ли бы осознавал, что его тут в любом случае убьют. Лечить такого пленного незачем.

Когда напротив тебя стоит мужик с ножами, довольно сложно имитировать обморок. Чанёль надеется, что справляется. Повисает на верёвках, игнорируя то, как выкручивает суставы. Вдыхает раз в несколько секунд. Выдыхает — тоже. Хваля себя за то, как хорошо контролирует тело. Пусть внутри кровь кипит от эмоций.

В идеале, палач его развяжет и положит где-нибудь на полу. В полутьме ведь должно быть не до того, чтобы присматриваться к порезам и тому, откуда сколько крови вытекло. План исполняется наполовину: Чанёля сцепляют с крюка (падать на пол мешком — так больно, что рык едва не вырывается из горла), а вот развязывать не спешат. Палач не особо верит. Присматривается.

Альфа не даст ему понять, что слишком долго умирает.

Звук шага раздаётся над самым ухом.

Чанёль одним резким движением (почти конвульсией) подсекает ноги палача. Прямо перевязанными запястьями под колени. Попадает. Более того — ему хватает силы, и палач валится рядом. Ещё через секунду альфа выхватывает нож с чужого пояса. И Чанёлю не нужна свобода рук, чтобы воткнуть его в бедро перед собственным носом.

Альфа взвывает от полученной раны.

К счастью, все, кто слышит, наверняка спутают его с Чанёлем.

Следующее движение — шея. Настоящая артерия. И вместо криков палач теперь способен исключительно на сиплый такой звук, словно из фляги выпускают воздух. Тонкой струёй. Вперемешку с жидкостью.

Чанёль втыкает нож между плитами пола и подносит верёвки к лезвию. Перепиливает путы на руках и ногах. Всё — со стиснутыми зубами, потому что повреждённая кожа не предназначена для движений. Она вообще ни на что негодна, кроме как сочиться красным и болеть, болеть, болеть до темноты перед глазами. Впрочем, кровь — это хорошо. Пусть покроет тело коркой. Защитит от грязи и гниения.

Чанёль свободен. С двумя ножами. Во вражеском — хоть и небольшом, по бёновым словам, — лагере. Лучше всего было бы сбежать по-тихому. Если это возможно. Если никто не учует, не догонит, если альфа в принципе найдёт выход.

Выбора нет, и это придаёт решимости. Вместе с яростью.

Дверь незаперта. За ней открывается узкий коридор с парой факелов. И омегой у дальней стены. Замершим моментально.

Нужно смываться, но Чанёль не может себе отказать. Он подбрасывает нож на ладони. Примеряется. Не отрывая взгляда от разом побледневшего лица. Принц не усмехается больше. Глядит скорее как на призрака. Или оборотня из тех страшных сказок, которыми пугают непослушных детей. Страх — правильно. Боль тоже была бы.

— Двинешься с места — метну нож, — предупреждает альфа. Хотя метание (равно как и стрельба) у него никогда не получались действительно хорошо. Но ведь Бэкхён не знает. Он застывает окончательно. Превращается в белый камень с набором до ужаса живых черт. Глаза, в которых до самого дна — паника. Худые руки, замершие у кинжала. Всё его тело дрожит точь-в-точь как в те ночи, когда Чанёль его обнимал. Собственная забота кажется дуростью. Принц не оценил, он даже не заметил, и это раздражает на грани ненависти. Альфа шагает к нему. Медленно. Наслаждаясь тем, как глазища омеги наполняются влагой.

Из соседнего коридора доносятся разговоры. Стражников, не иначе.

Чанёль обхватывает подбородок принца. Поднимает, заставляя омегу привстать на цыпочки. Оставляя красные следы у него на лице и шее. Её он ещё и царапает клыками, когда наклоняется:

— Я вернусь за тобой, — рычит он в ярко-алое ухо. — Покажу боль. Раз она тебе так нравится.

Всхлип — тонкий, почти скулёж — режет слух. Быстро срывается на звук однозначно жалобный. Бэкхён не выглядит так, словно что-то соображает. Он просто трясётся, пока по щекам его стекают капли, и Чанёль вдыхает его запах полнее. Вкусный. Будет, когда расцветёт окончательно. Желательно, омега к тому времени уже не будет ломаться так долго. Он на грани потери сознания, кажется, и такая реакция — перебор. В другой ситуации. Сейчас она самая правильная из всех возможных, потому что принц возомнил о себе слишком много, потому что резал и насмехался, и такое прощать альфа не намерен.

Его очередь унижать.

Хотя бы несколько секунд, прежде чем голоса волков не приближаются критически. Двое, не больше. Чанёль справился бы наверняка, однако лишнее внимание — опасно. К счастью, пламя факелов стабильно колышется в одну сторону. Значит — из-за ветра. Значит — в стороне противоположной должен быть выход. Или хотя бы окно. В общем, что-то, с помощью чего альфа выберется наружу.

Стоит отпустить омегу, как тот сползает по стене к полу. Задыхается. Не всхлипывает — просто, похоже, не в состоянии дышать.

Совесть каким-то чёртом колет даже сквозь агрессию.

Чанёль затыкает.

Чанёль повторяет мысленно: это будет для принца уроком. Очень лёгким, на самом деле. Милосердным. Любого другого альфа уже превратил бы в фарш. Бэкхён же до сих пор представляется кем-то особенным.

Его неопасно так оставлять — Чанёль перепишет все свои стратегии. Которые Бэкхён и без того уже по-любому выдал целиком и полностью. А вот если его пресловутый дядя здесь, то… Убить было бы полезно.

Как бы то ни было — альфа бежит туда, откуда дует ветер. По коридору. К распахнутому окну. Прямо на траву, серебряную в лунном свете. Вокруг виднеется несколько шатров и домов-развалин. Выглядит всё это как заброшенный когда-то давно опорный пункт. Заселённый теперь бунтарями.

Никаких дядей поблизости не оказывается.

Чанёль сбегает, логически рассудив не рисковать собой совсем уж фатально. Как бы злость и жажда мести ни тянули найти всех виновных. Главарь наверняка вместе со своим войском. Готовятся напасть на город. Вот только вожак успеет домой раньше. Подготовится. Отразит, разобьёт основные силы, и конец всем этим помехам. Дальше — только власть.

За принцем альфа и правда хотел бы вернуться.

При случае — прикажет брать живым.

Чанёль мало что объясняет. Так ореол тайны и избранности вокруг него усилится ещё больше. Стая просто в курсе, что его поймали в плен те самые неуловимые враги, а он, весь окровавленный, вышел из чащи. Альфа ставит патрули на всех лесных тропах, что могут вспомнить лесники, и надеется перехватить посланника. Бэкхён, или кто там в его лагере командует, должен был отправить известие о побеге. Остановить своё войско от разгрома.

Альфа ликует, когда ему притаскивают гонца с письмом именно об этом. «Он сбежал», «обхитрил», «возвращайтесь обратно». Знакомым идеальным почерком. Чанёль кладёт письмо к старым рисункам принца. Как-то так выходит, что остаток вечера он их перебирает.

Всё же омеге не хочется делать плохо. Теперь, когда альфа успокоился после пыток. И той экзекуции, которую ему устроил Минсок, с отрезанием лишних лоскутов кожи и обработкой открытых ран. На животе теперь реально красуется кривоватая руна. Чанёль ещё точно наберётся решимости пересечь её другими шрамами. Собственноручно. Было бы ничего, но Бэкхён назвал руну меткой, и вот это уже оскорбительно. Только кожа подживёт. Чанёль не мазохист, а резать по резаному — вдвойне не привлекает.

Бэкхён вызывает много всего смешанного. Приятного и больного, цепляющего и выкручивающего. О нём лучше не думать. Не тогда, когда он не рядом, уж точно. Не имеет ведь смысла. Чанёль с куда большей охотой погружается в устройство обороны. 

Несмотря на отсутствие толковых объяснений, после приказа строить ловушки никто не возникает. Не спорит. Волки работают, веря ему на слово, и альфа снова укрепляет авторитет — ведь в ловушки через несколько дней падает подошедший сброд. Не весь, конечно, лишь малая часть, однако зрелище всё равно радует. Остальные несколько тысяч разбиваются в прямом бою. И догоняются после.

Рабов предвиделось бы много. Но непокорных. И Чунмён советует казнить их поустрашающей. Приводит примеры из прошлого — от сажания на кол до пирамид из связанных тел. Чтобы медленно и мучительно.

Чанёля не тянет засыпать под чьи-то крики несколько дней подряд.

Огромного костра за городом и бросаемых в него волков (живьём, конечно же) тоже должно хватить для профилактики бунтарства.

Радости от победы почему-то не так много. Максимум — удовлетворение. Ощущение того, что долг выполнен. Отравляет радость и разговор с пойманным полководцем. Тем самым, бёновым родственником. Он держится прямо, смотрит в глаза и говорит очень спокойно. Будто не знает, что кинут прямо в огонь сразу после диалога.

— Нельзя одному провозглашать себя лучше других, — поучает он в ответ на вопрос «зачем?». — Волки не покорятся тебе.

— Это природа, — парирует Чанёль. — Покоряться сильнейшему.

— С тем же успехом, как мой племянник? — интересуется альфа, прищурив глаза.

Чанёль не знает, что ответить, почти минуту. Она оборачивается целой лекцией о добре, зле, свободе и прочей дребедени, вывод которой — «протестующих будет больше, ты никого не покоришь, но когда-нибудь за всё ответишь».

— Ты этого точно не увидишь, — усмехается Чанёль, взмахивая рукой. — И твой драгоценный племянник — тоже. Хотя проживет намного дольше. Я об этом позабочусь, обещаю.

На спокойном лице впервые прорываются эмоции. Хотя Чанёль не издевается. Он ведь и правда позаботится. Собирается, по крайней мере, так как покорить принца становится делом принципа.

Он же омега, в конце концов. Омегам нужны альфы. Физически необходимы. Поэтому Суён до сих пор раздвигает перед ним ноги, поэтому Хань прогибается, а Джису ластится по ночам. И Бэкхён не докажет обратного. Просто очередной омега. С не совсем омежьим характером, правда, но всё поправимо. Нужно только поймать. И Бэкхён когда-нибудь сам начнёт слушаться. А то и просить. Пока же он скрывается где-то в лесах, по идее — без сил, однако... Альфа перестраховывается. Перекраивает планы. Меняет пути, города и тактики. Там, где раньше хотел подобраться ночью, теперь обойдёт и ударит в спину. Где собирался поджечь стены — завалит их защитников стрелами. Чёрт знает, сколько мелочей запомнил принц. Сколько собирается слить правителям.

Поначалу о нём ничего не слышно. Чанёль спокойно продолжает шествие по окрестным землям. Одну стаю за другой. Однако ничто не говорит о существовании принца ни через три месяца, ни через четыре, ни осенью (когда альфа контролирует почти половину земель), и…

Он мог умереть. В сотне разных ситуаций. Но Чанёль инстинктивно такому исходу не верит. Не желает верить. Бэкхён — мелочь, однако засевшая прямо в сердце. Возможно, единственное, что в нём ещё осталось.

Альфа уже задолбался думать о том, как мог бы всё-таки вытащить его вместе с собой из лагеря. За шкирку, или даже взять на руки. Здравый смысл подсказывает — так бы он далеко не убежал (тем более, с изрезанными руками) — но какая разница, когда фантазия рисует одинокого мальчика, быть может, убивающего себя от одиночества и безысходности.

Головная боль.

Джису тем временем осваивается как хозяйка, и это хорошо, вот только Суён (за запах Чанёля) гоняет по любому поводу. С жутко надменным лицом. И тот понимает, в общем-то. Когда Джису требует «отослать девку подальше» — выбор, к сожалению, очевиден. Суён хоть и красивая, и подруга детства, и не виновата ни в чём, однако Джису — жена, и этот статус явно весомей.

Симпатичные служанки многим нужны.

Чанёль обнимает её. Извиняется. Просит не грустить сильно и отдаёт одному из командиров. В его доме полно еды, дел, и по характеру он не самый худший вариант.

Суён, оказывается, тоже занимала какое-то место в душе. Без её улыбок пустоты становится больше. Джису никак не возмещает.

Чанёль не любит возвращаться домой именно из-за всех этих проблем. И зиму решает потратить на более-менее спокойный объезд новых регионов. Суд там, пир здесь, казни (в десятке мест) — пусть народ знакомится с новым вожаком. Знает в лицо. Да и дань с Чанёлем в городе собирается куда оперативней.

Очередной приезд домой знаменуется разговором с матерью. На тему того, как одиноко тут молодой жене (у Чанёля даже появляются подозрения — вдруг мать застукала Джису с кем-то и готовит сейчас сына, чтобы тот её не казнил). (Даже подозрения, кстати, хватает для подступающей к кулакам яркости). Но кончается материнский монолог тем, что пора жене родить ребёнка.

Чанёль, в общем-то, и сам понимает. Только при мысли о младенце тут же просыпается страх. Альфа же ему шею сломает случайно, как только возьмёт на руки. А оставлять ребёнка исключительно на Джису — плохой вариант. Даже если родится омега. Хороший — это стать вдруг лучшим отцом, чем был собственный.

Альфе вряд ли дано. И отголоски жалости ещё пробегают по разуму.

Джису его не любит. Но она воспитанная и слушается. Старается не плакать, когда Чанёль с ней сцепляется. Впервые в жизни. До стонов и точек перед глазами.

Не факт, что беременность получится. Впрочем, сейчас лишь конец зимы. Время повторить до первых походов будет.

Чанёль строит огромный государственный механизм. Ощущая, как сам становится его частью. Не волком с горячим сердцем, как в преданиях и сказках, а правителем с холодной головой. Периодически — действительно обжигающей яростью. Полутонов мало. Эмоций почти нет. Так проще стократ. И письма с рисунками альфа больше не достаёт. Уверен — стоит выкинуть. Хотя рука так и не поднимается.

Если честно, Чанёль скучает по времени, когда чувствовал так много и так остро.

Да даже по камере с пытками.

Кроме Бэкхёна, такого больше никто не устраивал. И жить, когда всё просто — скучно. Чунмён предлагает брать жён из каждого побеждённого племени, и Чанёль смеётся над этим как над шуткой. Про себя думает, что Джису бы их всех перетравила. Сам Чунмён работает над целой разведсетью. Чанёль считает её блажью. По большей части. Ну правда, разговоры о мятежах в сами мятежи почти никогда не выльются, если выльются — то тут понадобится войско, а если отсылать шпионов ко дворам ещё непокорённых властителей, то… ну тут же тоже всё очевидно, они все готовятся либо сдаться, либо обороняться.

Однако именно благодаря шпионам картина становится запутанней. Сначала один, потом второй и третий доносят о некоем принце, омеге, который шныряет по королевским дворам. Шныряет на опережение — у тех, с кем альфа ещё только собирается связываться напрямую. Агитирует за войну против него.

Всё сходится так однозначно, что Чанёлю жизнь вдруг кажется немного ярче. Просыпается интерес. Мотивация. Бэкхён — живой, пусть даже всё ещё играет против. Из идеальной картины выпадает только тот факт, что короли и вожаки вроде как соглашаются с принцем. Соглашаются воевать. А это ведь абсурд. Даже объединись они все вместе — против Чанёля уже нет шансов. Они же не идиоты. Должны знать численность его войск. Уровень подготовки и вооружения. Отсутствие поражений.

Бэкхён должен обещать им нечто… Чанёль даже предположить не может толком. Нечто. И альфа собирает свой маленький совет, чтобы подумать всем вместе.

Бумажные карты давно заменились одним красивым каменным столом. С выбитыми границами всех известных земель. Включая людские. Это после кучи молчания, перемешанного с запинками, и подсказывает загадочное нечто Чунмёну:

— Люди, — он тыкает пальцем в середину оранжевого пятна их владений. — Люди ведь живут как раз по соседству с королевством этого твоего наложника. Родным, я имею в виду, королевством. И там связи с людьми довольно тесные. Он мог бы связаться с ними.

— Смысл? — хмурится альфа.

— Люди считают нас зверьём, — осторожно начинает Чунмён. — Тот факт, что ты делаешь из стай организованную силу, их не может не пугать. А ещё они давно заглядываются на наши земли. И против тебя ведь настроена куча племён. Особенно — те, кого ты ещё не завоевал и не особо напугал. Так что…

— Они помогут моим противникам, чтобы мы начали войну друг с другом, а в итоге ослабли все? — доходит до альфы. И он хмурится сильнее. Прикидывая масштабы беды.

— Но людей как таковых бы никто из волков не послушал, — кивает Чунмён. — Кроме этого твоего наложника. И сейчас он вполне может агитировать от их имени. Тебя боятся, Чанёль. Очень боятся. Из-за страха могут пойти даже на союз с людьми. Особенно если они обещают помощь армией. А они наверняка обещают.

Ностальгия по заботе отходит на задний план. Желание придушить вновь становится куда актуальнее.

— И что нам делать? — упирается Чанёль кулаками в карту. Со стороны Чонина слышится лаконичное «воевать?». Чунмён оценивает ситуацию чуть более реалистично:

— Успешно ли? — он ведёт пальцем по линии, отделяющей владения Чанёля от остальных. И куда более крупных человеческих. — Я бы сначала попробовал переговорить. Объяснить, что цепляться за людей от отчаяния — путь куда более худший, чем склонять головы перед нашим богоизбранным вождём.

Чанёль игнорирует сарказм в чужом голосе. Его и самого такая титулатура скорее смешит. А вот проблемы — не особо:

— Ты реально думаешь, что они покивают головами, одумаются вдруг и перейдут ко мне?

Чунмён улыбается так неуловимо-хитро, как только он умеет:

— Зато правителей, собранных в одном месте, перебить гораздо легче. А потом пройтись по обезглавленным стаям.

Чонин тут же морщится:

— Бесчестно.

— Совершенно бесчестно, — соглашается Чанёль. Ждёт от Чунмёна ещё каких-нибудь предложений. К счастью или несчастью, но дожидается:

— Значит, можно убить наложника, — пожимает он плечами. — Теоретически, он никто. Фактически — ещё и связующее звено между людьми и теми вождями.

Идея Чанёлю нравится даже меньше прошлой.

— Люди найдут другого посланника.

— Но для этого нужно время.

— И вообще, что он решает, если и так почти все уже договорились?

Чунмён отвечает чуть медленней, словно бы подозрительней:

— Не все. К тому же без него могут рассориться куда быстрее.

— С чего бы? — альфа сам не замечает агрессию, с которой говорит. Зато Чунмён замечает очень точно:

— Скажи просто, что ты не хочешь его убивать.

Отпираться было бы ещё хуже, чем не хотеть.

— Пусть так, — признает Чанёль. — Что с того?

— В стае думают, что ты его убил, — сообщает Чонин со своего кресла. — А он, получается… сбежал?

Отпустить ведь мог бы только полный идиот или размазня. Не Чанёль. И волки должны думать хотя бы так. Вожак кивает. Переходя на другую тему:

— Если бы Бэкх… наложник сам начал убеждать вождей в том, что ошибался, что вёл их не туда и люди на самом деле всех нас в итоге завоюют — то это было бы гораздо эффективней, верно?

Чанёль же прав.

— А он начнёт их в этом убеждать? — вскидывает брови Чунмён. — Сдаётся мне, он тебя нехило так ненавидит.

И Чунмён тоже прав.

— Но мы в любом случае приглашаем всех на… собрание? Или съезд? Как это вообще назвать?

Чунмён размышляет несколько секунд, прежде чем вынести вердикт:

— Совет. Словно ты считаешь их равными. И наместников твоих земель тоже позови, пусть расскажут, как замечательно им теперь живётся под твоей рукой.

Без шуток — меньше межплеменных распрей, больше организованности и торговли, за исключением пары (подавленных) мятежей картина складывается крайне оптимистичная.

— Значит, будет Совет, — соглашается Чанёль. — А если не получится их переспорить? И они все реально пойдут войной?

— Предполагая союз с людьми, могу посоветовать… — задумчиво тянет Чунмён, чтобы после словно отрезать: — Призывай тогда в войско всех альф лет с тринадцати. Или даже омег в лучницы. У тех бунтарок неплохо получалось.

Это Чунмён так изощрённо издевается и говорит, что тогда великое будущее у Чанёля вряд ли наступит. Наверное. По крайней мере, омеги даже в худшем варианте не должны воевать, а поставь вожак под оружие малолетних — получил бы тысячи недовольных родителей. Так себе ситуация.

Бэкхён снова ставит всю его жизнь на грань. Чёрт знает как, потому что сам он — и омега, и малолетний, и Чанёль ведь не просто так предчувствовал, что не стоило с ним связываться. Зря не убил, зря обидел, зря пытался оберегать, зря отпустил... И ведь в каждом из случаев вряд ли смог бы иначе. Заново Чанёль принца ещё не увидел, но раздражаться начинает уже. Радуясь фоново факту его жизни и, желательно, невредимости. Так же фоново представляя, как эту жизнь своими же руками отнимает. Или гладит омегу по волосам. Чёртов клубок противоречий вместо мозгов. Бесит. Ставит в тупик. Хотя прошло… кажется, почти два года?

Это тот момент, когда Чанёль бы выместил всё на Хане, однако его в доме не оказалось ещё после одного из прошлых походов (была только Джису, улыбавшаяся вежливо и как-то победно).

Она всё такая же красивая, но Чанёль её не любит тоже.

Столько эмоций, сколько удаётся одному имени Бэкхёна, в нём вообще ничто не вызывает. По идее, это плохо и мешает. По факту — заставляет дышать глубже и желать погрузиться во все эти чувства ещё сильнее. Чанёль по ним изголодался. И ту часть, где про боль — он погорячился (наверное), но… Встречу он принцу точно обещал.

— Разошлёшь по всем землям посланников с приглашениями, — приказывает он Чунмёну. — Не знаю, где сейчас наложник, но намекни, что его мы тоже тут ждём. 

— Так что ты с ним сделаешь? — уточняет Чунмён.

Чанёль не знает. Нет, правда, не знает. Просчитывает всё на свете, но вот свою реакцию на принца — со слишком большими погрешностями. 

— Посмотрим, насколько сговорчивыми они все будут. 

Чунмён пожимает плечами.

Чанёль не хочет отеческих лекций о том, куда и как глубоко нужно засовывать чувства, когда дело касается политики. Он выходит из зала. К тому же... Альфа даже сказать бы не смог, что именно за чувства Бэкхён вызывает. Суть в одном: их много. Чанёль не желал бы терять. Очень. Земли и жизнь, конечно, важнее, но в идеале альфа бы их с Бэкхёном совместил. 

Ум подсказывает: раз тот столько сил и времени тратит на уничтожение Чанёля (вплоть до радикальнейшего метода в виде людей), успешных разговоров ожидать не стоит. Вот только альфа всё равно их ждёт. Предвкушает. Вертит в руках старую брошь, представляя, как Бэкхён... наверное, кинул бы ей в него, попытайся Чанёль подарить. А он если и дарить, то должен был бы отравленную. 

Противоречия. 

Чувства. 

Отсутствие пустоты.


	13. тринадцать

Чанёль клянётся, что удержит себя в руках. Он альфа, он вожак, и он способен разговаривать, не прерывая слова ударами или ором. Как цивилизованные. Как наверняка будет вести себя Бэкхён. В том, что он прибудет, Чанёль не сомневается. И вести переговоры с ним нужно будет отдельно.

Пока что по приглашениям приезжают правители. Принц может оказаться вместе с любым из них. На деле раз за разом обнаруживается только куча охраны, но этому Чанёль не мешает. Пусть царьки обеспечивают себе мнимую безопасность. Хоть и выглядит она показушно. Считай они, что Чанёль реально собирается поубивать гостей — гостей! — они бы просто не прибыли.

Встречи обеспечивает Джису. Культурные рады подобающему приёму, не особо культурные (вроде Чанёля, а то и хуже) — польщены шиком. Альфа не скупится на подарки, пиры и обустройство резиденций. Может себе позволить.

Существования мелкого переговорщика никто не отрицает. Более того — вожаки даже в курсе, кто это, и пару раз звучат намёки на то, как якобы бесчеловечно Чанёль обошёлся с ним. Альфа никого не переубеждает. Не скидывает вину на отца. Пусть думают так, как омега им наплёл. Репутация жестокого зверя, может, даже поможет убедить волков — бороться против него бессмысленно. Сила здесь в почёте. Да и заявить, что омега врёт или преувеличивает, и заявить настолько убедительно, чтобы поверили именно Чанёлю… Трудновыполнимо. Бэкхён для этого слишком хорошо вписывается в образ всеми обиженного, много перенёсшего и вообще жертвы.

Чанёль его ждёт.

Более того — в каждую новую процессию, которую видит, почти бесконтрольно всматривается. Ищет. Волнуется, чёрт возьми, и в голову лезут всякие мысли. О том, как принц на него отреагирует. Что скажет. Что ему сумеет сказать сам альфа.

Отношение к омеге стабильно держится на отметке «мягко». По крайней мере, ближе к этому. Чем к «придушить» или «заорать».

Чанёлю хочется доказать — хотя бы Бэкхёну — что он не тот дикарь и ублюдок, которым тот его выставляет. Честное слово. Хотя потом вспоминаются пытки, или факт назревающей войны, и «забить до смерти» мелькает в голове. А затем альфа вспоминает тот слабый запах, обещавший стать жутко привлекательным. Всё его тело обещало. И что-то подсказывает — на его омежьесть лучше даже не намекать. Принц по-любому натренировался давать пощёчины.

Когда Чанёль действительно его видит, поверить в реальность происходящего сложно. Бэкхён, он… Узнаваемый внешне, и в то же время — чертовски новый. У альфы по шрамам пробегают мурашки. Какой-то вожак, за которым стоит омега, остаётся на перефирии зрения. Главное — фигура, замотанная в шелка. Брюки, жилетка, рубашка до самого горла. Тонкого. Со шрамом, портящим изящество. И настроение альфы — тоже. Слова приветствия срываются с губ без участия Чанёля. Он разглядывает омегу. Тот смотрит так же прямо. С вызовом, если не нарываясь, вот только пальцами зажимает свою жилетку до побелевших костяшек. И щёки на бледном лице выделяются румянцем. Лёгким-лёгким. Выдающим волнение.

Чанёль чует.

Чует, что принца никто не касался. Как минимум — жутко давно. Зная принца — никто после Чанёля.

Мысли об этом сами сверлят виски. Альфа честно старается сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом (что не будет отдавать нездоровым пристрастием к почти ещё детям), и в итоге у него даже получается.

Бэкхён так скромно даёт говорить царьку, словно принц не имеет совершенно никакого отношения к происходящему. Будто не он провоцирует чёртово военное столкновение.

Нет, Чанёль их тоже провоцирует, конечно. Просто не со всеми сразу. Усиливая себя, а не ослабляя волков как вид. Живущий опасно близко с людьми. Бэкхён может не понимать, но альфа объяснит. Злости пока не особо много проснулось. Это хорошо. Даёт дослушать скучную речь царька, кивнуть пару раз и указать на омегу:

— С вашего позволения, — это Джису учила манерам, — я бы хотел отдельно переговорить с вашим спутником.

Бэкхён сощуривается презрительно:

— Его спутник сам решает, с кем переговорит.

Ну надо же. Показывает коготки. И нет, альфа помнит, что они у принца реально есть, просто сейчас он снова кажется… милым. С подбородком, поднятым неудобно-высоко (ведь иначе омега не смог бы дотянуться взглядом до глаз Чанёля), с губами, поджатыми, как у маленьких обиженных детей, и всей этой горделивостью на смазливом личике.

— Так согласится его спутник на аудиенцию со мной? — Чанёль выучил много красивых слов. — Или он приехал полюбоваться… местными красотами?

Вместо «красот» в мыслях изначально мелькнуло «мной». Но нет смысла бесить омегу. Совсем нет. Чанёлю нравится на его фоне ощущать себя вот так — более взрослым, более умным и ответственным. Лишь бы омега не похерил такое настроение. А то раз — и ярость у альфы вспыхнет, как от спички. Омега ведь может. Умеет, поджигатель малолетний.

— Сомневаюсь, что здесь есть хоть что-то красивое, — морщится принц. — Так что придётся смотреть на тебя.

Последнее слово он едва ли не выплёвывает. Скрещивает руки на груди. Задирает подбородок ещё выше. Чанёль не раздражается. Чанёль мог бы содрать с принца кожу, если бы захотел, и чувство власти — оно нивелирует бёнову высокомерность. Наигранную насквозь.

Отпускать Бэкхёна в другой дом с кучей других альф совсем не тянет. Но Чанёль же взрослый и ответственный. Тащить принца к себе нельзя.

Альфа уже начинает уставать от условностей.

По сути дела, кстати, Бэкхён всё ещё раб. Его никто не освобождал. Об этом тоже лучше не упоминать, конечно, и Чанёль не упоминает, и сам уже превозносит свою сознательность. Бэкхён не ценит, однако этого и не ожидалось. К тому же, где-то глубоко в сознании, омега не может не понимать ситуации. И что Чанёль — почти святой, когда свободно его отпускает и уважительно обращается. В самых смелых предположениях, альфа принцу в этот момент нравится. И он там, за упрямым взглядом, расцветает благодарностью. Ну, а вдруг. Правда, почему нет?

Встретиться просто так омега (через посланника) отказывается. Четыре раза. Поэтому альфа ждёт ещё два дня — до прибытия оставшихся вожаков. Когда на носу Совет, отнекиваться уже не выйдет. Всё ведь сугубо ради дела.

Только тогда до альфы доходит, что, кажется, насчёт благодарности — совсем нет. Вот вообще. Под ноль. В очень глубокий минус, если быть объективным. Сначала Бэкхён опаздывает. Заставляя Чанёля сидеть, барабанить по столу и прокручивать в голове варианты поласковей, поубедительней и поугражающей одновременно. Потом кучу времени стоит за дверью. Довольно трогательно не решается зайти, однако скоро уже их начнут ждать, а перед Советом должно быть сказано много всего важного.

— Да заходи уже! — выкрикивает в итоге альфа.

И разумеется, дверь открывается чересчур резко, и проходит омега через весь зал с видом оскорблённой гордости. Опускается в кресло напротив. Руки у него, похоже, в присутствии Чанёля скрещиваются автоматически.

— Здравствуй, — несмотря на недостаток времени, альфа пытается говорить нормально. Это Бэкхён обрывает его попытку:

— Ты меня звал, чтобы показать, как хорошо научился манерам?

Чанёль вздыхает. Переходя к делу, раз омеге так не терпится.

— Я знаю, что ты подговариваешь других правителей против меня… — начинает альфа. Принц снова перебивает:

— Их не нужно подговаривать. Ты вообще-то в открытую собираешься их завоёвывать, — голос у него аж звенит от чего-то среднего между насмешкой, злорадством и умничаньем. — Я просто показываю им, что не всё ещё потеряно.

Борец за свободу, выходит.

Кроме неё, вожаки под рукой Чанёля ничего не потеряют

— Потому что вам помогут люди? И волки на это согласны? — бьёт догадкой альфа. Попадает в цель. У Бэкхена расширяются глаза, приоткрываются губы, и несколько бесценных мгновений он выглядит растерянным. Прежним. Затем губы сжимаются в тонкую (почему-то самодовольную) линию.

— Согласны, — кивает омега. — Представляешь, насколько ты запугал волков? Они уже готовы сражаться плечо к плечу с людьми.

… а потом люди повернут оружие против них же, но ослабленных. Принц просто не понимает пока. Чанёль объяснит.

— Бэкхён, скажи, — в голосе — ни обвинения, ни раздражения, альфа старается потеплее, — ты понимаешь, почему люди вдруг решили сражаться ради волков?

Боги, даже звучит как чёртов абсурд. Омега тем временем наклоняет голову к худому плечу. На нём чёрно-зелёная вышивка поверх шёлка, и альфе нужно меньше секунды, чтобы узнать лису в нитях и камнях.

— То есть? — уточняет её обладатель. Медленно, с таким намёком, словно он всё понимает. Наивный. Альфа может представить, как люди толкают речи о свободе и взаимопомощи. А Бэкхён верит им, как прекрасной сказке, в которой всегда хотел оказаться. Альфе придётся разрушить ещё одну:

— Если я подчиняю каждого по отдельности, то всё довольно просто. И скоро мы станем так сильны, как никогда не были. А если мы воюем друг против друга, то… — альфа вздыхает, — то нас просто перебьют, как только мы друг друга ослабим. Люди всегда хотели нас уничтожить. И сейчас собираются сделать именно это. Видишь? Они используют тебя, а потом убьют всех нас. 

Вот-вот до омеги дойдёт. Он поймёт, что чуть было не натворил, и поможет остальным отказаться от убийственной затеи.

Чанёль уверен.

Чанёль ожидает.

Бэкхён смеётся, и это ставит в абсолютный тупик.

— Я знаю, что они собираются сделать, — сообщает омега, картинно понизив голос. —  Это я им говорил, как лучше ударить вам в спину. А когда они ударят, меня здесь не будет. Это вы умрёте. Все вы.

— Что? — нет, серьёзно, альфе органически сложно осознать услышанное. — То есть… ты…

Бэкхён ухмыляется. Самоуверенно и нагло. Явно наслаждаясь мыслительными процессами на чужом лице.

— Ты специально пытаешься всех уничтожить? — наконец складывает формулировку альфа. Награждается кивком (едва ли не снисходительным). — Зачем? Ну, то есть… Я понимаю, почему меня. Считаешь каким-то чудищем — пожалуйста, чёрт возьми. Но остальные?

Бэкхён приближается к нему, опираясь на стол, чтобы прошипеть глаза в глаза:

— Вы все одинаковые. И я не собираюсь жить так, как страдают другие.

Чанёль тоже упирает ладони в стол. Поднимается, нависая над Бэкхёном. Не кричит. Собирался же держать себя в руках. Только спрашивает:

— Кто?

Принц отшатывается чуть дальше. Сглатывает шумно. Но гнуть свою линию не перестаёт:

— Омеги.

Чанёль усмехается. Вместо того, чтобы повысить голос. Ощущая, как у него по шрамам идёт фантомный зуд.

— И как же вы, бедные, страдаете?

— Может, например, когда… — омега прерывается на рваный выдох, и не хватало только, чтобы он начал тут реветь. — Когда ты меня насилуешь? Или когда кого-то опять замуж выдают, наплевав на личное мнение? Или просто не дают заниматься чем-то реально важным?

У омеги тон с каждым вопросом взлетает всё выше. Чанёль вздыхает глубоко. Считает до десяти. Наклоняется к омеге ближе, так, чтобы он не смог не вдохнуть его запах глубже. Бэкхён краснеет немного. Облизывает губы самым кончиком языка.

— Если бы я взял тебя сейчас, ты бы так не говорил, — альфа уверен, что у принца в мыслях только что мелькнуло нечто подобное. — Вам всем нравится. И…

Предложение — ну разумеется — прерывается пощёчиной.

— И убей ты всех ужасных волков, и уничтожь наше ужасное общество… - продолжает альфа, ощущая, как горит на щеке след от бёновой ладони. - Что дальше? Думаешь, людям ты сильно нужен?

Бэкхён задирает нос:

— Именно. Вообще-то меня женят на человеческой принцессе.

Смешок вырывается сам собой. Пока внутри шаблоны рвутся, задевая ткани мозга.

— Ты хоть в курсе, что после свадеб делают с принцессами?

Следующую пощёчину альфа перехватывает. Сжимает тонкое запястье. Сдерживается, чтобы не выкрутить или не выломать:

— К тому же люди тебя кинут. Им даром не нужно мешать свою кровь с нашей. Ты сдашь им нас — и ты больше не будешь нужен. Тебя просто-напросто убьют.

И представлять это - значит повышать градус злости раза в три.

Омега дёргает руку на себя. Чанёль не отказывает себе в удовольствии схватить крепче.

— Ошибаешься, — продолжает шипеть принц. — Я заживу отлично. А если ты сейчас меня не выпустишь, я…

— Ты мой, — напоминает альфа. — Будешь моим, сколько бы меток ни вырезал. И чем ты мне собираешься угрожать, а? Дыру во мне прожжёшь своими глазёнками?

— Я говорил, что не буду рабом, — звучит то ли как предупреждение, то ли как угроза. А затем вдруг кричит: — Помогите! Кто-н-ниб…

Чанёль затыкает его рот ладонью. Фактически, уже повалив на стол.

— Какого…

Альфа понимает слишком поздно. Одновременно с тем, как дверь комнаты распахивается под руками вожака. Одного из. Набежавших из соседней комнаты.

Бэкхён под его руками чертовски натурально плачет.

Совет только начался, а Чанёль уже выставил себя животным. Замечательно. Всё — благодаря принцу, сползающему на пол, как только его отпускают. Поднимается он, схватившись за стол дрожащими руками. С мокрыми дорожками на щеках. Пряча взгляд от альфы. Он бы посочувствовал, если бы знал, сколько здесь правды, а сколько — игры на публику.

— В-вот видите?.. — обращается тем временем омега к столпившимся в дверях царькам. — Я просто пытался объяснить, что ему лучше не трогать ваши земли, а он сразу начал б-бить…

Сука.

«Сучёныш» — уже слишком мягкое определение. И ведь Чанёлю не поверят. Верят этому новоявленному актёру, изображающему святую невинность, когда сам подстраивает тотальную смерть. Всем, находящимся здесь.

Альфа неверно оценил масштабы катастрофы. Бэкхён умный, но совершенно не в том направлении. Он не менее картинно, чем причитал, выбегает из комнаты. Оставляя Чанёля… переговаривать?

Получается ожидаемо плохо. И никакие умные слова не спасают. Вожаки не такие наивные, конечно. Они говорят о том, что людям якобы нужны союзнические отношения. Что они будут рады торговать и дружить. Что нет у Чанёля права подчинять волков, и подчиняться они не будут, и если надо — альфа вежливо сдерживает смех — те подчинят его, Чанёля. А на совет собрались исключительно из уважения.

— Хотя уважение к тому, кто так обращается с представителем королевской семьи, к тому же — омегой, это… немного сомнительно, — роняет король (страны джентльменов, видимо).

Альфа даже не заикается про то, что Бэкхён хочет убить их всех. Звучит как безумие. Для самого Чанёля, до сих пор, хотя он знает предысторию. Остальные просто решат, что он этого омегу королевских кровей ещё и оболгать пытается.

Нужно будет просто перебить их всех до того, как придут люди.

Совет уходит в никуда.

Злость клокочет во всём теле. Чанёль решает: он Бэкхёна не отпустит. Чтобы не наделал ещё самоубийственной херни. Однако того через пару часов после Совета в городе не обнаруживается.

Правители разъезжаются по своим столицам, пока Чанёль решает, кого из них забьёт первым. Усиленно размышляя о них и столь же усиленно не включая в этот список принца. Хотя он заслужил куда больше остальных. И рука на него отлично поднимается. Впрочем, не только рука, но остальное к делу точно отношения не имеет. А дело войны стремительно приобретает масштабы самосохранения. Потому что там, за пределами столицы Чанёля, волки наконец умудряются договориться. Пока что — без подключения людей, однако военные действия начинаются. И обороняться альфе не особо нравиться. Пусть даже успешно. По большей части. Тех командиров, которые на своих участках ошибаются, Чанёль снимает. Когда переход в наступление откладывается раз в пятнадцатый — начинает казнить. Понимая прекрасно, что срывает тем самым злость. На одного конкретного омегу.

В донесениях он сам всплывает уже в качестве командира. Лиса.

Если это реально принц, то он со своим отрядом (Чанёль, сжав зубы, вынужден признать) воюет вполне талантливо. И это только усиливает необходимость поставить омегу на место. Доводит её до навязчивых мыслей, до лёгкой мании, до небольшого такого помешательства. Оно отравляет жизнь. Не даёт спокойно существовать. Иногда, правда, на альфу нападает другое настроение. Если Чанёль напьётся, а в голове мелькают воспоминания. Из той коллекции, где он выбирал Бэкхёну брошь в подарок, а тот шугался от каждого взгляда и не был ещё настолько раздражающим. Вписывался в рамки. Но и новые последний их разговор настойчиво стучится в сознание. Не сам его смысл, нет, думать, что жизнь омег — страдание, просто смешно. Они не воюют, их не казнят (если, конечно, те не изменяют), их оберегают, а брак и постель… Бэкхёну не повезло, да, но причина тут в возрасте. Черт возьми, Чанёль показал бы ему, насколько по-другому может быть. В какой-нибудь параллельной реальности, где омега бы к себе подпустил. Хотя и в этой альфа может просто не спрашивать разрешения. Как бы то ни было, думает он о том, что скрывается за теми словами принца. Что их вызвало. Получается не очень хорошая картина. Там Бэкхён всех подряд воспринимает как врагов. Спокойствия в его жизни нет в принципе. Он просто очень сильно ненавидит, всего себя переплавляет в ненависть, и… Остановить его хочется ещё и ради того, чтобы спасти. А потом запыхавшийся разведчик сообщает, что отряд под предводительством Лиса уничтожил целый опорный пункт.

— Там было много огня, шума и дыма, — точнее молодой бета описать не в состоянии. — Они просто сравняли всё с землёй!

Звучит, как какое-то людское оружие. А значит, дело плохо. И настроение — делать больно. При добавлении к такому настроению Бэкхёна получается что-то… извращённое. Насильное. Принца зовут Лисом, и ему это подходит лучше всего на свете. Хитрый, изворотливый, двуличный и миленький. Адское создание. Созданное, в какой-то степени, Чанёлем. Поэтому ему то хочется Бэкхёна исправить, то решить, что исправит его только могила. Хотя могила — скучно.

Чанёль мало спит, постоянно орёт и никак не может реорганизовать войско на уверенный натиск. Но зато он чувствует себя до чёртиков живым. И это ненормально — ловить кайф от известия, что Лис разграбил склад неподалёку от ставки Чанёля. Это неадекватно — воспринимать войну как их личную игру. Просто… Если Бэкхён записался в лисицы, то Чанёль может считать себя буквально волком. А волки сильнее. Он способен перегрызть омеге глотку, но интереснее — пережать трахею. Чтобы наблюдать за тем, как он мечется и мучается. Пока не признает слабость, не попросит о помощи, пока сам не подставит шею. Либо погибнет. Хотя альфа вряд ли позволит.

Чунмён прав, когда рекомендует уйти в глухую оборону и скопить силы.

Чонин прав, когда агитирует атаковать, потому что дальше подключатся люди и будет только хуже.

Чанёль — такое бывает жутко редко — колеблется. Давя искушение выйти и поймать Бэкхёна, обосновавшегося в лесу по соседству. Тот наверняка как раз выманивает. Думает, что альфа прибежит, как только почует. Почти не ошибается, на самом деле. Просто у Чанеля всё ещё есть дела, которые вроде как важнее. В основном — контролировать, чтобы никто не пересёк границы его новых земель. Однако ударяют изнутри. Буквально. Какие-то мрази восстают, и на их подавление приходится отрядить часть войск. Малую. А затем — ещё одну. В другую страну. В третью. Ситуация на границе тем временем становится напряженней, а столкновения — чаще.

Чанёль осознаёт, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Расползается на сотни мелких неприятностей. Рушится неудачами. Альфа даже мысленно не произносит слов вроде «проигрыш», «катастрофа» или «поражение», но близится дело к чему-то подобному. А Чанёль не привык проигрывать даже в малом. Отступать вглубь собственных земель — это же бред. Абсурд. Такого быть не может. Противоречия давят на сознание почти неподъёмным прессом.

Людское оружие мелькает чаще. Поджигает. Убивает. Никто не в курсе, что это, и альфа всё же решается на экспедицию против принца. Тот точно в курсе. И Чанёль из него всё выбьет. Какими угодно способами.

Отряд добровольцев — столь же мрачный, как сам вожак.

Примерное местоположение известно, примерная численность — тоже, ночь обеспечивает прикрытие, а гнев толкает вперёд лучше любой другой мотивации. Желание отомстить чёртовому Лису. Узнать от него рецепты победы. Восстановить своё положение и опустить Бэкхёна. Туда, где ему и место. Дно. Или ад. Где он точно пожалеет о том, что здесь устроил.

Небольшой лагерь укреплён рвами и стеной из свежих брёвен. За ней виднеются палатки. Аккуратные улочки, кажется, даже вымощенные чем-то, дозорные и ящики по углам. Большой шатёр в центре. Либо Бэкхён реально любит роскошь, либо там склад. Вероятно, того самого оружия. Отсюда оно, возможно, и расходится по близлежащим гарнизонам. А принц координирует. Неплохая схема. Только охраны здесь маловато. Омеге наверняка обещали больше. Уже, выходит, начинают кидать.

Ярость — выдержанная, спресованная и холодная. Чанёль выжидает два дня наблюдений. Чтобы пустить своих бойцов точно тогда, когда сменяются караулы. Зайти с правильных сторон. В одной руке — факел, в другой — меч, на котором играют отблески. Первое — для поджогов. Второе — для омеги, если вздумает напасть. Альфа не убьёт, нет, но воспользоваться оружием не побрезгует. Каким-нибудь несмертельным способом.

Всё проходит как по нотам, чёрт возьми. Враги погибают тихо и (для самих себя) неожиданно. Шатёр окружается за считанные минуты. Несколько десятков человек распределяются по палаткам — убивать, пока остальные враги не проснулись.

Чанёль приоткрывает тяжёлый полог. Вступает под него. Шаги тут же скрадывает ковёр. Альфа поднимает факел выше, пытаясь найти здесь спальню. Проверяет комнаты за завесами тканей. И действительно находит кровать. Со знакомым силуэтом под двумя одеялами.

Предвкушение кипит в венах. Собирается мурашками по позвоночнику. Чанёль крепче сжимает железную рукоять. Считает вдохи и выдохи (иначе по-любому сорвётся и разнесёт шатёр). Подходит ближе, и... 

Какого чёрта Бэкхён во сне выглядит словно какой-то бледный ангелочек. А альфа — замирает, в очередной раз натыкаясь на тупик. Принц не знает, что Чанёль здесь. Только сопит в гладкую подушку. Укрытый до самых ушей. Маленький. Сердце начинает биться с ощутимой болью. Глухой. Давно уже надорванной. Только сейчас Чанёль не позволит всей этой иллюзии помешать. Омега — не невинное создание, не нечто трепетное и нежное. Он — предатель всего их вида. Повёрнутый на голову. Двуличный, полный злобы, обиды и ненависти, и с ним нельзя обходиться по-доброму.

Альфа сдирает с него одеяла одним движением. Ждёт крика или паники.

Бэкхён, одетый в шёлковую рубаху до пят, только ёжится. Дёргает ногой, похоже, пытаясь нащупать пропавшие покрывала. Морщит аккуратный носик. А ещё запах — всё такой же чистый — вливается в лёгкие. Тревожит рецепторы. У Чанёля уже нервы в узлы завязываются от напряжённости ситуации. А омега подтягивает коленки под себя, видимо, решив хотя бы так сохранить тепло. Так и не удосужившись подумать, куда же делись чёртовы одеяла.

Чанёль не решается его ударить. Слишком много секунд подряд. Пока крики, донёсшиеся с улицы, не возвращают в происходящее. В здравый смысл. Где принц — враг, кем бы ни был раньше.

Альфа кладёт факел на край стола. Убирает меч в ножны. Бэкхёна он и одной рукой смог бы скрутить. А свободные руки ему пригодятся. Чтобы дёрнуть омегу вверх за край сорочки. Резко. Грубо. Жалость — не к месту. Ткань под ладонями трещит и расползается, пока принц хватает воздух губами. Силится удержаться на ногах. Цепляется за локти Чанёля. Несколько мгновений. Затем — поднимает на него непонимающий взгляд. Осознаёт. Обмирает.

— Думал, тебе всё с рук сойдёт? — цедит альфа, перехватывая его за плечи. Иначе разрыв на шёлке дошёл бы уже до пупка. Чанёля и так тянет опустить взгляд на голую кожу. Впрочем, глаза — тоже отличный вариант. Испуганные глаза. И то, как Бэкхён пытается отстраниться.

— Я… М-мне… — дыхание у него уже сбитое. Голос — срывающийся.

Чанёлю не должно быть совестно. Да, двух секунд хватает омеге, чтобы выглядеть почти как на грани истерики. И да, это вряд ли потому, что Чанёль — вражеский вожак. Скорее уж из-за того, каким он был альфой.

Без разницы.

Бэкхён — изворотливая тварь. Может, он вообще притворяется, когда жмурится от страха.

— Мне об-бещал-л-л… — он запинается — альфа перехватывает за шею. Так внутри наступает компромисс. Чанёль не избивает до переломанных костей (как следовало бы), но и не сюсюкается. Готов задушить. Уже сейчас давит на тонкую кожу.

— Обещали? — переспрашивает он. — Защиту, что ли? Типа армии по соседству?

Омега кивает так быстро, как только позволяют ладони альфы вокруг его горла. Вытянувшийся по струнке. Не дышащий почти.

— И ты поверил, — боги, ну как можно быть настолько наивным? — А я предупреждал.

Черт знает, о чём думает принц, но паника во взгляде — почти животная.

Её должно быть больше. Чанёль об этом ещё позаботится. Но пока необходимо быстрее убраться отсюда. Желательно — не с пустыми руками.

— Тебя кинули, — начинает альфа склонять принца на свою сторону. А затем думает: зачем? Можно ведь и без дипломатии. — Отвечай на мои вопросы. Иначе…

Он даже не успевает придумать угрозу. Бэкхён уже закусывает губу так сильно, что секунды до всхлипов можно считать по пальцам. Кажется, он напуган достаточно. Трясётся вполне натурально. Прижимая к груди оторванную ткань.

— Людское оружие здесь?

— Вз-зрывчатка? — лепечет принц незнакомое слово. Видимо, правильное.

— Она самая, — и злость неумолимо гасится от того, как быстро омега в его руках надламывается. Боится, дрожит и очень чётко нуждается в защите. И всё же — мотает головой.

— А если честно? — добавляет альфа. Хотя следовало бы добавить ударов по бледной, как мел, коже.

Омега замолкает, опуская голову. Всхлипывая. Чанёль реально чувствует себя извергом, раз рычит на настолько слабого. Его бойцы, в принципе, и так могли бы найти необходимое. Но не факт, что всё. Поэтому альфа продолжает. Размышляя логически. Чтобы быстрее разобраться с происходящим. Здесь и сейчас он побеждает лично Бэкхёна, но каким-то чёртом победа не приносит удовольствия.

Чанёль для омеги — это огромное давление на психику. Сам по себе. Из-за того, что с ним когда-то делал. А значит, чего принц должен бояться больше всего на свете?

— Ты можешь сказать мне, где спрятано оружие, — Чанёль спускается ладонями от тонкой шеи к выпирающим ключицам. Проскальзывает за ткань рубахи и прижимает к себе за лопатки. Чтобы на самое ухо выдохнуть: — Либо выйдет, что ты не помогаешь мне как… Как военный. Станешь тогда просто омегой. Понимаешь, что это значит?

Только бы Бэкхён не впал в истерику. Сохранил хоть какую-нибудь способность рассуждать. Кожа у него — горячая. Влажная от испарины. И ткань расползается дальше, открывая новые сантиметры тела. Слюна во рту густеет. Чанёль её сглатывает, однако тут же набегает новая. И запах мешает. Дёргает за ниточки внутри. Бэкхён выдавливает из себя одно только «не надо», но этого как-то мало для остановки. Прерываемое всхлипами «я буду полезным» — уже лучше.

Чанёль отпускает его. Даже отходит на пару шагов. Так самому будет проще дышать. Бэкхёну это нужно куда сильнее, и минуту, не меньше, приходится смотреть на его попытки восстановить самоконтроль. Итог — всхлипы звучат на порядок реже. Бэкхён обнимает себя за плечи. Смотрит в пол. Но альфе должно быть плевать.

— Вся взрывчат-тка в ц-центре шатра, — сообщает принц. — Там тем-мно, так что луч-чше идти вместе с факелом…

Альфа плохо разбирается в этой «взрывчатке», но подозревает, что огонь плохо с ней сочетается. Поэтому добавляет:

— Если кто-нибудь из моих умрёт, то ты с факелом пойдёшь следующим.

Бэкхён замолкает на пару секунд. Меняет тактику:

— Хотя, наверное, там не настолько темно…

Сучёныш. Пытается хитрить до самого конца. Чанёль кивает на выход, игнорируя желание прикрыть принца чем-то более весомым, нежели тонкая и разорванная на треть рубаха. Бэкхёну в ней должно быть неуютно. Когда выйдет к альфам, по-любому станет полноценно страшно. И Чанёля его чувства заботить не обязаны.

Их на улице уже ждут. Несколько десятков волков. По тому, с какой ненавистью они смотрят на Лиса, становится понятно, что следовало бы ощущать Чанёлю. В этом списке точно нет желания накинуть на узкие плечи собственную одежду, спрятать от опасных взглядов и отпоить чаем. Такие желания — просто абсурд. Остаток от прошлого.

Бэкхён выглядит довольно… потерянным.

Осознаёт, наверное, что не нужен никаким людям. Что те его не защитили и не собирались. Омеге и вправду лучше бы осознать. Выложить Чанёлю всю информацию, которой владеет. В противном случае угрозы о боли перестанут быть угрозами. Ещё ведь не поздно поправить военное положение. Да, границы кое-где прорваны, и волнения в народе приобретают популярность, но ядро войска — в районе столицы. С ним альфа завоёвывал эти земли. С ним и сможет отстоять. Как только выведает людские планы и сам получит чёртову взрывчатку.

Ящиков обнаруживается много. Тяжёлых. Чанёлю вряд ли кажется, когда он видит отблески злорадства в глазах омеги. Унести всё у волков ведь не выйдет. А оставаться нельзя — мало ли, кто и с какими силами заявится к утру.

Часть ящиков альфа приказывает закопать в землю неподалёку от лагеря. Большую часть. Меньшую бойцы пусть притащат на базу. Единственный груз, который остаётся на совести Чанёля — это Бэкхён. Но он способен идти сам. Босиком. По грязи и веткам. Потому что альфа не собирается позволять ему идти, собирать вещи и устраиваться поудобней на глазах у своих бойцов. Которые прекрасно знают, кто здесь — один из самых злейших врагов. По-хорошему, Бэкхёна бы ещё связать, и подталкивать в спину, просто… Он и так бредёт, плача и пряча глаза. Сдвинув плечи. Дышать боящийся. Альфу кидает от ненависти к жалости, и он понятия не имеет, как это прекратить. Остановиться на первом. Правильном.

Он всё же посылает одного из бойцов обыскать его шатёр с мешком. Только ради драгоценностей. Ну, и учитывая любовь принца ко всяким шелкам-вышивкам, его обувь наверняка тоже вынесут в качестве ценности. А потом можно будет башмаки всё же и подкинуть омеге на одном из привалов. Иначе… Иначе он будет тормозить отряд, а это тоже плохо.

Чанёль понимает, как абсурдны подобные умопостроения. Но ставит омегу рядом с собой не потому, что тот способен сбежать (как обязаны думать остальные), а потому, что те самые остальные могли бы принцу навредить. И что Бэкхён, будь у него власть, его бы убил, альфа тоже понимает. Беспокоиться о его сохранности — дикость. Вот только если убрать омегу из поля зрения, альфа спокойным быть тоже не сможет. Пусть лучше шагает рядом. Даже если так слышно все его болезненные выдохи. И руки приходится сжимать в кулаки. Слишком уж они тянутся Бэхёна хотя бы за локти поддержать.

Настроение меняется резко. На рассвете. Когда в строй врывается молодой волк, выглядящий так, словно за ним гналась вся адская свора. Перепачканный кровью и грязью. В Чанёле он, видимо, узнаёт своего вожака. Бросается к нему, крича сорванным голосом:

— Они всех убили! Всех!.. — и из путаных объяснений складывается ужасная картина.

За те три дня, которые альфа провёл в лесу, произошла массированная атака. Городка-базы больше нет как такового. Границ тоже нет — они меняются ежечасно, и меняются не в пользу Чанёля. Не из-за волков. Из-за людей. Человеческой армии, повылезавшей из укрытий.

Бэкхён должен быть счастлив, верно? Он ведь такой катастрофы хотел. Он лично, своими хрупкими ручками, её устроил. И он не зря сейчас так перепуган. Нет, Чанёль не станет ничего делать при всём отряде. Но один из воинов уже говорит о разорённой деревне неподалёку. В ней можно остановиться на какое-то время.

Они будут прятаться, словно какие-то крысы.

Гнев прессуется в откровенно звериную ярость.

Чанёль не знает точно, на сколь долгое время хватит его силы воли. Самоконтроля. Любые благоглупости вроде башмаков или пледа забываются напрочь. Бэкхён виноват в том, что будущая империя рушится уже сейчас. Альфа её восстановит. Только он не знает ещё, как именно. Разум мечется в тупиках.

Бэкхён — тоже в тупике. Никуда не денется. Не в этот раз.

Чанёль не уверен ещё, что с ним сделает. Но хочется как минимум услышать крики. С извинениями и мольбами. Они не помогут исправить ситуацию. Но альфе станет морально легче. А это важно. Чувство такое, что иначе он от злости и ответственности просто тронется умом.


	14. четырнадцать

Под ботинками хрустят осколки. Не стеклянные — откуда в деревне стекло? — а глиняные, от всяких кувшинов, кирпичей и горшков. Острые. И у Бэкхёна ботинок нет, так что он поскуливает на каждом шаге. Полоса пыток не особо широкая. Вокруг осколков — земля и трава. Омега ран пытается избежать — делает шаг в сторону. Но альфа придерживает за локоть. Пусть стаптывает себе ноги в кровь. Чанёль только ударяет его по лопаткам, чтобы топал быстрее. И не надо ему плакать от того, как осколки впиваются в стопы. Сам виноват. Притом очень и очень сильно. Несовместимо с жизнью, на самом деле. Прямо сейчас Чанёля не тянет добавлять к этому всяких смягчающих обстоятельств.

Чёрт знает, какая деревня тут располагалась раньше. Теперь она — нечто среднее между руинами и могильником. Трупы альфа приказывает свалить на площади и сжечь. Сам тем временем находит относительно целый дом. Заталкивает омегу внутрь. Пытаясь подавлять злость — иначе он уже сворачивал бы тонкую шею. Бэкхён это понимает. Поэтому пятится вглубь комнаты. Пока Чанёль наступает, повторяя себе, что из-за этого хрупкого существа уже погибли тысячи. Это жалобное создание намеренно пыталось разрушить весь волчий мир. Возможно, что успешно.

Злость в крови мешается с яростью. Делает пульс тягучим и вязким. Сердце плохо справляется с тем, чтобы перекачивать тяжёлую жидкость по организму. И дыхание затрудняется. А омега упирается в стену спиной. Замирает, по-прежнему прижимая разорванную ткань к груди. Размыкает губы. Лепечет испуганно:

— Я правда могу быть полезным, клянусь, я…

Чанёль сдвигает брови. Сжимает кулаки. Надвигается ближе, заставляя принца в стену буквально вжаться:

— Чем? Ещё раз всем всем наврёшь и всех предашь?

Омега мотает головой. Опуская её ниже и отвечая на три октавы испуганней:

— Я могу собрать волков, или сдать людей, или придумать какой-нибудь план…

— А потом его подменить и убить кучу народа? — альфа врезает кулаком по стене напротив. Принц же хотел, чтобы к нему относились, как к равному? Вот пусть и не ревёт теперь. Натворив преступлений за гранью здравого смысла. И почему вообще Чанёля что-то должно сдерживать, когда он наклоняется к перепуганному лицу? Бэкхён уже много чего обещал. Альфе — что уйдёт в безопасность, волкам — что обеспечит помощь. А сам подстраивал войну.

— Конечно, нет, поверь, я обещаю…

Альфа размышляет меньше секунды. Агрессия подминает под себя сознание. Подменяет нормальное мышление. И нет причин к нему возвращаться. Чанёль врезает сжатым давно кулаком по бледной скуле. С силой, от которой омегу откидывает на пол. Со вскриком. Тонким. Режущим. Слух, нервы, сердце.

Омега сбивается в один трясущийся на полу комок. До ушей доходит сорванное «не надо». Ещё одно. Невнятное. Голосом не надломленным даже — сломанным напрочь. Хрипящим и каким-то бесцветным. Как будто принц и не надеется, что мольбы помогут. Как будто ждёт новых ударов. Просит лишь потому, что… Он ведь ничего больше не может. Чанёль сильнее раза в три. Только что едва не сломал ему лицевые кости. По логике, стоило бы продолжить, однако по телу разливается нечто парализующее.

Совесть.

У Бэкхёна под ногами набегает струйка крови. Причина — израненные стопы. А ведь могла сейчас образовываться лужа из-за пробитой головы. Окажись на полу какой-нибудь штырь. Чёрт, да омега и без того может быть травмирован едва ли совместимо с жизнью. Он враг, и путь ему прямиком к смерти, однако яркая перспектива такого сверлит страхом в груди.

Принц продолжает повторять своё жалобное «не надо». Буравить мозги. Заполнять пустоты пробудившейся совестью.

— Бэкхён?

Принц не отзывается. Только сжимается ещё испуганней. Словно он реально способен стать незаметным. Словно это защитило бы, не останови Чанёля комок из чувств на месте сердца. Ему бы биться спокойно. Каменно. Так, как подобает сердцу взрослого и рассудительного вожака. А не превращаться во что-то очень нестабильное и колючее. Иголки впиваются изнутри. От воспоминаний. Былых обещаний защитить. И, кажется, в том, что принц лепетал раньше, было что-то рациональное. Только он уже не повторит. Он просто боится до одури. Винить его за истерику не получается. Лишь себя хочется. И за то, что ударил, и за то, что не добил как злейшего врага.

Чанёль понимает — он никогда больше его не ударит. Рука не поднимется. Бэкхён слишком хрупкий. Ломкий. Изящный. Ему пошло бы сидеть на троне, поедая какой-нибудь виноград и слушая музыкантов. А альфа заставляет столь утончённое создание валяться на грязном полу непонятно какого дома. Рыдая. Истекая кровью. Её запах металлом отдаёт на языке. Грузом оседает в груди.

Чанёль закрывает глаза. Силясь совладать с противоречиями. Верить Бэкхёну нельзя — факт. Другой факт — альфа его не убьёт. Мог бы отдать приказ, но совесть потом сожрала бы изнутри. Напоминала бы постоянно, как Бэкхён плакал, когда ещё не был ни в чём виноват, и с каким отчаянием смотрел теперь. Заглушить этот взгляд вряд ли бы получилось.

Злость всё ещё выкручивает вены. Но альфа шагает к выходу из дома. Там уже поставили мешок с награбленным и сложили ящики со взрывчаткой. Отряд волков тем временем активно облагораживает территорию. Даже приказывать не надо. Добычу необходимо разделить, однако сейчас Чанёль затаскивает её в дом. Копается среди камней, золота и всяких шёлковых платочков-накидочек. Находит покрывало с дорогой вышивкой. По-хорошему, Бэкхёна стоило бы одеть нормально. Чтобы не вызывал никаких лишних мыслей своим оголённым телом. Но выполнить столько сложных операций, сколько требуют его костюмчики с миллионом пуговиц, он сейчас вряд ли сможет. Так что альфа просто накроет покрывалом.

Оказывается нихрена не просто. Потому что омега всё ещё валяется на полу в той же самой позе. Всё ещё шепчущий свои мольбы чего-то там не делать. Не бить, наверное. Чанёля не тянет анализировать, правда, он лишь сжимает чёртово покрывало в кулаках. Готовый чуть ли не смеяться от абсурдности ситуации. Узнай об этом его волки — покрутили бы пальцами у висков. Не стесняясь. Если их вожак врага собрался укрывать и успокаивать, то он ненормальный фатально, и вожаком долго не пробудет. К счастью, их тут нет. Они не видят. Альфа может не задумываться об общественном мнении, когда опускается на корточки.  


Вид такого омеги — разбитого, жалкого, униженного им же — царапает по совести когтями. Всхлипы коробят слух. Чанёль привык считать, что у него стальная воля. Вот только Бэкхён её разъедает, словно коррозия. Самое ужасное — этот процесс даже не кажется неправильным. Правильно — накрывать острые плечи серебряной вышивкой.

— Давай успокаивайся, — в голос ещё прорываются злые нотки. Альфа вздыхает, стараясь мягче: — Я не собираюсь тебя ещё бить, или что-то с тобой делать, и… Успокаивайся. Ладно?

Не ладно.

Бэкхён — это сплошные неполадки. Под покрывало он лезет с головой. Оставляя только макушку. И звуки. Всё те же, стачивающие металл внутри. Гнев возвращается, уже из-за того, как упорно принц считает Чанёля плохим. Однако на этот раз альфа ярость давит. Если он ещё сорвётся и ударит по подрагивающему покрывалу, то мнение о себе точно не выправит. А выправить упрямо хочется. Как в самом начале, когда альфа пытался за счёт заботы хотя бы себе казаться хорошим. И… он ведь действительно обещал. Что больно не будет. Что защитит. Бэкхён мог забыть его попытки, но альфа помнит. И разум уже подкидывает более рациональных аргументов в пользу принца. Да, омега явно тяготеет к предательствам, однако это можно просто иметь в виду. Не допускать ничего вредоносного. Использовать его знания и какое-никакое влияние на остальных вожаков. Бэкхён, кажется, пообещал даже военных сил Чанёлю привести. Стоило бы выслушать. А не бить. Ослепнув от злости.

Сейчас Чанёль видит. Видит, как он омегу ломает. И действительно хочет прекратить.

— Да выбирайся ты оттуда, — приказывает он, чувствуя себя перед комком-покрывалом всё более и более глупо. — Я выслушаю. Бить не стану. Клянусь.

Всхлипы не прекращаются, но вот мольбы стихают. Чанёль отворачивает край покрывала. Видит заплаканное лицо. С зажмуренными глазами. Оглядывается по сторонам, узнавая наконец, где находится. Комната разгромлена, но раньше, кажется, была чьей-то спальней. Кровать ещё осталась. Сидеть на ней будет куда удобнее, чем на холодном полу. Заставлять Бэкхёна к ней идти — значит снова делать больно. У него же осколки в ногах. За них тоже становится совестно.

В итоге Чанёль поднимает свёрток с ним на руки. Принц почти такой же лёгкий, каким и был. Вся ситуация очень напоминает прошлое. Критически напоминает. До такой степени, что с души соскабливает разом несколько слоёв безразличия. Сердце пробивает чувствами. Виной, жалостью, желанием защитить. Оно опять начинает ныть. Потому что разум напоминает о предательствах, обстоятельствах и самой реальности. В которой Чанёлю нельзя таскать омегу на руках. В которой ему нужно его показательно казнить как минимум.

Альфа надеется — Бэкхён действительно сможет обосновать своё право на жизнь. Чанёль тогда объявит публично, мол, принц был его наложником и снова им стал, поставлен на место, сдаст всех своих бывших союзников, наказан, унижен и будет страдать. Последнее волки сами додумают. А альфа тем временем будет вот так же бережно опускать омегу на кровать. Садить, придерживая за талию. Чтобы из свёртка показалась голова. Кажется, чуть более сознательная, чем несколько минут назад. По крайней мере, Бэкхён в состоянии вытянуть ноги. Видимо, в таком положении ему чуть меньше больно от осколков. Гневная сторона Чанёля нашёптывает оставить их на подольше. Но альфа и сам плохо выдерживает бёновы всхлипы. До сих пор.

— Я могу рассказать о людях, — шепчет принц, опустив веки. Сжав покрывало кулаками. — Или собрать волков в отряды. Привести к тебе. Их вожаки меня послушают. Ещё могу помочь с придумыванием плана по обороне…

Звучит замечательно, но уточнить всё же необходимо:

— Это ты так резко изменил своё мировоззрение? — потому что пару часов назад Бэкхён командовал уничтожением волков, а не планами по обороне. — И вместо того, чтобы убивать ужасного меня с ужасными волками, хочешь теперь исправиться?

Проверка на честность. Если Бэкхён скажет, что банально пытается не быть убитым, то доверия станет чуть больше. Однако омега проверку проваливает, кивнув:

— Именно, — хоть дальше и становится немного убедительней: — Люди, получается, меня предали. А я… Как ты мог заметить, я люблю мстить.

Принц пытается усмехнуться. Впечатление только слёзы портят. И да, Чанёль заметил. Более чем. Поэтому Бэкхён у него не получит ни оружия, ни власти, ни выхода на общение с кем-то влиятельным. Вообще ни с кем, в идеале.

— Можно, я… — омега тянется рукой к стопе. Выпрямляя брови умоляюще. Так, что сердце опять сжимает в тисках из вины и заботы. А Бэкхён действительно сомневается, словно альфа способен оставить его стопы гнить.

— Да, только… — он поднимается с кровати. — Подожди. А то грязь занесёшь.

Последние слова повисают в воздухе неловкостью. Тоже давят. Оно и понятно, ведь заставлять идти по осколкам, а потом беспокоиться о лечении ран от них же — не совсем логично, но… От попыток разобраться в своём отношении к омеге только злость просыпается внутри. Потому что попытки — бесплодные. Путающие ещё больше. Чанёль лучше приложит усилия к тому, чтобы найти здесь воды и бинтов.

При помощи пары приказов образуется ведро колодезной воды. Его альфа ставит на огонь. Греет. Ждёт. Силясь не думать о том, что Бэкхён там сейчас один и плачет. Он невозможен. Относиться к нему адекватно — невозможно. И Чанёль не омега, чтобы подчиняться чувствам (тем более — когда в них сплошной хаос). Нет, Чанёль подводит под своё отношение базу из аргументов. Стараясь верить в то, как омега в будущем оправдает ожидания. Действительно расскажет кучу всего полезного. А не наврёт, решив попозже увидеть, как альфу обезглавливают. Наверняка ведь способен подстроить.

Хочется думать, что его Бэкхён ненавидит меньше, чем людей. Раз уж те принца предали. Совсем недавно. Бросили Чанёлю на растерзание, а альфа… Он думает о том, подойдёт ли какая-нибудь рубашка Бэкхёна в качестве бинтов. Шёлк вроде бы не особо впитывает влагу. Впрочем, в мешке валялся и бархат. Чанёль его находит — жилетку, тёмно-синюю, с золотой окантовкой. Омеге шла. Наверное. Сейчас она превращается в набор лоскутов, которыми можно будет обмотать стопы.

Альфа возвращается в комнату с ведром в одной руке и набором ткани — в другой.

К счастью, Бэкхён его послушался. Осколки не тронул. Так и сидит, обмотавшись покрывалом. Нахохлившись. Вытянув ноги перед собой и выглядя как-то до рези беспомощно. Принц поднимает на Чанёля заплаканные глаза, и становится совсем плохо.

Не получается не помнить о том, как счастливо Бэкхён жил бы, не существуй Чанёля с его стаей и той маленькой войной. О том, что без всего этого омега не стал бы такой тварью. Не натворил бы глупостей размером с войну на уничтожение. И часть вины сама собой ложится альфе на плечи.

— Я помогу, — кивает он на бёновы ступни. Проскальзывая мимо того факта, что это из-за него на них кровь.

Бэкхён не отвечает. Лишь голову опускает ниже. Чанёль садится рядом с ним. Не зная толком, с чего начать. Обрабатывать раны, как выясняется, сложнее, чем их наносить. Намного сложнее.

— Дай, я… — альфа откладывает тряпки и обхватывает щиколотку омеги. Тонкую. Кажется, что одной рукой сломать можно. Поэтому альфа пытается касаться бережно. Закусив губу. Принц не сопротивляется, когда Чанёль перекладывает его ноги к себе на колени. Омега лишь упирается руками в кровать, чтобы не упасть. Из-за этого покрывало сползает с плеч. Открывает голые ключицы, и альфа отводит взгляд. Чужое тело и без того бьёт мелкой дрожью. Хотя Чанёль ничего плохого не делает. И это всё ещё раздражает. Когда заботу не ценят, хорошего не помнят, когда только дрожат и отбиваются. Как будто вместо альфы тут сидит какой-то монстр.

— Не шевелись, — велит Чанёль, подавляя агрессию. Наклоняет обе стопы к ведру и смывает с них грязь. Пытаясь не цеплять за осколки, торчащие из нежной кожи. Но Бэкхён всё равно дёргается от каждого неудачного движения. Опять начинает плакать сильнее. Так и не научился выносить боль. Но этому его и не хочется учить. Хочется… чему-то более приятному. Необязательно связанному с постелью, просто чтобы улыбался (Чанёлю) и был чуть более радостным. Пока же альфа просит потерпеть. Начинает выковыривать острые кусочки. Его руки не умеют ни держать с нужной степенью осторожности, ни лечить достаточно умело, однако здесь больше некому.

От всхлипов омеги под сердцем колет. Пронзает насквозь. Цепляет за нервные окончания, и Чанёль давно не чувствовал так много. Так живо, пусть и с привкусом крови. Бэкхёна стоило бы беречь ещё и поэтому. Как источник эмоций. Их у альфы в жизни почти нет.

Кровь, вытекающую из порезов, Чанёль не стирает. Пусть вымоет грязь. Альфа только оборачивает стопы бархатом. Доматывает до щиколоток, где завязывает по кривому узлу на каждой. Неплохо ведь вышло. Можно даже представить, будто он исправил тот бёнов путь по осколкам.

— С лицом… всё в порядке? — уточняет он, кивая на скулу. На ней кровоподтёк наливается тёмно-фиолетовым. А Бэкхён кивает, сжав губы. Проводя в самоборьбе несколько секунд. И выговаривает наконец:

— Спасибо тебе, — такое тёплое, что не может быть настоящим.

Бэкхён врёт, когда склоняет голову в благодарности. Чанёль видит. И не понимает, какого чёрта это лживое тепло разливается по сердцу патокой. Которую хочется почувствовать ещё. Такую же сладкую, как запах омеги.

— Пожалуйста.

Принц не прекращает дрожать.

Он будет фальшивым, так как настоящее — это, вероятно, желание отомстить. Которое омега не может выполнить сейчас, а потому откладывает. Но его действительно нужно будет иметь в виду. Не верить. Всё проверять и перепроверять. Предупреждения вряд ли помогут, однако альфа делает попытку предотвратить вредительство:

— Сделаешь что-то против меня — пожалеешь.

Омега, естественно, кивает. Подбирая ноги под себя и снова заматываясь в покрывало. Не глядя на Чанёля.

Гладить по волосам или обнимать за плечи было бы глупо. Неуместно. И не успокоило бы принца — тот от от движений альфы только зажимается сильнее. Страх в нём точно настоящий. Но страхи ведь лечатся. В голове всплывает старая бредовая картинка-фантазия, где омега — верный помощник, а Чанёль — великий правитель.

Ну почему Бэкхён не мог просто смириться и жить покорно? Альфа бы всё ему дал. И сейчас был бы не против. Совсем нет. Пусть только принц докажет, что способен быть не только разжигателем конфликтов. Чанёль желает ему верить. Очень. Его плавит из-за слёз в чёрных глазах. Выкручивает и выламывает. Что-то глубоко внутри. Давнее и больное.

Альфа притаскивает Бэкхёну мешок с его вещами. Знак доброй воли. Оставляет в одиночестве, чтобы успокоился и чтобы успокоиться самому. Перестроить раздрай в нечто более упорядоченное. Напомнить самому себе, кем он является. Не сопливым идиотом с чувствами вместо мозгов. А вожаком. Волевым, сильным, жестоким. Прямо сейчас — терпящим поражение.

Для того, чтобы пойти дальше, нужно определиться, где Чанёль находится сейчас. На какой стадии разгрома. Для анализа зовётся тот раненый волк. Если спасся он, то и другие могли. Альфа на всякий случай отправляет пару десятков бойцов побродить по окрестностям. Если кого найдут — пусть отправляют сюда.

Один плюс в происходящем отыскать получается: против Чанёля больше никто из волков не пойдёт. Наличие общего врага — людей — не может не сплотить. В теории, если альфа их победит, то станет героем. Соберёт вокруг себя всех уцелевших.

Как выясняется в ближайшие дни, сбор начинается даже без победы.

Выживших после людского наступление оказывается не так уж и мало. Отдельные волки, отряды, в одном случае — несколько сотен альф от чужой армии (обезглавленной и обозлённой). Все хотят сражаться. Отвоёвывать своё. Чанёль отправляет нескольких посланцев к столице. Пусть ядро его армии пойдёт навстречу. Он тем временем организует тех солдат, которые к нему приходят. Деревня становится базой. Обрастает защитными сооружениями. Дел много, от выбора командиров до улаживания конфликтов, но в этом Чанёль чувствует себя как рыба в воде.

С Бэкхёном сложнее.

Он следует уговору — рассказывает, как обращаться со взрывчаткой, называет имена людей, заключавших с ним договоры, о том, чем они воюют и каким образом их можно победить. Из дома Чанёль омегу не выпускает. Хотя принц и не рвётся. Послушно сидит в четырёх стенах, ест каши, пьёт воду, кутается в покрывала и прячет взгляд. Во взглядах и проскальзывает порой нечто более настоящее, чем послушание. Там страх. Горе. Ненависть — затаённая и жгучая. Готовность убить, не меньше. Логически всё более чем понятно. Чанёль был одним из главных среди тех, кто уничтожил бёнову страну и семью. Он причинил боль, он унизил, и, несмотря на все попытки исправить, довёл омегу едва ли не до смерти. Потом ещё и казнил его войско во главе с его же дядей. Со всех сторон получился ужасным. Но… Но тянет добавлять десятки всевозможных оправдывающих «но», благодаря которым принц бы поменял своё мнение.

Хитрый принц.

Поток фактов от него не иссякает. Выдаёт он её маленькими порциями. Постепенно. Иногда — с запозданием. Только когда Чанёль несколько дней подряд мучается с продумыванием стратегий, Бэкхён соизваливает сообщить — людские армии очень зависят от снабжения, в простом лесу не выживут, и для их поражения нужно в первую очередь перерубить коммуникации. О том, что взрывчатку нужно хранить в сухих и прохладных местах, говорит уже после отсыревания первого ящика. Наверняка держит внутри ещё что-то важное. Много важного. И, если Чанёль ему навредит, то информации не получит. Бэкхён не шантажирует так прямо. Однако посыл понятен. Альфа обращается уважительно — омега служит источником. Иначе случится много плохого. В теории, проблема решалась бы пытками и вопросами. Впрочем, учитывая уровень бёнова упрямства — не факт. Да и не пойдёт Чанёль на его боль и крики. Как бы ни бесило слышать нужные слова с запозданиями. В конце концов, понять Бэкхёна можно. Больше защищаться ему нечем. А необходимость защищаться он точно чувствует. Ошибочно. Чанёль был бы только рад взять под своё крыло вместо вот этих отношений по типу хозяина и пленного. Пока же он просто надеется, что в будущем желаемый вариант ещё станет реальностью. И что омега не натворит ещё непростительного.

Бэкхён плачет по ночам. Отвернувшись к стене и замотавшись плотным коконом. Впервые Чанёль устроился на полу из-за того, как трогательно омега спал на кровати. Красивый и нежный. Хоть и не такой безмятежный, как положено спящим — нет, он даже во сне вечно чему-то хмурится, мотает головой, отмахивается. Альфа подозревает, что тому снятся кошмары. Первое побуждение — обнять и устроиться вдвоём, как раньше, однако Чанёль раз за разом врубает логику и остаётся на полу. Бэкхён воспринял бы не так. Учитывая его запах и чуть более взрослое тело, альфа тоже мог бы дойти до чего-то не того.

Люди, судя по отрывкам сведений, двигаются быстро. Чертовски успешно. С насаждением своих порядков и порабощением всех волков поголовно. Гарнизоны они оставляют сильные, но альфа уверен, что тут каждый на его стороне. Вся земля и её население. В качестве эксперимента отсылает несколько отрядов на поднятие местных восстаний. Отряды не возвращаются, однако сообщения о восстаниях доходят. Пусть и подавленных. Победа — впереди. Нужно только разбить основные силы людей. Решительно, в большом и однозначно выигранном сражении.

Подсчитать количество сторонников сложно. Слишком хаотичен приход волков. Но их достаточно для надежды. Вот только спокойно копить силы как раз из-за многочисленности оказывается невозможно. Одно неизменное место просто не в состоянии прокормить столько ртов. Так что орда войск скоро начинает двигаться. В направлении столицы Чанёля. Её не покорили. Альфа уверен — такого и не будет. Бойцов дома предостаточно. Бэкхён клянётся и божится, мол, людям плевать на столицы и символы, они практичные, они сначала займут сельскохозяйственные территории.

Одним из дней поход омрачается целой серией взрывов, выкашивающих первые ряды. Сотни волков.

Бэкхён строит из себя невинность. После наигранного «даже не думал, что так может случиться» рассказывает о том, какие ловушки умеют выстраивать люди.

Чанёль (однажды — уже его стражники) четыре раза за полторы недели ловит омегу на попытках сбежать. Тот неизменно изображает заблудившегося. Чанёль не верит, и принц начинает плакать. Очень несчастно. Беспомощно. Трясясь и умоляя не наказывать. Гнев тогда неизменно гасится жалостью.

— Тебе не нужно бояться, — в очередной раз убеждает альфа. Зарывается пальцами в волосы на бёновых висках. Силится разглядеть в его глазах хоть что-то помимо паники вперемешку с ненавистью. — И сбегать не нужно. И плакать, я…

Чанёль замолкает, не зная толком, что должно следовать за «я». Но он опускается до «пожалуйста». Бэкхён кивает, вселяя крохи надежды.

В пятый раз его задерживают с ножом в зубах, крадущегося между волков на ночном привале (нож, между прочим, Чанёля, и он зарекается впредь оставлять оружие на виду).

Принц, похоже, не рассматривает даже возможность перемены ситуации. Собственных чувств и мыслей. В которых Чанёль — монстр и враг. А омега принципиальный настолько, что такие принципы не могут не вызывать опасений.

Как обнаруживать ловушки, он сообщает только после второй их волны. После того, как они уносят и калечат ещё под тысячу жизней.

Чанёль плохо себя контролирует, когда прибивает его к стене:

— Что ещё ты знаешь? — омега жмурится, но это не тот случай, когда страх ему поможет. — Говори!

— Нич-чего, — и черта с два альфа ему поверит. Главное — удержаться, чтобы не начать душить. Альфа только сильнее стискивает хрупкие плечи. Зная — принцу от его рук больно. Зная, что должно быть куда больнее.

— Если кто-то ещё из волков погибнет, — рычит он, наклонившись к чужому уху, — а ты мог бы это предотвратить… Тогда тебе действительно стоит бежать.

Ярость заволакивает разум всё сильнее с каждым криком раненых.

Чанёль жалеет о сказанном меньше чем через час. Когда Бэкхёна реально ловят. Опять. И альфа уже слышал смешки среди войска по поводу вечного беглеца. Но синяк у него на скуле все видят. Да и понимают, как он важен в качестве информатора. Якобы поэтому вожак его и не калечит слишком сильно. Лишь вздыхает, когда омегу снова притаскивают к шатру. Как положено, связанного, и кидают на колени.

Чанёль ставит его на ноги и утаскивает в местную землянку. С как можно более угрожающим видом. Под землёй, заперевшись, заново бинтует омеге ноги.

Бэкхён виноват. Но из-за его глупостей Чанёль ощущает себя виноватым. Однажды он уже взял ответственность за принца на себя. Как выясняется, отказаться от неё довольно сложно. Отказаться от Бэкхёна. Альфа втолковывает ему, терпеливо, почти спокойно, что сбежать у него не получится, и даже если вдруг да — то далеко он не уйдёт. Среди порушенного мира ему ничего хорошего не светит. А у Чанёля он в безопасности, в сытости и мог бы быть в спокойствии. Если бы не выбешивал вот такими вот поступками.

Принц, как всегда, соглашается. Чанёль видит, что лживо. И он не хочет претворять в жизнь собственные угрозы. Немного боится, на самом деле. Увидеть опять Бэкхёна тем, растоптанным и бессознательным, комком из всхлипов на грязном полу. Довести его до ужаса. Ощутить себя ходячим ужасом.

— Скажи, если что-то знаешь, — просит альфа ещё раз.

— Ничего, п-правда, — мотает головой принц. Утыкаясь в свои коленки в максимально дальнем от Чанёля углу, — поверь мне, пож-жалуйста, не т-трогай меня, я… Я б-буду хорошим, только н-не над-до…

Одно и то же.

Снова и снова.

Чанёль сжимает ладони в кулаки. Впивается в них ногтями, стараясь не повышать голос до крика.

— Чего не надо? — потому что альфа вообще-то даже не касается принца без повода. Тот шепчет, борясь со слезами:

— Не делай… со мной… ничего, — на октаву выше звучит знакомое «пожалуйста».

Чёрт возьми, всё, что Чанёль делал, было… два года назад? Около того, и, раз Бэкхён до сих пор настолько боится, значит, было действительно плохо. Ему же хуже, раз не способен отпустить. Вне зависимости от Чанёля, когда-нибудь омега полноценно станет омегой. А течки без участия альф вроде как проходят до жути болезненно. И, с одной стороны (даже теоретически), кидать меченого им же омегу в одиночестве — жестоко. С другой — пусть промучался бы и понял, как ошибался насчёт того, что в парах с альфами омеги якобы страдают. С неожиданной третьей, представлять принца под собой как-то… неправильно. Он немного нескладный, очень худой, похож на ребёнка, и, честно говоря, ему страшно сделать больно.

Альфа выбрасывает подобные мысли из головы. Необходимости в них всё равно нет. Пока что. Бэкхёна он оставляет в землянке, около неё оставляет охрану, а лучшим средством против хаоса в душе всегда служили дела.

Среди раненых (в роли врача) вдруг обнаруживается Минсок. Чанёль в жизни не думал, что будет рад его видеть, однако знакомое лицо — сам по себе повод для радости. Пусть в комплекте и идёт вредный лекарь. Тот тоже улыбается, но откровенно натянуто. Впервые за все года знакомства проявляет желание поговорить. В сторонке. Со всё более похоронным видом.

— Не сочти за труса, но я пытался вернуться в город, — начинает Минсок. — И тут, как я понял, ещё не в курсе. А город — в осаде. Армию твою перебили ещё на подходе к нему. И, честно, я никогда не видел настолько большого войска. Хочешь совсем уж честно?

Чанёль кивает. Чувствуя, как гнев опять подчиняет тело.

— У нас нет шансов, — констатирует бета с бесстрастностью врача. — У людей машины и орудия, которые нам не снились. Их много. Очень много. Когда мы до них дойдём, то максимум — героически погибнем.

Бэкхён заверял, что у Чанёля сил больше. Ни слова не говорил ни про какие машины. Настаивал, мол, люди сначала завоюют всё, и потом уже пойдут к столице. Возможно, принц и вправду о чём-то не знал, а что-то неправильно думал. Но Чанёль не настолько наивен. Омега опять врал. Упрямо и злонамеренно. Фактически, вёл всё волчье войско на смерть. В голову вдруг приходит абсолютно новая идея. Революционная. Может же омега всё ещё стоять за людей? А его пленение тогда было запланированным. Чтобы принц тут, у Чанеля под боком, начал нашёптывал ему ложь.

— Со мной ещё несколько волков прибыли, — сообщает тем временем лекарь. — Они видели то же, что и я. Но среди войска распространяться не будут. Пообещали, по крайней мере.

— Правильно, — кивает альфа. Спрашивает, нахмурившись: — И что, выходов ты прямо никаких не видишь?

Бета — тот ещё пессимист, выхода он не увидит даже из открытой комнаты, однако спросить стоит. Как очевидца. Честного очевидца.

— Разве что… — щурится бета так по-лисьи, что это уже на автомате раздражает, — перебить их генералов? Они прячутся в тылу, но пробраться, наверное, можно. Леса-то здесь твои.

А ещё — Бэкхёна. Он неплохо в них скрывался.

— Спасибо, — альфа хлопает по чужому плечу. Решаясь уже на вылазку как на единственно верный шаг. Или способ погибнуть, не увидев своего разгрома.

Его подстроил один-единственный волчонок.

Прямо сейчас Чанёлю кажется, что он действительно готов его убить. Свернуть шею, задушить, проткнуть сердце мечом — не особо мучительно, но так, как следовало с самого начала. Злость — тяжёлая. Накопившаяся через край. Чанёль шагает к землянке, представляя, как разрешит наконец проблему. Быстро. Просто. Обезопасив себя от лишних эмоций, а стаю — от опасного вранья.

Бэкхён словно чует его мысли. Вытягивается у стены, едва завидев. Поднимает руки перед собой:

— Я… я должен сказать, — заявляет он сокрушённо.  


Альфа останавливается. Ждёт. Девять из десяти, что слова оказались бы последними словами принца, однако тот вдруг всхлипывает:

— Я врал. Ну, про… Про численность войск, и про их методы, и про планы. Надеялся, что они тебя… убьют, если честно, а меня примут обратно, но… Это же совсем глупо, да? В общем, я… Я расскажу, только… не злись. Пожалуйста.

Тяжёлый настрой сбивается. Как и пульс.

— Поздно, — отвечает альфа. Вот только убивать и калечить теперь тоже поздно. Омега ведь раскаялся. Только что. Впечатлившись, кажется, очередной неудачной попыткой побега. И оставаясь в живых. Впрочем, не факт, что надолго.

— Я соберу отряд, — бросает альфа. — Пойдём искать людскую верхушку. Ты — со мной.

— В смысле… искать переговоров? — приподнимает брови омега. — Я могу помочь!

— В смысле убивать.

Воодушевление с лица принца исчезает.

— А что… со мной?

Отличный вопрос. Бэкхён ведь вряд ли поменял сторону. Просто забоялся достаточно, чтобы признаться в одной конкретной лжи. Дай только шанс — навредит ещё круче. И будет считать себя правым. У него обиды вместо здравого смысла.

Чанёль не даст ему шансов.

— Ты будешь в порядке, пока отряд будет в порядке. Как только на нас нападут — погибнешь первым.

Принц бледнеет на пару тонов:

— Но я н-не могу всё предсказать, как люди расположены, я вообще не знаю…

А Чанёль понятия не имеет, что тот знает, а что врёт.

— Мне плевать, — цедит он с угрозой. — Условия ты понял. Выдвигаемся завтра.

Лживый сучёныш под видом нежного мальчика. Дуализм раскалывает сердце надвое. И альфа ненавидит то, как сильно оно начинает ныть. То, с каким трудом бьётся. То, как его кидает из стороны в сторону едва ли не каждую минуту пребывания рядом с омегой.

Минсок не будет рад, однако его альфа тоже возьмёт с собой. И пару десятков из числа лучших и проверенных. Больше нельзя — будет заметно. Меньше… Впрочем, и с таким числом идти против армии — безумие. Чанёль не в курсе, как здесь можно победить. Он просто собирается сделать последнее из возможного. Хотя бы в фантазиях. И не подвести под удар разом всех.

Если случится чудо — он станет героем.

Если нет — Бэкхёна в темноту он возьмёт с собой.


	15. пятнадцать

Бэкхён очень не хочет в поход. Минсок тоже, но с ним проще. Чанёль убеждает: ты видел людей, ты знаешь, где они, ты спасёшь чью-то жизнь, если понадобится. В конце концов, это приказ.

— Ты и сам понимаешь, как важны твои знания, — добавляет альфа уже насчёт того, что лекарь — свидетель. — Знания нельзя скрывать. Учитывая, как они могут помочь…

Бета выглядит так, словно вот-вот его пошлёт и вообще жалеет о том, что хоть крупицы увиденного сказал. Теперь-то его обрекают на немного самоубийственное начинание.

Бэкхён просто выглядит жутко испуганным. Измученным от своих вечных треволнений. И этого достаточно, чтобы альфу изнутри скребло и скоблило. Прямо по внутренним органам. Царапает сердце, лёгкие, трахею. Бьёт поддых от каждого робкого взгляда. Принцу даже говорить ничего не надо. Пара секунд глаза в глаза — и становится сложно не отвернуться. Из-за всей этой забитости и боли. Чанёль старательно думает, что не он в них виноват (омега же сам нарывался на куда большие неприятности), однако успешными такие размышления не назовёшь. От них только появляется чувство самообмана. Липкое и лживое. Неприятное настолько, что альфе реально сложно понять, как у Бэкхёна получается столько врать (и не ощущать себя при этом последним ублюдком).

А принц врёт. Как-то неуловимо усиливает атмосферу фальши. Притом, что он не пытается сбегать следующие несколько дней. Не возражает. Послушно отвечает на вопросы. Более того, сообщает всякие мелочи вроде людских привычек, и это, по логике, стоит расценивать как успех. Может, даже как шаг навстречу (пусть по ночам Бэкхён всё так же забивается в дальние углы). Но нечто на уровне инстинктов не позволяет поверить. Слишком много прежнего вранья или, может, слишком малая вероятность столь хорошего сценария.

Альфа отдаёт последние поручения. Войско будет ждать его на расстоянии от столицы, если что — оперативно подойдёт, в идеале, даже победит. В том случае, в котором Чанёль успешно добирается до людских генералов и обезглавливает их армию. Другой вариант не обсуждается. Однако висит в воздухе угрозой, и альфа едва удерживается от приказа принцу куда-нибудь бежать в случае опасности. Во-первых, некуда, во-вторых, абсурд, в-третьих, без Чанёля его вряд ли ждёт хорошее будущее. Очень юный, не менее красивый, перед любым здоровым альфой — совершенно беспомощный. От многих из них омегу могла бы оборонить метка. Но он ведь её вырезал. С ней он был бы полноценным наложником. Без неё… Может, конечно, тешить себя мыслями о свободе, однако в глазах любого волка он почти никто.

Чанёль думает поставить новую отметину. Однако видит заплаканные глаза, тонкие руки, которыми принц себя обнимает, слышит его постоянно-тихий голос, нутром чувствует хрупкость, и альфе страшно его разбить. У принца и так словно осколки дрожат в словах. Бьются с невыносимо печальным звоном.

Альфа не верит, что действительно виноват, но легче от этого не становится.

— Позволишь? — спрашивает принц в один из последних вечеров перед походом. Чанёль застывает. Не понимая толком, из-за чего омега поднимает брови и жутко несмело тянет руку. К нему. К рубашке, как выясняется спустя секунду. И убирает с неё лишнюю нитку.

Несколько мгновений — а альфа в полном тупике.

Бэкхён тем временем краснеет. Вполне натурально, но не может же эта маленькая забота быть настоящей. Так делают всякие… пары. Нормальные пары. Бэкхён мог подсмотреть когда-то у своих родителей. А к Чанёлю применить, потому что… меняет тактику? Втирается в доверие? Вспомнил, наконец, что родился омегой, и на альф способен влиять не только пламенными речами?

Принц нервничает. Натягивает рукава своего камзола все ниже и ниже. Словно так альфа не заметит, как Бэкхён царапает себе ладони ногтями. Ждёт его реакции.

Чанёль накрывает его руки своими. Отводит друг от друга, чтобы не калечил кожу. То, как благодарно Бэкхён глядит сейчас — это ненастоящее. Наверно. Но уголки губ всё равно поднимаются вверх. И по нервам разливается тепло. Мягкое. Растворяющее тяжесть на несколько драгоценных мгновений.

Реакцию омега точно расценивает, как положительную. Потому что дальше он продолжает. С одной стороны — это смешно. С другой — Чанёлю омегу жаль. Так как Бэкхён его боится. И поставил себе целью сбежать подальше. Но при этом боится настолько сильно (особенно — в свете похода и угроз), что цели собрался добиться чем угодно. Обычный и прямой способ побега не сработал уже раз пять. Вот омега и выставляет себя теперь раскаившимся союзником. Быть может, даже кем-то большим. Но он реально до жути трусит. Не знает, с какой стороны к альфе подойти. Вообще ничего о том, как с альфами обращаться, не знает. Получается в итоге мило. Очень. Когда принц дёргает его за рукав, привлекая внимание. Заглядывает в глаза и, явно прикладывая массу усилий, чтобы голос не дрожал, предлагает прогуляться вечером.

— Тут… так красиво, — силится он обосновать свои слова. — Лес, и луна, и…

... и он замолкает, кусая губы. Лес вокруг — точно такой же, как кучу дней до этого. Луна и вовсе не меняется тысячелетиями. Предлагать прогулку по лагерю, в котором каждый первый альфа при виде омеги подумает совсем не о красотах природы — тоже мило. Наивно. Чанёль не исключение из альф, однако ему неожиданно сильно хочется верить хотя бы в прогулку. В то, что Бэкхён желает побыть рядом с ним.

— Правда? — усмехается альфа. Треплет омегу по волосам. Но принц тут же вздрагивает. Опускает голову. Сглатывает испуганно, и происходящее явно ему неприятно. Но он ни слова против не говорит. Значит, сдерживается. Врёт.

— К-конечно, — отвечает омега, не поднимая глаз. Скрещивая руки на груди. Чанёль прекращает ерошить чёрные пряди. Запускает ладонь в свои и вздыхает, соображая. Похоже, принц надеется сбежать от него. Завести в какое-нибудь место, где сможет столкнуть в овраг, и рвануть по дороге. Альфа уверен, что у Бэкхёна бы не получилось. Однако проверять не тянет. Омега уже доказал — он способен быть опасным. Да и неловкая была бы прогулка.

— Я был бы очень рад провести с тобой время, — Чанёль вспоминает вежливые формулировки (спасибо Джису). — Однако, к сожалению, мои дела вряд ли смогут ждать.

Джису бы им гордилась. Хотя… учитывая, с кем он разговаривает, вряд ли. Джису ревнивая. А Бэкхён — тот, к кому действительно стоит ревновать.

— Тогда… может, я сам немножечко похожу? — Бэкхён наклоняет голову к плечу. Кидает просящий взгляд. — Я… Мне правда душно тут сидеть, и среди этих твоих воинов тоже не очень, и можно, я в лесу погуляю? Клянусь, я не уйду, и не сделаю ничего, я… Я тоже хочу победить людей! Просто… можно же погулять хоть немного? Пожалуйста?

И ведь правда тянет отпустить.

Альфа вздыхает чуть тяжелее:

— Бэкхён. Поверить тебе я тоже был бы рад, но… — по мере его слов омега всё обиженней поджимает губы. — Ты никуда не пойдёшь в одиночку. В конце концов, это для тебя опасно.

Принц изображает оскорблённую невинность. Опускает плечи и глядит безысходно-потерянно. Даже совестно становится. Даже мысль прокрадывается в голову — вдруг омега не наигрывает, вдруг изменился, а Чанёль его оскорбляет своим неверием. Логикой понятно, что нет, однако вот омега — уязвимый и уязвлённый. С ним ведь так нельзя. С ним нужно добрее. Чанёля мучает, когда он действует не так, а разумно, логично и обоснованно. Когда запирает принца в землянке.

Зато поведение принца выдаёт истину. Он уверен, что все в походе умрут. И он не прекращает изворачиваться. Держаться ближе, чем обычно. Улыбаться. Глядеть снизу-вверх несмело и неловко. В сравнении с тем же Ханем — это верх детскости.

Бэкхён усиленно старается обмануть его и кинуть. Однажды, утром, берёт за руку. Ни с того ни с сего. Когда альфа зашнуровывает рубаху. Принц обвивает его запястье отчётливо-дрожащими пальцами. Тянет на себя:

— Давай всё-таки сходим куда-нибудь?

Чанёль не такой доверчивый (даже если хочется). А Бэкхён… не ребёнок, конечно, но до взрослых омег ему далеко. Вот только у альфы давно не было вообще никаких омег. И принц, маяча поблизости и якобы приглашая к чему-то близкому, об этом напоминает. Раздражает. Чанёлю не особо тяжело проигнорировать. Просто дальше Бэкхён может стать наглее, и всё станет хуже, и альфа не собирается обрекать себя на муки терпения и сдерживания. Лучше прояснить всё сразу:

— Так ты… хочешь устроить со мной свидание?

В красивых сказках отношения вроде бы начинаются именно так. Омега кивает, покрываясь румянцем. И правда сказка. Но Чанёль продолжает:

— Почему это вдруг?

Принц сильнее сжимает пальцы. Мнётся, видимо, никак не заставляя себя соврать то, что должен по придуманной для себя роли. Альфа помогает:

— Я тебе не на шутку нравлюсь, да?

Бэкхён кивает ещё раз. Хоть и немного деревянно. То ли скованно-стеснительно, то ли просто ненатурально.

Если Чанёлю кажется, а омега в самом деле (ну, вдруг) пришёл к нему с какими-то чувствами, то сейчас принц его остановит. Если же он расчётливо собирается понравиться ему и выслужить тем самым доверие (чтобы потом его предать) — то омега позволит. Так далеко, как сможет выдержать.

Чанёль перехватывает его ладонь. Стискивает в своей. Делает шаг ближе к принцу, вставая почти плотную, и Бэкхён дёргается. Словно хотел бы уйти, однако успевает себя остановить. Позволяет наклониться к шее. Вдохнуть воздух у самой кожи.

Омега сладкий. Чистый и приторный. С нотками чего-то терпкого, что хочется подчинить, покорить, перекрыть собой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это предполагает? — голос понижается на несколько нот хриплости. — Если мы оба друг другу нравимся?

Пожалуйста, пусть принц ответит, мол, это слишком, это рано, мол, Чанёль — озабоченное животное, дикий варвар, с принцами отношения строят не так и вообще убери свои руки. Что угодно честное. Так, как он бы сказал, если бы не лгал. Однако омега не отвечает ничего. Не решается согласиться, но и отказаться, видимо, не может себе позволить. Он сам загнал себя в тупик. Решив перехитрить. Такая наивность, конечно, трогательна, и всё же сейчас Чанёль раздражён. Зол — его ведь опять пытаются обмануть. Довольно низко. Считая низким.

Тупик Бэкхён выстроил сам. Альфа просто загонит его в этот угол, чтобы тот осознал свою глупость поярче. Зарёкся больше так поступать.

Чанёль скользит ладонями по бокам омеги. Сжимает талию. Крепко. Ловя испуганный выдох в ключицы. Бэкхён упирается ладонями ему в грудь, однако всё ещё не отталкивает. Наверное, чувствует себя в тупике. Соображает, как поступить. Альфа тем временем шагает к стене, подталкивая Бэкхёна перед собой. Принц движется, словно марионетка с поломанными шарнирами. Дышит поверхностно и глядит едва ли не с паникой. Чанёль упирает его спиной в дерево. Повторяя себе: сладкому запаху нельзя позволить одурманить мозг. Альфа должен себя контролировать. Полностью. До последней клетки в теле, распаляющемся от близости с чёртовым омегой. Побледневшем уже на пару тонов разом.

Чанёль снова опускается к тонкой шее. Касается губами шрама на месте метки. Поцелуями — лёгкими и сухими — переходит выше. Бэкхён пытается отвернуться, так что его подбородок альфа хватает пальцами. Держит перед собой. Наклоняется к самым губам, спрашивая:

— Уверен, что я тебе нравлюсь?

Может, кстати, и нравится. По крайней мере, бледность на щеках постепенно перебивается краской. Очаровательной. Правда, сам омега под альфой трясётся. Всё ещё цепляясь за свою ложь про то, что якобы всё ему нравится. Не кивая, конечно, но — это главное — не отрицая.

Злость усиливается прямо пропорционально чужому упрямству.

Чанёль отнимает руки омеги от груди. Разводит в стороны у стены. Поглаживает нежную кожу запястий под чёрным шёлком. Раз принц всё ещё не сдаётся — пожалуйста, чёрт возьми. Альфа расстёгивает первую пуговицу на чужой кофточке. Вычурной, как всегда, и украшенной до жути. Вторую. Третью, оголяя худое тело и не отводя взгляда от бёнова лица. На нём мелькает возмущение, смущение, страх — вся гамма, на сокрытие которой его актёрских талантов уже не хватает. Но упорство ещё не кончилось. Принцу же хуже. Чанёль заканчивает с кофтой. Вжимает в стену толчком бёдер. Чтобы напугать, стоило бы быть куда радикальнее, однако жестокость даже на фоне злости не кажется хорошим вариантом. Альфа относительно нежно обхватывает омегу под рёбрами. Ведёт пальцами по паре нижних. Омега тем временем дышит всё чаще. Как утопающий. Тело под ладонями альфы ходит ходуном. Он же дочерчивает свои узоры до ремня на штанах. Игнорирует руки, которые вцепляются в его запястья. Не как до этого, игриво, пальчиками, а полноценно-испуганно.

Желание додавить принца до откровенных мольб — самая маленькая месть из всех, мелькающих в голове. Чанёль поэтому разворачивает его лицом к стене и перехватывает туловище. Вжимает в себя одной рукой, пока второй разбирается с чужим ремнём. Бэкхён меньше него раза в полтора. В груди щемит, но в штанах становится однозначно тесно. Из-за того, как выгибается омега в попытке избежать прикосновений. Дёргается наконец в сторону. Пытается оттолкнуть от себя ладони альфы. Откровенно слабо, на самом деле, и альфа держит ещё несколько тягучих секунд. В которые омега ещё и лягаться начинает. Чанёль прибивает его к стене теснее, чтобы не рыпался. Чтобы просил. Хоть раз сказал правду.

Воздух закономерно заполняют всхлипы. Отчаянные. Паникующие. Бэкхён между ними выговаривает своё знакомое «не надо, пожалуйста, отпусти», и Чанёль разворачивает его обратно за оголённые плечи.

Против ожиданий, легче не становится. Только ещё совестней.

— П-пож-жал-л-л… — на последнем звуке омегу заедает, и он всхлипывает, закрывая себя руками.

Совесть проигрывает злости. Альфа ударяет кулаком в стену по соседству с чужой головой:

— Вот и не строй из себя непонятного кого, — рычит он, в последний раз наклоняясь к лицу принца. Заставляя его задрожать особенно крупно.

Чанёль выходит из землянки, оставляя омегу разбираться со своими слезами. Снова чувствуя себя чёртовым зверем. Он ненавидит это чувство. Ненавидит того, кто заставляет себя так чувствовать. И не может спокойно думать о том, как там омега сейчас из-за него рыдает.

Альфа не позволит ему уйти. Надеясь лишь, что это не значит лишать его жизни.

В отряд входит несколько десятков волков. В опасную зону вступит максимум двадцать, однако до неё ещё нужно добраться. А путь долгий. Сложный. Через земли, разорённые войной и наполненные то голодающими, то мародёрами, то людьми. Чанёль понимает, почему омега так упирался. Не знает только, куда он собирался пойти потом. Если спросить — опять ведь обидится. Цветочек. Ведущий себя теперь, как раньше. Даже больше шарахающийся. Это альфе сложно выбросить из головы ощущение его под своими ладонями. Запах и дрожь.

Принц кутается в плащ с огромным капюшоном. Скрывает за ним недовольное лицо. Чанёль не выделил ему отдельной лошади, и омега так хитро косится на телегу, что с неё по-любому спрыгнет в самый неподходящий момент. Альфа запрыгивает в своё седло. Подаёт Бэкхёну руку:

— Давай ко мне, — приказывает он столь благожелательно, что волки по соседству умолкают.

Чанёль прикусывает себе язык. От него никакой заботливости здесь кроме принца никто никогда не видел. Увидеть не должен. Бэкхён тем временем глядет с откровенной боязнью. Альфа бы сказал, мол, всё в порядке, не трону, не бледней, и кисло так не смотри, но он вожак и за ним наблюдают.

— Живее, — добавляет он на пару тонов грубее. К счастью, омега, оглянувшись по сторонам, прекращает выёживаться. Послушно протягивает ладонь и взбирается на лошадь. Усаживается между ног альфы. Утыкается лбом ему в шею. Тепло и тесно. Альфа берётся за вожжи, и не обнять омегу под руки при этом невозможно. Путешествие обещает быть приятным. Если только голод по омегам не даст о себе знать. Тогда ехать будет довольно неудобно. Чисто физически.

Принц ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее.

Альфа прикрывает глаза, проклиная эту его непосредственность. Непредусмотрительность. Бэкхён ведь правда не думает, что может вызвать что-то не то, когда просто пытается не свалиться с седла. А у Чанёля вызывается. И взять омегу он мог бы в любую из ночей. Кто бы помешал? Притом взять так, чтобы не ему одному понравилось. Но принц, несмотря ни на что, точно воспринял бы это как смертельное унижение. Час-другой удовольствий того бы не стоил. Лучше уж постепенно. Поставив у омеги в голове всё на свои места. А затем уже и его окончательно поставив на место. И зажить потом в спокойной-привычной картине мира. С поумневшим принцем рядышком. Идеально было бы.

Бэкхён на протяжении дороги решает обиженно молчать. К счастью. Вести с ним разговоры на глазах у воинов — однозначно плохая идея.

План довольно бесхитростен. В ближайшие несколько дней отряд будет перемещаться по дороге. Затем на них начнут встречаться людские посты, так что волки свернут в лес. Тогда же придётся разгрузить телеги с припасами и навьючить лошадей. Скорость снизится, однако секретность сохранится. Без неё вряд ли сохранятся жизни всех тех, кто сейчас едет рядом. От молодого альфы, который сам вызвался бить захватчиков (хотя прежде бился против Чанёля) до Минсока, всем своим видом выражающего неудовольствие. Они дойдут до леса без происшествий. Пара недель — и кружными путями доберутся до столицы. Там отыщут генералов, зайдут с тыла, перебьют… Звучит как эпизод из героической легенды, но почему хотя бы это не может стать правдой? Чанёль тоже любил сказки. Просто однажды расхождения с реальностью стали слишком уж фатальными. И верить стало довольно больно.

Из-за Бэкхёна тоже бывает. Когда он выглядит абсолютно беспомощным в окружении альф. И накрыть его хочется собственным плащом. А не кивать на палатку с немного угрожающим видом. Это напускное. Это — для зрителей. Но принц не в курсе, и пугается он по-настоящему. После ударов и осколков логично, просто… Чанёль ведь доставал потом осколки. Все страхи из омеги тоже был бы рад.

Пока не выясняется, что из-за рекомендаций принца они удлинили путь едва ли не на неделю. Чанёль уже не удивляется. Он только не понимает, зачем. Бэкхён просто вредит. Так, чтобы можно было состроить извиняющееся лицо и пролепетать извинения. Быть сомнительно-виноватым. Вдруг и правда не знал о том, что здесь можно не карабкаться по холмам, а пройти расщелиной. Пусть и прятался здесь с ополчением своего дяди.

Бэкхён отделывается криком и парой угроз. Чанёль учится брать себя в руки. К тому же омега усмиряет его гнев, вспомнив внезапно о поселении где-то в этих краях. Перспектива домов и (пусть даже силой полученного) ужина, отличного от твёрдых лепёшек с вяленым мясом, не может не воодушевить. Главное — не предполагать, что омега ведёт их в засаду. Должен ведь понимать: в случае чего он живым не уйдёт. Обязан держать в своей черноволосой голове. Даже если сам альфа не уверен, что сможет убить.

Поселение ожидаемо мертво. Разграблено. Притом недавно. Но сил на самооборону у отряда в случае чего хватит. Чанёль вполне спокойно распределяет волков по пустым домам. Это принц кажется жутко дёрганым. Боится наказания, наверное. Оно будет, если неделя задержки окажется фатальной. Если столицу возьмут и войско разобьют. Пока Чанёль позволяет себе размышлять в стиле «ничего страшного». В сравнении с прошлыми бёновыми выходками и правда ведь ничего. И альфа доволен остаться с ним за одними стенами. Расслабиться. Снять с себя необходимость держать статус вожака.

Бэкхён похож на запуганного зверька. И не скажешь, насколько изворотливым лисом способен быть.

— Как думаешь, тут ещё можно найти что-нибудь съедобное? — полушутливо озвучивает свою надежду альфа.

— Ч-что?.. — переспрашивает омега через пару долгих секунд.

Кажется, ему впервые приходится повторять сказанное. Прецедент — странный. Вряд ли хороший. Альфа, наверное, преувеличивает значение одного-единственного слова. Однако шаг в сторону принца — и тот пятится до самой стены.

— Бэкхён? — он не выглядит так, словно с ним всё в порядке. В голове тут же мелькает мысль, но… слишком неподходящая. Слишком невовремя было бы.

Чанёль медленно подходит к омеге ближе. Без угрозы. Подняв руки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — голос — сплошная мягкость. Альфа и этому научился. Вот только на принца не действует:

— В-всё хор-рош-шо, — заикаясь и неубедительно. Сглатывая шумно, как только альфа останавливается на вполне приличном шаге.

— Уверен? — так как Чанёль — нет. Ему может казаться. Либо чужой запах стал сильнее, чем утром. Альфа касается чужого плеча, намереваясь отправить омегу в одну из комнат. Однако тот дёргается всем телом. Вжимается в стену. Словно чувствует всё острее обычного. Втягивает воздух носом. Как будто жаждет ощущать запах.

Чанёля тянет простонать в голос. Природа Бэкхёна действительно невовремя даёт о себе знать. Лучше, чем если бы они остались в палатке. Хуже, чем если бы омегу продрало инстинктами в родном особняке с возможностью запереть как его, так и себя. Потому что альфа не тронет. Нет, Бэкхён должен по полной настрадаться в эту пару-тройку дней. В одиночестве. Без возможности ослабить боль, которую — альфа знает — чужое тело будет испытывать. И ему неприятно думать о том, как Бэкхён будет выть и кусать подушки. Да в альфе все инстинкты орут — так нельзя, так выйдет жестоко, так его омега будет мучаться. Просто… До принца реально должно дойти: Чанёль тут не единственное животное. Бэкхён тоже. И нечего ему задирать свой носик до королевских небес.

Чанёль всё же перехватывает его за плечи. Не слушает дрожащих возражений. Отыскивает спальню, но омегу при виде кровати, кажется, парализует. Он плакать начинает. Сдавленно. Более чем по-настоящему. Заводит свою старую песню о том, что не надо, пожалуйста, с ним ничего делать.

— Обойдусь, — усмехается альфа. — Позовёшь, когда всё закончится.

До этого внутрь можно будет запускать только Минсока с кружками воды. Альфа слышал, что есть всякие снадобья, которые помогают омегам переживать все их звериные периоды. Но о них Чанёль не спросит. Бэкхён возмущался животностью — Бэкхён её получит.

У принца в глазах — истерика.

Альфа задвигает щеколду на его двери.

Отряду скажет, что перерабатывает планы, или что-нибудь такое. Ему поверят. Его послушают. В любой ситуации, и это всё ещё наполняет уверенностью.

За дверью начинают довольно шумно рыдать.

Чанёль с запозданием осознаёт: он подумал об омеге как о своём. А затем — что так оно и есть. Будет. Пусть даже пока ещё принц ненавидит и регулярно пытается сбежать.

Это его омега за стеной давится слезами.

Бэкхён прежде точно не сталкивался с настоящим желанием оказаться под альфой. Сейчас постепенно начинает, не может не, и потому наверняка паникует. Особенно вкупе с его неадекватной уверенностью в том, что чудовище по имени Чанёль за ним придёт и наделает больно.

Не придёт.

А ведь принц — вполне возможно — начнёт его звать ещё будучи одурманенным. А не когда его, стоически перенёсшего свою первую течку, уже можно будет выпустить.

Но сейчас он там боится и плачет, и успокоить его кажется всё более необходимым поступком. Чанёль знает, что невозможным. Однако заставить себя уйти оказывается тяжело. Инстинкты диктуют самые простые инструкции. Не быть вместе в омегой — так хотя бы охранять его сторожевым псом. Пусть даже в дом к Чанёлю никто не сунется. Конкретно ночью любой уставший воин и вовсе спит беспробудно. Это альфу ждёт много беспокойного.

Концентрация сладости в воздухе возрастает не на шутку. Чистейшей сладости. Никем не тронутой.

Чанёль — в прямом смысле — уходит от греха подальше. На другую улицу. Вытаскивает из дома Минсока с его сумкой всяких скляночек. Удерживая язык от приказа всё-таки дать омеге обезболивающих, если станет совсем плохо. Ему ведь станет. Ему так и надо. Чтобы прочистить мозги.

Альфа возвращается в дом. Отправляет лекаря под дверь принца. Сам отходит в дальнюю комнату.

Всё плохо.

Здесь дышать нечем.

Чанёль ложится на лавку, пытаясь заснуть. Довольно долго. Упорно. Однако под закрытыми веками вертятся совсем не успокаивающие образы. Альфа уже решает выйти из дома ко всем чертям, однако у выхода натыкается на Минсока. Недовольного и чего-то непонимающего.

— Там нет никакого омеги, — сообщает лекарь. 

У Чанёля сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. Голос проседает:

— В смысле?

— В прямом, — отрезает бета. — Комната — есть. Пленника твоего в ней нет.

Разум отказывается принимать такой вариант. Нервы стягивает отрицанием. Чанёль передёргивает плечами, направляясь к коридору:

— Ты открыл не ту комнату, — утверждает он, подходя к нужной. Та незаперта, но альфа, когда открывает, всё равно надеется. Ожидает. Однако Бэкхёна нет. Кровать есть, тумбочка есть, шкаф, ковёр… и настежь распахнутое окно.

Подошедший было Минсок отшатывается от рыка. Чанёль тем временем впивается ногтями себе в ладони. Пинает край весёленького ковра. Бросается к остальным комнатам, проверяя каждую и с каждой распаляясь всё яростней. Внутри расшатывается что-то, давно уже готовое сорваться. Реальность разом переворачивается с ног на голову. Остатки спокойствия испаряются. Воля ломается. Однако Чанёль старается держаться твёрдо:

— Дай мне меч, — рычит он, указывая на коридор. Минсок не раб и не носильщик, однако он предпочитает подчиниться.

Альфа недооценил Бэкхёна. Вернее, его опасения и фобии. Принц забоялся остаться в одном доме с ним во время течки. Сбежал отсюда. Вряд ли в адекватном состоянии. Наверное, понадеялся спрятаться в другом месте. А вокруг — волки Чанёля, просто возможные путники, чёрт, да даже грабители бродят в окрестностях. Если омега, от которого сладким несёт на пару километров, спокойно куда-то доберётся и там схоронится — это будет чудом. Чанёль в чудеса не верит. Здесь только принц вечно надеется на невозможное.

Металл ложится в руку знакомой тяжестью. Вселяющей уверенность не хуже стаи за спиной. Однако стаю к поискам привлекать нельзя. Чтобы вожак позволил смазливому пленнику от себя сбежать конкретно в такой ситуации — случай невозможный. Если, конечно, вожак не оставил его наедине. По-джентльменски. По-идиотски. Ничего ещё не произошло, однако, возможно, происходит прямо сейчас. И Чанёль уже себя корит. Несмотря на гнев, бьющийся в венах.

Глупый, глупый, глупый принц. Своевольный и слишком много думающий. Такой нежный, что с ним никогда ничего не должно случиться. Маленький. Беспомощный. Без Чанёля — абсолютно беззащитный. Он ему нужен. Как бы омега ни отказывался это понимать.

Альфа спрыгивает из окна на землю. В груди завязывается клубок из напряжений и плохих предчувствий. Терпеть его невозможно. А чёртов ветер развеивает саму возможность отыскать по запаху. Он везде. Или, скорее, у Чанёля уже отпечатался на подкорке. Раскалённым железом сейчас словно весь разум сковывает. Подгоняя. Приказывая найти, спасти, оборонить от опасностей. Альфа оглядывается, напрягая логику. Вспоминая навыки охоты. Бэкхён вряд ли заметал следы, и отыскать его удастся, как любого испуганного зверька. Проломанный в кустах неподалёку путь вполне способен принадлежать ему. Чанёль подбегает к ним. Подключат обоняние. Что-то ощущается на листьях и веточках. Сладкое. Или он уже до боли в груди желает напасть на нужный путь.

У альфы нет времени на размышления. Он идёт по примятым листьям и подломанным веткам. Слишком медленно. Останавливаясь на сомнительных местах, принюхиваясь и торопясь. Поиски — ад. Стачивают нервы ожиданием того, что именно он может найти. Секунды скользят мимо сплошным потоком. Вместе с возможностями худшего исхода. Чанёль разрывается между вариантами. Дышать не может от тяжести между лёгких. От подступающей постепенно паники, потому что Бэкхёна не видно, нигде, и шансы найти его невредимым тают с каждым шагом неизвестно в какую сторону.

Крики ночных птиц постоянно заставляют оборачиваться. Чёрт знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем слух выделяет среди них один. Иной. Доносящейся откуда-то издалека. А затем — ещё один, и ещё, и означать такая ритмичность может только одно. Воображение сходу рисует картинки, наполняющие сердце яростью. Дикой. Первобытной. Альфа пытается думать, мол, принц подвернул себе ногу, или пусть даже сломал что-то, но он кричит. Чанёль бросается на звук. Тихий поначалу. Однако чем ближе, тем ужаснее звучащий. Продолжающий повторяться. Раз за разом полосуя сердце.

Альфа взбирается по холму, проклиная осень и листья, в которые зарываются стопы. Шум мешает подобраться незаметно. Впрочем… Вряд ли кому-то на холме есть дело до шелеста и хруста. Там омега. С однозначно сорванным голосом. Рыдающий, кажется. Чанёль старается слышать это. Ему нужно, чтобы Бэкхёну было больно. Если он наслаждается, если подставляется сам и голос срывает от удовольствия — то альфа смотреть на него не сможет. Без брезгливости и такого чувства, словно предали самым омерзительным способом. Но об этом, похоже, можно не беспокоиться. Бэкхён страдает.

Чанёль вынуждает себя не бежать сразу с мечом наперевес. Как приказывают все инстинкты защиты. Нет, альфа включает мозги и предусмотрительность. Приникает к земле. Смотрит на маленький лагерь. Судя по тюкам с вещами и разбросанному оружию, принадлежит он мародёрам. Здесь даже палаток нет. И Чанёль видит. Костёр. Волков, сидящих вокруг. Ржущих над чем-то. Весёлых, чёрт возьми, и причина — выпивка — ударяет в нос резкой волной. Вместе с другой. Уже не такой сладкой. Чанёль не хочет считать запахи. Он хочет убивать, потому что неподалёку от костра наконец обнаруживается принц. Полоса кустарников отделяет его от компании альф, но для Чанёля обзор выдаётся прекрасный. Темнота не мешает разглядеть происходящее. Худощавое тело, полностью голое. Привязанные к стволу дерева руки. Острые лопатки, выгнутые под жутко неправильным углом. Альфу. Высокого и массивного. Он держит принца за бёдра, вбивается в него, игнорируя всхлипы, и он точно не первый.

По идее, нужно ещё обойти лагерь, прикинуть численность, понять, как и на кого нападать, но… По факту, всё, что получается — это встать в полный рост, доставая меч. Грабители — довольно бедные. У них вместо мечей топоры и ножи. К тому же те валяются вдалеке от своих хозяев. А Чанёль быстрый, сильный, умеет сражаться на порядок лучше рядовых волков, и он не даёт никому времени. Несколько шагов — и его замечает тот альфа, который сейчас заставляет омегу выть и скулить. Выглядит мужчина довольно жалко. Когда отрывается от своего занятия, открывает рот, собираясь предупредить, но он ни черта не успевает. Меч одним движением проходится по шее. Хрипы слышно плохо. Перекрываются очередным взрывом смеха от костра. Слух улавливает что-то о том, какой сладкий этот омега. Гнев окончательно вырубает сознание. Единственная цель, которой хочется достичь — это уничтожение. Всех, кто позарился на Бэкхёна. Каждого, кто присвоил себе. Сделал больно.

Чанёль выходит к костру, наслаждаясь запахом крови. Затем — удивлением на лицах. Шестеро альф. Грузных, пьяных и медлительных. От их попыток добежать до топоров или полезть врукопашную разочарование вплетается в чувства. Нужно было, чтобы они мучились. Долго. Кричали, просили прощения, умоляли пощадить и выли от переломанных костей. А выходят убийства почти безболезненно. Одному — мечом в грудь, другому — по виску, третьему — пинок поддых и завершение лезвием. Только последнему альфа вспарывает живот. Воздух наполняет вонью, но она хоть немного перебьёт другие запахи. Стоны мужчины по слуху проезжаются чувством выполненного долга. Если никто не найдёт, этот альфа ещё пару дней может проумирать. В компании своих порубленных друзей. И так правильно. От него тоже несёт омегой.

При виде принца ярость мешается с болью. В смесь, взрывающую клетки мозга. Горючую, солёную, жгучую. Бэкхён — только его, Чанёля, и от того, что остальные мертвы (один скоро будет) становится ненамного легче. Отголоски здравого смысла шепчут: над омегой с мечом зависать не стоит. Хотя он не видит. Он упирается лбом в дерево, к которому привязан. На коре светлеют следы от царапин. Много. А у омеги под ногтями видна кровь. Синяки по телу. Ни черта не взрослому. Спина с выпирающими позвонками трясётся от всхлипов. Альфа боится видеть лицо. Взгляд. Принц сам сбежал, но у Чанёля такое чувство, что это он не уберёг. Ответственность за омегу подкидывает к сердцу раскалённых углей. Выжигает. Мешает вдыхать воздух. В нём взвесь из того, чего лучше не ощущать. Бэкхёну не нравилось, но ещё один факт — от него другими альфами воняет, как от помойки. Впрочем, это мало на что влияет. Чанёль не оставит его здесь. В принципе — не оставит. Невозможно бросить, когда он скулит так сдавленно.

Чанёль опускается на корточки. Пальцам сложно разжимать меч, но развязывать узлы — ещё сложнее. Чёрт знает, узнаёт ли его Бэкхён. Главное — он не ищет у него защиты. Только сжимается сильнее, опускает голову к самой земле и точно ждёт нового насилия. Боится. Трясётся. Падает прямо на листья, как только альфа его отвязывает. А после принц пытается отползти.

Альфа давит брезгливость. Задерживает дыхание. Повторяет себе — перед ним всё тот же Бэкхён, пусть и измаранный. Перехватывает его под животом одной рукой, пока другой расстёгивает плащ. Искать одежду омеги нет никакого желания. Равно как и находиться в этом месте.

Бэкхёна колотит, пока альфа заворачивает его в ткань. Губы у принца — посиневшие. Кожа покрыта потом. В одежду он утыкается носом. Вдыхает запах глубоко и часто. Ему всё ещё нужен альфа. Для него всё только начинается, сколько бы он ни натерпелся за последние пару часов. Но теперь Чанёль его не тронет ни при каком раскладе. Во-первых — после стольких альф банально противно. Во-вторых — судя по крови, стекающей у омеги по бёдрам, ему точно не будет хорошо. Пока тело не заживёт и не восстановится. Вопрос в том, насколько сильно произошедшее разобьёт самого Бэкхёна. И способен ли он сам от такого восстановиться.

Альфа дышит ртом. Прижимает свёрток с принцем к груди. Шагает обратно, не оглядываясь на трупы. Пока он сюда ломился, наследил куда хуже Бэкхёна. Хотя, если посмотреть на следы теперь… Последнюю сотню метров омегу наверняка тащили. Однако Чанёль не собирается ничего представлять. В голове и так слишком быстро встают сцены того, как омега бежит от него подальше, как попадается кому-то, как его затаскивают на холм и рвут одежду.

Бэкхён продолжает трястись и плакать.

Когда принц придёт в себя, он… Он будет в шоке. На взгляд Чанёля, для омеги раздвинуть ноги — не особо сложно, сойдут синяки и живи дальше. Но сами омеги, исходя из практики, постоянно думают иначе. Бэкхён тут и вовсе опережает большинство. Относится к постели вконец неадекватно. Патологически. Принц сам виноват, однако он будет в ужасе, в тупике, в осколках, и Чанёлю невыносимо это осознавать.

Альфа гладит волосы. В них грязь и листья. Нужно будет Бэкхёна помыть. Сделать что-то, чтобы облегчить или исправить, но никаких планов не приходит на ум.

Злость на омегу — абсолютно бессильная.

Чанёль чувствует, как у глаз скапливается горячее. Сердце бухает, как бочка, которая вот-вот лопнет. И альфа реально не помнит, когда он плакал в последний раз. Слёзы — это жидкий стыд. Вожаки не должны плакать. Уж точно не из-за маленьких глупых омег. Гордых и переломанных. Бэкхёну конец, если альфа ничего не сделает. А он ничего не может. Чёрт возьми, Чанёль завоевал огромные территории, покорил непокоряемых, убил сотни, если не тысячи, а исправить одно-единственное событие — не способен. Хотя… Не одно. Он с Бэкхёном поступал примерно так же, как те альфы. Но при мысли об этом сердце словно свежуют, и такая ломка — уже перебор.

Меч стукается о бедро при каждом шаге. Бэкхён воет, сжав ткань плаща кулаками. Хнычет. Дрожит.

Чанёль ощущает себя беспомощным. Он жмурится, не выпуская слёзы из-под век, но помогает плохо. Главное — что омеге он никак не может помочь. Разве что… Пусть Минсок приготовит обезболивающего. Ещё можно устроить ванну. Всё очень поверхностно и нихрена не улучшит, однако… Хоть что-то. 

Альфа видит впереди очертания домов. И лекаря, который, похоже, ждёт его на крыльце. Чанёль проходит мимо него, не сказав ни слова. Бета и сам всё понимает. Ему и пары взглядов хватает — на омегу и на окровавленный меч — чтобы покачать головой:

— Я надеюсь, ты не своих же тут перерезал?

— Нет.

Омега щурится от света огня в печи. Закрывает лицо перепачканными ладонями.

Чанёль и сам выть готов. Однако пытается заняться чем-то более продуктивным:

— У тебя же с собой все твои баночки? — спрашивает он как можно более ровным голосом. Возвращая омегу в злополучную спальню. Он опускает его на одеяло, не разворачивая плаща, и закрывает окно, кажется, слишком зло. Дребезжание заставляет принца дёрнуться и проскулить громче обычного.

— А что нужно? — вскидывает бровь бета, остановившийся у входа. Альфа пытается не раздражаться на эту его бесстрастность. Минсока мало кто трогает. Бэкхён — враг, на него тут в принципе коллективно плевать всем волкам стаи.

— Обезболивающее. Посильнее.

Лекарь прищуривается удивлённо:

— Ты же в курсе побочных эффектов?

— Да, — кивает Чанёль, убирая чёлку с лица омеги. — Неси сюда.

Возможность потери памяти — мелочь в сравнении с тем, как тот сейчас мучается.

В голове что-то перещёлкивает. Вспыхивает идеей. Обнадёживает, чёрт возьми.

Потеря памяти — именно то, что Бэкхёну нужно. Она необязательно случиться, но если вдруг да… Тогда он забудет несколько дней разом. Может, больше. Не суть важно. Он не способен будет перенести случившееся. Чанёль уже видел, как принц погибал. Альфа тогда не выдержал и сейчас будет страдать не меньше. Даже больше. Бэкхён — давно под сердцем, часть личности, чувства, вина, забота, и лишиться его — всё равно что то самое сердце выдрать и иглами проколоть. Альфа соображает. Лихорадочно. Омега, скорее всего, забудет насилие. Останутся запахи и искалеченное тело.

— Минсок! — окликает Чанёль. Тот, к счастью, тут же появляется в дверном проёме. — У тебя нет ничего, что отбивало бы запахи?

Бета не скрывает удивления. Альфа срочно придумывает адекватную причину:

— От него вонью за километр несёт, и меня уже тошнить начинает, — в принципе, сначала и придумывать не особо надо. Уже потом Чанёль добавляет: — Я его такого завтра в овраг сброшу, чтобы не чуять, сколько альф его по кругу пустили. Так что от вони неплохо было бы избавиться.

— Я что-нибудь подберу, — кивает бета. Он запахи не чувствует, однако проблему вполне понимает.

Остаются физические травмы. Бэкхён не поверит, что ничего не было, когда у него кровоподтёки наливаются по рукам и рёбрам, когда на шее видно следы от чьих-то пальцев, а кровь изнутри всё ещё идёт. Следы оставляет на одеяле. Ясно, что кто-то его брал. Притом жестоко и наплевательски. Если это шестеро или семеро, то омега жить не сможет.

Чанёля принц уже ненавидит.

Альфа морщится от одной только идеи. Зарывается руками в волосы. Оттягивает их до боли. Физическая не перебивает моральную, и Чанёль врезает по стене кулаком. Несколько раз. Сбивая костяшки. Брать на себя чужую вину — не просто обидно, не просто несправделиво, это фатально. Бэкхён никогда ему больше не поверит. Не улыбнётся, не смирится, не подластится под руки. Этого и сейчас нет, но… в мечтах было. Если альфа скажет, что это он его взял, то шансов уже не будет. Но если омега узнает и осознает, как сильно его унизили, то скоро его самого не станет. Альфа не сможет ему помочь. Пока ещё — может. Бэкхён просто уверится ещё раз в том, какой Чанёль монстр. Ничего нового. Разве что попытки сбежать вернутся. Однако принц останется живым. Довольно быстро придёт в норму. Это важнее, верно ведь?

Злость на омегу не отпускает. Хоть и пустая. В диком лесу с юными омегами не бывает ничего хорошего, и как возможно этого не понимать? Только в сказках добрые духи дарят путникам сокровища или показывают иные миры. И Чанёль постепенно тоже начинает ненавидеть реальность, которая так с Бэкхёном обходится. Закономерно и логично, но…

Так нельзя.

Принца не должно снова раздробить.

Чанёль, оказывается, совсем не умеет сдерживать слёзы.

Минсок возвращается через считанные минуты. Диктует, что делать, пока сам старательно не замечает состояния альфы. Лекарь никому не скажет. Не нужно угрожать или приказывать. Но неудобно всё равно.

Чанёль просто выполняет указания. Придерживает омегу за голову, помогая пить. Заставляя — зажимая нос — потому что снадобье пахнет горьким, а Бэкхён кашляет и мотает головой. Чанёль так в детстве делал, когда не хотел принимать лекарств. Омега же снова кажется ребёнком. К счастью, он засыпает от этих трав. Пока Минсок новый арсенал достаёт из своей сумки:

— Чтобы отмыть запахи, нужна будет ванна, — поясняет он. — Там во дворе был колодец. Можешь пока натаскать воды.

Неуважительно, конечно, однако Чанёлю сейчас не до форм вежливости. Он хватает ведро из коридора. Носит и греет воду. Относит омегу к ванной и оставляет там с Минсоком. Ждёт в соседней комнате. Чтобы не видеть снова тонкое тело. То, что с ним сделали.

Время в мучениях тянется долго. Жутко долго. Зато, когда бета зовёт, от Бэкхёна почти ничем не пахнет. Только зельями. На чистой коже синяки кажутся ещё темнее. Омега всё ещё спит. Завёрнутый в покрывало.

— Можешь идти, — отпускает альфа уставшего лекаря. — Спасибо.

Минсок склоняет голову. Оставляет Чанёля один на один с принцем. Которому сон не слишком ослабляет инстинктов. Бэкхён продолжает краснеть, дрожать и хныкать. Альфа снова поднимает его на руки. Подавляя похоть, просыпающуюся от свежей сладости. Нужно как-то заставить принца пахнуть им, Чанёлем. В принципе, это нетрудно. Даже если отбросить самый очевидный вариант. Запах в омег въедается через сперму, её альфа без проблем обеспечит самостоятельно, а дальше… Просто размазать по чужой коже, какой бы грязной ни казалась процедура. Но это — не сейчас. Позже. Пока Чанёль заворачивает омегу в одеяло. Садится у кровати, не в силах успокоиться. Продолжая сжимать-разжимать кулаки. Ударяя периодически то по полу, то по ножке кровати. Ни гнев, ни обида, ни ломка внутри от этого не прекращаются. Только сильнее становятся. Бэкхён в своём коконе мечется. Покрывается испариной. Альфа гладит его по волосам — а тот вдруг вцепляется в его запястье. Не открывая глаз. Утыкается носом в ладонь. Так доверчиво, как никогда больше не сделает.

Чанёлю до жути стыдно, однако всхлипы сами прорываются через саднящее горло. Он накрывает руки омеги второй ладонью. Поглаживает трясущиеся пальцы. Понимая — это в последний раз. Бэкхён ему в жизни не позволит прикосновений. Сам альфа не собирается калечить его сильнее. Есть вариант, в котором омега ничего не забывает. Но это плохой вариант. В нём принцу будет наплевать на все попытки заботы, он просто подыхать начнёт прямо у Чанёля на глазах.

Альфа понятия не имел, что когда-нибудь будет так надрываться от слёз. Но в груди все шрамы вспарывает заново. Рвёт новые. И он не умеет с таким справляться. Только ждать, когда закончится, даже если не кончается ни через час, ни через второй.

Хорошо, что об этом никто не узнает.

Хорошо, что принц сможет ненавидеть не себя, мир и собственную глупость, а одного только Чанёля.


	16. шестнадцать

Запах альфы закрепляется слабее, чем должен был бы, но принц вряд ли станет к нему прислушиваться. Уж точно не захочет ощущать. Это сейчас Бэкхён валяется, одурманенный травами, и хнычет тем громче, чем дальше Чанёль от него отходит. Он бы так и сидел у бёновой кровати, однако на вожаке вообще-то целый отряд, стая и война. Омега не может быть важнее. Даже если прямо сейчас — кажется.

Чанёль знает, что поступил правильно, когда взял весь удар на себя. Но он не знает, получилось или нет. Забыл Бэкхён или вспомнит во всех подробностях. Как грабители брали всё то, что альфа берёг. Для себя, однако думать об этом сейчас кажется слишком эгоистичным. Хотя злость не ослабевает. Потому что проблем становится всё больше.

Следующим вечером Чанёль выходит за одеждой принца. Тюк с вычурными вещами приторочен лично к его седлу. Был. Сейчас на его месте нет вообще ничего. Альфа поручиться готов — никто из его волков не мог ничего взять. Да, продать содержимое мешка можно было бы по-королевски дорого, но ведь никто с ним не сбежал. Все здесь. Не решились бы тронуть имущество вожака. И не знают, где чёртов мешок. Вывод один: воров в здешних краях больше, чем убил вчера Чанёль. К счастью, самое ценное — взрывчатка — на месте. Бэкхён обещал, что пары мешков хватит, чтобы разнести целый район. Альфа сомневается, однако надеяться сомнения не мешают. И приказывает взрывчатку охранять.

Его не было от силы полчаса. Принц тем временем успел замотаться в простыни едва ли не до самоудушения.

Чанёль садится на край кровати. Протягивает руку, чтобы помочь развернуть ткань, и Бэкхён к нему тянется. Пинает своё одеяло, пытаясь сбросить. Раскрывается по пояс. Куда бы ни делась его одежда — хоть что-нибудь на разгорячённое тело накинуть необходимо. Слишком уж искушающе оно выгинается на влажных простынях. Альфа стаскивает с себя рубаху. Простую и широкую, из посеревшего льна, и для такого сокровища, как принц, она кажется слишком бедной. Но зато запахом Чанёля вещь пропиталась насквозь. Бэкхёну должно помочь. Хотя бы немного. Альфа дышит через рот и очень старается не возбуждаться, когда омега вдруг сгибает ноги в коленях. Упирается ладонями между ними. Остатки одеяла прикрывают пах, но и так понятно — принц возбуждён предельно. Несмотря на то, что те же самые коленки у него стёрты в кровь. А вид омеги, обнажённого, юного, жаждущего его, он очень опасно действует на сознание.

Чанёль комкает в руках рубаху. Закрывает глаза и силится не размышлять о недопусимом. Бэкхён травмирован. Для него альфа стал бы пыткой. И принц сейчас об этом не думает, но Чанёль должен. Поэтому он его и оденет. Можно было бы передать заботы на лекаря, однако чувство ответственности не отпускает. Альфа сам накрывает плечи омеги ладонями. Вот только тот под них тут же выгибается. Обхватывает руками запястья альфы и прижимает к себе теснее. Ластится прямо и неумело. Скуля от того, что движется слишком резко. У себя же вызывая боль.

Ладони скользят по влажной коже. Омега спускает их ниже, к потемневшим соскам. Выдыхает сорвано. Смотрит откровенно просяще, и выглядит все это как самый развратый сон. Только омрачён синяками и кровоподтёками. От чужих рук. Если бы альфа мог, то их обладателей он убил бы ещё не раз. Но сейчас перед Чанёлем только принц, хнычущий что-то совершенно невнятное, а сам альфа всё ещё силится не озвереть. Садит омегу на кровать. Морщится от болезненного стона. Разворачивает одежду, однако омега не ждёт. Он на Чанёля валится. Приникает своей голой кожей к его. Обвивает трясущимися руками, утыкается лицом в ключицы, и альфа совсем не железный. Бэкхён его обнимает. В первый и последний в жизни раз. Скулит, вымогая внимание.

— Тише, маленький, — альфа шепчет ему в волосы, самому себе напоминая о большом и решительном «нельзя». — Это скоро пройдёт, ты… Ты будешь в порядке, понимаешь?

Не понимает. Он сейчас не к состоянии понять. Чанёль сквозь шум в висках отнимает от себя ломкое тело. Натягивает на липкую кожу омеги ткань. Почти верит, что справился, однако Бэкхён снова за него цепляется. И оставлять — это ведь очень жестоко. Все воспитательные соображения давно и надёжно вылетели из головы. Они не нужны больше. А Чанёль принцу пока ещё нужен. До всхлипов из-под нежно-розовых губ. Он приникает к альфе, чтобы ткнуться носом ему в шею и, кажется, начать плакать. Чанёль гладит его по худой спине, однако ясно ведь, что принцу нужна не такая ласка. А он снова скулит. Тонко и жалобно. Пытаясь притянуть руки альфы к своим бёдрам. Омегу лихорадит, если не сделать ничего — то начнёт выламывать, а Чанёль и с другого конца дома будет слышать весь этот скулёж.

Принц губами касается впадинки на шее. Даже в таком состоянии — робко и слегка. Но не выходит не вспомнить, как именно альфа использовал эти губы. Он бы предпочел, чтобы того гона никогда не было, но он был. Было до жути приятно. А принцу — никогда. И это как-то несправедливо.

Бэкхён целует чуть смелее. Натягивая край рубахи ниже, сжимая коленки и непонятно зачем пытаясь скрыть очевидное. Хотя… Он же за две секунды смущается. Гордый и стеснительный. Неудивительно, если он своими изящными руками в жизни ничего с собой не делал.

Чанёль не монстр и не изверг, чтобы оставлять справляться в одиночку того, кто даже этого не умеет. Главное — самому не сорваться. Но альфа вполне приемлемо себя контролирует. Пока своими ладонями накрывает чужие. Забирается за край ткани, и у Бэкхёна уже дыхание становится раза в два чаще. Он держится за плечи Чанёля, пытаясь взобраться к нему на колени, но останавливается. Скулит особенно тонко. Альфа чувствует что-то влажное на ноге, и это с куда большей вероятностью кровь, чем смазка. Садить омегу было плохой идеей. Так что Чанёль упирается ладонью ему в грудь и опускает принца на простыни. Тот трактует это весьма однозначно. Раздвигает ноги, натягивая при этом рубаху как можно ниже, и Чанёль понимает, что нет. Он такого не выдержит. У него уже пульс зашкаливает, кровь густеет и напряжение копится в паху. Клеится к разуму искушающими образами. Воспоминаниями. О том, какой принц горячий, какой узкий, теперь ещё — как просяще может гнуться.

Альфа призывает на помощь всю свою силу воли. Давит инстинкты. Глушит желания. Поднимается с кровати, не оборачиваясь, доходит до двери, однако из-за спины слышатся всхлипы. Громкие. Одинокие. Полные подступающей боли. Чанёля совесть заживо сожрёт. Потому что в его силах помочь. И… Он ведь и вправду не зверь, чтобы быть не в состоянии совладать с собой. Он справится. Омега без него — нет. И да, Чанёлю хочется побыть ещё с таким принцем. Податливым, разгорячённым и предельно искренним.

Альфа считает своё дыхание. Возвращается к кровати. Бэкхён тут же притихает. Снова подбирается на простынях, но слёзы не прекращаются. Омега приникает к шее. Каждым поскуливанием просит что-нибудь с ним сделать. Чанёль не против. Совершенно. Он придерживает омегу за талию одной рукой, пока второй спускается за край рубахи. Обхватывает член, и частота хныканий под ухом возрастает раза в два. Бэкхён совсем ничего не знает. Просто цепляется за Чанёля, когда тот заставляет его хныканье перерасти в постанывания. Ласкающие слух. И омеге нескольких движений хватает для того, чтобы простонать в голос. Обмякнуть немного. Но от альфы он не отлипает. Очень скоро тому приходится повторить. На этот раз Бэкхён держится минуты три. Стонет уже постоянно. Перевозбуждённость и неопытность — довольно забавное сочетание. Было бы, не знай альфа, что наслаждаться им не сможет.

В голову вдруг приходит простая, но знакомая мысль.

Это Бэкхён запомнит.

Он будет уверен, что Чанёль его грубо и жёстко отымел, но ещё он будет помнить, что в руках у него было до стонов хорошо. И такая мысль, она даже вселяет некую… надежду. Только её тоже приходится отравить.

Принцу нужна метка. Для защиты в будущем. И лучше сейчас, чем когда он будет в полном сознании.

Бэкхён сам подставляет шею. Доверчиво. Думая, что альфа его целует, а не примеряется к тонкой коже. Прокусывает симметрично шраму, с другой стороны, и омега весь содрогается. У него, кажется, происходит какое-то переосознание. Он отшатывается. Глядит мгновение с испугом.

Чанёль заворачивает его в одеяло и опускает к подушкам.

 

Следующим утром альфа понимает, насколько глупо было надеяться.

Бэкхён просыпается относительно сознательным. Чанёль этого ждал. Сидя у кровати. Наблюдая за тем, как тот морщится от попыток шевелиться. Впечатления в чужой голове по-любому жутко смешанные. В них ещё разбираться нужно. В то время как первое, что омега заметит — это боль и отметины по всему телу. А Чанёль должен сказать, что это он. Если принц не вспомнит.

Он, похоже, не помнит.

Он с явным трудом разлепляет веки. Вытягивает перед собой руки и пялится на ярко-алые следы от верёвок. Пугается. Упирается ладонями в простыни, но при попытке встать — вскрикивает. Валится обратно. Выглядит уже почти паникующим.

— Эй, — альфа даёт о себе знать. Омега вздрагивает, повернув голову. — Ты что, забыл?

— Ч-что забыл?

Голос — всё ещё хрипит от тех криков.

На побледневшем лице читается откровенный страх услышать.

Чанёль больше всего в жизни хотел бы не говорить. Но то, как омега вчера к нему прижимался — это исключение. Такого больше не будет.

— Что я забыл?! — повторяет принц на три тона выше. На пару тысяч погибших нервов громче. — Ты… т-ты…

Ну что ещё он мог подумать? Ничего. И никогда не подумает. Чанёль не допустит. Он усмехается, надеясь, что получается не фальшиво:

— Я… немого не сдержался, — он кивает на искалеченное тело как можно более наплевательски. — Срежешь метку — отрежу руку.

У принца лицо искажается так, словно ему меч под рёбра воткнули. Он дышит часто и глубоко. Как рыба, выловленная из реки. Брошенная в грязь. Принц касается своей шеи согнутыми пальцами. Царапает по засохшей крови. Здесь вот-вот будет истерика. И Чанёль не будет способен на это смотреть. Он теперь точно не тот, кто может успокаивать. А омега кажется… преданным. Использованным. Наверняка так себя и ощущает.

— Мы выезжаем через пару часов, — бросает альфа, вставая на ноги. — Будь готов.

На этот раз всхлипы сзади не останавливают от ухода. Только в груди что-то рвётся в клочья.

Минсок уже ждёт за дверью. Чанёль приказывает дать принцу воды, чего ещё он захочет, а в идеале — и чего-нибудь, ослабляющего боль. Чтобы смог сидеть на лошади (а альфе не хотелось бы остановить весь отряд из-за его поскуливаний).

Бета кивает. Чанёль останавливается. Приваливается к стене. Комкает кофту напротив сердца, и он не понимает, какого чёрта ему так плохо. Из-за одного омеги. Но… Когда-то приц казался безумно важным.

Или, возможно, не казался.

Лекарь за стеной спрашивает о самочувствии.

Принц — тонко и плача — спрашивает, почему он ничего не помнит.

— Обезболивающее, — поясняет Минсок. — Вожак приказывал дать.

В тоне лекаря мелькает что-то почти злорадное. Формально спокойное, но… Альфа нутром чует. Гниль. Подлость. В бете её полно. А в Чанёле просыпается настороженность. Минсока ведь никто не инструктировал. Он более чем умный. Он понял, что к чему. Чёрт, да альфа слёзы при нём показывал (за что и перед ним, и перед собой стыдно до сих пор). Но у лекаря и причины для зловредности есть. Учитывая, как он сопротивлялся походу… Может ведь подстроить месть. Оставшись вроде как ни при делах. Альфа не приказывал ему врать. И сейчас — поспешно подходит к комнате. Чтобы позвать бету обратно и приказать.

— Не переживай, будешь в порядке, — утешает принца лекарь. — После стольких альф и хуже бывает.

Чанёль бьёт в стену кулаком. Омега тем временем тянет дрожащее «в см-мысле». До того, как Чанёль распахивает дверь, бета успевает продолжить:

— В смысле, тебя пустили по кругу, но особых повреждений нет… О, — тормозит лекарь при виде разъярённого альфы. — Знания же нельзя скрывать, верно?

Под прикрытием этой фразы Чанёль взял Минсока с собой. Ей же бета рушит все старания альфы. Выходит из комнаты, хлопнув по плечу, и знает же, мразь, что Чанёль принца сейчас не оставит.

— Вы… меня… вас было много? — омега всхлипывает ещё истеричней. Откидывает голову на подушки. Закашливается, подавившись всхлипом, и у альфы в груди гнев огнём разгорается. Жгучим. Нестерпимым. Чанёль бы стёр чужую память заново, но повторный удар те же зельем был бы слишком опасным. А слова Минсока из чужой головы просто так не пропадут. И поверит омега скорее ему. Чанёлю-то он в принципе не верит.

— Чт-то со мной б-б-было?.. — выплакивает принц ещё тоньше.

Если ничего не сказать — то он тут до нервного срыва дойдёт да считанные минуты. А что говорить, альфа не знает. У него злость внутри перемешивается со страхом. Навредить. Или даже сломать. Бэкхён с затруднениями, но спрашивает, что они с ним делали. Притом, что Чанёля среди «них» нет. Версию с ним одним принц уже не примет. И решение приходит за секунду.

Хотя бы себя Чанёль из этого списка исключит. А потом будет помогать и успокаивать.

Тяжесть на сердце ослабевает.

Альфа только сейчас понимает, что за последние два дня ни разу не вдыхал полной грудью.

— Бэкхён, послушай меня, — произносит он, подходя к кровати. — Хорошо? Не плачь, пожалуйста, просто… Послушай.

Омега замирает. Смотрит на него изболевшимся взглядом. Ждёт каждого слова, которое что-то ему объяснит. Мямлит очередное «ты… вы…», и альфа прерывает:

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

Бэкхён прикрывает глаза. Задерживает дыхание, видимо, силясь не потерять самоконтроль. Отвечает:

— Ты… Ты посадил меня на лошадь. Об-бнял… И мы поехали б-бить людей. Сейчас…

— Сейчас мы на полпути, — объясняет альфа.

— А я…

— У тебя была течка, — переходит к самому сложному Чанёль. — И… Я соврал, потому что… Я тебя не брал.

Бэкхён не умеет спокойно слушать. Не в таком состоянии, по крайней мере:

— Но…

Альфа присаживается рядом с ним. Старается говорить не это слишком зло, однако гнев прорывается в голос:

— Но были другие.

Омега дёргается, как от удара плетью. Скулит отчаявшееся «сколько?». Чанёль прикидывает самое маленькое число из тех, которые подойдут после слов Минсока:

— Трое. Ты… Ты сбежал, хотя я с тобой не собирался ничего делать, чем угодно клянусь. И ты нарвался на грабителей. Я… не успел сразу. Прости.

Извинение срывается с губ так быстро, что альфа не успевает подумать, почему вообще извиняется. Ему не за что. Впрочем, омега всё равно пропускает мимо ушей. Спрашивает немного неживым голосом:

— Что с ними?

— Я всех убил.

Бэкхён кивает будто бы удовлетворённо. Продолжает, сжимая в руках одеяло:

— А… я? Как я себя вёл?

Ему это, видимо, важно так же, как было Чанёлю. Знать — не прогибался ни под кого.

— Тебя связали, так что… Думаю, ты сопротивлялся, — осторожно сообщает альфа. Не решась пригладить чёрные волосы. — Ты… Ты кричал много. Плакал.

Принц кивает ещё раз. Закусывает губу:

— Если тебя среди них не было, то… Почему запах есть?

Всё проходит не так тяжело, как боялся Чанёль. И это обескураживает. Но он отвечает:

— Чужие запахи вытравил Минсок. Мой… Как бы сказать… — альфа аккуратно подбирает неловкие слова. — В общем, мой запах на тебе есть, но ты в процессе его нанесения не участвовал.

Принц не выглядит так, словно верит. Альфа так и видит все эти метания в его голове. Добавляет поэтому:

— Ты ведь уже пах мной по-настоящему. Вспомни, если хочешь. Сравни.

Тогда запах был куда сильнее. И Бэкхён тоже это знает. Выдыхает, прикрывая глаза:

— А зачем ты… ну, сказал, что это был ты? — звучит так растерянно, будто омега реально себе ни единой причины представить не может. Чанёль пожимает плечами:

— Я… подумал, что лучше так, — звучит не очень понятно, и приходится добавлять: — В смысле, для тебя лучше. Чем кто-то другой и несколько. Я… Ты был в истерике. Полной. Если честно, я... Я подумал, что ты такого не вынесешь.

Бэкхён вдруг усмехается. Хоть и с грустью, от которой под сердцем щиплет:

— Боги… Чанёль, я пережил тебя, — он выдерживает паузу в несколько судорожных вдохов. — Вряд ли со мной будет что-то тяжелее.

Совесть не устаёт терзать между рёбер. Пока альфа оказывается в небольшом ступоре. Бэкхён, кажется, находится там же. Уточняет даже:

— Так ты, выходит, пытался… спасти меня?

Чанёль кивает. Поправляя наконец чёлку на чужом лбу. По идее, вместо молчания сейчас должна звучать благодарность. Но принц молчит. Более того — переводит тему. На то, где они сейчас и как Чанёль нашёл посреди леса дом.

— Ты подсказал, — напоминает альфа. — Когда выяснилось, что ты нас заставил сделать крюк в неделю длиной.

Принц не отрицает и не удивляется. Выдаёт только почти равнодушное «оу». Чанёль же решает в кои-то веки спросить. Прямо. Просто. Раз уж у них пошёл относительно неплохой разговор.

— Бэкхён, — вздыхает альфа. — Зачем ты всем этим занимаешься? Я про войны, сговоры и прочее. Ты ведь правда обещал, что будешь жить… как там? Людской город с хорошим домом?

— Моя сестра обещала, — поправляет омега. Добавляя в голос то ли едкости, то ли отчаяния: — А чего ты ожидал? 

Тишина длится пару секунд. После которых принц немного расходится. Он продолжает всхлипывать, выговаривая:

— Ты. Конкретно ты убил моего отца. Ты… Мне было одиннадцать! Ты хоть понимаешь, как… как сильно это больно? И в первый раз, и во второй, и… Ты обещал, что я буду в порядке, но я не был! А потом ты ещё и сказал, что найдёшь меня, и заберёшь, и сделаешь ещё больнее, — голос становится всё плаксивее. Однако упорства не теряет: — Что мне вообще оставалось? Сидеть и ждать, пока ты меня отыщешь? Или до этого стать для тебя подстилкой, как… как ты хотел? Думаешь, мой отец был бы согласен? Или мать, которую вы замучили? И мои сёстры, они… Вернее, одна, она себе вены вскрыла, хотя уже жила мирно. Не смогла жить после… всего. И я так же хотел сделать! Просто… Подумал, что это был бы совсем проигрыш. Что вы все были бы рады. Лучше уж попытаться хотя бы. Заставить… пожалеть.

Как будто Чанёлю без этого не жаль.

Бэкхён цепляется за свою семью. Альфа помнит, что да, он прирезал того короля. Но помнит как факт, без образов и особых эмоций. Разве что триумф вроде как был. И королевская семейка ужасалась неподалёку. Кажется… мальчик жался к матери. Он уж точно всё запомнил в красках.

— Твой отец был моим врагом, — пытается объяснить Чанёль. — Ты… Я никогда не хотел, чтобы был.

Альфа не умеет говорить так же красиво, как принц. Так же точно. Он понятия не имеет, как выразить словами всё то, что нарывает внутри. Зарывается руками в волосы. Пытается по порядку:

— Я знаю, что не все обещания смог выполнить, но… Я пытался. Честное слово. Только... После того, как мой отец тебя увидел, я уже не мог оставить тебя нетронутым. Волки так не делают. Не отпускают добычу. А если бы я не был нормальным волком, то меня бы давно уже в живых не было, — Чанёль умолкает, опустив взгляд к полу. — И я видел твои письма. Ну, те, которые ты выбрасывал. Ты там писал, что хочешь умереть. Бэкхён, я…

Принц вдруг закрывает лицо руками. Мотает головой. Может, ему стыдно. Может, он жутко не хочет вспоминать.

-… я очень боялся, что так и случится, — завершает альфа. — Не знал, как исправить. До сих пор не знаю. И… Мне жаль.

Подходящие слова кончаются. Однако в груди продолжает биться что-то огромное, горячее и требующее выхода. Чанёль поправляет чужое одеяло. Закусывает губу, понимая, что не всё ещё высказано. А нужно. Потому что не только альфа здесь был жестоким. И Бэкхёну не помешает хотя бы раз объясниться.

— Может, скажешь, чего ты ожидал? — предлагает он. — После того, как устраивал мне пытки и развязывал войны?

Принц не отвечает. Впрочем, важнее другое.

— Смотри, — объясняет альфа, хваля себя за терпение и выдержку. — Сейчас уже нет тех войск, которые ты на меня натравливал. Вожаков тех нет. Либо они со мной. Люди тебя бросили, если убьют меня — то тебя тоже, и… Зачем ты так упорно продолжаешь вредить? Взять хотя бы этот крюк с дорогой. Ты ведь не сбежал бы. А меня разозлил. И делу помешал.

На словах про побег омега передёргивает плечами. Одним жестом говоря что-то вроде «ну, а вдруг». И, к счастью, вслух тоже отвечает:

— Я не могу тебе помогать. Я… Я так словно собственных родителей бы предал. Всю страну. В которой ты теперь казнишь и правишь, — последние слова он будто выплёвывает. — К тому же… Как будто ты стал бы меня жалеть после всего, что я натворил. Типа, привет, я разрушил тебе всю твою империю, а ты такой принимаешь меня обратно? Прости, но я не настолько глупый.

— Серьёзно? — Чанёль даже усмехается. На автомате. От удивления.

Омега хмурится непонимающе.

Он действительно вбил себе в голову, что альфа его не пощадит. Что устроит ад, как только выжмет всё полезное.

— Ты не видишь, что я вообще-то только этим и занимаюсь? — к жалости снова добавляется немного злости. — Жалею и принимаю. Что, реально сложно не заметить?

— Что не заметить? — на злость принц отвечает той же самой злостью. — Как ты меня бьёшь? Или орёшь? Или заставляешь ходить по чёртовым осколкам?

— Что ты до сих пор живой, здоровый и…

Чанёль осекается.

Чанёль только сейчас понимает очередную простую вещь. Бэкхён — не Хань, который радовался от одного ласкового слова. Бэкхёна с детства холили и лелеяли. Для него быть живым и здоровым — это нормально. Для него получать еду, лечение и вежливость — нормально. Жить в заботе и ласке. Куда большей, чем та, на которую способен альфа. Бэкхён этого не ценит. Просто потому, что никогда не лишался. А вот все крики или удары запоминает как страшные оскорбления. И его тут даже винить особо не за что. Единственное — раз Чанёль понял принца, то и Бэкхёну было бы неплохо понять альфу. Что он плохо умеет проявлять ласку, но для него пытается очень сильно. Вот только от омеги нечестно требовать этого понимания. Ему тринадцать. И он вряд ли сильно стремится понять ход чужих мыслей.

— Живой и здоровый, — усмехается омега. Подтверждая догадку альфы тем, как трагично произносит отличные вообще-то слова. А затем — сердце разрывая продолжением: — Я… Я не здоровый. И я знаю, что это ненормально, так на тебе зацикливаться, но… Я спать не могу нормально, я от каждого шороха шарахаюсь, и… Я себя как в клетке чувствую. Постоянно, — принц снова закрывается ладонями. Но альфа успевает увидеть, как болезненно кривятся тонкие черты. Слышит, как Бэкхён всхлипывает, выговаривая тихое «и ты меня не отпускаешь».

У альфы снова не получается злиться. Сдерживать приходится только рвущиеся с языка извинения. Он кладёт свои руки поверх чужих. Гладит подрагивающие пальцы.

— Прости, — хотя бы одно, пусть и не совсем понятно, по какой причине, всё же срывается. — Я понимаю, это сложно, но… Думаешь, твои родители хотели бы, чтобы ты себя и всех вокруг угробил ради мести? Мне кажется, они были бы за то, чтобы ты жил. А я… Я пытаюсь позволить тебе жить. Только не мешай мне. Пожалуйста. Не твори глупостей, и тогда всё будет гораздо лучше, чем сейчас. Я клянусь, Бэкхён. Я не буду тебя наказывать. Я… Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься. Я этого хочу. Пойми. Хотя бы… постарайся.

Бэкхён поджимает губы.

Чанёль чувствует себя всё более тупо из-за того, насколько честно и прямо наговорил всяких сопливых слов, и главное — перед тем, кому это даром не нужно. Наверное. В любом случак, сейчас принц на него даже не смотрит. Молча и закрыто делает вид, что не услышал ничего. Хотя… Может, он просто не знает, как реагировать. Вряд ли ведь ожидал, что его кошмар — совсем не кошмар на самом деле. Когда принц приоткрывает губы, альфа ждёт чего-то знакового. Получает только очередное съезжание с темы:

— Где моя одежда? — омега оттягивает ворот рубахи с самым брезгливым видом. — Эта воняет тобой.

«Воняет». Ну конечно. Чанёль помнит, как принц в неё кутался и вдыхал полной грудью. Но сейчас он снова гордый, и альфа — во имя возможных хороших отношений — щадит эту гордость:

— Твои вещи такие дорогие, что их кто-то стащил. И времени искать нет, так что… Могу ещё штаны дать.

Омега закатывает глаза страдальчески. Кивает после обречённого вздоха.

Альфа выходит из комнаты, надеясь, что его монолог всё же не прошёл мимо чужих ушей. Остался где-то и будет обдуман. Взвешен. Признан правдой и тем самым смягчит что-то в принце.

На улице к нему подбегает один из волков, поставленных на охрану взрывчатки. Сообщает с довольной улыбкой — они поймали вора. И это даже разочарованием отдаётся внутри. Потому что в одежде альфы Бэкхён был бы похож на маленькое облако. Недовольное, но его. А теперь одежда принца наверняка вернётся обратно. Максимум усилий, которые могут потребоваться — это немного пыток.

— Так он и взрывчатку пытался стащить? — уточняет Чанёль.

— Именно, — кивает волк. И вот это странно. Потому что она тяжёлая, она для простого вора должна быть неизвестно чем, она под охраной, и рисковать своей шкурой ради этих мешков — как-то необоснованно.

— А он не человек? — это бы хоть что-то объяснило.

Подчинённый мотает головой. Говорит, мол, обычный альфа. На пару лет младше вожака. Чанёлю немного жаль, потому как выходит, что здесь ошивался вор-подросток, пытавшийся выжить, а его, скорее всего, сегодня казнят. Воровать у Чанёля нельзя. И здесь без скидок.

Он пригинается, заходя в землянку. Видит парня, сидящего на полу со связанными руками. Увлечённо возящегося со своими узлами. На Чанёля он поднимает храбрящийся взгляд. Улыбается нервно.

В принципе, если он смелый, то можно и не казнить. Пусть только скажет, куда дел сворованное. А потом ещё сможет сказать о здешних местах, дорогах, людях, помочь во время похода, и вообще, быть полезным.

— Как зовут? — начинает разговор Чанёль. Вор поднимается на ноги. Отвечает бойким «Чондэ». Альфа уже готовится спросить, что он стащил и где спрятал, однако парень спрашивает у быстрее:

— Вы же здесь главный, так? — выпаливает он и продолжает после кивка: — А тот омега, который в доме, он… кем вам приходится?

В голосе звенит такое волнение, что оно Чанёлю совсем не нравится. Он оглядывает Чондэ придирчивей. Молодой альфа, бедная одежда, связанные руки, огонь в глазах. Очень увлечённый чем-то огонь.

— Тебе какое дело? — уточняет Чанёль. — Тебе сейчас лучше беспокоиться о себе.

— Да, но… — взгляд у Чондэ бегает, как на допросе. Чанёль его и устраивает:

— Ты видел этого омегу? — потому что возможность увидеть была только в одной ситуации. В лесу. И Чанёль втягивает чужой запах — но нет, Чондэ там не было. По крайней мере, он не участвовал. От него в принципе омегами не пахнет. Так чего так нагло интересуется принцем?

— Я… Я воровал у тех волков, которые грабили деревню, — выстраивает цепочку парень. — И видел вас. С ним. И до этого… тоже видел. Спасибо, что вытащили его. Я хотел, но… Я дерусь плохо. У меня бы не вышло.

Готовность принять в отряд моментально вытесняется враждебностью. Подозрением. Непониманием. Увидел Чондэ омегу — чёрт с ним, хотя мог бы и попытаться отбить. Чанёль в любом случае бы пытался. Но вор - слабее, и пожалуйста, его дело. Чего он только теперь стоит тут и благодарит?

— Вы не злитесь, что я взял ту одежду, — продолжает тот тем временем. — Я всё верну. Мне… мне просто нужно было убедиться. И что в ваших мешках, я не знаю, просто их охраняли, так что это точно важно, и… Я просто хотел забрать, чтобы можно было торговаться, и у меня было что-то вроде аргументов, потому что…

— Что? — голос — ещё не рык, но уже металл.

Чондэ останавливается на пару секунд. Вдыхает глубже.

— Он мой истинный. Я уверен. Как… Как его зовут? И… Не знаю, куда вы идёте, но я могу быть частью отряда, всё, что прикажете, только… Можно с ним встретиться?

Вор замирает.

У Чанёля первая реакция — рассмеяться. Но он не смеётся. Хотя это смешно, до жути смешно, когда какой-то подросток, который даже драться за омегу не может, попадается на бездарном воровстве и заявляет про истинность. Истинность — сказки. В реальности уровень детской и прочей смертности слишком высокий, чтобы складывались какие-то якобы богами созданные пары. Если вдруг этот Чондэ — исключение, то… Ему же хуже. Вряд ли он глупый, но пресловутая истинность, видимо, затуманила мозги. Она определяется по запахам. Значит, Бэкхён никогда не должен его учуять. И решение здесь одно. Чанёль даже не размышляет попусту. И так понятно:

— За воровство тебя казнят.

Остальное неважно.

Чондэ меняется в лице. Начинает говорить что-то переубеждающее, однако Чанёль не слушает. Он выходит из землянки. Отдаёт приказ охранникам. Те не удивляются — за воровство в военное время и вправду всегда казнят. Альфа ничего особенного не сделал. Он может об этом не думать. Он не хочет об этом думать, чёрт возьми, потому что истинность — вроде как стопроцентный гарант счастья. Которого Бэкхёну очень не хватает. И, если бы Чанёля в его жизни никогда не было… Очень легко получается представить своенравного принца, выросшего без всяких трагедий, вора, который однажды решается стащить что-то с королевского двора, то, как они встречаются, влюбляются, сбегают вместе или что-то подобное. Но этого никогда не будет. И такого Бэкхёна — тоже никогда. Он уже напоролся на много всего болезненного. Уже переломан. Нуждается в защите, и какой-то воришка не смог бы её дать. А Чанёль обеспечит. И ему глубоко плевать на волю богов или природы. Принц — его. Всегда будет.

Чанёль отцепляет от лошади тюк со своей одеждой.

С другого конца улицы слышится шум сопротивления. Крик. Тело, судя по всему, так и бросают за домом. Хоронить или сжигать времени нет. Желания, хоть у кого-то, вероятно, тоже.

Чанёль выбрасывает вора из головы усилием воли. Истинность — очень глупая сказка. Уже не первая разрушенная. И альфе не совестно, потому что он ради Бэкхёна сделал очень и очень много. Потому что Бэкхён ему нужен. И он не позволит кому попало забрать принца. Не позволит вообще никому.

Омега по-прежнему лежит на подушках. Смотрит в потолок задумчивым взглядом. Чанёль не спрашивает, однако Бэкхён начинает говорить:

— Людей лучше всего убить, если пригласить на переговоры. Они считают тебя тупым, и что ты всегда поступаешь по традициям, так что подлости ожидать не будут, — объясняет он, кажется, выбрав наконец верную сторону. — Ещё я им наплёл, что волки никогда не пойдут за таким тираном, как ты, и войска в лесу они тоже не ждут. Убить их генералов в твоём доме, ударить твоей армией из столицы и тем сбродом из леса... По-моему, это лучший вариант для освобождения земель.

Он умолкает. Сглатывает взволнованно. Чанёль не тупой, но на подлость идти не собирается. Однако сейчас об этом не говорит. Не ломает тот момент, когда Бэкхён помогает ему. Конечно, это всё до сих пор может быть какой-то хитростью, однако об этом Чанёль не думает тоже. Он произносит «спасибо». Улыбается. Кидает омеге на кровать клубок одежды, предлагая выбрать. Принц ожидаемо краснеет, не решаясь вылезти из-под одеяла при альфе, и тот великодушно оставляет Бэкхёна в одиночестве. Ждёт у двери.

Бэкхён выглядит так, словно он почти в порядке. Логично, учитывая, что он не помнит ничего. Знает, что насильники убиты. И что Чанёль спас. Пытался уберечь вообще от всего. Где-то за своей гордостью Бэкхён наверняка благодарен.

О том, сколько альф было на самом деле, он не узнает никогда. Равно как и о том, чей труп сгниёт в богами забытой деревне. И так будет правильно. Чанёль уверен. Потому что так Бэкхён будет с ним.


	17. семнадцать

Бэкхёну нельзя верить. Это Чанёль повторяет, как мантру. Потому что иначе поверит. В омеге впервые не чувствуется фальши. Он ведь не улыбается наигранно, не мелет ерунды о том, какие люди идиоты и как волки всех победят, и не оглядывается на каждую тропку с явным желанием по ней потом смыться. Он в принципе ничего почти не говорит и не делает. Послушно держится в седле перед Чанёлем. Вцепившись в вожжи и шипя иногда от боли. Притираясь к нему при каждом шаге животного, и омежье тело между собственных ног довольно сложно игнорировать. У Бэкхёна по щекам гуляет румянец. Вдыхает он прерывисто, а выдыхает — толчками. Будто бы против воли. Будто хотел бы задержать дыхание внутри. И альфа может только представлять, какая самоборьба идёт в голове у омеги. Если (а так оно наверняка и есть) инстинкты его теперь не отпускают.

В любом случае — Бэкхён старается не показывать.

Альфа даже кажется, что что-то налаживается. Почти что день. Когда всё довольно бережно, мило и на грани нормального (по крайней мере, без лжи, ударов или слёз). Однако затем наступает привал. Омега отправляется в палатку. Чанёль — разбираться с Минсоком, пусть ситуация в итоге сложилась очень и очень неплохо. Беседа выходит довольно грубой. Лекарь пытается строить из себя дурака, однако для этого у него слишком умный взгляд. Хотя фразу он бросает не самую умную (по замыслу, наверное, загадочную) — мол, Чанёль вообще-то многого о нём не знает. Тот, естественно, спрашивает. Довольно настойчиво. С угрозами. И выясняется, что запахи Минсок вытравляет многим замужним омегам (а вы, идиоты, не замечаете), а ещё — им же выдаёт зелья от беременностей. Альфа запрещает. И то, и другое. Категорически. А затем очень маленькая и нестабильная идиллия с Бэкхёном заканчивается.

— Раз запрещаешь, то, кажется, стоит сказать, — сообщает бета, издевательски выжидая, — что твой пленник у меня такое зелье просил.

У Чанёля язык отнимается на несколько секунд.

— Прерывающее беременность?

Лекарь кивает.

Чанёль с небольшим запозданием понимает — через пару дней после секса беременность распознать всё равно нельзя. Омега просто боится такой возможности. И Чанёль теперь тоже.

— А что за зелье? — спрашивает он, резко меняя тональность на куда более миролюбивую. — Я имею в виду, побочные эффекты?

Минсок усмехается. И да, в данном конкретном случае альфа, может, и не запрещает категорически. Представлять, что у Бэкхёна будет ребёнок неизвестно от кого, совсем не хочется. Это неприятно, грязно, это заставляет зверя внутри грызться от собственничества.

— Учитывая его возраст и постоянные стрессы… — качает головой бета. — Я бы поставил на бесплодие как минимум.

— А максимум?

Минсок вздыхает. К разуму подбирается совсем уж плохое предчувствие.

— Смерть.

Чанёль не спрашивает о вероятности. Он только ещё раз запрещает омеге что-то подобное давать. И начинает надеяться на сценарий получше. Где опасность принца минует. Он в палатке свернулся калачиком, из-под ткани торчат острые лопатки, и какие вообще у него могут быть дети? Сам же отнюдь не взрослый. Вызывает прежнее желание защищать, обнимать, гладить по волосам.

Альфа, конечно же, ложится отдельно.

Это Бэкхён утром обнаруживается уткнувшимся в его руку.

Чанёль откладывает выход на несколько минут, в которые довольно сложно заставить себя отстраниться. Принц спит. В сознании он бы таким не был. Но факт в том, что он рядом, худой и горячий, дышит горечью его запаха и жмётся так, словно Чанёль ему действительно нужен. Проснись он сейчас — смутился бы и разозлился. Так что альфа не будит. Он садится аккуратно, сглатывает от набежавшей в рот слюны и покидает палатку куда быстрее, чем планировал. Чёртова сладость будто лепится к лёгким. К мозгу. И у Чанёля реально давно не было омег. Когда от одного мальчика начинается дрожь в руках — это неадекватно.

Идиллия рушится ещё до того, как волки отвязывают лошадей. Бэкхён, как только просыпается, бредёт в сторону Минсока. Спрашивает нечто тихое. Получает ответ. И Чанёль награждается до чёртиков злым взглядом. Тем самым, жгучим, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Значащим: пора морально готовиться к спору. Или даже не одному. Потому что принц выпрямляет спину так, словно в неё железный штырь воткнули вместо позвоночника. Шествует мимо альфы с видом оскорблённой гордости. Прихрамывая, правда. Однако на лошадь забирается так, словно делает одолжение. Как только Чанёль оказывается позади него — слышится обозлённый шёпот:

— Какое право ты имеешь что-то за меня решать?

Альфа перехватывает вожжи. Оглядывает лагерь, чтобы удостовериться — волки всё погрузили. Хозяйственные заботы можно выбросить из головы. Заняться омегой. Ответить:

— Ты в курсе, что можешь умереть?

По идее, этой фразы хватило бы для остановки от чего угодно опасного. Однако принц парирует чертовски глупым «и это точно не твоё дело».

— Ошибаешься, — поправляет его Чанёль. — Ты сидишь на моей лошади, в моей одежде и с моей меткой, пока мы едем в мой город. Ты — моё дело.

Бэкхён пинает его по щиколотке. То ли случайно, то ли вымещая раздражение. Шипит:

— А если у меня… появится ребёнок? — у омеги голос вздрагивает и щёки краснеют. — От кого-то из них? Ты хоть представляешь, какой это позор? И тогда ты что будешь делать?

— Не появится, — отзывается Чанёль как можно более спокойно. — Никто с тобой не сцеплялся.

— Но вероятность всё равно есть!

— Небольшая.

Бэкхён в вожжи вцепляется до побелевших костяшек. Цедит высоким голосом:

— Но что тогда?

Чанёль прикрывает глаза. Представляет. Непонятно какой ребёнок в собственном доме — действительно позор. Для Бэкхёна, принца до мозга костей — особенно. Ребёнок бы постоянно ему напоминал о том, чего он даже не помнит. А Чанёлю — о том, что он, чёрт возьми, видел. Однако мёртвый Бэкхён, или бесплодный, или просто покалеченный — картинка куда хуже.

— Значит, у тебя появится ребёнок, — отрезает альфа. — И… если ты этого боишься — то я не собираюсь тебя из-за него выкидывать. О таком даже думать не смей.

В конце концов, дитя можно будет просто сбагрить кому-нибудь на воспитание. Если вдруг.

— Но я не хочу никакого ребёнка, — голос становится всё более тонким и менее твёрдым. — Тем более… такого. Чанёль, пожалуйста. Со мной ничего не случится. Я отлично себя чувствую, только дай мне…

— Нет, — и не в силах Бэкхёна его переубедить. — Я не дам тебе себя угробить.

Принц опускает макушку. Сжимает чёрную гриву лошади в кулаках. Чанёль кожей чувствует его злость. И он надеется, что это пройдёт, однако… На следующем привале Бэкхён даже во сне к нему не поворачивается. Наяву — не разговаривает, день за днём стреляет то обиженными, то просящими взглядами, и для альфы начинается неплохая по силе пытка. В сочетании со сладостью и тесными палатками — однозначный конец спокойствию.

Кажется, Чанёль будет впервые в жизни рад видеть свою жену. Та, по крайней мере, не станет от него отворачиваться или быть слишком хрупкой для утоления желаний.

О том, как они с Бэкхёном стоят в одной комнате, думать не хочется. Потому что знакомство вряд ли завяжется. Оба, видите ли, гордые, оба королевских кровей, и Джису наверняка разглядит весь тот жар, который зреет в Чанёле. Не из-за неё. Из-за принца, к которому чувства словно прикипели. Дёргаются от его взглядов, колеблются, рвут струны в груди и мучают постоянно.

Альфа заставляет его с собой говорить. О деле. Как победить людей и остаться при этом в живых. Бэкхён только повторяет свою идею — заманить на переговоры, перерезать, а потом разбить войско. Чанёль понимает, что план неплохой. Однако из головы не получается выбросить очевидный факт: принц способен врать и не людей, а альфу сейчас куда-то заманивать. Чанёль хотел бы так не думать. Но принц снова закрытый и обиженный. К тому же убивать гостей — против всех правил. Божеских и волчьих.

— Люди так не заморачиваются, — бросает омега с явным неодобрением, стоит только Чанёлю это объяснить. — Они бы тебя убили. И твою семью, чтобы наследники потом не мешались. У тебя ведь есть семья.

Судя по уязвлённо-задетому тону — омега не о матери говорит (хотя у самого Бэкхёна даже такой семьи давно нет). И он не может не знать, что Чанёль женат. Просто раньше это было как-то далеко и неважно. А теперь его дом в двух днях пути. И альфе до сих пор не особо важно, однако принц — это принц. Хотя он для Чанёля омегой упрямо и показательно не желает становиться. Но вот, пожалуйста, его жена ему тоже нежелательна.

Альфа кивает. Что ещё он может ответить?

А к следующему полудню понимает — принц был прав. Вид людской армии, раскинувшейся муравейником вокруг города, кого угодно убедит в гибельности вылазок. Чанёль не знал, как он убьёт генералов. Это казалось невозможным. К сожалению, отнюдь не ошибочно. Пробраться вглубь массы людей и поджечь, например, нужные палатки — при подключении фантазии — осуществимо. Выбраться после этого — точно нет.

Альфа не собирается становиться героем. Он собирается быть правителем. Так что кивает, пока омега (напуганный смертельным перспективами) убеждает его как-нибудь обойти вражеское войско, обосноваться в столице и там что-нибудь решать.

Каменные стены Чанёль построить так и не успел. Однако, кто бы ни управлял городом, он обнёс его не одной линией укреплений. С холма видно наваленные брёвна, ямы, рвы, башенки едва ли не из мусора, и, судя по хитроумности конструкций, бремя власти на себя взял Чунмён. Это хорошо. Он умный и власть отдаст без драк.

Укрепления кажутся сплошными и неприступными.

Чанёль целый совет из бойцов собирает по поводу того, где их сородичи могли оставить проходы (а замуровывать себя волки точно бы не стали). Складывается целый ряд признаков: по-любому рядом с рекой, наверняка в ущелье либо болоте (чтобы врагам сложнее было подобраться), точно не на равнине и не там, где много людей. Вероятный вход находится один, на северо-западе, и путь поближе к нему (осторожный и медленный) занимает ещё день. Последняя проблема — люди. Будет сложно не заметить волков, когда те через окружение поломятся к ущелью.

Чанёль обнимает — коротко и крепко — нескольких добровольцев, которые вместе со взрывчаткой идут отвлекать. Если кто-то из них вернётся, то получит и рабов, и земли, и дом. Альфа щедро обещает. Надеясь, что обещания выполнит, однако зная — выжить будет невозможно. Добровольцам. Отряд, дождавшись взрыва, шума и топота всех подряд людей к месту происшествия, пробирается по опустевшему лагерю. Бэкхёна приходится держать за руку, чтобы не отставал, а временами на них едва ли не поднимать. Он не пытается задерживать, он тоже хочет жить, просто он слабее, меньше, искалеченней, и по склону оврага он едва ли не скатывается. Мог бы разбиться, не схвати Чанёль его за протянутую ладонь. Одежда на принце окончательно превращается в перепачканные мешки. Только голова торчит с взъерошенной макушкой. И всхлипы слышатся по мере бега. Из-за страха или боли — альфа не знает. Он сейчас концентрируется на окружающем мире. В котором их должны ждать.

Отряд останавливается безо всякого приказа. Всё чуют своих состайников. А те должны узнать их. Так что Чанёль оставляет омегу за спиной. Выходит вперёд, даёт несколько секунд на то, чтобы в нём узнали вожака, и кричит впустить их. Немедленно. Его голос в эти секунды — металл. Такому подчиняются на уровне инстинктов. Альфа сам помнил, как у него гнулся хребет, когда отец демонстрировать власть. Сейчас он действует так же. Только сильнее.

Бэкхён бледнеет с каждым его словом. Выглядит всё беспомощней. И такая реакция — приятна, как бы ни хотелось, чтобы принц прекратил казаться перепуганным.

Из-за деревьев показываются волки. Знакомые. Чанёль не помнит по именам, но он ими командовал. По душе даже пробегает что-то вроде ностальгии по временам простого командирства. Тогда жизнь была стократ проще. Однако от своей жизни нынешней альфа не отказался бы ни за что. И земли он себе вернёт. Тут у вселенной нет выбора.

Волки приветствуют его. Измождённые, но радостные. Для них возвращение вожака знаменует скорую победу. Битву. И это куда лучше, чем сидеть взаперти. Несколько альф тем временем растаскивают ветки, маскирующие дыру в брёвнах. Какой-то пацан бежит вперёд, к улицам города, крича во всё горло про то, что вожак здесь. И через несколько минут отряд уже встречают. Это не тот театр с цветами, который устраивала Джису. Это — полные улицы, крики, склонённые головы и спины. Толпа, расступающаяся перед Чанёлем. Триумф. Вера в него, звенящая в воздухе. На Бэкхёна производит впечатление. Омега на глазах робеет. Придвигается ближе. Ему повезло, раз его не узнают в лицо. Иначе приветствия перебили бы оскорбления и проклятия в сторону Лиса. Впрочем, Чанёль не собирается его скрывать. Бэкхён — пленник. Он на том положении, на котором и должен быть унижен за все свои проступки. Что Чанёль не планирует унижать — это уже его дело.

На подходе к особняку толпа только густеет. И за его стенами точно знают причину. Чанёля ждут. Он видит, как зелёное платье Джису мелькает между прутьями забора. И мать стоит рядом с ней. Впереди обеих ожидаемо обнаруживается Чунмён. Очень умный — он при виде вожака опускается на колени. Даёт Чанёлю позволить ему встать, его обнять и вызвать тем самым ещё более бурную реакцию волков.

— Тебя тут ждали, — сообщает Чунмён альфе на ухо. Тот уже хочет ответить, мол, да, он заметил, однако Чунмён кивает не в сторону толпы. А в сторону Джису. Которая стоит, взволнованная едва ли не больше, чем в день свадьбы. Чанёлю сложно поверить, что она так его ждала. А затем он замечает. То, как она обнимает округлившийся живот. Довольно большой. И мышление немного стопорится.

Альфа несколько секунд подряд складывает простейшую логическую цепочку. Ну, то есть… У него есть жена. С огромным животом. Которого раньше не было. Значит, жена беременная. Следовательно, у них будет ребёнок. У него будет ребёнок. Понимание этого порождает в душе нечто новое. Безусловное и инстинктивное. То, к чему Чанёль не был готов, но на что очень быстро перестраиваются мысли. Он понимает, каким поражённым сейчас выглядит, и, наверное, поэтому Чунмён хлопает по спине. Ободряюще. А Джису улыбается так широко, как, кажется, вообще никогда не делала.

У неё под сердцем — его ребёнок. Чанёль чувствует, как тот изменил её запах. И понимает, моментально и зверино, что это омега. Будущая. Маленькая наследница (возможно — наследник), плоть от плоти, с кровью Чанёля в своих венах. Та, кого инстинкты уже диктуют защищать. Новая причина оборонить город. Возможно, главная. Чанёль может как угодно равнодушно относиться к Джису, но она даёт эту причину. Альфа к ребёнку привязывается. Как железными тросами. Он раскрывает руки, позволяя Джису в них оказаться. Прижимая к себе. Крепко и бережно. Девушка целует его в щеку, и боги, прямо сейчас Чанёль бы её и на руки поднял. Если бы не побоялся уронить.

Он не думает о Бэкхёне почти минуту. А затем видит посеревший силуэт с опущенными плечами. Его взгляд. Уязвлённый и как-то заведомо обиженный. Такой лезвием врезается между рёбрами. А принц отворачивается, задрав подбородок и отравив момент. Ему одному доступным способом. Альфа не смог бы его описать, но он немного выводит из себя. Чанёль кладёт ладони на плечи Джису. Аккуратно отстраняет её. 

— Идёмте в дом, — зовёт Чунмён. Смотрит на Бэкхёна с интересом. Точно, Чунмён ведь помнит его маленьким. Тем, кто в этом самом доме не мог и слова вымолвить, пока альфы строили планы по завоеванию мира. А ещё Чунмён в курсе, сколько вины на принце теперь лежит. Бэкхён тем временем глядит на него. Кажется, просто чтобы не смотреть на Чанёля. Тот вдруг понимает — эти двое бы сработались. Хитрые ведь. Бэкхёну бы ещё дальновидности, как у Чунмёна, его познаний и широты взглядов… Получился бы не на шутку достойный соперник. Альфа бы понаблюдал за тем, как они играют в карты или шахматы. И радуется тому, что оба на его стороне. Вроде как.

Мать улыбается ему. Довольно сдержанно. Джису берёт Чанёля за руку, и вот это вызывает на родном лице одобрение. Они с принцессой явно успели подружиться. А Чанёль нормально с ней обращался. Быть может, выслужил этим хоть немного хорошего мнения о себе. Сейчас, под строгим взглядом матери, это вновь становится важно. Будто Чанёлю снова десять и он очень не хочет быть плохим. Но через секунду женщина тоже узнаёт Бэкхёна. И черты лица изображают такую жалость, будто Чанёлю снова шестнадцать. И он стоит перед ней с полумёртвым принцем на руках, умоляя что-нибудь сделать. Бэкхён ей кивает. Приветственно и неловко. А Джису щурится, приглядываясь к чужой метке, и поднимает бровь с возмущённым вопросом. Чанёлю уже хочется схватиться за волосы и простонать в голос. На практике он только повторяет идею Чунмёна. Отпускает Джису и подталкивает принца в лопатки. Тот весь зажатый. От целого клубка эмоций, среди которых, судя по всему, нет ни одной приятной.

Чанёль чует своего ребёнка, и это единственное, что ободряет. Ну, и шум горожан, конечно.

Служанки тоже выстроились встречать, однако среди них нет ни одной знакомой. Притом все эти новые явно набраны лично Джису, потому что привлекательными их не назовёшь. Совсем. Но альфа, откровенно говоря, сейчас бы и от какой-нибудь подобной не отказался. У Джису беременность, у Бэкхёна проблемы. У Чанёля — нехилый голод по омежьему телу. Однако сейчас он решает заняться чуть более важным делом. Отсылает жену. Коснувшись напоследок живота. Очень лёгким касанием. Самыми кончиками пальцев. Там, под тканью — жизнь. Наполовину его. И альфа всё ещё в процессе осознания.

Бэкхён косится на это с какой-то жутко печальной и острой смесью в чёрных глазах.

Чунмён сходу приглашает к обсуждению. Принц там нужен. Желательно, не выглядящий так, словно уже решил к чертям всё разрушить заново. И так жалобно тоже не выглядящий. В своих царапинах, кровоподтёках и растянутой одежде. Сошёл бы за бедняка, но… В нём даже сейчас проступает нечто королевское. Недоступное простым волкам. Изящное и гордое.

Его, такого, брали какие-то безымянные ублюдки.

У Чанёля до сих пор руки в кулаки сжимаются, а кровь закипает. Он поэтому старается не вспоминать. Уточняет только, насчёт пробежки:

— Ты в порядке? — принц в ответ на фразу смеряет таким взглядом, словно альфа несёт бред, причём полнейший. — Переломы, синяки, ссадины? Нет?

Бэкхён передёргивает плечами с самым равнодушным видом. Внутри дёргает. Злит. Омега — никто, чтобы ревновать, и нечего ему вышагивать с таким оскорблённым видом.

Чунмён заводит в зал. Упирается кулаками в огромный стол-карту. Начинает рассказывать о положении дел, и Чанёль усиленно сосредотачивается на этом. История складывается не самая хорошая. Когда столицу окружили, Чунмён оказался единственным из верхушки, кто успел добраться до города. Убил, поочерёдно, четверых альф, которые кричали, мол, вожак мёртв и нужен новый (естественно, в их лице). Защитил тем самым не только власть, но и Джису. Её в противном случае не ждало бы ничего хорошего, Чанёль понимает. И он благодарен безмерно. Равно как и за то, как Чунмён организовал хаос в оборону. Усмехнувшись, он лишь одно спрашивает:

— Так ты настолько в меня верил?

Чунмён зеркалит усмешку. Показывает на Бэкхёна, угрюмо молчащего в углу:

— Ещё с тех пор, когда ты был таким же мелким.

— Серьёзно?

Чунмён задумывается. Уходим мыслями куда-то вдаль. Немного картинно повествует:

— Твой отец тогда отправил тебя в лес без оружия, а ты вернулся с добычей. И я понял, что с оружием ты очень далеко пойдёшь.

Чанёль подавляет смешок:

— Я спрятал нож в сапоге.

— Но ты припёрся сюда, волоча медведя.

На этот раз смешок прорывается:

— Маленького совсем.

— И обязательно тебе принижать собственные заслуги? — отвечает Чунмён. — Хватит портить мои фразы. Я в тебя поверил, и ты сейчас здесь.

Альфа улыбается:

— Извиняюсь.

Бэкхён старательно вытягивает нитки из рукавов его кофты. Приподнимает голову, только когда Чунмён сообщает:

— Город в почти сплошной осаде. Проблем с едой пока нет, а Чонин отлично организовал вылазки за водой, но… Люди знают, что нам не выбраться. И не победить. Они предлагали переговоры, но я не решался без тебя что-то предпринять. Народ мог бы воспринять как предательство. Так что планируешь делать?

— Бэкхён? — поворачивается к принцу Чанёль. Предлагает озвучить идею. А Чунмён наклоняет голову едва ли не умилённо, выслушивая, как Бэкхён бурчит себе под нос про «переговоры», «зарезать» и «получайте тогда свою победу».

— Но никакие генералы не заявятся к нам, — с улыбочкой комментирует Чунмён. — Они не такие глупые. И мы не настолько тупые, чтобы в такую возможность поверить.

Чанёль предпочитает промолчать.

— Генералы, может, и не заявятся. Но посредников они пришлют, — в тон чужой едкости парирует омега. — Назначьте встречу где-нибудь в лесу, как будто на нейтральной территории. Но вы же свои леса знаете в разы лучше людей. Что, сложно подстроить ловушку?

Чунмён кивает почти уважительно. Чанёлю очень хочется погладить принца по голове со столь светлыми идеями. Пусть и придуманными, возможно, только что в качестве изворота. В любом случае, выглядит Бэкхён так, словно при приближении укусит за руку.

— А в лесу у нас, выходит, ещё и войско есть? — констатирует Чунмён. Получает кивок от Чанёля. — Значит, шлём послов?

— Тебя? — предлагает альфа.

— Почту за честь.

Чанёль бы улыбался куда шире, если бы из угла не несло холодом пополам с обидой.

Чунмён выглядит так, словно что-то ещё хочет сказать.

— Бэкхён, помнишь, где была моя комната? — омега в ответ кивает с таким видом, словно очень хотел бы забыть. — Иди туда.

Это забавно — то, как принц подчиняется, каждой своей чертой выражая презрение к приказам. Дверь закрывает на пару тонов громче необходимого. Чунмён тем временем вздыхает откровенно осуждающе. А альфа на мгновение ощущает себя нашкодившим учеником. Который точно знает, где ошибается. Постоянно. Раз за разом.

— Ты же понимаешь, сколько раз его нужно было убить?

Понимает. Однако пытается парировать почти что твёрдым «он знает много информации». Чунмён же скользит на грани довольно злого сарказма:

— И как же ты её получаешь? Пытками, да, чтобы он врать не мог физически? Или веришь честному слову и паре слёзок?

В интерпретации Чунмёна звучит действительно по-идиотски. Чанёль молчит, собираясь с мыслями для оправдания. Не успевает:

— Так, значит, веришь. Успешно?

Чанёль вспоминает все провалы своей веры. И он ещё не докатился до того, чтобы врать собственному советнику:

— Не особо.

— Ну и какого чёрта, Чанёль? Мы все из-за него на грани гибели, — понижает голос Чунмён, — а этот недобитый принц щеголяет тут с недовольным личиком. «Ты в порядке, Бэкхён?», «иди в комнату, Бэкхён», ты сам себя-то слышишь? Когда уже настанет «давай мы все из-за тебя подохнем, Бэкхён»?

Теперь слышит. Закусывает губу. Однако не желает представлять, как обращается с принцем по-другому. Правильно и грубо… Да всё внутри такому раскладу противится.

— В чём дело? — всплёскивает руками Чунмён. — Ты меня знаешь. Я не садист и не сторонник жестокости, тем более — по отношению к омегам, но этот… Если он и должен жить, то в кандалах. Я понимаю, почему ты так с ним носился пару лет назад. Но это не тот мальчик. И он тебя ни за что не прощает, хоть в лепёшку ты перед ним расшибись! Он повёрнутый, не видно разве? И даже если это твоя вина — ты не обязан ничего разгребать после того, как твой замечательный Бэкхён столько всего натворил.

«... я... я не здоровый».

«… я знаю, что это ненормально».

«… я себя как в клетке чувствую».

Слёзы, страх в глазах, синяки и шрамы от осколков.

Надежда на нечто лучшее от каждого не-ненавидящего взгляда.

— Я не стану его убивать, — Чанёль понимает — он не способен адекватно аргументировать, так что просто объявляет почти приказом. — И калечить не стану.

Чунмён вздыхает совсем уж тяжело.

— Твоё дело, правитель, — подчёркивает он свою исключительно рекомендательную роль. — Но когда твоя жена попытается его отсюда выкинуть — она будет тысячу раз права.

Значит, ей нужно будет сразу же запретить.

— Когда ты выезжаешь к людям?

— Завтра, я полагаю, — отвечает Чунмён, и глазом не моргнув от перемены темы.

— Сосредоточься на этом.

Чанёль покидает комнату. Замечает краем глаза, как кофта мелькает за угол. Слышит топот.

Принц подслушивал.

Чанёль не удивляется. Только ерошит собственные волосы. Уже раздражаясь из-за кучи противоречий. Понимая — он поступает не очень логично, и всё же к логике не прислушивается. Бьётся в груди какая-то больная уверенность в том, что в итоге с Бэкхёном всё наладится. Не может не. Сейчас вот омега хотя бы услышал, что у Чанёля он в безопасности. И узнал, как бы с ним поступал любой другой вожак. В идеале, принц хоть что-то начнёт ценить.

Разговор с Джису ожидаемо оказывается сложнее. Стократ. Во-первых, она не знает, кем Бэкхён был изначально. Её здесь все пощадили и никто не рассказал. Чанёль проясняет историю. В общих чертах. И во-вторых — «ему сейчас сколько? двенадцать? больше?», «так ты его подобрал… два года назад?» и «наложником — в смысле ты его…».

Джису не говорит «изнасиловал». Но даже у неё на лице отражается сочувствие. Отнюдь не к альфе. Он мог бы как-то объясниться, однако вместо этого говорит омега. О том, как он так мог, как по-скотски поступает с ней, как ей достало чуять его запах на ком попало, как она скучает из-за походов, начинает плакать, и Чанёль все свои запасы выдержки тратит на объятия и успокоения. Старания идут прахом после одного-единственного (и предельно спокойного) «он будет жить здесь, пожалуйста, не вмешивайся».

Принцесса опускается на кровать с не менее тяжёлым, чем у Чунмёна, вздохом. Указывает пальцем на дверь. Чанёль в любом случае собирался уходить, а так ещё и выступит послушным мужем. Джису теперь тоже выглядит преданной. И это цепляет не так сильно, как бёнов вид, но надрывает всё равно.

Чанёль не уверен, что ему хватит нервов на разговор с виновником несчастий.

Тот устроился на кровати, скрестив ноги. Перебирает свои старые рисунки. Ни капли не стесняясь того факта, что, видимо, рылся у альфы в столе. Вернее, кажется, только в одном ящике. Открой он ещё один — держал бы теперь брошь. Её всё ещё хочется подарить, однако момент кажется не очень подходящим. Бэкхён обижен и просто… сидит. Гладит лист пальцами.

Как будто и не было двух чёртовых лет.

Чанёль бы очень хотел, чтобы их не было.

— Мне казалось, что я лучше рисовал, — роняет принц в пустоту перед собой. — Но это какая-то херня с коронами. Зачем хранишь?

Ещё один вопрос с трудноформулируемым ответом.

— Рука не поднялась выкинуть.

Бэкхён закусывает губу. Спрашивает, подслушивания тоже не стесняясь:

— И на меня не поднимается? Хотя должна бы?

Чанёль прислоняется к стене напротив принца:

— Должна.

— Так почему я не в кандалах?

Альфа сползает по стене к полу. Упирается в неё затылком. Любуется деревянным потолком. Принц неумолимо продолжает:

— То есть… Я не самый лучший советчик.

Мягко говоря.

— Полководец из меня тоже получился так себе.

Это уже спорно, но здесь обнадёживать принца Чанёль не собирается. Вместо этого он собирается с духом. Пытается говорить честно:

— У меня хватает советчиков и полководцев…

— Омег тоже, — ядовито добавляет Бэкхён.

— Таких, как ты — нет.

Молчание длится несколько болезненных секунд. Принц не выдерживает первым:

— Каких? Повёрнутых и предателей?

Чанёль выговаривает слова, вроде как передающие хотя бы часть из клубка внутри:

— Заставляющих чувствовать.

Не факт, что Бэкхён смог понять. Молчание снова затопляет комнату. Почти на минуту, чтобы её прорезало не ядовитым, а каким-то грустным голосом:

— У тебя красивая жена, — констатирует принц. — Вы кажетесь довольно… счастливыми. Может, мне через неё зелья попросить? Она меня так проклинала своими взглядами. Кажется, не откажет мне в возможности умереть.

— Не смей.

Чанёль чувствует, как чужая обида укореняется глубже.

Он понятия не имеет, как разрулить хоть что-то, кроме войны.

— Можешь спать здесь, — комната — удобная и далеко от их с Джису спальни. До сих пор пахнет Чанёлем от каждой вещи. Пусть Бэкхён всё это прочувствует. Может, у него хоть на уровне физиологии что-то взыграет. Вроде уже начало.

Тактика оказывается выигрышной. Бэкхён следующим же утром почему-то краснеет при виде Чанёля. Он заходит, чтобы предупредить о пире вечером. Принцу необязательно находиться там всю ночь, но факт его наличия все должны узнать. Чанёль вернулся не с пустыми руками, Чунмён уезжает не просто так, сила на их стороне, один из самых злейших врагов смиренно стоит рядышком с вожаком. Бэкхён кривится — добавляет в себя ещё одну обиду. Пиры у него вряд ли ассоциируются с чем-то хорошим. Чанёль помнит тот, на котором смелый и глупый мальчик выступил вперёд. Бэкхён по-любому помнит ещё лучше. Однако он не спорит. Только заявляет: ему нужна нормальная ванна и хорошая одежда.

— Можешь приказывать служанкам насчёт всяких ванн, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — И… Давай я приглашу швей, тебе сделают что-нибудь.

Этим вечером, правда, дело обходится несуразным костюмчиком. Мать достала из детских вещей Чанёля. Подростковых, вернее. Кажется, во всём городе только она принца не ненавидит. И Чанёль. Большую часть времени.

На пиру Бэкхёна никто не трогает. Не смеет. Хотя атмосфера царит довольно вольная. Однако омега в свой адрес слышит много всего нелестного. По идее, заслужил, но Чанёль всё равно отсылает обратно от силы через полчаса. Вот только Бэкхён уже кидает на него обозлённый взгляд.

Время тянется долго. Запутанно. Неделя за неделей, пока Чунмён уезжает, возвращается с назначенной датой встречи, а потом волки совместно с Чонином несколько вечеров подряд думают над местом и ловушками. Выбирается поляна недалеко в лесу. Чанёль там в детстве игрался с другими детьми. Теперь туда уезжает Чунмён с целой командой, чтобы напичкать место ловушками для людей и их охраны.

Бэкхён на обсуждениях присутствует, но никакого желания поучаствовать не изъявляет. Только смотрит раздражённо. Он вообще становится довольно раздражительным. Чанёль подозревает, что это ещё одно проявление полового созревания. И того, как Бэкхён отрицает всякие свои желания. Даже если при альфе поблизости у принца то дыхание сбивается, то ярко-алые пятна идут по щекам и шее.

Чанёль очень удивляется однажды ночью, по пути к своей комнате проходя мимо бёновой. Так, как давно не удивлялся. Потому что он ошибся — Бэкхён свои желания не отрицает. Из-за его двери доносятся вполне однозначные выдохи с поскуливаниями. Но, честно говоря, до альфы не сразу доходит, что к чему. Он сначала думает, мол, возможно, Бэкхёну плохо. Нужно помочь. Тут Минсок обосновался на первом этаже со своей лабораторией (за исключением трупов) — на случай, если у Джису что-то пойдёт не так. Нужно будет, кстати, приказать ему крепко запирать свои комнаты. А то Бэкхён ещё стащит что-нибудь ядовитое. Но сейчас Чанёль приоткрывает дверь чужой спальни. Останавливается. Чувствуя, как губы кривит усмешка. Потому что Бэкхёну хорошо. Он себе делает хорошо дрожащей рукой, пока второй прижимает к лицу одну из кофт Чанёля. Забившись в угол. Зажмурившись.

Альфа оставляет его наедине, однако омега засекает стук двери. Чанёль слышит тяжёлое дыхание. А затем Бэкхён зовёт его по имени, явно надеясь, что ошибается. И тот не собирается играть в притворство или фальшь. Да он всё равно не сможет сделать вид, что его тут не было.

— Хочешь меня видеть? — в голос от запаха вокруг забивается хриплость.

Бэкхён стонет в голос. Кажется, бьётся обо что-то головой. Несколько раз. А следующее поскуливание выходит совсем уж беспомощным. Чанёль застывает, думая о том, как лучше поступить. Можно уйти. Просто и скучно. Но порядочно. А можно ткнуть омегу лицом в его же желания.

Из-за бёновой вредности Чанёль его не щадит. Он специально теперь делает голос хриплым. Понижает его. Проговаривает, привалившись к двери:

— Ты же помнишь, как я тебя держал? — сладость запаха раскатывается по языку. — А ты меня просил. Тебе и сейчас нужно только… попросить.

За дверью замирают. Словно ловят каждую ноту в словах. Альфа не разочаровывает:

— Чтобы я… — он прикидывает, что будет не слишком нагло, но чёрт, Бэкхён там представляет его, и вряд ли что-то может быть слишком, -… тебя раздел. Или прижал к себе. Поцеловал… прямо в метку, знаешь? Крепко. И ближе к губам. Потом я бы раздвинул тебе ноги…

Бэкхён там стонет. Снова в голос, но уже по-другому. Затихает на несколько секунд, а затем в дверь что-то врезается. И голос, почти истеричный, вопит уходить.

Чанёль желает спокойной ночи.

Уходит, чтобы всю следующую неделю омега при виде него спешно куда-нибудь ретировался.

Бэкхён его хочет. Однако в жизни не признается. И оттого мучить его довольно забавно. Хотя за Чанёлем немножко следит Джису, расстраивать её не хочется (нервность вроде как плохо влияет на беременность), и альфа потому даже служанок пока не трогает. На стенку бы лез, но и других дел пока хватает. Устроительство обороны, регулирование еды и воды, суды и бесконечные собрания с жителями. Чтобы вожака знали и в него верили.

Джису однажды прикладывает его ладонь к своему животу. А Чанёль чувствует, как там, изнутри, пинаются. Девушка морщится — это, кажется, не особо приятно — но там, у неё внутри, кто-то уже двигается. Словно приветствует Чанёля ударом в ладонь. Он улыбается немного по-идиотски, а Джису смотрит на него едва ли ни умилённо.

До переговоров остаётся совсем немного.

Омрачается всё одним из вечеров. Когда Чанёль чувствует, что тело наливается напряжением и тяжестью. Понимает: гон. Джису потому предусмотрительно запирается. К Бэкхёну Чанёль заходит сам. Тот при виде него едва ли не подлетает над кроватью. Хотя сейчас вроде бы ничем запретным не занимался.

— У меня будет гон, — предупреждает его Чанёль. Вздыхает, морщась от того, как уже крутит мышцы. — Так что… Не приближайся. Не заходи в мою комнату, понял?

Принц краснеет почему-то. Спрашивает, закусив губу:

— А если зайду, то что будет?

— Не выйдешь.

Чанёль правда не хотел хлопать дверью, но сладость жутко щекочет нос. А самому запираться совсем не тянет. Разве что если с кем-то. Альфа надеется, что справится, и в одну из пустых спален заходит с воодушевлением. На подъёме. Однако скоро поднимается не совсем то, чему следовало бы, инстинкты начинают пилить мозг, и время обещает стать пыткой. Чанёль не намерен её терпеть. Всё чаще оборачиваясь в сторону двери, откуда можно взять какую-нибудь служанку и затащить сюда. Плевать, какую.

Альфа ещё сомневается, когда дверь вдруг распахивается сама.

Осторожный шаг — и в комнату заходит принц. Втянувший голову в плечи. Озирающийся с опаской. При виде альфы он замирает. Застывает. Открывает рот и несколько долгих секунд не говорит ничего. Только шевелит губами, светло-розовыми, блестящими, облизывает их кончиком языка, и образ очень крепко заседает в голове. Бэкхён скрещивает руки на груди. Дышит часто. Растрёпанный и красивый.

Он выглядит, как добыча.

— Там… — наконец выговаривает омега высоким голосом, — тебя з-зовут…

Чанёль прямо приказал ему не приближаться. Не заходить. Предупредил — не выберется. Без разницы, кто там такой важный его звал, чёрт, да об этом можно было и с порога сказать, и из-за двери крикнуть, а не проходить вглубь комнаты и жаться теперь к стене. Альфа вдыхает глубоко. Сладость. Терпкость. Бэкхёна, который по-прежнему пялится на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Который уже был в его руках, который пытался эти руки восполнить самостоятельно, который хотел и хочет. Иначе бы не пришёл.

Бэкхён так и не договаривает. Давится воздухом. Пунцовеет пятнами на бледной коже. Делает шаг обратно, в сторону двери, но Чанёль предупреждал. Он в два торопливых шага обгоняет принца и задвигает щеколду. Поворачивается. Прямо к омеге — от него теперь несёт ещё и страхом. Бэкхён лепечет что-то про «выпусти» и «открой», но какая разница, когда он такой… аппетитный. К дыханию примешивается рычание. Желудок скручивает от давления во всём теле. Особенно — ниже пояса. Принц пятится, повторяя про то, что пожалуйста, выпусти, и Чанёль качает головой. Не отрывая взгляда. Впитывая каждый сантиметр чужого тела. Закрытого пока ещё одеждой.

Омега хочет под ним стонать, но он слишком гордый, чтобы признаться. Или даже самому признать. Он придумал глупый предлог, зашёл сюда, а теперь делает из Чанёля какого-то маньяка. Притворяется, что желал бы уйти. Сваливает всю вину на альфу. И это злит. Бэкхён — злит. Раздражает, бесит, поднимает чёртовы бури внутри, и Чанёлю жизненно необходимо наконец сорваться.

Принц упирается лопатками уже в противоположную стену. Выставляет руки перед собой. Трясущимся голосом повторяет просьбы.

— Заткнись, — приказывает альфа. По горлу раскатывается хриплость. Он не любит все эти мольбы. Ненавидит наигранность, ложь и фальшь. Ненавидит Бэкхёна, когда он играет в иллюзии и притворство. Доигрался, чёрт возьми. Инстинкты уплощают сознание. Делают его звериным и узконаправленным. На омегу. На то, чтобы он утолил наконец жар внутри.

Чанёль подходит отрывистыми шагами. Останавливается в шаге от принца, который вытягивается струной. Дрожащей и звенящей чёртовыми просьбами. Бэкхён опускает голову. Не выдерживает взгляда. Так что альфа поднимает его подбородок парой пальцев. И сдерживаться нет ни сил, ни причин. В будущем омега выставит его виноватым, а себя жертвой, и злость добавляет жестокости. Пока Чанёль наклоняется вплотную и впивается наконец в чужие губы. Сминает их, подчиняя себе, а по позвоночнику бежит полоса из огня и мурашек. Желания усиливаются в разы. Побуждают прижать омегу к стене и к себе, перехватить за талию, спуститься ладонями ниже — и тело принца в его руках до жути соблазнительно дрожит. Отбивается. Мычит так протестующе, что злость снова затопляет сознание. Бэкхён выставляет его насильником, и, чёрт возьми, насилие он и получит.

Альфа сжимает чужие ягодицы. Толкается бёдрами. В штанах — тесно. У Бэкхёна тоже, Чанёль ощущает, и с полным на то правом проталкивает язык между его губ. Без нежности, по-животному, едва ли не вылизывая горячий рот.

Омега прикусывает.

Чанёль ударяет в стену по соседству с его головой. Раз, другой, третий, пока не понимает, что ярость исчезнет, только если вылить её на виновника. Стёкла в окне дребезжат. Бэкхён трясётся очень похоже, только он ещё и продолжает что-то шептать, и альфа действительно не слышит. У него пульс грозится взорвать виски. Жажда подчинять, обладать и вгрызаться окончательно задвигает разум на задний план. Бэкхён может вести себя как угодно. Он хотел, чтобы альфа его взял. И таким нельзя провоцировать. Это — путь в один конец. Туда, где Чанёль снова к нему наклоняется. Прорычав — «не рыпайся». Или будет хуже. Ему. Альфе сегодня будет хорошо, и он ни за что от принца не откажется. Он только сжимает худое тело сквозь одежду. Спустя секунду уже начинает её срывать. Пуговички, застёжки, нитки — это всё очень долго. Чанёль просто рвёт, схватившись за ворот, и воздух прорезает вскрик. Бэкхён прижимает обрывки к груди. Альфа разжимает его руки. Снова занимает чужой рот собой. И это восхитительно — ощущать под собой горячее тело, бьющееся впустую.

Чувствовать необходимо полнее. Каждой клеткой. Каждым рецептором в коже. Чанёль поэтому отстраняется на секунду. Снимает рубаху и швыряет на пол. Рядом с ошмётками бархата. Бэкхён тем временем успевает отодвинуться к окну, и там всего лишь второй этаж, так что альфа бросается вслед. Перехватывает за талию. Вжимается сзади, наклоняясь к метке на чужой шее. Чанёль втягивает тонкую кожу. Оставляя засос, который начинает наливаться красным уже через пару мгновений. Затем — ещё один. Новый. Покрывает ими длинную шею, пока омега горбится, хныча и пытаясь уйти. По итогу только оказывается прижат теснее. Альфа проникает рукой за кожаный пояс. Сжимает чужое возбуждение сквозь бельё. Просьбы прерываются всхлипом. Сдавленным и отчаянным. Но Чанёль чует, как усиливается сладкий запах, и омега зря играет из себя недотрогу. Он хочет. Раз не способен показать или хотя бы согласиться — Чанёль всё сделает сам.

Кровать стоит в шаге от окна. Альфа бросает омегу на неё. Лицом вниз. Наблюдает за тем, как он переворачивается и отползает дальше, пока Чанёль расстёгивает ремень. Бэкхён — встрёпанный и раскрасневшийся. Всё ещё сводит брови испуганно. Хватается за простыни кулаками.

Ремень слетает вниз. Бэкхён тоже падает, только с другой стороны кровати. Запутывается в покрывалах и дышит так часто, словно его вот-вот утопят. Чанёль кокон с принцем возвращает обратно. Разматывает, усевшись на кровати. Упирается ладонью в худую грудь и расшнуровывает чужие штаны. Омега зря сводит колени вместе. Впустую смотрит так умоляюще и перепуганно. Альфа за плечи пригвождает его к кровати. Коленом раздвигает ноги и притирается между. Снова целуя. Сильно, жёстко, отчаянно. Бэкхён под ним не прекращает трепыхаться, так что тактику приходится сменить.

Чанёль поворачивает его к себе спиной. Давит на затылок и поясницу. Принц вместо того, чтобы прогнуться, рушится на одеяло. Вцепляется в него. Мотает головой, пока альфа стягивает с него штаны. Бельё — тоже. Остаётся худощавое тело с заметными уже следами от рук Чанёля. И следов становится больше. На талии, бёдрах, ягодицах. Бэкхён влажный. Откровенно мокрый. Но от касаний пытается уйти. А от пальцев скулит на грани крика. Кажется, стоило начать с одного, а не двух. Однако альфа уже начал, и потому продолжает, держа за поясницу второй рукой. Нависнув над омегой. Целуя за ухом. Принц всё такой же тугой, и растягивать его — пытка для терпения Чанёля. Оно быстро исходит на нет. С каждым проникновением внутрь горячих стенок.

Альфа ставит принца на четвереньки. Тот не держится. Падает, всё ещё пытаясь отползти, и держать его бёдра приходится самостоятельно. Крепко. Бэкхён изворачивается, силясь отнять от себя чужие ладони, так что руки омеги Чанёль заламывает. Прижимает к его же спине. Таким образом Бэкхён изгибается под нужным углом. Довольно искушающим. И весь его вид — раздетого, проигравшего, подчинённого — отдаётся внутри столь давно необходимым удовлетворением. Подбрасывает горючего в жар мышц.

Тонкие запястья Чанёль перехватывает одной рукой. Второй лезет между бёновых ног, но его возбуждение если и было, то спало. Это проблема. Была бы, не будь Чанёль возбуждён сверх всякой меры. До рычания в каждом выдохе и жуткой пульсации в теле. Она успокоится только одним способом. Тем, который сейчас всхлипывает и пытается освободиться.

Чанёль не позволит.

Он прогибает омегу ещё немного. Так, чтобы оказалось удобно. Войти в него одним резким толчком, а сразу после — простонать от того, как Бэкхён сжимается. Кричит, однако в рот ему забиваются простыни, и звук глушится. Чанёль выжидает почти секунду. Прикрыв глаза из-за чёрных точек прямо перед ними. И толкается заново, наслаждаясь узостью, сладостью, тем, как омегу продирает от каждого толчка. Можно поверить, что это он от удовольствия так дёргается и трясётся. Альфе удовольствием заволакивает мозг. Огонь внутри разгорается всё ярче. Желание двигаться — усиливается, быстрее, грубее, резче. Так, как Чанёлю до жути давно было нужно.

Заломленные руки Бэкхён сжимает в кулаки. В одеяло впивается зубами. Выгибается, издавая какие-то однотонные звуки, и альфа теряет очень важный момент. Тот, в который омега вместо мычания сбивается на что-то другое. Чуть более высокое и куда менее вымученное. Однако в следующие секунды Чанёль в него вжимается с гортанным и хриплым рыком. Заполняя изнутри липким.

Возбуждение ослабляется немного. Хотя пик ещё впереди. И альфа всё ещё не думает о том, какие у всего им сделанного могут быть последствия. Он думает о том, что Бэкхён теперь точно растянут достаточно. Растрахан, если точнее. В любом случае — подготовлен к тому, чтобы продолжать. А ещё он скулит. Чёрт знает почему. Чанёль переворачивает его на спину. Видит лицо с дрожащими губами и зажмуренными глазами. Видит, как омега пытается прикрыть полувозбуждённый член. Ухмылка сама кривит уголки губ. Потому что у Бэкхёна тоже инстинкты. Он из-за них сюда пришёл. Их нужно только подстегнуть немного.

Чанёль принимается за дело ладонью. Отстранив чужие и обхватив омегу за шею. Чтобы не мешался. Позволил, пусть и вынужденно, довести себя до желания. Неожиданно — до стона сквозь сжатые зубы. Бэкхён сразу после закрывает себе рот обеими руками. Снова какой-то испуганный. Краснеющий до самой шеи. Чанёль поочерёдно целует его ладони, пока отнимает их и добирается до губ. Впивается глубоко, жадно, по-собственнически. Раздвигая снова худые ноги и притираясь между. У принца в выдохах слышится… не скулёж, но что-то вроде, а на толчок он отзывается новым всхлипом. Болезненным. Альфе не нравится слышать, и чужие губы он закрывает рукой. Сосредотачиваясь на том, как просяще смотрят глаза омеги. Не факт ведь, что они просят остановиться. Чанёль вбивается в него, раз за разом преодолевая тугость, с каждым движением донося одну простую истину — Бэкхён его. Только его. Принадлежит ему, как бы ни выёживался. Как бы ни упирался в его плечи влажными ладонями. Потому что изгибается он сейчас не от какой-то там боли. Гнётся он, подставляясь. Контролируя себя всё хуже. И скоро о ладонь альфы начинает разбиваться его скулёж. Жар продолжает гулять под кожей. Выжигать изнутри. Грызть, царапаться и выкручивать, пока Чанёль не кончает снова. С удовольствием таким плотным, каким оно никогда не было. Но будет ещё раз. Альфа откидывается на подушки, тяжело дыша. А омега, оставшись без внимания на пару минут, начинает хныкать. Тянется рукой между ног, и по руке этой стоило бы ударить. Нечего заниматься чем-то самому, когда Чанёль рядом. Он обнимает омегу со спины. Прижимает его руки к бокам. Вызывает тем самым новое хныканье, и на этот раз собирается превратить его в стоны. Хотя главное всё ещё — успокоить пожар в теле. Хотя бы немного. Привалив омегу к простыням, уткнувшись ему в шею и входя чуть медленней, чем прежде. Заставляя выгибаться себе навстречу. Бэкхён возится, пытаясь шевелиться, и Чанёль сжимает его крепче. Сам решая, как именно доводить омегу до скулежа и хныканья в каждом выдохе. Зато, стоит наконец сорваться и стать быстрее, как комнату оглашает стон. Измученный немного. Гортанный. Очень скоро стонами принц начинает захлёбываться. А от оргазма он едва не задыхается. Или, может, это Чанёль перехватил всё же слишком сильно. Не так уж и важно. Главное — продолжать. Раз за разом, будучи не в состоянии успокоиться и притушить чёртовы желания. Делая омегу своим. Наслаждаясь сладким и тесным телом. Бэкхён очень красивый, когда просит о большем. Выпрямляет брови, приоткрывает губы, подаётся вперёд и цепляется за плечи. Он шумный — не умеет контролировать голосовые связки. Горячий и тонкий. Чанёлю никто не нравился больше. Несмотря на то, какой принц неумелый во время поцелуев. И всё ещё сопротивляется иногда, словно вспоминая о чём-то. Впрочем, альфа быстро выбивает лишние мысли из его головы. Засыпает Чанёль, лишь устав до едва ли не мёртвого состояния. Но так и не успокоившись полностью. Бэкхёна очень сложно перестать хотеть.

Это получается утром. Вернее, ближе к полудню. Когда луч солнца бьёт прямо по глазам сквозь опущенные веки. И у Чанёля в голове сквозь туман из похоти уже пробивается разум. А Бэкхён продолжает посапывать на соседней подушке. Голый. Сжавшийся, как всегда, в позу эмбриона. Бледный. Покрытый испариной. А ещё — синяками и засосами. И Чанёль ощущает себя немного извращенцем. Потому что все вчерашние мысли и действия, они сейчас уже не кажется такими правильными. Бэкхён не кажется таким привлекательным. Из-за того, какой он тонкий и маленький. Вызывающий скорее уж желание укрыть одеялом. Чанёль так и поступает, аккуратно подоткнув все края. Бродит по комнате, собирая свою одежду. От всего произошедшего до сих пор удовлетворение разбегается по телу. Но Бэкхён выглядит довольно… побитым. Пришибленным. И совесть начинает грызть артерии у самого сердца. Вслед за ней закономерно просыпается раздражение.

Чёрт возьми, Чанёль действительно приказывал сюда не соваться. Предупреждал. Оставил принца в одной комнате и намеренно ушёл в другую. Не собирался что-то с ним делать. Это Бэкхён сюда пришёл. Кажется… передать, что его кто-то звал? Ну смешно же. Очень глупо. Очевидно. Омега реально хотел оказаться на этой кровати, но заносчивость не позволила сказать это адекватно. Вместо этого он припёрся в самое неподходящее время. Подставился. И, если он начнёт возмущаться, то Чанёль именно это и скажет. Швырнёт прямо в смазливое личико.

Только при взгляде на это личико — спящее пока — решимость спорить испаряется. И вина припечатывает раскалённым прутом. Хотя Бэкхёну было хорошо. Да половина спермы, которой заляпана кровати, принадлежит ему. И альфе не должно быть совестно. Даже если он был груб.

Чанёль приносит Бэкхёну воды. Предварительно осушив пол-кувшина. И опаздывает немного. Тот уже лежит с открытыми глазами. Обнимает себя, всхлипывая, а на Чанёля смотрит как на предателя. Тот стискивает ручку кувшина до побелевших костяшек. Пока Бэкхён его своим взглядом режет. Распарывает лёгкие, добираясь до сердца, и альфа первый начинает:

— Какого чёрта ты пришёл?! — голос звучит как-то недопустимо громко. Омега сжимается сильнее. Прячет лицо в одеяле. С языка рвётся почти издевательское «стыдно?», но его альфа сдерживает. Бэкхён тем временем тянет из-под толщи тканей:

— Почему… ты… меня…

— Да потому, что ты заявился тогда, когда я запретил! — кувшин отправляется в противоположную стену. Бьётся на осколки, и от этого звука становится немного легче. Принц вздрагивает. Отвечает чуть более истеричным тоном:

— Я п-просто пытался п-передать посл-лание, — оправдывается он скорее уж перед самим собой. — А ты на м-меня наб-бросилс-ся…

Выставляет себя жертвой. А Чанёля — ужасным чудищем. Как и предполагалось. Но совесть почему-то на это отзывается. И гнев становится ярче. Альфа его давит, пока цедит:

— Я предупреждал, что не смогу сдержаться, — и он почти святой, на самом деле, потому что он не добавляет про то, как Бэкхёна в его течку взяли сразу шестеро. — И ты, если не хотел, не должен был заходить. А ты хотел.

— Я не…

Чанёля окончательно задалбливает вся эта ложь.

— Напомни мне, сколько раз ты кончил? — бросает он, садясь перед омегой на корточки. — Или это теперь значит «не хотел»?

Тот вспыхивает, как спичка. Поднимается, по-прежнему завёрнутый в одеяло, и, кажется, так самому себе кажется внушительней. Повышает постепенно голос:

— Я п-просил тебя остановиться. И ник-кто не должен м-меня… б-брать, если я говорю «нет», — декламирует он, закрыв глаза. — Никто не дол-лжен на меня орать, или мне п-приказывать, или меня бить, — он уже почти кричит, и Чанёль прерывает. Забравшись рукой в его волосы и наклонившись прямо к уху:

— Вот именно, Бэкхён, — рычит альфа. — Тебе никто ничего не должен. Научись уже хоть немного ответственности брать за то, что делаешь.

Принц затыкается. Только дышит возмущённо. Чанёль так его и оставляет, пытаясь перенаправить мысли на завтрашние переговоры. Получается не очень хорошо. Так как обсуждать их стоило бы с Бэкхёном. Готовиться вместе с ним. А от него веет ненавистью. Концентрированной такой. Очень резко контрастирующей со вчерашними стонами. Ими и вызванной, судя по всему. Вдобавок — отказом в том зелье. Возможность беременности точно действует омеге на нервы. И вину за это, вернее — за отсутствие яда, чтобы эту возможность прервать, он явно сваливает на Чанёля. К тому же они находятся в том самом доме, в котором принц когда-то мучился. Он не может не вспоминать о своём детстве, истерзанных сёстрах, мёртвых родителях, и… Омега ведь и без того держал за них обиду. Мстил. А сейчас всё очень плохо усугубляется. И Чанёль боится, что тот способен натворить ещё глупостей.

С запозданием приходит мысль о том, что, возможно, сразу после пробуждения стоило омегу обнять, а не начать на него орать. Но уже поздно. Чанёль, попытавшись обнять поласковей, получает пощёчину. Шипение прямо в губы о том, какой он отвратительный. Альфа не отвечает.

Бэкхён пахнет им, и это кажется очень… правильным.

Джису держится не менее холодно. Но, когда прибывает людская процессия, её она встречает в полном церемониале. Хотя Чанёль бы с большей радостью запер девушку дома. В безопасности. Для неё и их ребёнка. Однако она, жена вожака, устраивает торжественную встречу и улыбается разряженным в пух и прах мужчинам. Происходит положенный по этикету обмен подарками. Чанёль не так давно знает слово «этикет», но он протягивает главному из людей шкатулку с драгоценностями. Те в ответ — целый ларец с неким редчайшим чаем. Он лёгкий, так что сплавляется на Джису. А Чанёль, кивнув стоявшему в сторонке принцу, приглашает людей в зал.

— Сначала обед, — шепчет Джису.

Бэкхён и на неё косится с ненавистью. С чем-то затаённым и обиженным. А у Чанёля нет никакого желания растягивать неприятную встречу. Тем более что люди горячо поддерживают идею моментального перехода к делу. Их трое. Говорит, в основном, один. Уже на пути к залу рассыпается в пустых комплиментах Чанёлю, его волкам, военной мощи, и перебить поток лживой лести хочется как минимум пощёчиной. Но это тоже не по этикету.

Чанёль встаёт у стола. Бэкхён скрещивает руки рядом. Люди — напротив, и альфа изображает трагично-убитый голос:

— Мы терпим поражение, — люди, несмотря на все комплименты до этого, не спорят. — И я готов обсудить условия мирного договора. Но не с вами, а с вашими генералами.

— Боюсь, никто из них не приедет сюда, — осторожно парирует человек. — Понимаете, у них столько дел…

— И, думаю, выбраться в лес будет гораздо проще. Нейтральная территория, — заявляет Чанёль, — не ваша и не наша. Вы согласны назначить встречу?

Люди переглядываются.

Бэкхён стоит здесь для того, чтобы, в случае затруднений, выводить разговор в нужное русло. Как специалист в общении с людьми. Чанёль — не специалист. Однако он понимает, что, мягко говоря, не следует проговаривать с растянутой улыбкой:

— Совершенно нейтральная. Никаких засад, никаких ловушек. Спокойный разговор и мирное решение конфликта.

У принца голос ни разу не вздрагивает. Он совершенно невозмутимо говорит про засады и ловушки. И у него напрочь отбит инстинкт самосохранения. Потому что за подобное действительно убивают. Нет, конечно, такие слова могут быть какой-то неудачной попыткой уговоров, но… Скорее это похоже на скрытое предупреждение. Бэкхён ещё и смотрит на альфу с отместкой.

Не факт, что люди замечают.

Они соглашаются, и довольно быстро. Бурно обсуждают место поудобнее. Поляна (именно та, которую сейчас готовит Чунмён) отмечается на паре бумажных карт, и одна из них пропадает у человека в кармане.

То, что затевалось с такой помпой, заканчивается до смешного быстро. Люди не изъявляют желания погостить или погулять. Они улыбаются, кивают, грузятся обратно в свои кареты, и Чанёль старается не разъяриться из-за оговорки Бэкхёна. У неё, может, и не будет последствий. А если приложить его головой о ближайшую стену, побить о неё и ударить поддых — будут точно. Бэкхён очень чуток на такие намерения. Он даже не вышел провожать людей — сразу исчез в глубине дома.

Джису как-то сказала, что Чанёль у себя на груди пригревает змею.

Когда увидела засосы на его шее, если быть точнее.

При мысли о ней беспокойство колет сердце. Альфе необходимо знать, что она и ребёнок в порядке. Пусть даже ничего и не могло случиться. Он поднимается на второй этаж. Тишина в воздухе почему-то напрягает. Пугает. А в нос бьёт металлический запах, и сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. Стучит часто и глухо. Чанёль бросается на запах, который мешается с запахом его жены, и реальность резко разбивается на сотню невозможных осколков. Из них складывается девушка, лежащая на полу. Совершенно безжизненно. С кровью изо рта. С кубком в разжатой руке. Альфа кидается на колени, прекрасно видя, что дыхания нет. И всё же — щупая пульс на шее. Тёплой же шее. С по-прежнему нежной кожей. Чанёль кучу раз видел смерть, однако прямо сейчас её признать невозможно.

— Ну и как? — вдруг слышится из-за угла злорадный голос. — Каково терять близких?

Бэкхён стоит, опираясь локтями о стену. Ухмыляется.

Змеи бывают ядовитыми.

Джису выпила что-то из кубка, а теперь — кровь изо рта. И ребёнок. Внутри неё погибает почти уже родившийся ребёнок. Чанёль до сих пор чует эту омегу. Свою дочь. Которую он не увидит никогда.

— Понимаешь теперь, что я чувствовал?

Чанёль понимает только одно. Чувствует. Ярость, которая срывается со всех ограничителей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не знаю, как скоро вы бы увидели эту главу, потому что в ней страниц двадцать, и это, мягко говоря, много. но написала я её за два дня, ПОТОМУ ЧТО МНЕ СДЕЛАЛИ ТРЕЙЛЕР И Я ОЧЕНЬ ХОТЕЛА ПОКАЗАТЬ ЕГО ВАМ!!!!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/hIV8A0CscyU
> 
> DeerLu - ❤❤❤


	18. восемнадцать

Принц вскрикивает, когда Чанёль прибивает его к стене. И Лис должен кричать громче. До крови из горла. Он должен, чёрт возьми, пожалеть, даже если это ничего не исправит. Учитывая непоправимость — ему должно быть особенно плохо. Ужасно. Несовместимо с жизнью. 

Бэкхён открывает свой рот, но альфа от него больше ни единого звука слышать не желает. Достаточно уже наговорил. Зашёл недопустимо далеко. За край. И тот Чанёль, который там обнаруживается, омеге не понравится.

— Я н-н… — тянет Бэкхён уже со страхом, а не с ухмылкой.

Альфа стискивает его горло. Сильно. Чувствуя, как пальцы давят тонкие мышцы шеи. До хрипа из лживой глотки. Слёз из-под припухших век.

Бэкхён — безуспешно — хватает воздух губами.

Чанёль ведь их целовал. И он обращался с ним слишком нежно. Губы нужно было разбить в кровь. Металлический запах с каждой секундой всё надёжнее забивается в лёгкие. Так что альфа ударом поддых выбивает остатки кислорода из чужих.

Альфа не хочет оборачиваться. Он уже увидел. Образ бездыханной Джису впился в мозг. Побуждает ударить ещё раз. Попасть в рёбра. Омега взвивается, кашляя отчаяннее, и Чанёль сильнее сжимает покрытую засосами шею.

И он не просто его целовал. Он… он хотел заботиться, он его принял в собственный дом, обращался куда бережнее, чем тот заслуживал, а получил — привкус от запаха крови на кончике языка. Но Чанёль правда хотел сделать своим. Чтобы Бэкхён тоже смотрел с желанием, чтобы по своей воле, и альфа не ненавидел его за отказы. За враньё, за поражения, за совесть глубоко внутри и тонну злости. За металл в воздухе. Алым застилающий глаза.

Бэкхён вцепляется в его запястье обеими руками. Пытается отнять от себя, но Чанёль его стараний даже не чувствует. Он сильнее. Намного. И он сделает наконец с принцем то, что изначально нужно было. Остановиться точно не сможет. Как бы омега ни кривил брови в умоляющую линию, ни задыхался, и… он даже лягаться пытается, всё такой же упрямый. Однако попадает вдруг Чанёлю по коленной чашечке. Ощутимо. Так что альфа кулаком ударяет уже по лицу. Обманчиво-смазливому. Отпускает шею, потому что простым удушением не насладился бы. Не утолил гнев, который расходится от боли в груди.

Струйка крови бежит из лопнувшей губы к точёному подбородку. Бэкхён закашливается хрипло. Рушится на пол, но альфа хватает его за шкирку. Швыряет в сторону стола. Омега ударяется затылком. Вскрикивает. Упирается в пол трясущимися руками, поднимает на Чанёля взгляд паникующе-расширенных глаз, и альфа кожей ощущает его ужас. Холодный и липкий. Надвигается ближе.

Бэкхён боялся монстра?

Он сделал Чанёля им.

Альфа помнит, куда ударил кулаком. Добавляет пинком по рёбрам. Таким, чтобы омега опрокинулся на спину. Стукнулся ещё раз. Прижимая руки к груди. Их сломать мало. Чанёль за них принца снова поднимает. Перехватывает ворот кофты. Заставляет на цыпочки подняться, морщится от скулежа, а спустя секунду — от треска ткани. Бэкхён от страха совсем дуреет. Правильно, чёрт возьми, потому что теперь альфа видит, какие от него наливаются гематомы. И у Бэкхёна всё тело должно стать таким же почерневшим. Чтобы даже вдохнуть не мог. Ни единого блядского слова выговорить был не в состоянии.

— Доволен теперь? — рычит альфа, встряхивая принца. Пригвождая к другой стене. Так удобнее. Сжать его шею одной рукой — Бэкхён очень от этого паникует — и бить. Всюду, куда прилетает. Наслаждаясь всё новыми и новыми хрипами. Кричать с пережатым горлом омега уже не может. Пока Чанёль врезает кулак ему в плечо, в живот, в скулу — и такое ощущение, что у омеги от удара бы шею свернуло, если бы альфа её не держал. Но особенно остро Бэкхён почему-то реагирует на живот. Проскуливает сквозь слёзы, когда Чанёль ударяет снова. Пытается прикрыть голую кожу ладонями.

— Чанёль! — раздаётся за спиной, но нет, мать его не остановит. Хотя альфа чувствует её руки на своих предплечьях. Пытающиеся затормозить избиение.

Чанёль забьёт Бэкхёна до смерти. Тот как раз на полпути к тому, чтобы подохнуть наконец. Так же жалко, как и жил. Жажда убить — слепая, животная, хуже, чем во время самых жестоких битв. Разум туманит запахом крови. Чужой болью. Скулежом. Вконец уже отчаянным. И Чанёлю плевать, что там говорит мать, пока она вдруг не орёт прямо на ухо:

— Это не он! — и оттягивает волосы, пытаясь наклонить Чанёля к себе. — Не он!

На то, чтобы сложить буквы в слова, уходит ещё немного времени. Несколько вдохов. Несколько хрипов.

— Слышишь ты? Не он! Джису чай выпила, я не успела, а он просто зашёл!

Бэкхён продолжает хрипеть. Точно, Чанёль… Он ведь всё ещё придушивает. Альфа разжимает руку. Которая как деревянная становится. А костяшки на другой начинают саднить. От того, с какой силой Чанёль их прикладывал о чужое тело.

Омега валится на пол. Сворачиваясь тут же в комок. Кашляя ещё хуже, чем до этого. Скуля так тонко, словно Чанёль ему все внутренние органы отбил. А он ведь мог. Возможно, сделал.

Принц по-прежнему хватается за живот. Сжимаясь сильнее. Бэкхёна трясёт, у него пот выступает на коже, сама она постепенно расцветает кровоподтёками, а ещё он мог быть беременным, и всё ещё плачет до жути тонко, и…

На Чанёля словно ведро воды выливают.

Ему становится страшно. От запаха другой крови. Со стороны Бэкхёна. Хотя у него никаких открытых ран нет. Всё разбитое наливается под кожей красным и фиолетовым.

— Да что ты стоишь истуканом?! — продолжает кричать мать. Подталкивает Чанёля повернуться. Там Минсок стоит на пороге. Тоже что-то говорит. Альфа не может переключиться на него со скулежа. Какая разница, что говорит лекарь?

Бэкхён не виноват. Мать не стала бы врать. И принц, он ведь пытался что-то сказать. А до этого просто… спросил. То, чего и следовало ожидать, учитывая, как закончили его родные. Чанёль озверел. Чанёль его убивал. Хотя обещал не устраивать ничего подобного. Бэкхён ведь мог ему поверить. Но он не обвиняет. Он только прижимает руки к своему худому животу, а на полу под омегой постепенно появляется кровь. Пропитывает ковёр.

Чанёль чувствует пощёчину по щеке. Она не выводит из ступора, однако пару слов осознать помогает. Альфа слышит «спасти». Альфа слышит «ещё можно». Однако поворачиваться сейчас к Джису — значит предавать ещё больше.

У неё их ребёнок. 

Это определяет. 

— Я с ним побуду, — опускается перед принцем мать. Кивает за спину: — Помоги уже!

Там Минсок пытается вытащить принцессу через дверной проём. Как-то слишком небрежно для спасаемой. В принципе — недопустимо грубо. Так нельзя. Чанёль бросается, чтобы поднять тело омеги на руки. Слушать. Если ещё не поздно вернуть к жизни, то он что угодно сделает.

-… ей конец, но ребёнка можно вырезать, — объясняет Минсок, и в груди снова обрывается. Но альфа сжимает трясущиеся почему-то губы. Шагает вниз. Думая о ребёнке. Не о том, что Джису в его руках — мёртвая. А Бэкхён там, на полу — почти.

Сознание будто прессом придавили. Из бессилия. Ненависти. Которая по мере осознания перенаправляется. На чай. На людей. На тех, из-за кого голова девушки сейчас так безвольно и страшно откидывается вниз.

— Клади на стол, — бросает сосредоточенный Минсок. Роется в ящиках своего стола. Вытаскивает длинные и тонкие лезвия. А до Чанёля наконец доходит, что «вырезать» — это значит «резать». Джису он опускает на указанный стол. Как-то по инерции. Однако возражения пробиваются к горлу, потому что вскрывать её тело этими инструментами — однозначно неправильно. Минсок замечает на его лице эти колебания. Указывает на дверь:

— Проверь пока мальчика.

Чанёль не двигается с места. Инстинкт защищать никуда не девается. Первобытный. Не понимающий, что защищать уже некого.

— Она мертва, а ребёнок ещё задыхается! — кричит наконец Минсок. Впервые на памяти Чанёля. И это немного приводит в чувства. — Катись отсюда, если не хочешь видеть!

Альфа не хочет. Точно не хочет. Он идёт, куда приказали. Боясь всё больше с каждым шагом к лестнице. Он помнит, как бил принца. Бил. Безжалостно, остервенело, и…

— Если у него выкидыш — тоже неси сюда! — доносится из-за закрытой двери.

Воздух вконец густеет от крови. Она и на костяшках есть. Совсем немного. Наверное, из чужой губы. Хотя у Бэкхёна кожа ещё на скуле вроде бы лопнула. Чанёль не вглядывался. Он просто пытался, чтобы ударов стало больше. И за каждый теперь тянет избить себя. Бэкхён сказанул лишнего, очень лишнего, но он не настолько прогнил. Альфа ошибся. Решил поспешно. Не подумав. Вообще ничего не соображая. А Бэкхён теперь…

Альфа действительно боится открывать дверь. Этого он тоже не хочет видеть. Он знает, как выглядели альфы после драк с ним. Огромные, сильные, равные ему и — в большинстве случаев — не функционирующие нормально ещё пару недель. В юности драться часто приходилось. Принц — омега. Он не тот, кто способен защищаться. Он тот, кого защищают. Должны защищать. Чанёль же давал слово. Ему, самому себе, сотню раз, и вот — пожалуйста — в звуках из-за двери боли больше, чем в самом кошмарном плаче. Это нечто другое. Так звери скулят, когда их добивают.

Чанёль должен принимать ответственность. И дверь он толкает. За ней омега во всё той же позе, рядом с ним — мать гладит по голове, а альфа получает насквозь гневный взгляд.

— Он ничего с ней не сделал, — цедит мать. — Ничего. И… Ты знаешь, что уже второго ребёнка сегодня потерял?

Надежда ещё бьётся внизу, в комнате с лезвиями, но здесь и сейчас Чанёль прикрывает глаза.

— Это не мой, — голос — тоже какой-то деревянный. — Минсок сказал отнести его к нему, если…

— Не твой? — теперь в женском тоне ещё и шок. — Но…

Чанёль не в состоянии сейчас объяснять. Потому что Бэкхён дышит всё с теми же чёртовыми хрипами. С явным трудом. Тело его — настолько напряжённое, словно судорогой сводило не раз и не два. И крови много. Жёлтый ковёр уже наполовину потемнел от алой жидкости. Она у матери на руках. Таких же дрожащих, как у принца. Чанёль своими боится его трогать. У него ведь лапищи. Кулаки. Большие, грубые, предназначенные для меча или топора. Убивать и калечить. Бэкхёну больно, и альфа убил бы любого, кто совершил бы над ним такое. Однако сейчас ненавидеть остаётся только себя. Обвинять, раз за разом, с каждым чужим всхлипом, бить себя прямо по затылку осознаниями, и это тоже больно, но на себя у Чанёля времени нет. Жалости нет. Она вся тратится на костлявое тело в гематомах и хрипах.

Альфа подходит. Наклоняется. Принцу придётся сделать больно. В последний раз. Однозначно — в последний. Чанёль клясться готов всем на свете, когда Бэкхён от его прикосновения дёргается почти судорожно, а затем — скулит с новой громкостью. Альфа бы закрыл уши. Глаза. Закрылся бы полностью из-за того, как невыносим чужой скулёж. Но это Чанёль виноват. И люди. Конечно же, люди, и он их всех убьёт, сожжёт, на куски разрубит, однако… Сейчас принца разрывает от нездорово-бурных всхлипов. И избил его Чанёль. Искать себе оправдания кажется вконец нечестным. Вместо этого альфа продевает руки омеге под колени и лопатки. Поднимает. Бэкхён дёргается с новым всплеском скулежа, и альфа пытается нести его как можно бережней, пусть даже собственные ноги отказываются гнуться как надо. Мать суетится рядом. Рассказывает. Джису — оскорблённая Чанёлем Джису — решила дорогой чай попробовать без него. Мать она позвала в качестве приятной компании. Мать уже чашку поднесла к губам, когда принцесса, глотнувшая раньше, закашлялась. И повалилась. Бэкхён заглянул в комнату, мать приказала ему проследить, сама побежала звать Минсока — но Чанёль зашёл до этого. Услышал роковых фраз.

Бэкхён выглядит так, словно от боли дышать не в состоянии. Чанёль хотел бы прошептать ему что-нибудь успокаивающее, но речевой аппарат парализует. Разум — в ступоре. Концентрируется почему-то не на рассказе, а на том, что мать — худая, красивая, ниже на две головы. А отец её бил. Чанёль с детства слышал эти сцены. Видел иногда. Ненавидел и не понимал, как это у отца вообще рука поднималась. Но теперь… Он ведь даже не как отец — он хуже. Намного.

Мать открывает дверь. Там Минсок навис над Джису. В раскроенном надвое платье. И с таким же животом. Спина лекаря закрывает обзор, но альфа видит — тот своими окровавленными руками в этот живот едва ли не по локти залез. И это всё не то, к чему можно быть готовым. Чанёля в сознательности держит только тот факт, что он держит Бэкхёна. Он ему нужен. Здесь и сейчас, а не в чёртовом ступоре.

Минсок вытягивает руки перед собой. Держа в них что-то. Кого-то. Тельце — тоже в красном, очень маленькое и какое-то посиневшее. Бета подвешивает его за миниатюрные ножки. Бьёт по этому тельцу, и Чанёль не знает, зачем, но он не спорит. Он видит, что это всё бесполезно. Младенцу не хватало кислорода. Фатально долго. И это… Это его дочь. Мёртвая. Так и не увидевшая жизни. Альфа чувствует, как по щеке катится что-то горячее. И по другой тоже. А в груди бьётся всё больнее и безысходнее.

Минсок вздыхает, качая головой. Мать тем временем выходит вперёд — прикрывает Джису тканью её платья. Альфа понимает: так правильней. Если бы он увидел всё, то что-то в нём бы просто не выдержало. И так висит на тонкой струне. Расщеплённой. Колеблющейся от каждого поверхностного выдоха под ухом.

Бета кладёт младенца рядом с его матерью. Сдвигает склянки на соседнем столе.

— Неси его сюда, — кивает он на принца. Так хладнокровно, что непонимание вызывает злость. Как можно быть в порядке прямо сейчас? Не скорбеть, не рвать на себе волосы, не извиняться за то, что не успел, а перебирать какие-то препараты.

Бэкхён важнее любых чувств альфы. Он опускает его на деревянную поверхность. Омега тут же скрещивает руки на голой груди. Стискивает колени, задыхаясь и скуля, а Чанёля мать тянет за руку.

Альфа не знает, куда смотреть. На сморщенного младенца, заствышего навсегда в скрюченной позе, на мёртвенно-бледную Джису или на Бэкхёна — живого, однако выглядящего так, словно это ненадолго. В груди от всего одинаково трескается. Режет и жжётся.

Чанёль позволяет матери себя вывести. Но дальше от проклятой комнаты не отходит. Смерть застывает перед глазами. А бескопокойство за Бэкхёна грудину наизнанку выворачивает. Чанёль же не выдержит, если принц… тоже. Чанёль тогда сорвётся куда-то совсем не туда. Останется один. Наедине с насмерть выжигающей злостью. От которой, рано или поздно, свихнётся. Даже когда отомстит.

Мать склоняет голову, начиная плакать. Чанёль обнимает её за плечи. Давя всхлипы в собственной глотке. Он не справился. Не уберёг. А принца сам же избил до полусмерти. Искалечил в очередной раз. У альфы на коже до сих пор бледнеют шрамы, оставленные омегой в тот вечер пыток. И можно было бы думать, что сегодня Чанёль возместил, или что-то вроде того. Но от подобных мыслей самому мерзко. Это — слабовольность. Чанёль не собирается отказываться от ответственности. Потому что здесь, в этом доме, как никогда чётко в голове всплывает адски важная мысль.

Когда-то давно принц ни в чём не был виноват. Однако оказался здесь. Едва не умер из-за того, что Чанёль с ним делал. А потом просто… сплавил подальше с глаз. Если бы кто-то так поступил с дорогим альфе омегой — тот бы его ненавидел. Мстил бы до смерти за причинённые страдания. За травмы, за боль, за покалеченную психику обычного когда-то ребёнка. Милого и избалованного. А Чанёль… Он и после много чего ненавистного делал. Угрозы, удары, ор. Это всё ведь не проходит бесследно. А он всё так же плохо контролировал агрессию. Вплоть до того, что Бэкхён там, за стеной, сейчас кричит до жути истошно. Словно Минсок и его на части режет.

Чанёль наконец понимает, почему так легко рядом с принцем срывался с катушек. Дело не только в чужих поступках. Альфу предавали, пытались подставить или сместить — и ничего, он проводил суд, спокойно казнил и шёл дальше. А с омегой вечно вспыхивал, как от молнии. Вот только источник этой ярости — он не в Бэкхёне. Он в самом Чанёле. Изгрызает его уже два года, сверлит мозги и свербит в сердце.

Вина.

Вина за то, как больно он делал абсолютно беззащитному созданию. Какой альфа жестокий и бессердечный, раз был на такое способен. Какой отвратительный. Ужасный. Не тот, кем хотел бы быть. И Бэкхён, настолько упрямо не прощая, постоянно ему об этом напоминал. А Чанёлю нужно его прощение. Он нужен. Чтобы быть кем-то лучшим, чем был отец.

Плечи матери вздрагивают всё чаще. Бэкхён крики чередует с рыданиями. Одинаково хриплыми. Задушенными. Вина дерёт лёгкие, взрывает мозг, копится у глаз горячим и едким, и альфа не умеет справляться с такими чувствами. Ему больно. Из-за того, как больно сейчас омеге. А на соседнем столе — Джису и младенец.

Альфа старается взять себя в руки. Не хватало только самому начать рыдать. Он оставляет мать поскорбеть в одиночестве. Сам же выходит во двор. Стражник подбегает. Останавливается, завидев альфу. Он боится представить, как сейчас выглядит. При мысли о том, что теперь придётся подготавливать, снова давит беспомощность. Ступор. Мысли в голове становятся всё проще. Остаются чувства. Боль, месть, горечь и ненависть. Беспокойство.

Мертвы двое. Но костра хватит и одного. Чанёль приказывает передать жрецам. Пусть подготовят к вечеру. Чтобы душа принцессы быстрее отправилась туда, где ей должно повезти больше.

Шок на лице молодого волка очень похож на шок вожака. Тому приходится рыкнуть немного, чтобы парень задвигался.

Жена вожака мертва. Отправлена людьми. И люди за всё ответят.

Возвращаться в дом не хочется. Находиться в нём. Вспоминать собственные надежды. Альфа отсылает служанку за новостями, и хотя бы Бэкхён выживет. Лекарь обещает. Но девять из десяти, что принц останется бесплоден. А сейчас — лежит без сознания.

Чанёль ничем не может там помочь. И он пытается разобраться со всем по порядку. Не приняв ещё до конца тот факт, что жены и ребёнка нет больше, он идёт помогать с костром. Чтобы делать что-то. Не сходить с ума в пустой комнате.

Насколько громким был этот город, когда Чанёль сюда вернулся — настолько тихий он сейчас. Тяжёлый. Новость быстро распространилась, и от количества сочувственных взглядов альфе скоро становится тошно. Хоть они и придают уверенности. В поддержке. В том, что за каждую каплю крови в остывающих венах люди получат стократ.

Ветки уже начали стаскивать в будущий костёр. Жреческие работники сторонятся, когда видят Чанёля. И ни слова не говорят, пока он встаёт в их ряд. Молча получает одно из брёвен. Несёт. Складывает вровень с другими. Монотонная работа длится долго, отвлекая мысли и отупляя до очень нужного сейчас состояния. Когда только пара мыслей бьётся в голове. Боль и месть. 

Чанёль возвращается к вечеру. Со стихийно сложившейся процессией за спиной. Мать, к счастью, озаботилась подготовкой тел. Их выносят на деревянном помосте. Джису снова красивая. Бледная, с потемневшими губами, в том же самом платье, в котором стояла на площади и улыбалась. Несмотря на то, что кровь от свежей метки стекала по шее. Она ведь верила, что будет счастлива. Чанёлю верила. А их дочь теперь замотана в белую ткань. Лежит рядом. Живот принцессе прикрыли кучей цветов. Такой же и на младенца положили. Тоже белый. Колокольчик, кажется. 

У девочки даже имени никогда не будет. 

Чанёль чувствует, как слёзы снова копятся у глаз. Он сдерживается, но помост адски долго проносят по городу. Кладут на брёвна. Жрец затягивает заунывную песню. О том, как души летят к милосердным богам, и альфа начинает плакать. Несмотря на десятки волков вокруг. Наверное, подобные смерти — единственное, из-за чего ему в принципе позволено показывать слёзы.

Девочка-жрица подносит факел.

Альфа не может смотреть на то, как они горят. Но он заставляет себя. Заставляет, чтобы знать, ради чего воюет. Ради кого вырежет весь проклятый род людей. И они ещё волков считают зверьём. Они, убившие самых беспомощных, самых дорогих, и…

У Чанёля остаётся ещё одна драгоценность. Последняя важная. Которой никто не навредит. Ни за что. И сам альфа тоже. Даже то, как Бэкхён оговорился насчёт ловушек, задвигается на второй план. Он кричал от боли. Он не умер, но мог. Причина — Чанёль. И слёз становится до стыдного много.

Альфа пробивается сквозь толпу, уходя от выгорающего костра.

Закат сегодня — смесь крови с солнцем.

Минсок заверяет, что травы были бы опасны, и только поэтому он оставлял Бэкхёна в сознании. Однако в итоге всё же дал ему глотнуть чего-то жутко сильного. И «вычистил» его. Чанёля не тянет знать, какая именно процедура скрывается под этим словом. Слушать рассказ лекаря об остаточных тканях, риске гниения прямо внутри и прочем — тем более.

Чанёль просто ждёт.

Когда Чунмён вернётся с известием — мол, всё готово, можем убивать.

Когда люди перестанут существовать.

Когда мать прекратит плакать и смотреть настолько обвиняюще.

Когда Бэкхён проснётся, и…

И альфа не знает, как быть дальше. Он тоже обвиняет себя. Он виноват — принц едва дышит. Перенесённый на кровать. Закутанный в одеяло. Но Чанёль помнит его гематомы. На животе, рёбрах, руках, а ту, что на скуле, видно и сейчас. Минсок не уверен, что обошлось без серьёзных ушибов внутренних органов. Насчёт ребёнка и Джису ответил горьким «мне жаль, но я не всесилен». Чанёль в курсе. Лекарь и без того талантлив, он сделал многое, он Бэкхёна, возможно, спас от смерти.

Ему завтра исполнится четырнадцать.

Чанёль помнит день его рождения. Полнолуние за окном напоминает. Так что альфа ждёт, сжимая в руке брошь. Бэкхён наверняка уже её видел, всю комнату ведь перекопал, но отдать ему подарок лично всё равно важно. С извинениями. Большими. Огромными. Чанёль не знает, как это будет, он только чувствует, как в груди расшатывается всё сильнее. Вся прежняя самоуверенность идёт трещинами. Ну как альфа может быть сильным и правильным, если забил омегу до едва ли не мёртвого состояния? Чунмён бы подвёл тысячу причин, по которым давно стоило так сделать, но они перед стыдом бессильны. Чанёль свою ответственность ощущает горами на плечах. С тех самых пор, как он надел на принца ошейник. Или даже раньше, когда ладонь положил мальчику на плечо. Увёл с пира. Пытался спасти. Отец позволил — подарил ему игрушку. Игрушку альфа в итоге сломал. А теперь, кажется, уже принц его ломает.

Альфа не подозревал, что способен плакать так много. И его слёзы могут быть такими горячими. Едкими. Потому что сам виноват. Бэкхён скажет ему то же самое. Если вообще когда-нибудь начнёт снова с ним говорить. А Чанёль не передавил ему фатально голосовые связки.

Мысли о Джису - слишком больные, чтобы их думать. 

Ладони трясутся.

Чанёль ждёт, когда Бэкхён очнётся, и боится. Увидеть в его глазах тот страх, который был, когда альфа его убивал. Боится, что страх останется навсегда. Что теперь он действительно монстр. Чудище. Изверг. Не тот, кем надеялся для омеги быть. Вспоминаются картинки из прошлого, когда Бэкхён ещё не так его ненавидел, а альфа мечтал, что тот подрастёт, станет ему верным помощником, как он Чанёля полюбит. Теперь смеяться хочется до крови из горла. Возможно, у Чанёля — впервые в жизни — начинается истерика. Возможно, просто срыв. Но с каждой минутой, пока он вглядывается в лицо омеги, веры в себя становится всё меньше и меньше. Принца портит опухший кровоподтёк. Бледность. Испарина на лбу. Альфа вытирает её влажными полотенцами, раз за разом, и от бесполезности собственных действий ещё хуже держится самоконтроль.

Ресницы принца вдруг вздрагивают.

Дыхание сбивается на такт.

Чанёль тут же отдёргивает от него руку со сжатой в ней тряпкой. Ощущает, как сердце сжимает цепями. Стягивает. Перемалывает в куски ноющего мяса.

— Прости меня, — произносит он севшим голосом. Легче от пары слов не становится. — Прости, Бэкхён, ты… Ты будешь в порядке.

… омега именно за такое обещание на него уже кучу времени обижен. Чанёль путается в лабиринте из собственных проступков. Виной заваливает. По душе как лезвиями проводят.

Принц разлепляет глаза. Пытается присесть — видно по паре миллиметров движений — и скулит по-прежнему. Жмурится, пока из-под век выступает влага, а дыхание расходится до неадекватного.

Чанёль склоняет голову. Не зная, что может сказать или сделать. Он альфа. Волк. Вожак. И он не понимает, откуда в нём берётся эта готовность служить псом. Лишь бы приняли. Признали. И если он зверь, то принц скорее... цветок. Побитый, искривлённый, отнюдь не такой прекрасный, каким должен был вырасти, но всё ещё красивый. Нежный. Цветы нельзя подчинить насилием. Невозможно заставить их цвести, если начать душить стебель или рвать листья. Можно только заботиться. И надеяться.

Чанёль подбирает ладони Бэкхёна. Те дрожат. Прижимает к своим щекам, повторяя чёртово «прости меня», и всхлипы раздирают гортань.

Чанёль плачет, не отнимая от себя холодных пальцев. За это стыдно. За всё стыдно. Чувство — как будто лёгкие наполнили иглами, и дышать не получается больше. Как будто вены выкручивает из-за коротких «прости». Как будто душу скоро выжмут, как тряпку, и ничего не останется. 

Как будто альфа может что-то исправить.

Бэкхён молчит. Только дышит прерывисто. Удивлённо и испуганно.

Чанёль понимает, что это не принц ему принадлежит. Это Чанёль — его. Бэкхён превращает его то в монстра, то в спасителя, играется как хочет, и альфе правда сложно. Зависеть от кого-то. Кто ненавидит настолько сильно. И омега тоже начинает плакать. От боли, наверное. Так что альфа теперь повторяет как можно более ласковое:

— Не плачь, не плачь, пожалуйста, — и слова не работают, никак не помогают, оставляя опять бессильным.

Альфа не умеет любить. В его силах только вспоминать, как мать обращалась с ним в самом раннем детстве. Как поступала, чтобы выразить заботу, и от чего было приятно. Так ведь должно быть проще, чем словами?

Чанёль опускает чужие ладони обратно, на ткань, и сам обхватывает лицо Бэкхёна. Целует его в лоб. Несколько раз подряд. Приглаживает влажные волосы. Поправляет одеяло. На этом знакомые действия кончаются (обнимать ведь нельзя, покалечен). И Чанёль замирает снова. Пока внутри из-за каждого всхлипа омеги всё пережигает. Но Бэкхён сознателен. Он не в истерике. Это альфа где-то очень близко к ней.

Сидеть на табуретке — значит быть на полметра выше кровати. Выше Бэкхёна. Это неудобно, и альфа с мебели опускается на пол. Колени — не символ чего-то, на коленях лишь проще снова накрыть тонкие ладони. В конце концов, их нужно согреть. Следует принести ещё одеяло. Вот только отойти от кровати Бэкхёна немного невозможно. Пока он не станет здоровым, радостным и не-ненавидящим. А он не станет. И от осознания — больно.

Чанёль склоняет голову ниже. Всхлипывая. Понимая, как возненавидит скоро себя за всю эту слабость. Бэкхён должен видеть его другим. Сильным и смелым. Защитником.

Чанёль жалок, когда высматривает в чужом лице хоть какие-то новые эмоции. Бэкхён разбит. Напуган. Кажется, удивлён его поведением. И альфа собирается отвернуться, хотя бы немного успокоиться, однако омега вдруг поднимает руку. С явным усилием. И дотрагивается пальцами до его щеки. До слёз, если точнее.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь плакать, — наконец прорезается охрипший голос. Бэкхён после этих слов закашливается. Тут же скуля снова. А на Чанёля новый приступ слёз нападает, потому что… Конечно, Бэкхён так не думал. Бэкхён же думает, он монстр. Монстры не плачут. Монстрам всегда плевать.

— Мне… правда жаль, — хотя в сравнении с бёновыми травмами маленькое «жаль» звучит совсем уж незначительно.

Бэкхён отдёргивает пальцы.

— Я… Я подумал, что это ты её убил, — объясняется альфа. — И я… озверел. Я был в ярости, понимаешь? Моя мать, она всё рассказала, и… — голос вздрагивает совсем позорно, — я так боялся что ты умрёшь. 

Предложение обрывается новым всхлипом. Если бы принц умер — Чанёль бы остался один. И он бы не выдержал. Ничем уже не заткнул бы пустоту внутри. Но пока есть Бэкхён. Он способен делать так, чтобы у альфы в груди становилось тепло. Ему это жизненно необходимо. Сейчас — особенно. Чанёль продолжает говорить свои честные и стыдные «прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотел», и Бэкхён выглядит всё более поражённо. Пока не усмехается. Совсем слабым изгибом губы, но альфе хватает. Его словно плетью ударяют по щекам. Омега закрывает лицо ладонями, а тоска усиливается с каждой секундой молчания. Побуждает продолжить свой больной монолог. Чанёль бы извинялся долго, очень долго, если бы усмешка не намекнула на бесполезность.

— Если я вдруг такой важный, — у омеги голос тоже дрожит, — то… то зачем было всё, что… раньше? И ты… с твоей женой, вы…

Бэкхён двигается неосторожно, и вопрос перебивается скулежом. Чанёль пытается догадаться. Поясняет осторожно:

— Джису… — говорить такое после её смерти — кощунственно, однако это действительно так, — я никогда её не любил. Но у неё должен был быть ребёнок, и…

— У меня тоже! — повышает голос Бэкхён. Так отчаянно, что сердце снова обрывается. — Но меня ты почему-то… ты… т-только… меня... 

Сейчас уже очевидно, о чём он говорит. Чанёль напоминает как можно более мягко:

— Но ты ведь правда сам пришёл, — от каждого неспокойного выдоха омеги под сердцем перерезает доступ к крови и кислороду. — Мне жаль, что я был… недостаточно нежен, но…

— Я пришёл, — кивает вдруг Бэкхён, чтобы снова перейти на плаксивость, — и я передумал, я как тебя увидел, я… Я испугался очень. А ты… Ты не остановился, а после ещё и наорал, и… Ты хоть заметил, что я пытался сопротивляться?

Чанёль прикрывает глаза. Вспоминает, раз принц просит. Озвучивает:

— Поначалу — да, но потом… — на секунду приходится осечься. — Потом я заломил тебе руки, и… Чёрт, звучит как-то хуже, чем было.

— Правильно звучит, — усмехается омега сквозь всхлипы. — Да ты в полтора раза больше, чем я! Что… что я вообще м-могу…

Он может Чанёля изводить на такое сожаление, что его скоро самобичеванием будет впору назвать. И альфа абсолютно искренен, когда шепчет извинения ещё и за это. Когда пытается пересилить бёновы обиды чем-то весомым. Для начала — извинениями. Резко вдруг вспоминает про брошь, которую в какой-то из моментов уронил на пол. Координация в последние два дня — ни к чёрту. И внимание тоже. Чанёль поднимает украшение. Протягивает принцу, по-прежнему стоя у его кровати на коленях:

— Тебе, кстати, четырнадцать стукнуло, — он пытается преподнести новость радостным тоном. — Смотри, это… Я хотел подарить тебе ещё не двенадцать, но ты тогда ушёл, и, в общем, вот. Лиса. Как на твоём гербе.

Пауза повисает неловкая. До ударов сердца прямо в ушах.

— Тебе нравится? — добавляет Чанёль. Очень надеясь хотя бы на одно «да». Получает только севшее:

— Моя лиса — чёрная. А это рыжая.

Альфа закусывает губу. Кладя брошь на подушку рядом с принцем.

— У меня тогда не было времени найти что-нибудь получше. Хочешь, ювелиры тебе сделают другую? Или кузнецы что-нибудь скуют, или можно ещё одежды, или… Чего ты хочешь? Скажи. Пожалуйста.

Чанёль всё сделает. В пределах разумного, или хотя бы относительно разумного — всё. Когда-то Бэкхён в ответ на такое просил встреч с сёстрами. Сейчас он не просит. Ничего. Молчит, откинувшись на подушки, и от тишины Чанёль начинает с ума сходить. Особенно — когда замечает, что плач у омеги становится сильнее. Он уже не от боли. И он не притворяется. Когда Бэкхён играется в дипломата или взрослого, он пытается выглядеть сильнее и весомее, а тут кривится. Куксится. Ревёт, вытирая слёзы дрожащими кулаками. И Чанёль снова заводит своё бесполезное «не плачь». Не понимая, в чём проблема. Что теперь не так. Он ведь предлагает Бэкхёну тонну всего. Он извиняется. Плевать на причины, он перед ним на коленях. Или… или, возможно, в этом всём и есть проблема. Принц ведь действительно мог уже поверить — он якобы неважен. Мол, у Чанёля есть замечательная жена, отличные советники и полководцы, а он, Бэкхён, тут лишний. Его просто таскают по переговорам и трахают без лишней заботы. Для него ведь сама такая жизнь — оскорбление. А сейчас он не может не видеть, что ошибался. Что важен. До жути важен. При его чувствительности, чего-то кроме слёз ожидать сложно.

Чанёль сам вытирает ему влагу с щёк. Стараясь не касаться тёмно-синего пятна на скуле.

— Я… Я ещё раньше надеялся, что ты станешь для меня и советчиком, и наложником, только когда подрастёшь, — раз уж речь зашла так откровенно, альфа пользуется шансом сказать. Это, кажется, важно. — Просто… не получилось.

— Н-не п-получилось? — омега отталкивает его ладонь от своего лица. — Когда я в первый р-раз тебя увидел, ты уб-бил отца. Во второй — ув-водил с-сестру. Потом…

— Я не хотел с ней ничего делать, — перебить сейчас тоже важно. Бэкхёну — избитому до полусмерти, плачущему и униженному — влезть с сарказмом оказывается необходимо:

— Ты же у нас л-любишь мальчиков, д-да?

Чанёль морщится:

— Нет. Я тогда подумал, что если сделают что-то с тобой, то это будет ещё хуже.

— И с-сам сдел-л-л…

— Да нет же! — альфа на секунду даже снова теряет способность контролировать голос. Из-за того, как его достало бёново упрямство в выставлении его самым ужасным волком планеты. — Ты… Мой отец обошёлся бы с тобой куда хуже, если бы я ничего не сделал. Он… как бы сказать… Он меня проверял. А такие пленники, как ты, не должны хорошо жить. Он так считал. Он тебя душил, чёрт возьми! Ты что, не помнишь?

Кухню, то, как отец кричал, а Бэкхён плакал. И слышал. Однако он парирует, также становясь эмоциональнее:

— Я просто хотел вынести еды собственной сестре! — он вцепляется в одеяло, пытаясь сдержать всхлип. — И вы оба нас завоевали. Ты тоже убивал. Ты там командовал!

— Будь я другим, я бы не выжил, — цедит альфа. Оправдываясь. За то, за что вообще-то не надо оправдываться. Однако быть хорошим в глазах омеги надёжно становится потребностью. Давно уже стало. Из-за её неудовлетворения Чанёль и злился так часто.

— А я почему должен из-за этого столько всего терпеть? — всё же всхлипывает Бэкхён. — Раньше, и… И сейчас тоже. Я… Мне, может, никто ничего и не должен, но я к тебе как должен относиться? Заставлять тебя чувствовать, да, или как ты сказал? Ещё подставляться, что ли?

— Тише, — Чанёль сжимает кулаки омеги. Поглаживает. Держа себя в руках и пытаясь расслабить чужие. — Ты… Ты ничего не должен. Ладно.

Хотя вообще-то натворил проступков сверх всякой меры. Но Чанёль тоже, и тут сложно оценивать. Тут они никогда не согласятся. Лучше предположить, мол, теперь всё.

— Мы квиты, если тебе так нравится, — признаёт альфа. — И… Не нужно подставляться, я не об этом говорил, просто…

Чанёль не знает, в какие слова облечь чёртов комок у горла. Бэкхён тем временем смотрит. Переживающим взглядом, по-прежнему больным, и переспрашивает:

— Что просто?..

— Просто не ненавидь меня, — у альфы такое чувство, словно сейчас он опять начнёт плакать. — Пожалуйста, Бэкхён. Мы… Мы можем устроить всё по-другому, если хочешь. Чтобы тебе ничего не пришлось терпеть. Только скажи, как.

Принц смотрит на него округлившимися глазами.

Чанёль не чудище. Он не хочет, чтобы Бэкхён страдал.

Оказывается, это немаленький такой сюрприз.

— А потом ты опять со мной что-нибудь сделаешь?

Не верит. После всего, уже сделанного — естественно. Да Бэкхён из-за Чанёля двинуться без скулежа не может.

— Я не сделаю, — обещает альфа, и не надеясь, что поможет. — Особенно если ты не будешь провоцировать. Я очень тебя об этом прошу. Но я клянусь, я постараюсь, я очень постараюсь, чтобы ты из-за меня больше не плакал. Я буду о тебе заботиться. Защищать тебя. Как обещал. Хорошо?

Бэкхён поднимает взгляд вверх. К потолку.

Он не убивал Джису, однако он мог знать о яде. Догадываться. Об этом Чанёль намеренно не думает. Такое простить невозможно. Он предполагает — Бэкхён не знал. Принц ведь сам зашёл в ту комнату, наверное, тоже хотел глотнуть, и бездыханным сейчас мог бы быть он.

Только омега Чанёлю так и не верит. Однозначно боится, что альфа опять сорвётся. И фразу про «не провоцируй», кажется, воспринимает, как угрозу:

— Я знаю устройство катапульт. Ими можно очень много людей выкосить. Поможет при обороне, если люди станут опасаться ловушек и не придут на переговоры. Если приведёшь мастеров, скажу, как построить. Ещё могу рассказать про военные команды у людей. Там целая система знаков, узнаешь — сможешь предугадывать действия…

Чанёлю остаётся только гадать, сколько ещё информации Бэкхён хранит в качестве козырей. И размышлять об этом альфа сейчас не желает. Катапульты подождут до утра. Пока что важно успокоить принца. Внушить ему ощущение безопасности. Хотя бы немного. Пусть он знает, как ценен сам по себе.

— Я не собираюсь тебя ни за что наказывать, — прерывает его альфа. — И жизнь выкупать тебе не надо.

Бэкхён замирает. Хмурится с сомнением, от которого меж рёбер щемит.

Омега ему поверит. Рано или поздно. Пока что Чанёль шепчет ему:

— Спи, — и отправляется за вторым одеялом. Забирает из своей комнаты. Укрывает. Чтобы не мёрзли худые руки. И совесть чуть меньше грызла.

Принц делает вид, будто правда заснул за две минуты.

Чанёль делает вид, ему поверил.


	19. девятнадцать

Чанёль назначает ухаживать за омегой сразу троих служанок и одного Минсока. Швеи, которые шили принцу костюмчики, отдают все замеры кузнецам. У них альфа заказывает лёгкие доспехи - с чёрной лисой на всю грудь - и тоненький меч со всё той же лисой на рукояти. И кинжал. И изящную корону, раз Бэкхён так дорожит своей принадлежностью к королевскому дому. Да Чанёль его лисами с ног до головы покроет (после этой мысли, кстати, приказывает пошить шубу из заветного меха) (ни у кого его нет, но альфа заламывает такую цену, что редких зверей наверняка выловят). Ещё принцу приносят любую пищу из кладовых. Несмотря на тот факт, что город по-прежнему осаждён, и рядовые жители ещё при Чунмёне сдали всю свою еду взамен на регулярные пайки. Они неплохие, вожак проверял. А Бэкхёна он проверяет так часто, как может. Открывает дверь комнаты по нескольку раз в день. Обычно омега спит. Тогда Чанёль просто зависает минут на пять, ведь Бэкхён красивый, Бэкхён маленький, и... 

На нём живого места нет. Вдобавок альфа никак не решается сказать, мол, я так тебя избил, и выкидыш так плохо произошёл, что ты, скорее всего, никогда не уже не сможешь принести кому-то ребёнка. Хотя под "кем-то" во всех возможных версиях не скрывается никто, кроме Чанёля. И он как-нибудь выкрутится. Проблему наследников решат другие жёны, или наложницы, да хоть рабыни. Утешает одно: о потерянном зародыше Бэкхён не особо скорбит. Напротив, кажется, рад случившемуся. Чанёль - если честно - и сам выдыхает с облегчением. 

В конце концов, Минсоку про бесплодие он тоже говорить запрещает. Как сказал лекарь? Шансы - девять из десяти?

Один оставшийся даёт успокоить совесть.

То, как ощутимо принц альфу боится - нет. 

Чанёль понимает: он виноват. Бэкхён увидел его с худшей стороны. Ужасной. Чанёль старается понимать его страх снова оказаться беззащитным перед силой и яростью. Чанёль, впервые в жизни, пытается поставить себя на чужое место. На место омеги. Раз - и у него нет физической силы, нет войска, нет ни одной возможности оборониться от опасности. Есть море тех, кто представляет опасность. Есть тот, кто уже делал очень больно, притом не раз, едва не убил за неосторожную фразу, а теперь стоит в дверном проёме. Испытывать страх - естественно. До тех пор, пока альфа не докажет свои самые благие намерения.

Иногда Бэкхён бодрствует (либо не успевает притвориться спящим). Тогда Чанёль не знает, что ему делать и говорить. От касаний принц жмурится, сжимается и натягивает одеяло до самых щёк. Хмурясь - двигаться ему дискомфортно. На слова реагирует с откровенным скептицизмом в изгибе губ. Чанёль спрашивает, чего Бэкхён хочет, рассказывает, что происходит в городе, и никак не решится на ещё одну тираду о том, как принц ему дорог. Лучше позже. Вместе с вручением доспехов, например. И омега поверит. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Хотя бы на капельку теплоты в настороженном взгляде.

Однажды служанка заходит посреди их недо-диалога. Сообщает, потупив глаза:

\- Ему пора выпить лекарства, - и склянку с тумбочки берёт Чанёль. Улыбаясь. Радуясь почти по-глупому от новой возможности времяпровождения. Теперь он имеет право поддержать омегу за плечи, помогая ему присесть. Поправить подушки за его спиной. Одеяло на коленях расправить покрасивей. Под внимательным взглядом девушки (и, немного обречённым - принца) отлить нужных капель в ложку. 

\- Оно горькое, - предпринимает робкую попытку омега. Открывает рот, чтобы продолжить отговаривать, однако Чанёль к нему подносит лекарство:

\- Ты так быстрее восстановишься, - и, после тихого, но трагичного вздоха жидкость исчезает за ранеными губами. Альфа их разбил. Сейчас - проводит большим пальцем, вытирая лишнюю влагу. Бэкхён губы тут же смыкает. Сжимает в беспокойную линию. И дрожать они начинают. Совсем немного. 

Кажется, это и называется нежностью. Чанёль знает не совсем точно. Уверен в одном: за цветами нужно ухаживать. А Бэкхён - он почти тепличный. И слишком долго находился в мире с совершенно неподходящими условиями. Альфа исправит. Альфа всё исправит, даже если мир не устаёт о себе напоминать. И мастеров к принцу Чанёль однажды запускает. Те пытаются со слов принца нарисовать чертёж оружия. Катапульт. Люди используют такие (альфа вроде видел деревянные махины вокруг столицы), притом используют, по слухам, очень успешно. Огромные камни способны давить и таранить десятки тел за раз. Обзавестись такими же будет очень неплохо. Хоть объяснения и растягиваются на несколько часов. Бэкхён старается всё верно обрисовать. Без лукавства - альфа в этом уверен. Бэкхён должен был уже окончательно определиться, на чьей он стороне. Правильно определиться.

Чунмён возвращается на следующий день. Ещё не знающий о произошедшем. Видимо, к разговорам на улицах не особо прислушивался. И это Чанёлю приходится рассказать, пепел каких волчиц развеяли над рекой. Самому заново подняв всю боль, гнев и отчаяние. Как минимум гнев в полной мере передаётся Чунмёну. И о том, сколько ловушек спрятано на заветной поляне, на подхода к ней, вокруг, просто в лесу, а ещё - бойцов, на случай, если жертвы будут разбегаться, он говорит с особой решимостью.

Спрашивает о принце.

Надежды Чанёля эволюционировали уже до того, что, возможно, Бэкхён поднялся к принцессе, чтобы предупредить ту о своих - опять же, возможных - подозрениях. Чунмён, услышав такую версию, улыбается как душевнобольному. И альфа заранее пресекает всё то, что может услышать. Бэкхён не настолько предатель. Он нежный и милый. Он не мог.

Мозги в итоге пытается вправить мать. Нет, она не перечисляет всё то, что этот милый мальчик уже натворил. Она только говорит - пересёкшись с альфой у двери в бёнову спальню - мол, будь Бэкхён чуть-чуть умнее, и Чанёлю, определённо, было бы несдобровать. Тот, естественно, интересуется, почему это. Женщина вдруг окидывает его взглядом едва ли не сочувственным:

\- Если бы ты сам видел, как на него смотришь, - объясняет она, - то давно бы уже пощёчину себе влепил.

\- Да как я смотрю? - это обращение, как и с дурачком, уже не начинает доставать. 

Мать ещё и улыбается точь-в-точь чунмёновой улыбкой:

\- По-щенячьи, Чанёль. Будто это он тут хозяин, а ты ждёшь, пока тебя по голове погладят, - она вздыхает, а во взгляде проявляется теплота. - В жизни не думала, что ты так можешь. Обычно ты... Сын своего отца. Но с ним - другой. 

\- Это... хорошо? - уточняет альфа. Ему правда нужно понять, потому что "по-щенячьи" - это, кажется, унижение, но если он не такой, как отец, то это уже нравится. 

\- Это значит, что он из тебя верёвки смог бы вить, - завершает мать. Улыбается: - Но, по-моему, это очень мило. 

Чанёль так и и остаётся с противоречиями. И, естественно, заходит к Бэкхёну. Так он отвлечётся от всего, что рассказал Чунмену.

Принц, правда, мог слышать разговор с матерью. Что-то для себя сообразить. А если бы он решил погладить Чанёля по голове, то, честно, тот был бы совсем не против. 

Бэкхён вроде как спит.

Чанёль пришёл, чтобы провернуть свою любимую процедуру в виде лекарств с ложечки, но будить омегу - как-то совсем жестоко. Альфа останавливается. Садится у его кровати. Так и не будит ещё довольно долго. Понимая, что, возможно, мать и права. В пределах разумного, конечно же. А ещё - что принц не спит. Он хорошо притворяется. Дышит глубоко и размеренно, не шевелится, лежит на спине. Однако в этом и подвох. Обычно Бэкхён во сне довольно беспокойный. Хмурится, двигается, если кошмары - то мечется по кровати и сжимает кулаки. А сейчас весь из себя безмятежный. Несостыковочка. Чанёль её проверяет, протягивая к принцу руку. Гладя его по щеке парой пальцев. Дыхание Бэкхёна тут же задерживается на пару вдохов. Но он всё ещё якобы спит. Так что альфа ведёт пальцами дальше, по шее, к ключицам, понимая - такой интимности принц не стерпит. И он действительно якобы просыпается. Но без того недовольно-возмущённого прищура, который Чанёль привык видеть. Бэкхён больше похож на... взволнованного. А по руке альфы он не бьёт одну долгую секунду за другой. Позволяет вернуться к шее. Провести по скуле. 

Он точно слышал слова матери. И явно считает их правыми. К тому же... Он не может не думать о том, какие кары (если точнее - насколько ужасная казнь) его ждут, потеряй он расположение Чанёля. Начни отвечать за всё сотворённое. Не бояться такого он тоже не может. Возможно, даже больше, чем боится Чанёля. И понимать - рано или поздно альфа наверняка устанет от безответности. Или даже разозлится. На деле Чанёль в любом случае бы заботился, он уверен, однако Бэкхён ведь считает его плохим. И смотрит сейчас из-под чёрных ресниц ему в глаза. Пока Чанёль продолжает поглаживать бледную щеку. 

Принц, кажется, решился попробовать вить верёвки. Как тогда, когда хотел сбежать перед началом похода, а Чанёль в итоге просто припёр к стене. Но сейчас Бэкхён чуточку более опытный. А Чанёль перед ним рыдал из-за того, как боялся потерять. 

\- Если... - принц прикрывает глаза, вздрагивая, когда альфа касается его губ, - если бы я стал... твоим омегой, то... Что бы ты делал? 

Всё же совсем неопытный. Такое не озвучивают вслух. Не предлагают, как сделку. Однако альфа отвечает мягким голосом:

\- Я бы пытался сделать тебя счастливым. 

Хотя он и так пытается. Но... с надеждой на то, что принц станет его омегой. Честно говоря. А тот прикусывает свою губу. Сомневается. Волнуется. Напуган. Но Чанёль ведь как минимум ему не противен. Гон тому доказательство. Однако омега обхватывает его ладонь. Своей, горячей. Отводит от себя. Вот только держит после этого ещё несколько секунд. Крепко. Так, что у альфы сердце заходится быстрее. И ощущается это как приглашение все чужие сомнения преодолеть. Бэкхёну с альфой будет хорошо. Он готов доказывать. Бэкхёну ведь жизненно важна его симпатия. Он должен до смерти бояться без неё остаться. Чанёлю это на руку. 

Чанёль поит его всем арсеналом лекарств. Хотя Минсок его как-то раз поправил, мол, это просто укрепляющие средства. Помогут восстановиться. Бэкхён, к счастью, восстанавливается относительно быстро. 

Модель катапульты, построенная с его слов, работает. Чанёль поэтому смотрит на Чунмёна едва ли не победно. Как только снаряд (из тряпок, потому что город тесный, и настоящий камень неизвестно куда бы улетел) успешно пролетает над их головами. 

Бэкхён с ними. 

Честное слово. 

Наверное, альфа убеждает скорее себя, однако вечносомневающегося Чунмёна - тоже. Тот только качает головой с по-прежнему саркастическим видом. А идею катапульт всецело одобряет. Особенно - после того, как в разговор вклинивается Минсок. Непривычно-взбудораженный. И сообщает, что знает, как сделать снаряды горючими. Они тогда будут не просто падать, но и гореть при этом, и поджигать. Ему нужен только какой-то там список материалов, которые альфа Чунмёну поручает отыскать. Есть ещё проблема с древесиной. Её в итоге приходится добывать, как воду. По ночам, с охраной и через (есть надежда, что всё ещё тайные) проходы. 

Формально, переговоры никто не отменял. Если в городе нет шпионов - то люди, давшие отраву, даже не знают, сработала она или нет. Да и вообще, они ведь считают волков тупыми. Достаточно тупыми, чтобы их семьи можно было травить и уходить потом живыми. Хотя метили наверняка в Чанёля. Спасла его Джису. Милая и оскорблённая Джису, но альфа запрещает себе о ней думать. Только о мести. Иначе - слишком больно. 

Бэкхён начинает ходить. Морщась ещё на каждом шаге и не выходя за пределы комнаты. Чанёль за его выздоровление переживает, как за своё. Вернее, больше, потому что у альфы тело сильное, крепкое и выносливое. Принц куда слабее. И Чанёль чувствует себя немного мудаком, когда проверяет, как Бэкхён реагирует на него. На касания к рукам и волосам. Предложение помочь с походом до кухни, так как Бэкхён хочет есть, и аппетит - это замечательно, служанки с едой - ещё замечательней, но ведь можно обнять омегу за талию и держать под руки. Он ведь соглашается. Краснеет, опускает голову, кажется даже каким-то несчастным, но альфа обнимает со всей готовностью. И с бережностью. Выкинув из головы все лишние мысли. О том, что Бэкхён мог кивнуть из страха, а не из желания. Или о том, что это правда нечестно - пользоваться положением. Он же не для плохого пользуется. Он кормит. Лечит. Раскладывает перед принцем целый ряд новой одежды, а скоро и доспехи притаскивает. Они очень лёгкие, в основном, из кожи, и металлом скорее декорированы, так что принцу будет удобно. В боях же ему бывать не придётся. Это просто... почётно. В том числе и Чанёлю - иметь под рукой королевского омегу. Наследника, учитывая, что его сёстры сбежали и сейчас неизвестно где. По крайней мере, Бэкхён говорит, он не в курсе. Мол, специально не интересовался местом, на случай, если будут допрашивать с какими-то плохими целями. 

Корону Бэкхён вертит в руках дольше всего остального. И перед зеркалом вертится, убрав её в волосы. Ему идёт. Тонкие линии из тёмного металла с зелёными камешками на концах. Приятно сочетается с цветом волос, одежды и глаз. Со всем ним. Он родился, чтобы ходить в короне. Чанёлю приятно её ему давать. Пусть даже чисто декоративную. 

Скоро омега проверяет, способен ли вить верёвки. Ответ, конечно же - нет. Чанёлю просто не хочется его расстраивать. Он полностью контролирует ситуацию, когда заказывает ещё пару кинжалов. Вместе с плащом, о котором принц заикнулся. Чанёль абсолютно сознательно требует звать Бэкхёна официально, Высочеством. Потому что тот сказал, так ему будет комфортнее. Чунмён зря глядит на вожака с таким выражением лица, будто вот-вот покрутит пальцем у виска. Альфа уступит в малом. А взамен получит всего омегу. Власть же всё ещё у Чанёля. Целиком и полностью. И эта власть работает, чёрт возьми. Бэкхён не отталкивает его. Поддерживает всякие лёгкие разговоры. О том, как Чанёль судил волков, своровавших друг у друга жутко запутанным способом. Обвиняли друг друга и палились прямо на судилище. Забавно было. Или как, давно ещё, отец бросил его отряд, и они маскировались под бродяг без еды и оружия, чтобы добраться до дома. Опаснее, конечно, но забавно тоже. Чанёль вспоминает всё, над чем можно хотя бы улыбнуться. Бэкхён иногда почти улыбается. Уголки губ приподнимаются вверх, и глаза сощуриваются по-доброму. В груди тогда замирает. Дыхание спирает. Но омега постоянно опускает голову в последний момент или просто будто бы теряется. Явно не может пересилить тот блок, который запрещает ему улыбаться всяким чудищам. 

Однажды Бэкхён прикалывает его брошь себе на рубашку. Глядит робко на реакцию. На улыбку. Принц по-прежнему беспокойный. Но он однозначно принимает правила происходящего. Он боится и он согласен. Чанёль кладёт ладони на плечи омеги. Обёрнутые бархатом. Его, Чанёля, бархатом. Бэкхён даже этому не противится. Смотрит снизу-вверх однозначно испуганно. Приоткрыв губы. Выпрямив брови. Однако он не отнимает от себя Чанёля. Хоть и боится до мурашек по тонкой шее, но оттолкнуть не может себе позволить. С одной стороны у него страх перед злостью альфы. Перед смертью. С другой - тот факт, сколько вожак для него делает. Выбор же очевиден. И Чанёль нутром чует неправильность такого подхода. Строить что-то на страхе и подарках. Но он согласен уже на любые методы, потому что ему нужно то бёново тепло. Нужен он. Нужно, чтобы гладили по голове, с каким бы сарказмом мать ни говорила. 

Принц не гладит, однако он позволяет обхватить свою шею ладонями. Выше, к щекам. Которые тут же алеют. Поднять его лицо, смущённое и почти что паникующее, но... Чанёль ведь правда ничего плохого не сделает. Он даже не целует ещё в губы. Пока - только лоб. Просто декларирует намерения. Сделать Бэкхёна своим омегой. И принц всё ещё не отталкивает.

Альфа позволяет себе верить, что дело не только в страхе. Что он принцу нравится. И касается губами самого кончика его носа. То, как Бэкхён краснеет - забавно. Пытается отвернуться, но альфа всё ещё обхватывает щёки. Пресекает нерешительные попытки. Происходящее выходит очень... нежным, как кажется Чанёлю, и остановиться он в себе сил не находит. Он касается губ. Своими. Легко и поверхностно, затем - захватывает крепче, после - уже напористо, и принц поддаётся. Он не отвечает, но он поддаётся чужим губам и позволяет положить ладони на талию. Дрожать начинает. Совсем мелко. Видимо, боится, однако это пройдёт. Чанёль подчинит его так, что омеге понравится. Его губы уже размыкаются, как только альфа толкается языком. Бэкхён, похоже, не дышит, когда тот скользит у него во рту. Горячо, близко, приятно. Так ведь? Альфе - точно. Держать под ладонями тонкое тело. Целовать. Не быть отвергаемым. Хотя скоро он ощущает ладони на своей груди. Они не пихают прочь, но... это словно просьба не приближаться. Не прижимать к себе так, как Чанёлю хочется. Эту просьбу сложно послушать. Очень сложно. Когда Бэкхён прямо перед ним, его совсем не тянет отпускать. Но ладони стягивают рубашку в кулаки. Дрожащие. И Чанёль заставляет себя отстраниться.

У принца слеза стекает по пунцовой от смущения щеке. Чанёль вздыхает - честное слово, без злости, просто устало - а омега вздрагивает всем телом. Разжимает ладони. Будто показывая, мол, если надо, он ещё потерпит, только не надо злиться или бить.

Теперь злость чувствуется уже отчётливей. Но Чанёль отпускает. Всё равно ещё нужно проинспектировать строительство катапульт. Бэкхёном нельзя увлекаться. Тем более - когда он действует однозначно вынужденно.

Впрочем, Чанёлю постепенно становится плевать, вынужденно тот или добровольно. Альфа не хочет гадать. Он хочет обнимать, целовать - в губы, в щёки, в шею - гладить трясущиеся руки, дарить новые ценности, говорить с принцем, в конце концов. Чанёль имеет право. И омега не противится. По крайней мере, не вслух.

Бэкхёну где-то внутри ведь наверняка нравится. За его стеснением, гордостью и страхом. Он может не признавать сколько угодно, просто есть то, что нельзя подделать. Краску на щеках. Сбитое дыхание. Мурашки там, где альфа проводит пальцами. Чанёль уверен - если он зайдёт дальше, то все эти признаки выльются в возбуждение.

Принц не выглядит счастливым. И альфа пытается это исправить. Вспоминает о Суён и как-то раз предлагает её вернуть. Знакомое лицо. Бэкхёну ведь было бы приятно. Однако тот вскидывает брови, уточняя:

\- Та служанка?

\- Да, она... хорошо к тебе относилась, и...

Бэкхён вдруг морщится:

\- А ты её трахал.

Подобное звучит из его уст так непривычно, что Чанёль замирает на пару секунд. Подавляя нервозный смешок. И понимая - нет, никого из омег в его жизнь возвращать не стоит. Бэкхён не согласится быть не единственным. Альфе сейчас несложно выполнить такое условие. Хотя напряжение в теле уже начинает давить на мозги.

Мать вдруг начинает ужинать вместе с ними. Вместе с Бэкхёном, вернее. На альфу она постоянно косится с осуждением. Когда он вытирает омеге губы салфеткой. Или поправляет другую салфетку, заткнутую за ворот камзола. Подкладывает ему еды - у принца почему-то снова начинаются проблемы с аппетитом.

\- Чанёль, - просит мать не предвещающим хорошего тоном. - Ты не мог бы остаться помочь мне с посудой?

Вместо служанок. То есть поговорить. От Бэкхёна всё внутри не желает отрываться ни на секунду. Чанёль бы уже снова спал бы с ним в обнимку, если бы тело не среагировало (наверняка) животно, а Бэкхён ещё не дрожал бы слишком сильно.

Альфа остаётся наедине с матерью. Которая обходит стол с отчётливой угрозой. Удостоверяется, что принц ушёл, и захлопывает за ним дверь. Чанёлю становится всё более неуютно по мере того, как разгневанная чем-то женщина подходит к нему ближе. И не понимает, какого чёрта. Он ведь заботится. Он нежный и осторожный. Бэкхён, бывает, плачет после объятий, но это пройдёт.

Лицо вдруг обжигает пощёчиной. Такой, что голову швыряет в сторону. Там уже ждёт другая пощёчина. Затем мать хватает пальцами его подбородок и заставляет смотреть себе в глаза. Чанёль так (только без пощёчин) делал с принцем, и, оказывается, это довольно неприятно. Унизительно.

\- Это я за него, - заявляет она звенящим от гнева голосом. - Потому что он ко мне приходит плакаться. Знаешь, из-за чего?

Альфа вскидывает брови. Готовый обороняться. Мать наверняка просто поняла что-то не так.

\- Бэкхён думает, что ты пытаешься его купить, - огорашивает мать. - И он боится тебе отказывать. Потому что ты снова можешь слететь с катушек и забить его до потери сознания. А ещё он боится, что ты потащишь его в постель. Так что прекращай, понял? Оставь его в покое. Он и так от тебя натерпелся.

... но сейчас ведь не придётся. Всё будет по-другому. И Чанёль его не покупает, это даже звучит как-то мерзко и неправильно. Подарками альфа просто доказывает, как Бэкхён ему дорог. Сколько Чанёль готов потратить, чтобы Бэкхёну было радостно.

\- Чанёль?.. - повторяет мать с нажимом. Объясняет, будто её сын глухой или тупой: - Ты его пугаешь. Ему из-за тебя плохо. Он из-за тебя плачет. Ты от него так никакой симпатии не добьёшься. Прекращай, чёрт тебя возьми! 

Чанёлю не так уж и важно, как. Он сделает так, чтобы было по-настоящему. Бэкхёну всё понравится. В конечном счёте. Его страх - довольно глупый. Альфа его победит. 

Мать повторяет своё "Чанёль" ещё раз, чуя неладное, однако тот действительно немного глухой. Уверенность в том, что принц будет его и всё при этом будет хорошо, сильнее любых возражений. Желание, чтобы было так. Необходимость. Потребность. 

Мать вздыхает, хватаясь за голову:

\- А потом ты опять его ко мне принесёшь? - произносит она с надрывом. - Когда сломаешь? 

Такого не случится. Чанёль так и отвечает, пусть даже мать не верит. Альфа-то уверен. Он всё устроит. Аккуратно и заботливо. 

Бэкхён при его появлении прикидывается спящим. На этот раз - не очень талантливо. В первую очередь, благодаря влажным щекам. Он плакал. Опять, чёрт возьми, плакал. Боялся, видимо, что мать расскажет, а Чанёль разозлится. 

Альфа поправляет на нём одеяло. Убирает тёмную чёлку и целует в лоб. Чанёлю нравится дарить ласку. И он надеется, что Бэкхёну нравится её получать. Альфа шепчет почти просяще:

\- Не бойся, маленький, - дыхание омеги замирает. - Я... Тебе больше не будет плохо, понимаешь? Я просто хочу о тебе заботиться. 

И чтобы принц отвечал на заботу, конечно же. 

Чанёль ведь не бьёт. Не кричит. Не наказывает его ни за что и выполняет просьбы. Кроме тех, которые остановиться. Бэкхён их не озвучивает. Однако они читаются в его страхе. Когда Чанёль старается стать ближе. Ловит губами учащённое дыхание. Притягивает к себе. Бэкхён прекратит бояться тогда, когда поймёт, что альфа - это приятно. Вот Чанёль и показывает. Объятия, поцелуи, касания. Принц очень хрупкий в его руках. Чуть позже - и на коленях. Альфа приучает его к себе. Закидывает чужие руки себе на плечи. Придерживает бёдра, когда омега пытается свести ноги и сползти с него обратно на кровать. Чанёль пользуется положением, однако пользуется с исключительно благими целями. И для себя, и для омеги. Бэкхёну ведь уже нравилось. Нужно только убрать тот этап, на котором он кричал от боли. Оставить удовольствие. Присвоить омегу окончательно. 

Близится день условных переговоров. Он же станет днём атаки. Целым строем катапульт из-за укреплений, давно уже ждущей армией и - через лазутчика приходит весточка - войском из леса. Там Сехун откуда-то взялся и взял командование. Чанёль не завидует тем, кто стоял на его пути. И радуется тому, что Сехун к нему вернулся. Он не подведёт. Он всех вырежет. 

Мать ещё пару раз влезает с тем, как Бэкхён альфу якобы страшится и что необходимо не трогать. Не заходить дальше. Но принц очень красивый в подаренных ему камзольчиках. Он постоянно краснеет из-за альфы. Из-за собственных желаний, если быть точнее. А когда принц стонет - альфа помнит - он совсем крышесносный. Его хочется испытать снова. Чанёль в принципе не привык к воздержанию, а под боком - омега, позволяющий себя целовать. К тому же ему правда надо перестроить мироощущение. Вписать туда понимание: альфа - это вовсе необязательно жестоко и больно. Это хорошо. 

А ещё Чанёль скоро выезжает на битву. Он может погибнуть. Он хочет любить. Бэкхёна. И он уверен, что сможет сделать всё правильно. Что омега тоже хочет. Нужно только... помочь ему признать. Бэкхён всё ещё даже на поцелуи толком не отвечает. Не обнимает сам. Альфа списывает чужую нерешительность на смущение. Значит, придётся раскрепощать. 

Принц будет благодарен. Как только прочувствует все прелести включения постели в их жизнь. Чанёль осознаёт, краем сознания, что он не даёт омеге достаточно времени. Лучше было бы выждать дольше. Касаться пока не так смело. Однако терпеть - тяжело. Когда можно обнять со спины. После дня, ушедшего на подготовку к атаке. Уткнуться носом в изящную шею, вдыхая сладость, ещё (совсем немного) отравленную горьким, и... Вернуть омеге свой запах кажется необходимым. На уровне инстинктов. Чертовски сильных. 

Альфа смыкает руки у принца на груди. Жмёт к себе теснее. Бэкхён вцепляется в его запястья, однако отнять не решается. Стоит и дрожит, пока Чанёль его шею целует. Выцеловывает. До линии подбородка, до щеки, вынуждая омегу наклонить голову. Подставиться. Бэкхёну идёт покорность. Сколько бы фальши в ней ни было. Чанёль разворачивает омегу к себе. Ловит, как всегда, перепуганный взгляд. Понимая: сегодня всё зайдёт дальше. Так как завтра - бой. Виновник которого - не стоит забывать - дрожит сейчас у альфы под ладонями. А нужен ближе. 

Чанёль целует его. Сначала - осторожно, затем - глубже, гуляя ладонями по тонкому телу и распаляясь за считанные минуты. Бэкхён дышит с перебоями. Упирается ему в плечи, и альфа останавливается на пару секунд. Шепчет, что бояться нечего. Кладёт палец на губы принца, чтобы не думал возражать, однако тот начинает говорить как раз в это мгновение. И палец пропадает за губами. Во рту. Там, где влажно и горячо. Бэкхён замирает от неожиданности, а Чанёлю откровенно плохо. Из-за того, насколько пошло выглядит картинка перед глазами. И каким осторожным нужно оставаться. 

Альфа пытается. Ведя принца перед собой, спиной вперёд, и опуская его на кровать. Наваливаясь сверху. Вжимая омегу в простыни и со всё большим трудом удерживая себя в руках. Бэкхён под ним, Бэкхён никуда не денется, это под его рубашку Чанёль сейчас запускает руки, и от всего этого можно сойти с ума. С альфой такого никогда не было. Чтобы нетерпение крутило вены, а жар сжигал все лишние мысли. Чтобы хотелось до безумия сильно. Желание овладеть - важнее любого другого. Заставить принца стонать, когда альфа будет в него вбиваться. Кричать. Любить в ответ. Хотя бы немного. 

Чанёль скользит руками по худому телу. Добирается до сосков. Напряжённых. Твёрдых под шёлком. Сжимает их, слышит сорваный выдох, и поэтому то, как омега мотает головой, не кажется убедительным. Хотя он впервые за долгое время что-то отрицает. Отказывается. Но сопротивляться мог бы куда активнее. 

Чанёль заново наклоняется к его губам - и едва не матерится сквозь зубы. 

Бэкхён упирается в его плечи вытянутыми руками. Стараясь из-под него выползти. Такие действия - они уже серьёзнее, но... Он ведь тоже возбуждается. Чанёль продолжает играться с его сосками. За несколько секунд вынуждая принца с воистину мученическим лицом закусить губу. Затем - спускается ладонью между его ног. Сжимает твёрдое сквозь ткань. Бэкхён хочет. Следовательно, он не может не быть согласным. Только... возможно, всё ещё не решается сам это признать. 

Чанёль обхватывает его запястья. Пригвождает к простыням. Голод по омеге - почти звериный. Альфа целует в метку. Зная, что там особо чувствительно. Вдыхает сладость, исходящую от кожи. Вбирает её в себя, расстёгивая шёлковую рубашку. Резко. Быстро. Срывая пуговицы. Желая обнимать наконец без всяких препятствий. Бэкхён хватается то за его руки, то за волосы на затылке, и это довольно больно - когда силятся отттянуть. Но зато напоминает: так нельзя. Пока ещё - нет. 

Альфа неимоверным усилием воли заставляет себя отстраниться. Нависнуть над раскрасневшимся омегой, опёршись о локти. Тот глядит почти паникующе. Глупый. Ему будет так хорошо, как никогда раньше не было, но при новой попытке поцеловать чужой локоть упирается в шею. 

\- П-пожалуйста, - шепчет принц, едва шевеля распухшими губами, - Чанёль, я понимаю, что... я тебе обязан, и, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не злись, но... я не готов к... к этому...

Почти смешно же. Бэкхён - не девственник. Он далеко не невинный мальчик. И с Чанёлем в постели он уже был. Он стонал. Он за него цеплялся. Сейчас тоже будет, притом куда сильнее. Потому что альфа чуть лучше себя контролирует. По крайней мере, пытается, разводя опять тонкие руки. И ноги тоже. Однако долго наслаждаться разложенным под собой омегой не получается. Тот лягается. Руки пытается высвободить. Чанёль продолжает напирать, терзая нежные губы, и остановиться - немыслимо. Бэкхён весь нежный. Сладкий. Его. Нужен, как воздух, которого в лёгких почти уже не остаётся. Кислород полностью тратится на бешеной силы пульс. 

Омега бьётся упорнее, бьёт альфу, куда попадает, но Чанёль не отрывается от этих губ. Чувствуя на языке привкус крови. Это тонкая кожица снова лопнула. Бэкхён издаёт сдавленный и болезненный звук. Через пару секунд - всхлипывает. Альфа же всё ещё уверен, что сумеет пересилить страх. Заставит себя хотеть. 

Он игнорирует то, как Бэкхён отталкивает его. Альфа прижимается вплотную. Используя абсолютное физическое превосходство. Руки скользят под чужую спину, прижимая всего омегу к Чанёлю. Лишая того возможности метаться по кровати, и Чанёль тут же получает пощёчину. Слабую и смазанную. На неё тоже легко не обратить внимания. Однако затем принц упирается ладонями ему в лоб и подбородок. Выгибается, пытаясь убрать от себя. Давит почти что больно. Так что одну руку из-под тонкого тела приходится вытащить. Обхватить ею чужие кисти и прижать к подушке над бёновой головой. Обездвиживая. Целуя, и в голову правда не приходит мысль, что лопнувшая губа - вот что по-настоящему больно. 

Бэкхён дышит, как утопающий. Всхлипывает, но Чанёль ведь действительно нежно стягивает с него рубашку. Думает спуститься к брюкам, однако вспоминает: ласка. Её должно быть много. Достаточно для принца. Чтобы он расслабился наконец. Раздвинул ноги и выбросил страхи. Отдался. А Чанёль бы взял. Брал бы, брал и брал, пока перед глазами бы ни начало темнеть. 

Он (временно) оставляет в покое израненные губы. Мажет своими по шее. Ключицам. Планирует спуститься ниже, но слышит всхлип. Он режет слух. Хотя Чанёль успевает поцеловать ещё в плечо. Прежде чем принц, чей рот больше никто не занимает, начинает полноценно рыдать. В голос. Задыхаясь от плача, трясясь и остужая пыл альфы за считанные секунды. 

Он приподнимается над Бэкхёном. По-прежнему сжимая его кисти. Надеясь, мол, ещё можно как-то продолжать, однако весь омега - это одно паникующее "нельзя". Он не дёргается больше. Не вырывается. Только глотает слёзы, пытаясь свести свои ноги вместе, и Чанёля как по затылку ударяет. Очень тяжёлым. Прочищающим мозги. 

У него во рту - кровь Бэкхёна. Другая её струйка из дрожащей губы течёт к шее. На которой опять засосы. Довольно... грубые. И принц не выглядит так, словно хочет. Хотя бы чего-нибудь хочет. Кроме того, чтобы его не трогали. 

Чанёль теряется. Стараясь подавить возбуждение. Оно бы завело туда, где Бэкхён бы уже точно ни за что не простил. К счастью, в схватке между одержимостью альфы и плачем омеги побеждает омега. А Чанёль, отпуская его руки, начинает постепенно ужасаться. Это ведь реально... одержимость. Последние пару-тройку недель. Стремление добиться принца без оглядки на чувства, методы и его самого. 

Альфа садится на кровати. Подумав немного - слезает с неё. Отходит подальше. Но в итоге не может быть далеко, когда Бэкхён продолжает рыдать. Подходит - накрыть одеялом - и снова накатывает та ужасная беспомощность. Перед необходимостью успокоить. Из-за того, как сам довёл до срыва.

\- Бэкхён? - обращается к нему альфа. Пытается улыбнуться, демонстрируя, что взял над собой контроль: - Ваше Высочество?

Омега даже на такое небывалое событие - обращение по титулу - не реагирует. Успевший уже свернуться калачиком. Его Чанёль и заворачивает в два слоя покрывал. Закрывая голую кожу. Поглаживая плечи как можно более осторожно. Пока сердце снова и снова протыкает совестью.

\- Ты... Я тебя не трону, слышишь? - говорить это - больно, так как, в идеале, Бэкхёна успокаивало бы наличие Чанёля рядом. А не его отсутствие. Но пока... Есть то, что есть. Вернее - то, что Чанёль заслужил. А принц - нет. Он заслуживает казни, но не слёз из-за того, как его распинали на этой кровати. Чанёль наконец понимает, почему не был согласен с идеей наказать рабством или наложничеством. Война и отношения - разные вещи. Пусть даже одно провоцирует другое. И за то, каким бесчестным омега был на войне, его нельзя наказывать чем-то личным. Чанёль вспоминает палатку, из которой выволок тогда ещё Лиса. После угрозы изнасиловать прямо там. И себе самому хочется надавать пощёчин. Бэкхён ведь потому и боролся так упорно. Потому возмущался. Альфу за предательства бы казнили. Омегу - будь Чанёль более традиционным вожаком - пустили бы по кругу прямо в войске. На сколько бы хватило. И в этом действительно есть что-то неравноценное. Несправедливое. Когда к альфам относятся по-равному, в то время как к омегам - по-собственнически. А насилие - это почти нормально.

Бэкхёна именно насилие сломало настолько. 

Чанёль действительно убил бы каждого, кто ранил принца. Но это, чёрт возьми, он. Постоянно - он. Даже когда Бэкхён в его руках относительно... ну, не добровольно, но хотя бы без явного сопротивления. Терпит его прикосновения. Позволяет целовать. Сбегая постоянно к матери. Может, надеясь, что она Чанёля образумит. А он не слушал. Он реально словно оглох. Ослеп. От жажды заполучить себе всё и сразу. Животной жажды. Бэкхён плачет, и к нему она теперь кажется неприменимой.

Чанёль опускает голову к коленям. Зарывается руками в волосы. Не понимая. Правда, не понимая, как вообще хоть что-то исправить. Он... он был слишком напористым, да, но ведь заботливым. Он окружил вниманием. Простил за промахи. Исполнял все подряд желания. Касался нежно и обнимал бережно. Делал всё то, что, по идее, должен делать хороший альфа. А Бэкхён всё равно не принимает. Только притворяется из-за страха. И это больно. Когда отторгает тот, кто важнее любого в жизни. Когда ему сейчас наверняка больнее, потому что альфа не смог обращаться достаточно аккуратно. Не способен. Не умеет. Не предназначен для красивых и нежных созданий. Самого красивого. Не тогда, когда так морщится от слёз, но вот спокойный...

Хотя спокойствие ведь тоже было враньём. Омега никогда не спокоен рядом с Чанёлем. Альфа же ему больно делает. Травмирует. Бередит старые раны и наносит новые. Ненавидя себя за это. Чувствуя себя так, словно пришёл с крестьянским плугом в какой-то прекрасный волшебный замок. И разносит теперь всё. Раз - и мечты разбиты, два - сказки, три - тело, четыре... а от Бэкхёна вообще многое осталось? 

Чанёль его убивает. 

Прямо сейчас он себя готов убить. Однако принц продолжает задыхаться. И его важно успокоить. Загладить вину. Надежда на то, что омега ему улыбнётся, всё ещё жжёт в сердце. Даже если нет - он должен стать не таким несчастным. Он заслуживает лучшего. Гораздо. И это толкает вперёд:

\- Бэкхён? - альфа с запозданием понимает, что тоже плачет. Слышно по осипшему голосу. - Пожалуйста. Скажи, что я могу сделать. Я сделаю. Только... не плачь так. Я видеть этого не могу.

Бэкхён прячет лицо в ладонях. Несколько секунд успокаивается, прежде чем провсхлипывать саркастичное "значит, отвернись". Осекаясь на последней букве. Лепеча сразу после какое-то чёртово извинение. Словно Чанёль его казнит за наглость.

\- Не надо, - прерывает он запинающееся "прост-рост-ост", и он не собирается слушать, как омега дойдёт до "ти". - Бэкхён, это... Это я извиняюсь.

Нужно конкретизировать. Нужно, даже если мысли разбегаются при виде слёз, а признавать свои ошибки - стыдно и непривычно.

\- Это я не умею... быть хорошим, - альфа опускает взгляд к полу. - Я, кажется, не могу. Но мне жаль. Честное слово, Бэкхён, я... Я просто хотел, чтобы ты меня любил. Меня особо никогда не любили, я - тем более, никого, но ты... Ты ведь как создан был для этого. Красивый такой. 

Изящный, хрупкий, сообразительный, милый, но все эти эпитеты язык не поворачивается сказать. И так с трудом говорит самое основное. Чанёль пытается концентрироваться. Он всё ещё может умереть завтра. Было бы неприятно остаться в чужой памяти всё тем же чудищем.

\- Пожалуйста, Бэкхён, я... Я не прошу тебя о том, чтобы ты вдруг... подставлялся, - вот уж на что омега действительно плохо способен. - Только пойми меня. И не плачь. Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты плакал, я не хотел делать больно, или принуждать, просто... Боги, я не знаю, как выразить правильно, но когда я тебя вижу, мне сразу хочется тебя касаться. Или говорить с тобой. И чтобы ты меня хотя бы обнял, понимаешь? А когда ты отворачиваешься, это... Это как будто мне сердце вырывают, вставляют обратно, и мне потом нужно ходить с таким видом, словно оно в порядке. Но... оно нет, и...

Всхлипы душат. Отчаяние подходит к горлу. Чанёль выговаривает "я ненавижу то, что я с тобой делаю", не запнувшись, однако дальше наступает мрак. Он прерывается на каждом слове. Совершенно не научен справляться с проблемами в дыхании. Но он пытается объяснить, как сильно хотел, чтобы Бэкхён ему радовался, что ему мозги иногда переклинивает, что он сам себя презирает за то, как пользовался бёновыми страхами, и что Бэкхёну совсем не нужно бояться.

\- Я могу не в-вернуться завт-тра, - Чанёль задерживает вдох, силясь в очередной раз звучать более твёрдо. - Если что, о тебе позаботится моя мать. Только...

Рыдание снова перетягивает горло петлёй. Альфа упирается кулаками в одеяло. Завершает:

\- ... пожалуйста, помни, я... Я никогда не хотел быть монстром. И я надеялся, что не стану. 

Бэкхён давно уже не всхлипывает столь неконтролируемо. Эта его способность передаётся к Чанёлю. Принц, кажется, слушает. Его больной и путаный монолог. Бессвязные слова и просьбы. Простить, не плакать, не ненавидеть. Чанёль так не выдерживает. Он не может. У него всё болит и ноет, если Бэкхён проявляет страх. А альфа ничего ему не сделает. Совсем ничего. В голову вдруг приходит вопрос. Важный. Определяющий, наверное. 

\- Бэкхён... - закусывает губу альфа. - Скажи честно. Правда, честно, тебе ничего за это не будет. Я... Я тебе нравлюсь? Хотя бы немного? 

Может, Чанёль ему как таковой противен. Тогда станет раза в три совестней. Безнадёжней. Но честнее и правильней. 

Ответа не слышится. Достаточное количество секунд, чтобы альфа заставил себя повернуть голову. Посмотреть на омегу. Который поднимает брови растерянно и удивлённо. Покрасневшие глаза распахнуты широко. А ещё он... кивает. Поймав взгляд, он очень робко, слегка-слегка, кивает.

Нравится.

Чанёль нравится, и это пробивается сквозь горечь. Придаёт сил. Обжигает стыдом, потому что он, оказывается, всё-таки нравится, а значит, Бэкхён не должен видеть его таким размазнёй. Альфа кивает, благодаря за ответ. Собирается подняться с кровати, однако чувствует прикосновение к плечу. Самыми кончиками пальцев. Это принц подбирается на кровати, прижимая к груди одеяло. И касается Чанёля. Шепчет:

\- Не уходи, - звучит тихо и взволнованно. - Ты... Ты такой настоящий, когда так выглядишь.

Чанёль хмурится. "Настоящий". Он Бэкхёну не врал. Он только пытается казаться сильнее. Всю свою жизнь. Мощнее, жёстче, круче. Только у принца, кажется, на всё свои стандарты.

\- Так тебе по душе... разговоры о чувствах?

Бэкхён усмехается как-то грустно:

\- Это уж точно лучше, чем...

Чем заставлять его рыдать от страха. Конечно же. Только одно смущает:

\- В этом я полный ноль, - альфа пожимает плечами. - Прости. 

Омега наклоняет голову. Хитрый. Однако Чанёль не пускает в голову мысли о том, что всё, произошедшее после кивка - очередная ложь. Он верит. Очень хочет верить и верит, когда Бэкхён говорит, мол, этому учатся. Таким тоном, словно это омега может научить. Чанёль готов учиться. Он на всё готов. Принц одним фактом своего существования его доводит до исступления. До решимости горы сворачивать, если они омеге вдруг понадобятся. А сейчас альфа хочет обнять. Как самое дорогое. Но не решается. Не дай бог Бэкхён снова от него бы шарахнулся. Это слишком шарахнуло бы по сердцу. Так что Чанёль только утыкается лбом в его плечо. Раскачивается, кусая губы, чтобы не попросить. Обнять или погладить. Чтобы не спросить, чего Бэкхён за это хотел бы. Смысл в другом. Он должен захотеть сам. Без страхов и подарков. А таких желаний у омеги нет. Верно же?

Чанёль чувствует, как маленькая ладонь проводит по волосам. Движение кажется галлюцинацией. Или какой-то жестокой случайностью. Но оно повторяется, и всхлипы возвращаются с новой силой. Альфе нужно совсем немного ласки. И "спасибо" вперемешку с обещаниями всё исправить он уже не сдерживает. В итоге всё же сгребая принца в охапку. Вместе с покрывалами. Тот не сопротивляется, более того - утыкается ему в плечо, и Чанёль не помнит, когда был таким счастливым. Просто от нескольких прикосновений. Важных уже безумно. Однако альфа клянётся себе больше не срываться в одержимости. Сохранять чувство реальности. В которой - пора признать - он совершенно не знает, как что-то там исправлять. Раз так, то... можно спрашивать. 

Пусть Бэкхён говорит. 

Чанёль будет слушать.


	20. двадцать

Деревья выстраиваются вокруг зелёной стеной. За ней скрываются спрятанные бойцы. Три сотни волков, рассредоточенных поблизости. Ещё несколько десятков альфа взял с собой в качестве законного сопровождения. Всех их Чунмён аккуратно провёл по невидимой тропке между ловушками. Отправился теперь встречать людей. А Чанёль ждёт. Чтобы взглянуть в глаза этим тварям. Дать знак. И насладиться предсмертными криками.

Дело движется к зиме, а небо — почти стальное. Ветер забирается в волосы. Гладит. Совсем как принц этой ночью, пока альфа утыкался ему в плечо и стыдился влаги на собственных щеках. Плакать — позорно. Тем более, перед омегой. Вот только Бэкхён об этом не знает. Он живёт по другим правилам. И он отнёсся к срыву вожака… нормально. Если сравнивать с обычным бёновым поведением — то тепло. Небывало тепло. Гладил, дышал без страха в руках альфы и слушал, слушал, слушал. Пока Чанёль ему нёс и повторял бессвязно о том, как Бэкхён ему важен, как он боится потерять, как потребность в любви выжирает сердце, и… Такое поведение — оно неправильное. Вожаки так не делают. Не дают слабину. Но Чанёлю почему-то стало легче. Гораздо. Как камень с души. А Бэкхён преспокойно заснул, когда альфа наконец опустил его обратно на простыни. Принц ведь всё ещё восстанавливается. Ему нужны силы. Только руку альфы, за которую Бэкхён держался, он не отпускал ещё долго. И Чанёль не решался забрать. Так и сидел, смотря на спящего и понимая, как сильно его нужно беречь. Чанёля больше никто на такие эмоции не срывает. Не сбрасывает столько больного и лишнего, всего лишь выслушав. Приняв. Альфе очень хочется думать, что Бэкхён действительно к нему чем-то проникся.

Выезжать на войну оказалось сложнее обычного. Потому что теперь Чанёлю есть, ради кого возвращаться. Кого хочется увидеть ещё раз. Услышать. Обнять. Есть вероятность не вернуться, и мысли подозрительно часто к этому съезжают. Прежде альфа не был таким чувствительным. И он ни за что бы не скатился в прежнее состояние. Каменное. Мёртвое.

За деревьями мелькает нечто тёмное. Одежда. Людей и Чунмёна. Солдат на поляну выходит довольно много. Больше, чем у альфы за спиной. Люди — в доспехах и красных тряпках — вышагивают вслед за особо разряженной троицей. Альфа вглядывается в лица. Морщинистые и неприятные. Генералы? Неужели и вправду пришли, несмотря на то, что принц сболтнул о ловушке?

Они останавливаются напротив. Вперёд выходит один. Притом выходит без особой уверенности. Оглянувшись. Едва не запнувшись о ярко-алую мантию.

— Мы готовы принять вашу сдачу, — говорит человек с каким-то сходу раздражающим акцентом. Прошлые дипломаты говорили на волчьем лучше. И любой генерал наверняка взял бы с собой переводчика. А ещё — не начинал бы так прямо. Так грубо. Без толики лести или хитрости.

— Оу, — будто опоминается мужчина. Протягивает руку.

Чанёль её не жмёт. Лишь смеряет мрачным взглядом. Люди не кажутся ему равными. Не выглядят сильными. Не генералами, чёрт их побери. Командиры не так держатся. Эти… похожи на каких-то ряженых.

— Мы… готовы принять… — повторяет человек проседающим голосом.

Он не тот, кто привык отдавать приказы.

Настоящих командиров можно понять. Как только появилось подозрение в ловушке, они, видимо, решили не рисковать своими шкурами. Если волк действительно в отчаянии — то нужно просто принять сдачу, приказать открыть ворота, преклонить колено, или какие там ещё реплики заучили эти подставные актёришки.

Не в их глаза нужно смотреть, обвиняя в гибели жены. Их только убить можно без лишней потери времени.

Чанёль поднимает ладонь, сжатую в кулак. Людей перед ним тут же пронзает стрелами. Они валятся, как куклы. Бесславно и быстро.

— Жгите костёр! — увидев его дым, из города начнут атаку. У людей остаётся командование, так что давить придётся неожиданностью. Сам альфа тем временем достаёт меч. Здесь нужно выкосить под сотню солдат. Прямо сейчас — растерянных. Волки их сотрут в порошок. Бойцы уже показываются из леса. По строго определённым тропам. Люди же разбегаются беспорядочно, и по всей поляне начинает проседать земля. Капканы, ямы и просто штыри открывают себя. Воздух заполняют вопли. Альфа ими упивается. Затыкает собственную боль. Ему жаль, что меч, похоже, пока ещё не пригодится. С жаждой крови придётся подождать. Прожить ещё полчаса, пока он в окружении отряда не доберётся до боя. Тот уже начинается. Чанёль видит, как небо вдалеке прорезают огненные росчерки. А значит, катапульты начали убивать. Камни, которые полетят в ответ, не идут ни в какое сравнение с ярко пылающими снарядами.

Блестящий план с ловушками и волками уходит почти в никуда. Сотня уложенных солдат — маленький результат. Генералов среди них нет. Поэтому и в груди нет ни капли триумфа. А Чунмён глядит, нахмурившись, и одним только взглядом обвиняет. Но Бэкхён не будет наказан. В конце концов, альфа его избил в один день с той чёртовой оговоркой. Больше с принцем ничего плохого не случится. Если вдруг люди не захватят город. Хотя Бэкхёна они наверняка пощадили бы. За прошлое сотрудничество и за подсказку с ловушками. Однако альфа не собирается проверять чужое милосердие. Людей здесь не останется. Ни единого. А потом он и страну их уничтожит.

Чанёль движется к краю поляны мимо криков и трупов. Садится на лошадь. Пешие волки уже бегут в сторону столицы, и Чанёль их всех обгоняет. Приободряет. Для психологического эффекта он и в битве нужен. Ещё отец заметил, что с вожаком в своих рядах волки сражаются вдвое лучше. К тому же Чанёль сам способен заменить двоих, если не больше, а возвращаться домой с чистым мечом не собирается.

Стоит затихнуть крикам за спиной, как на уши давит гул битвы. Поначалу — тихий, он усиливается вместе с запахом боя. Кровь, пот, страх, огонь. Всё смешивается в один мощный коктейль. Ударяет по мозгам круче любого алкоголя. Побуждает ускорить лошадь, а скоро — спешиться, потому что в хаос на горизонте альфа зверя не поведёт. Он там был бы самой заметной мишенью, а у людей неплохие копейщики. И отличный строй. Они обычно легионами давят разрозненных бойцов. Это проблема. Была раньше, так как теперь весь их строй взрезают снаряды. Чанёль издалека видит. Стройные фаланги, которые рвёт огнём. А в прорехи кидаются волки. Бьются. Убивают. С холмов, из леса, на людей уже движется масса второго войска. Людей больше, намного, но они горят. Волки — убивают.

Картина, раскинувшаяся перед альфой — по-страшном массивная. Таких битв раньше не было. Альфа надеется, что не будет. И бросаться в неё, как всегда при виде подобного, кажется безумным. Однако скоро безумие доберётся до всех уголков разума, адреналин заменит кровь, и Чанёль станет оружием. Живым, но без лишних мыслей. И он адски соскучился по такому состоянию. Хоть сейчас и лезет вдруг в голову мысль о том, что принцу он таким бы не понравился.

Чанёль оглядывается. Там его отряд — тоже на лошадях — уже виден на краю леса. Альфа бы ринулся в самую гущу, однако он уже предвидит, как Чунмён положит ладонь ему на плечо и развернёт в другую сторону. Потому что вожаку не следует попусту рисковать собой. Лучше отправиться в погоню за командованием. Те ведь наверняка попытаются улизнуть.

Так оно и происходит. У Чанёля в сознании ещё достаточно трезвости, чтобы согласиться. Несмотря на то, как распаляет бой неподалёку. Зовёт к себе.

Сражение прямо на глазах перевешивается пользу волков. До обоняния начинает доходить запах горелой плоти. Главное — чтобы волки не зашли слишком далеко. Не попали под огонь катапульт. Там, в гуще крови, все сейчас бьются на чистых инстинктах. Впрочем, они же и прикажут держаться подальше от пламени.

С одной стороны возможный путь бегства отрезан городом, с другой — самой битвой, с третьей — надвигающимся из леса войском. Люди должны видеть: они проигрывают. Не те люди, которые сейчас погибают. Те, кто им приказывает. Наблюдает со стороны. Эти мрази первыми же и побегут. Альфа уверен. И снова садится на лошадь. Направляет её и воинов за спиной к холму, с которого, по идее, наблюдать удобнее всего. Относительно огромных шатров. Красно-золотых. Пафосных. У Чанёля на глазах их поджигает огромным огненным шаром.

Единственное, чего альфа боится — не успеть. Он подгоняет лошадь. Заставляет её огибать редкие деревья и перепрыгивать через ветки. Топот сзади принадлежит ещё паре десятков животных. Наездников должно хватить для задачи. И до цели остаётся несколько сот метров. Чанёль не ошибся. На фоне неба и битвы выделяются несколько фигур в плащах.

Лошадь вдруг спотыкается. А альфу пригибает к её спине. По воздуху раскалывается низкий и тягучий звук. Он перебивает гул битвы. Давит мозги тяжёлым прессом. Оглушает. Становится ясно: фигуры — это уже не генералы. Это горнисты. Играющие приказ отхода. Судя по тому, как быстро сражение внизу перестраивается.

Несколько секунд тишины заполнены только пульсом. От звука до этого было тяжело дышать. Он начинается заново. К счастью — прерывается. Стрелами в головы. В ушах заложило, так что альфа жестами показывает в сторону леса. Туда ведёт вытоптанная в траве тропа. Едва заметная, однако для охотников выследить жертв не составит труда. Нужно только догнать. Быстрее, чем сюда, спасая себя, кинутся остатки людской армии. Чанёль направляет лошадь вперёд. По следу. Подстёгивает, морщась из-за звона в ушах. Кожей чувствуя, как вибрации в воздухе учащаются. Предупреждают о толпах за спиной. Приближающихся и паникующих. Вряд ли бегство кому-нибудь поможет — волки бегают быстрее — однако у командиров есть преимущество во времени. Чанёль пытается его уничтожить. Уклоняясь от веток, бьющих в лицо, щурясь от ветра и держась почти вплотную к гриве животного. Он не оборачивается. И без того знает, что остальные волки сейчас несутся точно так же. Поймать генералов необходимо. Чтобы отомстить. Чтобы их король не узнал точно, сколько здесь волков, как они объединены, каким образом дерутся и чем грозят королевству. Последнему из близлежащих, которое Чанёлю неподвластно. Хотя он и не собирается порабощать. Он уничтожит.

Прямо сейчас… Чем дальше, тем понятнее становится — они не успевают. Следы продолжаются, ведя вглубь леса, и там лошадь уже не проскачет галопом. Преследовать необходимо пешим ходом. Затянуться это может на часы или даже дни, если люди не будут останавливаться. А они умные. Они скорее загонят коней и себя доведут до изнеможения.

Альфа орёт приказ, и десяток бойцов отделяется от отряда. Пусть попытаются нагнать. Чанёль сегодня будет нужен здесь. Он с оставшимися волками разворачивается обратно. Оголяет меч. Сюда будут сбегать солдаты. С паникой в глазах, побросавшие оружие (бежать так легче), и косить их будет даже скучно. Очень легко. Никто же не будет останавливаться, чтобы убить всадника голыми руками, когда сзади — мясорубка, а впереди — спасительный лес. В том, что его волки превращают людей в фарш, вожак не сомневается. И не ошибается. Равно как и в прогнозах. Толпа бегущий людей вскоре появляется на горизонте. Страх, исходящий от них, ощущается почти физически. А за ними несётся воистину звериная масса. С рёвом, блеском оружия и столь же осязаемой яростью. Чанёль не присоединяется к ней. Он режет здесь. Всех, кто попадается на пути. Сбивая шлема с голов, вскрывая шеи и отсекая конечности. Это действительно несложно. Словно игра на скорость реакции. Иногда ещё — догонялки. Но толпа становится всё гуще, и работы для лошади остаётся всё меньше. Альфе уже не нужно передвигаться, чтобы кто-то попался под руку. Они сами несутся. И погибают в общем гомоне из криков. Только рука устаёт. Сильно, до нытья в мышцах. Запахом крови Чанёль, кажется, пропитывается весь. Зато в голове у наступает пустота насчёт чувств и мыслей. Только стремление убивать. Хищническое. Тешащее нервы. Чанёлю жаль, когда враги вокруг сменяются собратьями. Меч настаёт время убрать. Временно. Они ещё разорят то место, где люди сейчас стремятся спрятаться. Все их поля, города и сады.

Луга перед глазами усеяны трупами. Кое-где ещё догорают палатки.

Волки победили. Безоговорочно. Это триумф. Такой же жгучий, сладкий и пьянящий, как самое дорогое вино.

Вино альфа и приказывает достать из погребов. Поставить бочки прямо на улицах и разливать всем желающим от его имени. Сегодня праздник. Сожжение павших — его часть, пусть и трагичная, но она будет завтра. Вместе с началом организации подчинённых вожаков, их земель, всего хозяйства, потом — нужно будет как-то переживать зиму, затем — продолжать войну…

Сейчас Чанёль принимает поздравления. Сам пьёт, но немного. Куража в крови и так хватает. Он ещё раз втолковывает управляющему, что да, можно потратить все запасы отцовского вина. Тот его копил так, словно собирался прожить лет двести. Чанёль не дал. При воспоминании о том бое улыбка становится ещё шире. Вот только дом встречает тишиной. Она резко напоминает о Джису со всеми её цветами и процессиями. Но эти мысли альфа давит. Он сегодня отомстил за принцессу тысячами жизней. Не так долго осталось и до десятков тысяч.

Навстречу выходит мать. Радостная. Она такой редко бывает. Через несколько секунд происходит совсем уж невозможное — альфу обнимают. За плечи, с похлопыванием по лопаткам и тихим «горжусь тобой». От него триумф усиливается раза в два. Всё же мать — волчица. Победа над людьми — действительно повод для гордости. Огромной. А ещё Бэкхён, показывающийся в дверях, целый, здоровый и всем обеспеченный. Тоже ведь неплохо, верно?

Только принц не кажется таким радостным. Не расстроенным — уже хорошо, просто… Чанёль бы очень и очень много отдал за его объятие. Уже дал, вообще-то. А получает невнятный мах рукой в качестве приветствия. И губы, поджатые с беспокойством. Чёрт пойми каким. То ли «как хорошо, что ты выжил, я так волновался», то ли «я молился о том, чтобы тебя там убили, а теперь я на грани паники».

Альфа вспоминает: вопросы. Спрашивать — это хорошо. Но не прямо сейчас. Пока Чанёль только кивает, отвечая не бёново «здравствуй», и приказывает служанкам приготовить ванну. Сейчас на нём грязь, пот и кровь. Бэкхёна это не должно касаться. Мать обещает организовать празднество, и альфа очень ей благодарен. Хотя до пира нужно будет успеть поспать. И поговорить. С омегой, который потупляет глаза. Спрашивает:

— Так командиры… попали в ловушку?

Теперь ясно. Он знает, что навредил на переговорах, и боится теперь последствий. Чанёль отвечает:

— Нет. Они сбежали. Но… Не переживай, — он бы взъерошил бёнову причёску, однако ладонь — грязная особенно. — Победа всё равно наша.

Бэкхён всё равно переживает. По нему заметно. Он заламывает руки и выглядывает из-под чёлки просяще. Видимо, не наказывать. Он кусает потемневшие губы. Он делает шаг навстречу и — альфа застывает от неожиданности — обнимает его. Обхватывает туловище руками. Прижимается щекой к груди. Игнорируя грязь и кровь. Альфа всё же касается его волос. Легко. Не уверенный, что ещё сделать, чтобы не спугнуть. Бэкхён очень странно на него действует. Непривычно. Обезоруживает и трепет поселяет в груди. Успокаивает остатки адреналина. Но усталость, которая наваливается за считанные секунды — желанная. Расслабляющая.

Бэкхён прав, вот так вот избегая злости. Чанёль ведь ни за что не сделает больно омеге, который к нему жмётся. Сколько генералов бы ни сбежало (особенно, если их ещё могут поймать).

— Прости меня, — выдыхает принц ему в нагрудник. И от этой просьбы никакие доспехи не защитят. Омега поднимает беспокойное лицо, и альфа улыбается:

— Конечно, — и целует коротко в лоб. Бэкхён не вздрагивает и не отворачивается. Он снова утыкается в Чанёля. Тот бы до конца дня стоял в этих объятиях. Однако мать дёргает за одежду:

— Умылся бы сначала. Кровью несёт за километр.

Намёк на то, что Бэкхён кровь тоже чует? А она вряд ли ему нравится, и по доброй воле он бы тогда так не жался, но… Боги, он ведь мог просто бояться за жизнь альфы. Своего альфы. Так что намекающий взгляд матери уходит в никуда. Однако омегу Чанёль всё же отпускает. Обещает зайти перед праздником. Если Бэкхён вдруг захочет на него пойти.

— Нужно поговорить, — по пути к ванной настаивает мать.

— Я его не трогаю и не принужд… — тут же начинает альфа, но женщина прерывает:

— Зато много кого ещё трогал. Твоя жена, она… Не очень хорошо к этому относилась, и твоих омег убирала отсюда подальше, — озвучивает мать все, что альфа и так знает. Удивление приходит позже: — Ханя она приткнула Минсоку. Я когда узнала, испугалась, мало ли, вдруг этот бета на нём эксперименты начал ставить — но там вроде всё в порядке. Служанки распиханы кто куда. А вот Суён…

В сердце дёргает. Не эмоциями, но воспоминаниями о них. Вместе с не на шутку плохим предчувствием.

— Не знаю, когда именно это случилось, но вчера я услышала, что её уже в борделе видели. Не думаю, что она сама туда подалась. И… Я понимаю, брать в дом шлюху — тебе не по статусу, но я могу сама за ней прийти. Добрая же девушка. И тебя любила. Жаль, если за это ещё больше настрадается.

Добрая. Наверное, это самое подходящее Суён слово. Красивая ещё. Уж точно не та, кто должна мотаться по борделям. Альфа соглашается. Поблагодарив. Бэкхён, правда, немного ревновал при её упоминании. Но альфа объяснит, где нужно ревновать, а где просто милосердие.

Погружаясь в ванну, альфа старается не думать ни о чём. Всё те крики, смерти и запах палёной кожи — они не повторятся целую зиму. Но на ум лезет другое. Чонин не зря сегодня сказал, что после хорошего боя лучше может быть только омега. И направился к своим жёнам. А Бэкхён — вот только объятие и поцелуй в лоб. Не станет же Чанёль его насиловать. Вести в кровать кого-то другого — тоже не станет.

Это почти смешно — вожак целого сонма стай остаётся наедине с напряжением и собственными руками. Однако Чанёлю не смешно. Он вытягивается в ванной, погружаясь в горячую воду. И с жаром в теле сделать может не так много. В принципе… Сейчас и сам — разумнее, чем потом пугать омегу желанием. Альфа закрывает глаза. Из вороха картинок перед глазами сразу встаёт принц. То, каким он был в течку. Разгорячённый образ работает безотказно. Альфа быстро возбуждается. Обхватывает член шершавой ладонью. Скользит ей, упираясь в бортик ванной затылком, и главное — посильнее сжимать челюсти. Таким альфу видеть уж точно никто не должен. Ему не четырнадцать, когда он постоянно мучался и никак не решался к кому-то пристать. Ему восемнадцать скоро, а битва за плечами — возможно, самая страшная во всей истории. Однако это всё быстро остаётся за рамками. Напряжение растёт вместе с пульсом. И это от Бэкхёна в фантазиях так тесно. От него так хорошо.

Это он роняет ворох одежды у входа в ванную.

Чанёль замечает с запозданием. Когда удовольствие наконец отпускает. Тогда сладость, недавно промелькнувшая в воздухе, перестаёт казаться игрой воображения. Сладость всё ещё стоит за стеной. А до этого — пытался зайти. Выронил ткани, валяющиеся теперь разноцветной кучей. Увидел.

Чанёль краснеет, до самых ушей уходя под воду. По ней же бьёт кулаком. Вспоминает — где-то в этой воде сейчас его сперма — а потому начинает отплёвываться. На неловкости замешивается действительно жгучий стыд.

Ладно, Чанёль понимает, почему принц в подобной ситуации так бесился. Если бы омега за дверью начал выводить рулады томным голосом, то альфа сначала был бы благодарен, а потом захотел бы прибить. Ну, или отыметь. Второе, конечно, вероятнее. Однако Бэкхён видите ли, боится. А Чанёль хочет, чтобы тот был счастливым. При этом — желательно — без одежды, однако всему своё время.

В конце концов, Чанёль тут занимался не тем, чем должны заниматься сильные взрослые альфы, в первую очередь, из-за принца. Чтобы его чувства не были никак задеты. Уж не Бэкхёну его осуждать. Чанёль смывает с себя грязь. Собирается с духом, чтобы выйти и сделать вид, что так всё и должно быть.

Бэкхён, как выясняется, принёс ему парадную одежду. Скорее всего, по совету матери. В любом случае, это смахивает на заботу. И Чанёль минуты две просто перебирает в руках вышивку с узорами. Принцу совсем немного нужно делать ради дрожи прямо у альфы в сердце. Да даже за недавние фантазии становится ещё более стыдно. Уже с точки зрения того, что Бэкхён такой замечательный, а Чанёль его мысленно не особенно нежно вбивал в кровать.

Альфа обещал, что зайдёт.

Краска с лица упрямо не уходит, однако обещание Чанёль выполняет. Вытирается, одевается и доходит до нужной комнаты. Бэкхён там на кровати. Сидит. Скрестив ноги и склонив голову. Чанёль ждал бы подколки, но принц уже успел что-то себе надумать. До покрасневших глаз. И это коробит.

Альфа прислоняется к двери, сам поражаясь контрасту. Вот поле боя, и там он — могучий вожак. А вот маленький бесправный принц. И всё в альфе готово выслуживаться. Совершенно неуместно. Неподобающе.

— Бэкхён?

Тот поднимает голову. Красивый. До защемления каких-то очень важных струн в груди. Чанёль пытается увидеть настоящее его глазами. Где Чанёль — только вчера — довёл его до рыданий своей настойчивостью. Сегодня потерпел крупную неудачу с генералами. Сказал, что не накажет, но когда Бэкхён вот так вот просто верил во что-то хорошее? Скорее всего, он себя уже убедил в том, что при следующем прситупе желаний альфа воспользуется им. А это никогда не получалось с должным уровнем заботы. Скорее уж и правда как наказание. Так что сейчас нужно просто немного успокоить.

— Разве я плохо с тобой обращаюсь? — мягко спрашивает альфа. Рассчитывая на отрицательный ответ. Бэкхён вроде как соответствует ожиданиям, когда (немного неопределённо) ведёт плечом. Оно скрыто лишь тонким зелёным шёлком, и Чанёлю снова хочется касаться, однако дело сейчас в другом.

— Так чего ты тогда жмёшься по углам? Да, генералы спаслись, вероятно — из-за твоего предупреждения… По крайней мере, мне скажут именно так. И посоветуют сделать с тобой что-нибудь очень плохое. Но я не сделаю. Никогда. Неужели ты ещё не понял?

— Ты так говоришь, но… — Бэкхён запинается и глядит с опаской. — Ты иногда срываешься.

Чанёль закусывает губу. Напоминает:

— Вчера… Я сорвался, да, но я остановился.

Он собирается сказать, что остановка — это важнее, однако Бэкхён прерывает одним-единственным словом:

— Надолго? — и отзвук от его безнадёжности добегает до всех уголков души. Омрачает. Совесть взбаламучивает.

— Я не собираюсь что-то с тобой делать, если ты не хочешь…

Бэкхён качает головой. Усмехается нервно:

— Ты так уже говорил. Напомнить, что потом?

Всё же ничего не налаживается просто. Чанёль это понимает. А вот то, сколько слоёв обид покрывают бёново сердце — представляет весьма приблизительно. Однако он собирается их все убрать. Да сделай он больно омеге — сам себя захотел бы ударить. И это… Это кажется идеей. Убедительной. Чанёль оборачивается. Находит один из бёновых кинжалов и поднимает с пола. Подходит к принцу. Опускается на корточки, протягивая оружие ему:

— Я уверен, что не наделаю ничего страшного. Но если вдруг попытаюсь, — альфа вкладывает кинжал в тонкие ладони, — то ударь меня прямо этим. Не зря же дарил.

Бэкхён округляет глаза. Сжимает рукоятку нерешительно, и Чанёль доволен весомостью собственных слов. Однако с запозданием думает о другом. Омега ведь слова может воспринять слишком буквально. А альфе не улыбается перспектива лезвия между лёгких. Так что он уточняет:

— Только не в сердце, конечно, — Чанёль улыбается, смягчая неловкость. — И… не в руки тоже, я ими дерусь…

Ногами — бегает, плечами двигает, живот тоже важен, и вообще всё тело, если подумать, лучше не трогать. Чанёль поэтому запинается. А Бэкхён вдруг издаёт смешок. Нервный. Затем — ещё один, и скоро уже откровенно ржёт. Словно у него нервы сдали. Ловит непонимающий взгляд альфы и поясняет сквозь смех:

— Ты… Ты постоянно так. Вроде хочешь что-то хорошее, а в итоге опять эгоист. Что мне, погладить тебя этим ножиком?

Чанёль вздыхает. Красивый порыв и правда смазался. Но главное — неизменно:

— Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе ничего плохого не хочу?

Бэкхён наклоняет голову к плечу:

— А если я хочу делать тебе плохо?

— До сих пор? — теперь вздох становится тяжелее.

Бэкхён плечами пожимает. Упрямый. Упёртый и необъективный ребёнок, очень сложный, но именно к нему душа прикипела до жути надёжно. Чанёль поэтому продолжает попытки реабилитироваться в его глазах:

— Ты же понимаешь, что та война наших семей и без меня бы случилась?

Омега нехотя кивает.

— И что без меня ты бы погиб? Притом довольно… мучительно?

Принц ещё и губы поджимает, снова соглашаясь.

— В конце концов, ну что бы ты сделал, если бы сейчас меня убил? Тебя бы тоже убили. Сейчас тебя убьёт вообще почти любой, кто хоть что-то слышал о Лисе. А я… Со мной ты сможешь жить. Хорошо. Может, даже… счастливо. Твои родители разве не этого хотели бы? Или сёстры. Что они тебе говорили?

— Забыть, — Бэкхён морщится с долей презрения, — или отпустить.

— А сейчас они что бы сказали?

Принц не отвечает. Правильно, потому что здравый смысл тут целиком и полностью на стороне Чанёля.

— И… Ты же сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, — добавляет альфа почти вопросительно. Бэкхён отвечает краской на щеках. Давая понять, в каком смысле Чанёль нравится. Физический — не совсем (вернее, не только) тот путь, который нужен. Но это уже немало. Бэкхён ведь омега. Его инстинкты — они тоже за альфу.

— Так если ты меня хочешь, — осторожно спрашивает Чанёль, — то почему останавливаешь?

Принц пунцовеет до самой шеи. Обнимает коленки, собираясь с духом несколько секунд подряд. Отвечает затем. Так тихо, что едва ли не лепечет:

— Мне… Мне любопытно, как это, когда не больно, и… Даже когда больно, это… это нужно, но ещё это страшно, — он прерывается. Закрывает лицо ладонями. Уже из-под них доносится: — А когда ты так… набрасываешься, я... у меня просто паника начинается.

Бэкхён за считанные секунды сжимается в маленький напуганный силуэт. Альфа садится рядом. Гладит выступающие лопатки. Запоминая: не набрасываться. В тысячный раз повторяя себе про осторожность. Прикидывая, как вообще тогда действовать. Осознавая общую картину.

Бэкхён всё ещё обижен. По инерции, видимо. Возможно, не отказался бы от новых попыток мстить, но это пройдёт. И обиды растворятся. Принц ведь умный. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы нарисовать себе новую картину мира. Окончательно переделать образ монстра в благодетеля. А ещё он, кажется, не так уж и против постели. Только с ним нужно ещё нежнее.

Бэкхён же от его касаний, кажется, ещё гуще краснеет.

Чанёль откидывается на спину.

— Знаешь, что? — заставляет он омегу к себе повернуться. Видит заинтересованность. Хоть и запуганную. И хлопает по своим бёдрам:

— Если бы ты забрался сюда, то сам бы всё контролировал. Как тебе идея?

Принц смотрит с таким видом, словно спросил бы нечто вроде «так тоже можно?», но не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Он очень неопытный. И это возбуждает. Но Чанёль полностью держит себя в руках. Хватая омегу за мягкие бёдра и пересаживая на свои. Тяжесть — приятная. До искорок в нервах. Бёновы касания действуют на него по-особому. Пьяняще. И ракурс нравится. Приоткрые губы, кулаки, вцепляющиеся в рубашку, раздвинутые широко ноги.

— Вот так, — поясняет альфа, не сдерживая усмешки. — Нравится?

Чанёль честно пытается не возбуждаться и не пугать. Просто показывает, как именно омега сможет сделать им обоим приятно. Не мешает слезть спустя несколько волнительных секунд. Мысль в голове у принца всё равно останется. И он будет её думать. Представлять. Чанёль принципиально решает его не трогать. Чтобы омега сам изголодался по касаниям. Сейчас же он продолжает отползать дальше по простыням, и Чанёль с них встаёт. Демонстрируя отсутствие каких-нибудь чудовищных намерений.

— Так ты идёшь на празднество?

Судя по паузе перед ответом, мысленно Бэкхён всё ещё где-то на альфе.

— Не думаю, что… имею право. На этот праздник.

— Твоими катапультами мы выиграли сражение, — хотя волкам Чанёль, конечно, задвинет про беспримерное мужество, достойную предков храбрость и прочие воодушевляющие качества.

— Это снаряды твоего лекаря всё выиграли, — качает головой омега. — По крайней мере, я уже слышал про то, как сгорели людские катапульты. И солдаты тоже.

— Но без твоих катапульт… И кстати, а от кого ты слышал?

— Да тут после каждого удачного выстрела окно дрожало от всяких радостных криков, — поясняет принц. — И я туда не особо хочу. Честно. На улицу, в смысле.

Им ещё предстоит стать бёновыми улицами. Потому что в родное королевство Чанёль его не отпустит. Но заставлять гулять — вряд ли хорошая идея. Альфа пожимает плечами. Отправляясь спать хотя бы на несколько часов. На первом попавшемся диване.

Вечер оборачивается морем красок, криков, всеобщими приветствиями Чанёля, и быть любимым своим народом — это совершенно особенный вид триумфа. В сочетании с вином — приятный особенно. В следующий раз просыпается альфа только к следующему вечеру. Голова побаливает, но память в порядке, а совесть спокойна. Чанёль специально всё заново вспоминает. Уверенный — не было ничего, за что Бэкхён сейчас мог бы обиженно смотреть. Но он смотрит. Сидя в соседнем кресле. Альфа больше всего на свете хочет пить, однако он терпит едкое «ты её вернул». Более того, «она шлюха, но ты её вернул». По мозгам бьёт ещё и раздражённое «зачем?».

— Ты про Суён? — уточняет альфа.

У Бэкхёна даже кивок получается обвиняющим.

— На кухне будет помогать, — альфа садится, морщась от боли в затылке. — Или комнаты убирать. Спроси у моей матери, она лучше расскажет.

Омега передёргивает плечами. Очевидно — не переубеждённый. Свято верящий, что Чанёль привёл в дом шлюху, которой будет теперь заменять свою руку. А затем начинается забавное.

От Суён альфа отделывается объятиями и выслушиванием горячих благодарностей. А ещё он понимает наконец, что такое щенячий взгляд. Суён очень… странная, раз до сих пор так на него смотрит. И она такого не заслужила. Впрочем, у неё пройдёт. Наверняка. Это у Чанёля — нет, и к Бэкхёну он мыслями возвращается постоянно. А тот и правда становится забавным. Кажется, боится, что альфа от него устал и может потерять интерес (а значит, принц может потерять положение или даже жизнь). В итоге он начинает выглядеть ещё красивее обычного. Волосы теперь лежат аккуратней. Одежда им явно тщательно выбирается. Раньше Бэкхён мог гулять по дому (если бы в доме не было всяких Чунмёнов) в одной рубашке с штанами. Теперь вечно обмундировывается в свои жилеточки, камзольчики, пояса, и чего-то он точно добивается. Не факт, что того, чего хотел. По крайней мере, когда он завёрнут в три слоя и застёгнут на три десятка пуговиц, его только сильнее обычного хочется от них освободить. Ещё… Бэкхён то гордый и неприступный, то слышит, как его советуют посадить наконец в темницу. И Чанёль честно говорит — всё будет в порядке, не будет никаких темниц, Суён не станет больше, чем служанкой, однако Бэкхён вечно склонен к худшим подозрениям. Все его опасения логично выливаются в ласковость. Неловкую. Вроде внезапных объятий или неуловимо-ясных позволений поцеловать.

Чанёль видит, что поцелуи омеге нравится больше гордости.

Чанёль из разряда преследующих хищников переходит в разряд выжидающих. Уверенный: это принесёт результат. Занимая свои дни организацией порушенного хозяйства, планами на новый поход и подготовкой к зиме. Большая часть земель — разграблена. Без помощи столицы не обойдётся. Так столица и подтверждает свой статус, пока Чанёль, одну за другой, принимает присяги на верность. Он — действующий лидер всех волков. Без исключения. Вожак, каких ещё не бывало. И он разгромит людей следующей же весной. Это тоже объединяет.

Бэкхёна почти жаль из-за того, как он мучается. Не хуже, чем Чанёль в пресловутые четырнадцать. Весь конец весны. Начало зимы. Альфа втайне и глупо надеется, что ему на день рождения перепадёт принц, обёрнутый подарочной ленточкой. Но тот дарит только рисунок. Его, Чанёля. Рисовать Бэкхён всё ещё не умеет, а потому ржёт над тем, как вытягивается лицо настоящего альфы. При виде нарисованного и кривенького. Однако рисунок кладётся на стол, по соседству с картами. Место в мыслях занимает тоже.

Альфа пару раз замечает знакомые уже поскуливания то из-за двери ванной, то из спальни, однако не мешает. Всё равно Бэкхён в итоге придёт к нему. Чанёль ведь держит обещания. Насчёт Суён, насчёт бережности, и когда он предлагал принцу немного подоминировать — это тоже было всерьёз. Альфа напоминает. Так, между делом, шёпотом на ухо. Краснеющее за несколько секунд.

— Ты сам решишь, как всё будет, — продолжает хрипло искушать альфа. — Хоть сейчас.

Ночь за окном — вполне подходящая. Спасибо луне вкупе с волчьим зрением, Чанёль ничего не пропустит.

Бэкхён молчит, как воин на допросе, и альфа выжидает. Поглаживая худые плечи. Принц очень резко поворачивается лицом. Продолжая молчать. Только дыша глубоко и часто. Альфа еле сдерживает ухмылку. Он так Бэкхёна обрабатывает уже не первую неделю. Даже не первый месяц. И видеть результат, доведённый возбуждением до едва заметного кивка… Оно того стоило. Оно всего стоило.

— Но… — лепечет омега, упираясь в его грудь, — можно…

— Что, маленький? — улыбается Чанёль как можно мягче.

— Можно… — закусывает губу омега, — я… тебя…

Он опять осекается. Чанёля же интригует это «я тебя». Он обхватывает лицо омеги. Нежно. Поднимает осторожно к себе. Дожидаясь окончания от этого дрожащего создания. Подсказывая:

— Ты меня?..

Бэкхён собирается с духом несколько секунд.

— Можно… я тебя свяжу?

Чанёлю немалого стоит не подавиться. Он… Он как-то связывал Ханя, но то, что альфа делал потом, принцу и в голову бы не пришло. Ну, Чанёль надеется. Он, в принципе, многое готов позволить. Просто это довольно неожиданно. Не совсем подобающе, однако в отношениях с принцем приличия давно уже стали не особо важны. Альфа прищуривается:

— Зачем?

Бэкхён смущается сильнее. Умудряясь говорить о связывании и выглядеть невинным. Для нервов Чанёля — предельно контрастное сочетание.

— Ты… Мне так будет проще, — продолжает омега взволнованно шептать. — Ты можешь потерять контроль, но с верёвками я буду знать, что ты всё равно ничего не сделаешь. Можно?

Звучит разумно. За перспективу быть наконец с омегой — совсем небольшая цена. Альфе, в общем-то, ничего не стоит. А Бэкхёну ведь страшно. Нельзя забывать.

— Как пожелаешь, — кивает Чанёль. Наклоняется для поцелуя.

Бэкхён тут же теряет свою тягу к доминированию. Сам теряется. Чанёль, внимательно следя за отсутствием каких-либо возражений, ведёт его к кровати. Опускает. Однако принц тут же на руках отползает к краю. Оглядывается по сторонам. Видимо, с верёвками он затягивать не собирается. Раз ему так проще — пожалуйста. Никаких верёвок в спальне, правда, нет, так что альфа стягивает с себя рубашку. Протягивает принцу.

— Думаю, рукава подойдут, — поясняет он. Бэкхён одежду принимает. Вертит в руках, пока Чанёль, усмехнувшись, ложится по соседству.

— Ну давай, — он поднимает руки к спинке кровати. Резной, со всякими выемками и узорами, так что уцепиться есть за что. Бэкхён этим пользуется. Не глядя Чанёлю в глаза (кажется, почти и не дыша) он очень аккуратненько передвигает его запястья к подходящим местам. Стягивает льном. Привязывает — неожиданно крепко — а Чанёлю резко вспоминаются пытки. И, в целом, попытки убить. Он и вслух об этом шутит, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, а Бэкхён вдруг изгибает губы в ухмылке:

— Не искушай.

Чанёлю и правда становится страшновато. Он пробует шевельнуть руками — и узлы на них действительно крепкие. Хотя в критической ситуации он бы наверняка смог порвать саму рубашку. Впрочем… При взгляде на Бэкхёна становится понятно: никаких критических ситуаций не предвидится. Омега сидит, сложив ладони на коленках, и выглядит почти беспомощным. Всё-таки не стоило так просто ложиться. Нужно было для начала самому многое сделать. Объятия, поцелуи, раздевание. Возбуждение.

Бэкхён дышит с перебоями. И — альфа замечает — руками прикрывает ещё и штаны. Так что, кажется, с возбуждением омега сам справился. Хотя они оба ещё одеты. И чужое желание льстит.

Принц поднимается на коленки. Хватается за ремень, и альфа готовится наблюдать. Однако Бэкхён прерывается. Наклоняется к Чанёлю, и тот получает натянутую на глаза рубашку.

— Так… Так тоже проще, — оправдывается принц, пока Чанёль вертит головой в попытках смахнуть ткань. — Не смотри. Пожалуйста.

Чёртово «пожалуйста» заставляет прекратить. Альфа (пока что) смиряется с темнотой перед глазами. Концентрируясь на слухе. Тот улавливает звон ремня и шорох одежды. Затем — паузу. Вконец сбитое дыхание. Сладость в воздухе усиливается. Оседает в теле. До ушей тем временем доносятся какие-то скользкие звуки. Кажется, омега там возбуждает себя сильнее.

Ткань на глазах начинает отчётливо мешать. От Бэкхёна тем временем слышится особо глубокий вдох. А выдох — почти болезненный.

— Давай ты уже уберёшь эту штуку, а? — предлагает Чанёль. — Честное слово, я постараюсь не смущать…

Воздух прорезает тихое, но адски распаляющее поскуливание.

— Бэкхён? — руки сами дёргаются в попытке освободить своё зрение.

— Под… подожди, — выдыхает тот. Чанёль всю свою волю призывает ради того, чтобы исполнить просьбу. Ну правда, чем бы помешал его взгляд? Омега и так там увлекается. Это слышно. Выдохами. Запахом. Альфа давно не возбуждался от столь малого. А сейчас собственные штаны становятся всё теснее и теснее. По голой коже гуляет жар. От омеги больше никаких новостей не исходит. Притом, что Чанёлю довольно сложно ждать. Зная: прямо сейчас до помешательства желанный омега растягивает себя в считанные сантиметрах от него. Долго. Очень. Одну минуту за другой, доводя альфу до больших проблем с выдержкой.

— Ты меня не забудь раздеть, — напоминает Чанёль. В ответ получает нечто не особо внятное. У принца такое в каждом выдохе мелькает. Они обрывается то ли хныканьем, то ли скулежом, и очевидно же, что ему нужно. Кто нужен. Чанёлю быстро перестаёт нравиться идея с передачей контроля омеге. Тот плохо справляется. Альфе справиться не помогает никак. В итоге тот всё же выгибается, сбрасывая с глаз рубашку.

Легче не становится.

Бэкхён по-прежнему в рубашке. Большой. Скрывающей всё самое важное. Зато тонкие ноги — во всей красе. Согнутые. Бэкхён ещё и на руку опирается, пока второй…

Альфа прикусывает губу. Чтобы не зарычать. Не приказать. Бэкхёну ведь мало пальцев. По лицу видно. Выпрямленным умоляюще бровям и тому, как он облизывает губы. Трахая себя под чёртовой рубашкой. Довольно… беспроблемно. Похоже, не в первый раз.

— Бэкхён, поверь, — альфа не в состоянии контролировать низкий тон голоса, — я буду лучше.

Принц поднимает веки. Ловит взгляд Чанёля, и в чужих глазах почти паника мелькает. Однако желания в них куда больше. Омега, кажется, ещё и задевает что-то внутри себя. Потому что скулит особенно тонко. Склоняясь к простыням.

— Бэкхён, — повторяет альфа с нажимом. — Тебе не кажется, что… достаточно?

Омега мотает головой. Продолжая. Испытывать нервную систему альфы на прочность. И она совсем не железная. Чанёль — не особо осознанно — дёргает руками ещё раз. С силой, от которой всю кровать встряхивает. Напоминая Бэкхёну о том, что он здесь не один. И не должен быть один. Кажется, тот наконец об этом вспоминает. Глядит на альфу из-под полуприкрытых век. Взглядом настолько жгучим, что нетерпение возрастает раза в два.

— Сними её, — рычит альфа, кивая на рубашку. Бэкхён опускает голову. Не слушается. Продолжает скрывать себя тканью. Но, слава богам, тянется рукой к шнуровке на штанах Чанёля. Тот чувствует его пальцы сквозь ткань. Затем — на члене. Этих касаний достаточно, чтобы прорычать ещё. Не что-то конкретное. Просто в пустоту, хотя на нём сейчас должен быть омега. Глубоко и горячо. Однако он всё ещё медлит. Издевательски. Садистски.

Бэкхён забирается на бёдра Чанёля. Приподнимается так, словно вот-вот примет его в себя. Альфа ощущает, как принц начинает. Прислоняется. Мокрый и готовый. Однако снова лезет рукой под рубашку. Вместо того, чтобы опуститься нормально, преодолевает считанные сантиметры. Чанёля стягивает узостью. Немного и недостаточно. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскинуть бёдра. У Бэкхёна и так слёзы блестят на ресницах. Это добавляет несколько граммов сознательности в топку внутри. Потому что если омега, откровенно текущий и достаточно растянутый, столь болезненно дышит сейчас… Раньше должно было быть дико больно. А Чанёль обещал, что больше не будет. И стискивает зубы, пока принц продолжает делать хорошо себе. Упёршись альфе в грудь второй ладонью. Вспотевшей. У Чанёля по телу — тоже испарина. А Бэкхён продолжает насаживаться медленно, останавливаясь и скуля, всё ещё закрытый рубашкой, и Чанёль никогда не ненавидел его сильнее. Потому что сейчас это альфе нервы скручивает. Его инстинкты сплавляют разум в один разъярённый ком железа. Бэкхён был прав. Если бы не связанные руки — омегу давно бы уже подмяли под себя и крики выбили из глотки.

Чанёль не двигается. Это сложнее всего остального. Тяжелее. До пресса прямо на груди, хотя тяжесть — лишь принц, который упирается в него двумя руками. Трясущимися. А дышит он так, словно вот-вот спрыгнет с высоты в ледяную воду.

Чанёль ждёт.

Получает совершенно не то. Омега покачивает бёдрами, опускаясь едва ли на половину. Поднимается. Движется вниз ещё медленней. Выскуливает что-то вроде «не злись, пожалуйста», и просьба снова отрезвляет. На целых несколько секунд. Пытка — сладкая в прямом смысле. Тягучая. Тугая. Чанёль не видит ничего, кроме лица принца, и чувствует всё раза в три острее. Тянет руки на себя, потому что в них необходимо держать омегу. Но тот об этом хорошо позаботился. Путы не пускают. Обрекают на продолжение муки.

Проходит вечность с небывалым напряжением воли, прежде чем Бэкхён наконец доходит до конца. Стонет. Взрезая альфе слух. Через него заливая новую порцию возбуждения. Чанёль не уверен, что держался бы до сих пор, если бы принц был хоть немного быстрее. Но он всё ещё… осторожный. Удовольствие выходит строго дозированным. Плотным и полным, но его мало. Бэкхёна мало. С губ рвётся «живее», слишком грубое, чтобы сказать, и Чанёлю вскоре перестаёт хватать воздуха. Он выгинается на подушках. Всё же вскидывая бёдра вверх. От узости и трения дыхание перехватывает окончательно. А Бэкхён стонет громче. После нового толчка — мычит с однозначной просьбой остановиться. Черты лица искривляются болезненно.

Альфа цедит хриплое «прости».

Принц снова принимается за своё. Медленное и аккуратное. Опираясь на альфу уже кулаками. Дискомфортно, однако это сейчас самое неважное. Бэкхён начинает скользить — совсем немного — быстрее. Подаёт надежду на продолжение. И оттягивает её одну минуту за другой. Доводя до иссупления. До того, что каждая секунда ощущается ярче, чем когда-либо в жизни. А Чанёль даже прижать к себе не может. Ни поцеловать, ни обнять, ни сжать омегу под ладонями. Он сам уже где-то не здесь. Он стонет немного отчаянно. Хнычет всё больше. Расходясь наконец сильнее. Бесстыднее. До шлепков и стонов уже гортанных. Однако ему не хватает сил. Движется Бэкхён на грани. Быстро, резко, до стонов уже из-под сжатых челюстей альфы, но этого всё ещё мало. Не будь Чанёль связан — он бы помог. Так — лишь подбрасывает бёдра навстречу чужим движениям. Закусывая губу. От наслаждения и сладости хочется зажмуриться, однако Бэкхён сейчас — произведение искусства. Раскрасневшийся, горячий, стонущий. Чанёль давно этого ждал. Он приказал бы себя развязать, но Бэкхён вряд ли сумеет прерваться. Ему хорошо. До трясучки, передающейся и Чанёлю. Омега же пригибается всё ниже. На альфе уже практически лежит. Обхватив его плечи. Двигаясь в том темпе, на который максимально способен. Чанёль смог бы быстрее. Сильнее. Сейчас — целует во взмокшие волосы на лбу. Всюду, куда дотягивается. Выгинаясь от удовольствия, наполняющего мышцы. Прошивающего тело. К счастью, Бэкхён — ожидаемо — не выдерживает раньше. Сжимается особенно сильно. Стонет, обрываясь на всхлипе. Чанёль не контролирует следующие несколько секунд. Его просто выкручивает до самой последней клетки, а когда отпускает — вышвыривает в реальность — Бэкхён на его груди всхлипывает чаще.

Чанёль порывается погладить по вздрагивающим лопаткам, однако руки натыкаются на узлы.

— Убери их, — голос звучит каким-то севшим. — Бэкхён, убери, я… Дай тебя обнять.

Омега только прижимается к нему теснее. Пряча лицо в его ключицах. Пока по животу альфы растекается вязкое и горячее. У Бэкхёна это внутри. Чанёль бы скоро зашёл на второй раунд, но омеге, кажется, и этого хватило с головой.

— Ну что не так? — Чанёль снова целует в лоб. Пытается извернуться, чтобы добраться до щёки, однако путы не позволяют. — Ты… Тебе ведь понравилось?

Глупый вопрос. Бэкхён только что двигался с не меньшим желанием, чем Чанёль обычно. Его изведя так, что за рычание уже хочется извиняться.

Альфа чувствует себя очень неправильно, когда принц доходит уже до рыданий, а Чанёль кроме глупых фраз ничего не может.

Наверное, у Бэкхёна просто переизбыток эмоций. Это пройдёт. Впереди ещё месяца полтора спокойной зимы. Всё наладится. Бэкхён наконец станет его. Как телом, так и душой. Чанёль уверен. Чанёль ему верит. Вряд ли принц воткнёт в него кинжал после того, как прорыдается. Он уже с ним. Теперь только исправить по мелочи, и всё. Всё будет замечательно.

После жара по телу разливается тепло. Неподдельное. Давно и жизненно нужное.

Чанёль прижимается губами к солёному лбу.

Чанёль в своих мечтах рисует давние и идеальные картины.

Бэкхён плачет долго. Не меньше, чем мучил альфу до этого. По мере того, как всхлипы становятся реже, принц, кажется, всё основательней собирается спать. Альфа будит тихим «эй». Кивает на связанные руки. Бэкхён, спохватившись, распутывает узлы. Вытирает слёзы ладонями. Скатывается с Чанёля, избегая его взгляда, но тот онемевшими ладонями притягивает к себе. По-хорошему, им обоим пора бы в ванну, однако сил ни на что не остаётся.

Чанёль засыпает, уткнувшись носом в чужую макушку.

Чанёль с детства не спал настолько крепко.


	21. двадцать один

Формально, Бэкхён пленник. Фактически - очень дорогой наложник. В теории... Впрочем, какими бы у альфы ни были планы, отношения есть уже сейчас. Поцелуи, разговоры, объятия, постель. В следующий раз на верёвки альфа уже не соглашается. Сдерживает себя без них, держа омегу за бёдра и талию, до тех пор, пока тот не выбивается из сил. И - не особо сознательного и на всё готового - переворачивает на спину, чтобы исполнить наконец собственные желания. Бэкхёну они тоже нравятся. Поцелуи, сила, скорость. Чанёль затем две недели ходит с расцарапанной спиной. Тщательно запоминая, как и на что реагирует Бэкхён. Чтобы повторять. Чтобы омеге нравилось.

"Имей в виду, он может просто втираться тебе в доверие" - но Чунмён всегда был склонен к пессимизму и скептицизму. Чанёль - нет. Он наслаждается омегой, которого так долго добивался. Который, видимо, наконец сумел принять действительность. Отпустить идеи мести. По крайней мере, скоро Бэкхён начинает помогать с организационными работами. Однажды зарывается в бумаги на столе у Чанёля, а затем оттуда доносятся то сводки по зерну или войску, то рекомендации по распределению ресурсов, то просто комментарии о том, какой альфа идиот из-за того или этого. Чанёль, к стыду своему, зачастую вынужден соглашаться. Потому что да, передай он продовольствие в земли на севере - получил бы голод в столице. А при снижении пошлин по бёновой рекомендации торговцев действительно становится в разы больше. Бэкхён более чем подробно разъяснил, чем именно торговля полезна для государства. Чанёлю понравился и приток средств, и редкие товары, и общее улучшение народного довольства. Зима выдаётся сложной. Отстраивать весной придётся едва ли не треть земель. Но это - после похода. С ним Бэкхён тоже помогает. Как прежде, информацией. Только теперь он сливает волкам сведения о людях, а не наоборот. Стоит на правильной стороне. По правую руку от Чанёля. Тот же, обмениваясь с принцем взглядами, ощущает, как счастье распирает грудную клетку. Чувствует себя... правильным. Без прошлого дискомфорта, стыда или пожирания со стороны совести.

Бэкхён полезный, Бэкхён красивый, его всё меньше тянет называть "маленьким" и всё больше - кем-то более равным. С поправкой, конечно же, на то, кто именно по ночам опускается до просящего скулежа, а по утрам - краснеет и прячет глаза. Развращать его - это особый тип удовольствия. На рассветах - тоже. Затягивая в ворох одеял и вбивая потом в них же. Бэкхён податливый и гибкий, если с ним правильно обращаться. Альфа быстро учится. Главное - не давать принцу думать. Ласкать и выцеловывать до потери им всякого контроля. А брать потом так, чтобы сил у омеги не оставалось совсем. Иначе он плачет. Не отвечая на вопросы. Но не избегая ласки, так что Чанёль списывает слёзы на что-то остаточное. Хотя от каждого всхлипа в груди паника закручивается. Толкает заворачивать омегу в одеяла, гладить, вытирать влагу с щёк. В такие моменты Бэкхён совершенно не взрослый. Он очень уязвимый. И, кажется, не может не вспоминать о своих причинах ненавидеть альфу. Которому теперь позволяет себя убаюкивать. 

В целом, всё хорошо. Будет ещё лучше. Намного. Волки победят людей. Чанёль станет самым могущественным правителем в истории. Бэкхён говорит про то, что столицу стоило бы сделать красивее, что нужно будет построить дворец, а ещё храм, зачем-то - каменный рынок, но Чанёлю несложно согласиться. Если принцу в итоге станет удобнее здесь жить. 

Остаётся одно неудобство. Бэкхён, наверное, из-за этого не любит находиться в одной комнате с "нормальными", как он их однажды называет, советниками. Он-то - особенный. Он живёт и здравствует не благодаря заслугам перед стаей, а благодаря метке на шее. Чанёль видит - для принца такое положение дел унизительно. И Чунмён видит. Чанёлю он поэтому предельно настоятельно рекомендует даже не думать об обряде, который их с омегой сделал бы законной парой. Мол, народ не поймёт (и он, Чунмён, тоже). Мол, каким бы замечательным Бэкхён сейчас ни был, впереди война против его бывших союзников. Принц способен предать. Но если волков подставит законный муж вожака - это другое и много худшее, чем если изменит обычный пленник. "Вруби мозги", "он и так живёт куда лучше, чем заслуживает", "он тебе даже ребёнка не выносит, а ты о клятвах думаешь". 

\- Девять из десяти, - отзывается надеждой на ребёнка альфа. Понимая, как смешно звучит. Однако не желая соглашаться с чужими доводами. Если бы статус супруга сделал Бэкхёна немного счастливей, то... 

\- Я не могу дать тебе подзатыльник, - заявляет Чунмён с почти отеческим вздохом, - но я могу позвать твою мать. И даже она будет согласна с тем, что тебе нужно немного врезать. В общем... Хотя бы не делай глупостей до конца войны, ладно? Потом тебя будут обожать безоговорочно, и уважать тоже, так что твори что пожелаешь. Пока - не надо. Договорились? 

Чунмён смотрит очень настойчиво. И он бы не стал советовать что-то от нечего делать. И он часто бывает прав. 

Чанёль кивает. 

Войска уже начинают стягиваться к столице. 

Бэкхён никогда не целует первым. Не обнимает почти. Не ластится. Чанёль счастлив уже от того, что ему позволяют ласкать и целовать, но всё же это как-то пронзительно грустно. Не быть тем, кого целуют. Как бы альфа ради принца ни старался. 

Его нужно брать в поход. Альфа, на самом деле, против. В нём всё протестует из-за одной мысли о том, чтобы тащить принца за собой в опасность. А Бэкхён явно против перспективы сидеть в особняке. Чанёль бы всё равно оставил его здесь, но омега же эксперт по людям. Их дорогам, планам, военным действиям. Доспехи, подаренные альфой, не могут сейчас пылиться. 

Лошадь для принца Чанёль подбирает лично. Послушную и быструю. Отряжает десяток воинов, которые в случае чего будут защищать исключительно Бэкхёна. Либо помогать ему убегать. Омега с идеей побега, конечно же, не спорит. Чанёль, пережив приступ лёгкой паранойи, приказывает тем воинам ещё и не давать принцу уезжать просто так. Мало ли. Бэкхён всё-таки часто пытался смыться.  
Чанёль уже предчувствует, как будет сходить с ума из-за каждого сигнала опасности.  
Мать с Бэкхёном прощается даже теплее, чем с самим Чанёлем. Тот, любуясь на их объятия, радуется. Это что-то, похожее на семью. А омеге ведь её не хватает.

Чанёль кладёт свои руки ему на плечи, когда выводит во двор. Помогает взобраться в седло. Прикусывает язык, чтобы в сотый раз не начать ему рассказывать про безопасность и необходимость держаться рядом. Волки принца не любят. Не тронут, конечно, но если вдруг с вожаком что-то случится - Бэкхён уже знает, что тогда нужно будет мчать обратно в столицу. Под крыло матери. Хотя Чанёль надеется - очень надеется - вернуться вместе с принцем и вместе с триумфом.  
Бэкхён пускает лошадь по правую руку от альфы. Явно неуютно себя ощущая под взглядами командиров. Дальше ждут тысячи простого войска, так что, кажется, в кои-то веки принц будет к Чанёлю жаться. Сам он от вида своих воинов чувствует чистое воодушевление. Отравленное лишь местью. Здесь каждому есть, за кого. И каждый знает, кого лишился их вожак.

Люди за всё заплатят. Чанёль не устанавливает наказаний ни за насилия, ни за поджоги - пусть волки делают, что пожелают, с этим проклятым родом. Бэкхён, кажется, не согласен, но в этом вопросе спорить не решается. 

Чанёль выезжает за пределы города. Движется мимо нестройных рядов. Воздух гудит от криков и приветствий. По идее, стоило бы толкнуть речь, но громада войска - слишком огромна. Чанёль только орёт громогласное "вперёд", когда занимает своё место в верхушке колонны. Его приказ разносится по головам, многократно повторяемый, и на месте людей альфа бы просто бежал.  
Дороги давно спланированы. Более того - ближе к границе чужого королевства уже ждут команды мастеров, начавшие строить катапульты. Горючее для снарядов, расфасованное по телегам где-то за спиной вожака, охраняют на одном уровне с принцем. Тот принимал активное участие в составлении стратегии для похода. Бэкхён не в курсе, но все его слова Чунмён проверял через своих информаторов. Слова сходились (а Чанёль смотрел победно). Сейчас всё тоже сходится довольно благостно. Походные будни должны продлиться около трёх недель. Затем начнутся нападения. Пока же... Они едут днём, разбивают шатры ночью, встречают иногда делегации от местных городков (волчьих, с пожеланиями удачи и ящиками продовольствия), а Чанёль вскоре понимает, как был прав, когда взял омегу с собой. Напряжение висит в воздухе. Бэкхён тоже какой-то вечно напряжённый, но по ночам и то, и другое удаётся нивелировать. Единственное неудобство - необходимость закрывать принцу рот. Иначе тот скулит, стонет, кричит, и Чанёлю всё нравится. Просто издеваться над своими собратьями его не тянет. А у них омег с собой нет, так что столь громкая демонстрация из-за стен главного шатра была бы издевательством чистейшим. 

Чанёль обожает в Бэкхёне всё. Это давно уже стало ненормальным. Огонь по коже от его касаний, тепло в груди от улыбок и взглядов и - до сих пор - тоска. Прямо в сердце. Ледяная и грызущая. Из-за того, что Бэкхён вряд ли чувствует то же самое. Принц не обязан, и заставить любить невозможно уж точно, но зверю внутри этого не объяснишь. Он воет. Пока альфа сжимает талию омеги. Тот снова сверху (пообещал не быть шумным), тот расстёгивает на Чанёле рубашку, и Чанёль его хочет. Всего. Целиком. Любыми способами, какие ещё остались. 

\- Бэкхён? - отвлекает его альфа от пуговиц на своей груди. - Когда вернёмся в столицу... 

Принц замирает. Раскрыв губы. Подняв брови. Такой, о каком Чанёль и мечтать не мог. Так что это даже не вопрос - это утверждение:

\- Ты станешь моим мужем. 

Бэкхён удивляется. Заметно по расширившимся глазам. Зато теперь он точно не станет сомневаться в том, как прочно Чанёль к нему привязан. Прикован. И альфа радуется этому, как дурак счастливый. 

\- Разве это... подобающе? - ёрничает принц, пряча шок за усмешкой. - Чтобы омега из королевского дома шёл за какого-то дикаря... 

Чанёль парирует, ухмыляясь:

\- Захвачу людей - и стану... как это правильно.... императором? 

Бэкхён кивает. Краснея. Склоняя голову. Когда его пробирает смущение, он становится невозможно милым. Чанёль любит такие моменты. Скользит ладонями по чужой спине, пригибая к себе ближе. Шепчет прямо в губы: \- Ну так что, Ваше Высочество? - а спустя секунду чувствует, как желанные губы накрывают его собственные. 

Бэкхён - довольно несмело - альфу целует. Сам. Чанёль так сильно теряется, что первые пару секунд даже отвечать забывает. Просто чувствует, как душа от этих касаний то ли погибает, то ли возрождается. Затем Чанёль, конечно же, берёт всё в свои руки. Обнимает крепче. Уверенный: в эту ночь Бэкхён чуть сильнее его полюбит. 

Утром, когда омега сначала морщится от звука горна, а затем видит заспанного альфу и ему улыбается... Тот уверяется, что не ошибся. Улыбается в ответ. Широко. А Бэкхён вдруг тыкает ему в щёку пальцем:

\- У тебя тут ямочка, - объясняет он, смеясь от чужого непонимания. - Это мило.  
Если бы альфу назвал милым кто-то другой, то он бы этому другому, вероятно, врезал. Но Бэкхён... Если ему нравится, то Чанёль будет милым. Он будет самым милым. Позволяя ощупать пресловутую ямочку и целуя своё худое сокровище в лоб. 

Чанёль точно знает: всё по-настоящему. Бэкхён его понял, проникся, принял, и на площади сразу после победы поклянётся быть с ним до конца дней. Альфе большего не нужно. Он даже о наложницах сейчас не думает. Дети - это важно, но ведь у них с принцем времени для них ещё предостаточно. Шанс один из десяти, так? А Чанёль готов шансы обеспечивать хоть каждую ночь. 

Чунмён качает головой, но это только его мнение. 

Главное - что людские границы становятся всё ближе. 

Их пересечение знаменуется очень чётко. Один из охранников Бэкхёна на ровном месте проваливается в землю. В воздух выплёскивается запах крови. Чанёль с высоты седла видит концы подземных штырей. 

\- Переняли нашу тактику, - комментирует Чунмён, хмурясь. - На зверя ловушку посреди дороги ставить бы не стали. 

Побледневший омега кивает. 

Процессия стопорится на несколько часов. Чанёль не собирается отправлять вперёд смертников. Однако двигаться как-то надо. В итоге по дороге всё же отправляются другие волки - но с булавами, которыми они простукивают землю перед собой. На ближайших трёх метрах обнаруживается ещё две ямы и один замаскированный капкан. А до людской столицы - семь дней пути. Которые такими темпами растянутся в недели. К тому же зажатое на узкой дороге, под страхом капканов с неё не сходящее войско - очень лакомая мишень для атаки. 

\- Они... В смысле, люди, - начинает принц тихие рассуждения, - они всё всегда планируют и расписывают. 

Один из волков впереди совершает неосторожный шаг в сторону. Кричит, проваливаясь под закрытую грязью солому. 

\- Продолжай, - прищуривается Чунмён. 

\- Где-то должна быть схема с безопасными путями, - отзывается омега, не поднимая головы. - А информацию о ловушках должны были доносить те, кто их устанавливал. Здесь ловушки самые свежие, люди, кажется, их ставили, пока мы не подошли совсем близко. Ну, и штаб этой ловушечной системы должен быть близко. Вы же все из себя следопыты-охотники. Вот и проследите, куда ведут следы от ловушек. Найдёте главного по ловушкам. Узнаете тогда, как пройти. 

Чанёль Бэкхёна бы расцеловал за сообразительность, не будь вокруг других волков. И криков умирающего в яме. Чунмён кивает согласно и - с кивка Чанёля - отправляется собирать бойцов. Пары сотен должно хватить. Вряд ли люди из предполагаемого штаба рассчитывают на то, что их найдут. Альфа тем временем присматривается к одному из капканов. За ним - кусты, и в них виднеются подломленные веточки. Чуть дальше в траве зияет след от, видимо, царапнувшего землю железа. Дальше найти путь тоже наверняка возможно. Его никто не заметал. Чунмён говорит то же самое, когда сообщает о трёх сотнях добровольцев (это только в ближайших рядах). И - с не очень хорошим намёком - останавливается взглядом на Бэкхёне:

\- Ты же знаешь их язык? 

\- Чуть-чуть, - отвечает омега, оглядываясь на альфу с явным нежеланием отправляться вглубь леса. Однако Чунмён прав. Им нужен хотя бы "чуть-чуть" переводчик. Скорее всего, есть бумажная схема, и её вожак принцу просто бы привёз - однако схему могут успеть уничтожить. А человек, знающий про ловушки, по пути сюда может и умереть. Кто знает, какая у них тут преданность королю. Всё слишком серьёзно, чтобы вестись на бёнову жалобность.

Солнце клонится к закату, но это преимущество. Волки лучше видят в темноте. С факелами так вообще замечательно. Чанёль спешивается. Зная, что сам должен возглавить дело. Как вожак. Как всегда. Приказывает принцу держаться ближе к себе, а затем - следует за более опытными следопытами. Те быстро находят дорогу. Чёрт знает, нет ли ловушек рядом, так что отряд выстраивается змеёй. Движется вглубь леса. Это небезопасно, но Бэкхён зря такой дёрганый. Ночь окончится победой. Альфа уверен в триумфе, когда поднимает факел выше. Из-за шума впереди. Который дополняется криками сзади. Свистом стрел. Звоном. В первый миг уверенность ещё жива. Волков же много. Они сильнее. Но затем Чанёль видит контур тёмных силуэтов вокруг. Широкий. Людей тут не триста. Возможно, даже не тысяча. 

\- Беги, - приказывает он севшим голосом. Бэкхён стоит побелевшей статуей, так что альфа на следующем же повторе голос срывает. Пульс учащается равноценно опасности. Смертельной. Пусть что-то очень упорное внутри и отказывается это признавать. 

Чанёль попал в ловушку куда более крупную, чем все предыдущие. 

Стрела пролетает в опасной близости от виска. Попадает в воина по соседству. Прямо в глаз. Который отлично высвечивался факелом. Чанёль отбрасывает свой подальше. Так лучники вряд ли в него попадут. А может, лес немного подожжётся, возникнет хаос, и у принца появится лучшая возможность себя спасти. В Чанёле инстинкты думают в первую очередь об этом. Сам он... Как-нибудь выберется. Или нет, но Бэкхёну не должно быть больно. Он обязан быть в порядке. В безопасности. Чанёль лично задержит врагов, если понадобится. В конце концов, войну выиграют и без него. Военачальники найдутся. 

Чанёль толкает худую спину. Оголяя меч. Факелы были пропитаны горючим по рецепту лекаря, и от них по траве действительно разбегается огонь. Бэкхён сможет выбежать. Наверняка. Чанёль бы поцеловал его на прощание, или сказал что-нибудь важное, или просто прижал бы к себе - возможно, в последний раз - но в голове только набатом повторяется "беги". Бэкхён спасётся. Это главное. 

В шею вонзается что-то острое. Не стрела, скорее... Дротик. Чанёль уже ощущал такое. В тот раз к оружию прилагалось снотворное. Альфа и сейчас ощущает что-то не то. От укола по венам расползается жжение. В них клокочет слишком много энергии, чтобы обращать на яд внимание, и Чанёль продолжает двигаться. Поднимает меч, готовясь встречать противников. Однако ноги отказываются держать. Сталь выпадает из рук. Зрение заволакивает туманом. 

Последняя мысль Чанёля - о том, что Бэкхён должен жить. 

 

Следующая - это боль от ломоты в теле. Та, в свою очередь, вызвана твёрдым полом. Мгновение Чанёль может надеяться на то, что к ним непонятно как пришло подкрепление, их спасло и сейчас вожак со своими. Необходимо только глаза открыть. Однако затем до слуха долетает незнакомая речь. Шипяще-острая. 

Отчаяние заслоняет только злость. А её - жажда. Но альфа понимает: выпить ему тут никто не даст. Разве что жидкого металла прямо в глотку. И сухость со рту он пытается игнорировать. Подняться на ноги тоже стоит себя заставить. Сейчас, выходит, альфа валяется перед людьми. Непорядок. Гордость за себя и за род придаёт сил. 

Больше всего на свете Чанёль боится увидеть принца здесь же. Или увидеть мёртвым. Веки - тяжёлые, поднимаются с трудом. После совершения маленького подвига альфа обнаруживает перед своим носом железные прутья. Под щекой, как выясняется, холодит дерево. В целом, Чанёль... в клетке. В самой обычной клетке. Как для зверей. А вокруг - огромный шатёр ненавистного красного цвета. Альфа пытается подняться на ноги, но потолок этого не предусматривает. Волк стукается о него затылком. Почти падает обратно. Садится, упираясь в прутья спиной. 

Его телодвижения вызывают возгласы у людей неподалёку от клетки. Штук десять мужчин. Разряженных в пух и прах. Один - особенно. Высокий для человека. С короной на голове. Он, с безупречно гордой осанкой, подходит ближе. Глядит свысока. Чанёль бы ему глотку перегрыз собственными зубами. Если бы не железо, их разделяющее.

\- Я учил ваш язык, - медленно проговаривает мужчина. - Ваши нравы и обычаи. Умения. Я надеялся, что вы пойдёте по следу. Во главе со своим королём. 

\- Я не король, - цедит альфа сквозь зубы. Королями становятся по рождению. Вожаками - по заслугам. По силе. Разница принципиальна. 

\- Зато я - король, - улыбается человек неожиданно хищно. - И я им останусь. Мы равны, так что можешь звать Ифанем. Пока тебя не казнят, конечно же. 

Альфа готов броситься на прутья перед собой. Трясти их и вырывать, однако выглядело бы смешно. Вместо глупостей он поднимает подбородок. Отвечает в тон чужой властности:

\- Почему не сейчас? 

Улыбка Ифаня превращается в оскал:

\- Нужно же провезти тебя по улицам моей столицы, - слово "моей" он выделяет особенно. - Потом тебя разорвут волки. Их уже перестали кормить. 

Участь быть съеденным заживо откровенно пугает. Однако Чанёль не показывает ни грамма страха. Сейчас важным становится стереть оскал с высокомерного лица. 

\- Моё войско готово побить тебя ещё раз, - намекает он на прошлый разгром людей. На короля угроза не действует:

\- Твоё войско тебя не дождётся, - хладнокровно парирует он. - А моя армия от него ничего не оставит. Только дождись конца этого дня. 

Значит, ночь уже прошла. Утро, кажется, тоже. 

Чанёль упирается в прутья затылком. 

\- Если ты не дашь мне воды, то казнить потом будет некого, - наконец переходит он на более насущную проблему. Насчёт других (и главных, вроде того, как, например, спастись) в голове всё равно пусто. 

\- А ты начинаешь понимать ситуацию, - хвалит его Ифань. Чанёль в ответ лишь посылает угрюмый взгляд. Человек оскаляется шире. Приказывая что-то на своём змеином. Вскоре ему подносят миску. Собачью, мать её, миску. Наполненную водой. Хотя Чанёлю жажда выжигает горло настолько, что ему плевать. Он без проблем принимает её в руки и подносит ко рту. Пьёт холодную воду, проливая её на кожаный нагрудник. Без перерывов на вдохи и выдохи. Дышит, только уже отбросив посудину. 

\- Ну хоть лакать не начал, - комментирует Ифань. Ловит напряжённый взгляд: - Хочешь что-то спросить? 

Конечно, хочет. В принципе, ничто и не сдерживает. Альфа уже в клетке. Побеждён, даже если признать ещё не готов. 

\- Принц, - произносит он. - Бён Бэкхён. Он у вас?  
Если нет, надежда останется. С ней идти на смерть будет чуть менее страшно. А король молчит. Продолжая улыбаться. Затем говорит что-то своим подчинённым. Один из них кричит, судя по всему, приказ. У Чанёля сердце не бьётся в эти секунды. К пологу шатра он поворачивается вслед за чужими взглядами. Судорожно. И видит худую фигуру в доспехах с лисой. В груди бьётся заново, но каждый удар - боль. Глухая. У Бэкхёна на скуле чернеет кровоподтёк. Его здесь били. Или в том сражении. В любом случае, готовность грызть прутья мгновенно укрепляется. 

\- Идите сюда, Ваше Высочество, - подзывает Ифань. К удивлению Чанёля - без издёвки. А Бэкхён подходит, хоть и стесняясь, но без особого страха. Ни единого взгляда не кинув на Чанёля. Тот скоро совершенно перестаёт понимать происходящее. Или, скорее, отказывается понимать. Потому что принц перед Ифанем опускается на одно колено. 

\- Я правильно понимаю, что это ты привёл ко мне волков? - спрашивает человек елейным тоном.

Альфа ощущает, как у него в голове что-то ломается. В груди - тоже. С ужасным по силе треском. Он ради омеги на всё был готов. Умереть, лишь бы он спасся. А тот заглядывает королю в глаза с противным по сути подобострастием:

\- И я жду награды, - Бэкхён растягивает губы в улыбке. Наклоняет голову, наконец удостаивая альфу взглядом. Полным превосходства. Словно этого мало, чтобы добить, Бэкхён усмехается.  
Чанёлю никогда не было больнее. Давит снаружи - этой чёртовой усмешкой. Давит изнутри. Осколками, на которые бьётся пульс. Все воспоминания, в которых Чанёль был счастлив (то есть был вместе с принцем) разом оборачиваются тяжестью. Пронзают разум раскалёнными лезвиями. Распарывают. Режут на куски, и альфа просто не готов к такому. Он беспомощен наблюдать за тем, как Ифань с Бэкхёном обмениваются кивками. Король спрашивает:

\- Только награды? - и альфа отказывается умирать, пока не поставит фингал под королевским глазом. 

\- Его казнь будет главной наградой, - у Бэкхёна при продолжении голос трагично вздрагивает: - Вы... Вы не представляете, что он со мной делал.

Бэкхён не простил. 

А потом - много врал. 

Чанёль боялся именно такого исхода. Что не сможет заслужить чего-то настоящего. Поверил в лучшее, как только омега дал возможность. Зря. 

Фингал вдруг становится безразличен. Всё становится. Щелчок - и Чанёля как отрезают от жизни. Бэкхён, похоже, был её смыслом. Лживым. Тонны усилий теперь впустую.  
Принц, получив разрешение, поднимается на ноги. А у Чанёля больше не получается даже ненавидеть. Бэкхён ведь был в его руках. Долго. И это альфа виноват, раз в итоге его заботы оказалось недостаточно. У омеги есть причины для ненависти. Изо рта поэтому едва не вылетает очередное "прости". Но принц ведь на Чанёля даже не смотрит особо. Так, несколько победных взглядов. Каждый - как кинжал под рёбра. Между третьим и четвёртым. Где бьётся всё безысходнее. К глазам отчаяние поднимается горячим. И Чанёль опускает веки. Плакать сейчас, плакать при людях - это было бы самым последним дном. 

Чунмён был прав. 

Себя Чанёль тоже бы ударил. Однако сейчас даже двигаться нет смысла. Внутренности стягивает тонкой леской. Острой. 

\- Ты же не думал, что купил меня своими побрякушками? - это Бэкхён точно говорит альфе. Тот находит в себе силы, чтобы поднять веки. Посмотреть на омегу. Принц ведь только сегодня ему улыбался. И Чанёль к нему не с побрякушками, он... Он весь. 

Чанёль не знает, что ответить. Бэкхён тем временем сильнее кривит губы:

\- Давай ты тут ещё раз расплачешься, да? - издёвка помогает осознать, что у альфы и правда катится что-то влажное по щеке. - Я бы всё тебе сказал, но... Не хочется при свидетелях.

Бэкхён хмурится на секунду. Задумываясь. Оборачивается на короля:

\- Можно же я с ним ещё поговорю? 

\- Конечно, - кивает Ифань. - Можешь даже сам спустить на него волков. 

Бэкхён улыбается, словно ему новую игрушку подарили.  
Чанёль ещё и умрёт от его рук. 

Чунмён, наверное, наконец-то дал бы подзатыльник. 

Бэкхёна отсылают в "уже приготовленный" шатёр. Ифань пытается завязать разговор о том, что же такого волк делал с принцем, но Чанёль не собирается удовлетворять его любопытство. Уже предчувствуя, сколько боли услышит от Бэкхёна при личной встрече. Представляя, как его войско, вытянутое по дороге, сейчас расплющивают. Получить провал после стольких стараний и железной веры в лучшее - это немного шокирует. Притупляет чувства. Бэкхён все их ещё и перетягивает на себя. 

Чанёль опускает голову, игнорируя королевские насмешки. 

Люди уходят где-то через час. Однако Бэкхёна впускают только к вечеру. Когда факелы коптят воздух. Альфа боится на него смотреть, но в то же время взгляд сам притягивается. К чертам изящного лица. Всё ещё дорогого. Чанёль бы последнюю миску воды отдал бы за то, чтобы ещё раз его обхватить. Поцеловать. Чтобы дыхание смешивалось и замирало.

Бэкхён кажется другим. В том смысле, что он не такой высокомерный, как днём. Более взволнованный. Обхватывает прутья руками и улыбается. Тоже по-другому. По-родному. 

Чанёля как плетью ударяет. Он ведь даже не подумал о том, как часто Бэкхён притворяется. Как безупречно врёт. И что он не стал бы, конечно, клясться в преданности Чанёлю, если бы его поймали люди. Нет, он бы максимально достоверно сделал вид, что на их стороне. А теперь... 

\- Я вчера сбежал, как ты приказал, - шепчет омега, наклонившись к клетке. - Меня твои же воины чуть не убили, когда я сказал, что там была засада, но Чунмён меня вытащил. Тоже, правда, хотел прибить, но я предложил план. Короче, заберись на потолок, пожалуйста. 

\- Что? - Чанёль одновременно пытается осознать то, что ему говорят, и то, что Бэкхён никакой не предатель. 

\- На потолок, - омега ещё и пальчиком показывает. - А я взрывчатку прикреплю ко дну твоей клетки. И в ней появится дыра. А на закате должны напасть твои... вернее, наши воины, так что всё сложится. Надеюсь. 

\- А ловушки?.. - уточняет альфа, уже цепляясь за ячейки прутьев. 

\- Ради тебя волки рванули прямо на них, - вещает омега, залезая под клетку с фитилём в зубах. Молчит, что-то там прилаживая, и продолжает: - А я рванул вперёд и разыграл тут немного. Ну, чтобы тебя сейчас освободить. А то тебя бы прирезали при наступлении. 

\- Так у тебя и оружие есть? - плевать на окружающих, Чанёль расцелует омегу при первой возможности. 

Между прутьями показывается тонкий кинжальчик. Чанёль подавляет смешок. Потому что нихрена не смешно. Сюда же после взрыва набежит вся королевская рать. А он будет стоять с кинжальчиком. Но Бэкхён ведь наверняка придумал что-то, так? Он самоубийцей никогда не был. Альфа цепляется руками за прутья потолка. Подтягивается, чтобы упереться в них ступнями. Вроде устойчиво. 

\- Давай, - разрешает он. 

Грудную клетку чем дальше, тем сильнее распирает прежней глупой радостью. 

\- Погоди, - велит омега, как будто Чанёлю совсем несложно вот так висеть в скрюченной позе. 

\- Чего? - интересуется тот спустя напряжённую минуту. 

Понимает, когда воздух распарывает звук горна. 

\- Вот теперь им будет не до нас, - констатирует принц, устроившийся на ковре. И начинает сосредоточенно высекать искру из огнива. Так, чтобы она попала на фитиль. Довольно сложная задача, учитывая, что тот должен от искры загореться. Но, кажется, без чудо-горючего и тут не обошлось. А Бэкхён неплохо обращается с огнём. Поэтому маленький взрыв очень скоро раскалывает пол. Обугливает его, наполняя воздух дымом. Чанёль опускает наконец ноги. Бьёт ступнями в дерево, окончательно заставляя его просесть. Выползает из-под стола, на котором клетка стояла, и тонкие руки тут же обвивают шею. Чужой нос зарывается в волосы. Чанёль прижимает омегу к себе, шепча:

\- Ты ведь... всё врал, да? - глупый вопрос, раз принц в итоге спаситель, но Чанёлю нужно знать абсолютно точно.  
\- Конечно, - выдыхает омега ему на ухо. Прижимается губами к щеке. Чанёль улыбается, укоряя:

\- Ты не мог быть чуть менее реалистичным? 

\- Прости, - Бэкхён тоже улыбается, слышно по голосу. - Ифань умный мудак. Он бы понял, если бы ты не поверил.

Чанёль бы уткнулся омеге в плечо и обнимал до конца времён, но за шатром, кажется, начинается битва. 

\- Это же наши? 

Бэкхён кивает:

\- Застали врасплох. 

Если они здесь убьют короля и войско, то дальнейшая война превратится в прогулку. Кинжал - это мало, но альфе хватает для убийства пары людей из охраны шатра. У них он подбирает меч. Кинжальчик отдаёт омеге. Людские солдаты, похоже, поголовно отправились к месту сражения. Насчёт него Чанёль не беспокоится. Люди вряд ли успели построиться своими смертоносными фалангами. А в простой битве волки их разделают, как мясник - туши. Следует найти Ифаня. Фингалом тот не отделается. Путь его возможного отступления подсказывает Бэкхён. И король с минимумом стражи действительно обнаруживается за шатром, там, где привязаны лошади. От минимума скоро не остаётся ничего. Сейчас Чанёль бы уже не отказался с Ифанем поговорить. Однако альфа не повторяет чужих ошибок. Он вспарывает человеку горло ещё до того, как тот достаёт свой меч. Корона слетает с чужой головы. Звенит, ударяясь о камни. Звон перебивает хрипы. Корону альфа поднимает. Её можно будет переплатить на что-нибудь. С трупом будет чуть сложнее. 

\- Отвернись, - приказывает альфа. Бэкхён продолжает глядеть непонимающе. - Я собираюсь показать его голову волкам, но тебе, наверное, не очень нравятся отрубленные головы.  
Омега вздрагивает. Отворачивается, пока Чанёль рубит. Тормозит её подошвой, чтобы не откатилась, и... Нужно подождать, пока в лесу неподалёку перебьют людей. Затем наконец толкнуть речь с какой-нибудь возвышенности. Холм неподалёку вроде подойдёт. Альфа сообщает об этом, прежде чем предлагает омеге встать рядом. Очень настоятельно предлагает. Эти волки теперь и его. Как им, так и принцу стоит привыкать. 

У людей не остаётся почти никаких сил. Городки просто сдаются. Столица, по слухам, в панике. Волки пируют, гуляют с мечами, и военный поход напоминает отдых. Только Бэкхён постоянно просит, чтобы альфа приказал поумерить жестокость. Мол, эти жители ни в чём не виноваты. Мол, тут дети умирают. Из-за грабежей. Такие же дети, как твой младенец. В итоге постоянное наседание на мозги достаёт. Альфа, как бы вознаграждая людей за отсутствие организованного сопротивления, приказывает брать только необходимое. Чанёль не виноват, если воины считают необходимыми драгоценности или девушек.  
Бэкхён на походах к столице резко вспоминает о местонахождении своих сестёр. Просит спасти заранее. И небольшой отряд доставляет двух волчиц из их людского дома в лагерь. Встреча выходит неловкой. Принцессы-то Чанёля всё ещё ненавидят. Кажется, уверены, что он Бэкхёна всё это время силой у себя держал. А это не так. Но у принца плохо получается объяснить. Он обнимает родственниц. Мямлит что-то, указывая на альфу, однако натыкается на стену непонимания. Глядит беспомощно. Со стыдом. Чанёль прерывает сцену, дабы сестёр под предлогом безопасности отослать в свою столицу, а Бэкхёна вернуть под полог шатра  
Ворота столицы - мрамор с золотом - открыты настежь. Знати в ней уже не осталось. Простой народ встречает предельно услужливо. Учитывая, насколько ужасную славу волки себе к тому времени зарабатывают - неудивительно.  
Альфа беспрепятственно доезжает до дворца. Огромного. Хотя себе нужно будет построить лучше. Несколько дней потратятся на вывоз ценностей и рабов, а потом можно будет возвращаться обратно. Чанёль оставит кого-нибудь здесь управлять. Формально, может, даже коронуется. Было бы приятно. В людских глазах значило бы, что его ребёнок будет иметь на их трон вполне законное право.  
Чанёль, заходя под каменные своды, уверен, что дворец пуст. Однако в зале обнаруживается королевская семья. Женщина, обнимающая дочерей. На альфу накатывает отвратительное дежавю. Таких детей действительно нужно убивать. Он бы отдал приказ, стиснув зубы, но Бэкхён дёргает за рукав. 

Точно, ему же сватали одну из принцесс. 

Что-то подсказывает - Бэкхён был бы против смерти всяких невинных созданий. 

\- Тут ведь даже мальчиков нет, - шепчет омега, поднявшись на цыпочки. - Выдашь этих девушек за кого-нибудь из своих. Ну, или возьмёшь в опекунство, людям заодно понравишься. Пожалуйста. Они ничего ведь не сделали. 

\- А королева? 

\- Ну отошли её куда-нибудь, - уговаривает омега. - Я ненавижу, когда убивают всех подряд.

Чанёль не допустит, чтобы Бэкхён его ненавидел. 

Дочерей трое. Младшей на вид лет пятнадцать. Они, судя по переглядкам, с Бэкхёном и должны были пойти под венец. Пока её отец не решил кинуть принца. 

\- Прикажешь, чтобы их не трогали, - кивает альфа на двери позади. Там волки. Они Бэкхёна после истории с вызволением вожака слушают. Тот улыбается радостно. Кивает. 

Из-за спины женщины выходит (судя по пафосным одеждам) священнослужитель. Встаёт на одно колено (люди так делали на протяжении всего пути вожака). Из-под нахлобученной на голову старика шапки (многоярусной и с золотом) слышится предложение обсудить размеры дани. 

Альфа всё обсудит. Главное - чтобы дань не позволяла людям собраться с силами. Но это (вместе с тут же предлагаемой коронацией) он откладывает на потом. Пока - отдых. Вместе с Бэкхёном, который наверняка соскучился по нормальным кроватям.  
Спальня оказывается действительно впечатляющей. Однако от неё отвлекает Минсок, невесть как пробирающийся во дворец. Отводящий Чанёля к огромному окну. За ним - сады. Река, делящая город надвое. Нагромождение каменных зданий. 

\- Помнишь, ты хотел убить людей вообще? Как вид? - напоминает лекарь планы мести. - У меня есть один яд... Если подсыпешь в эту реку на обратном пути - убьёт реально всех. 

Чанёль упирается в подоконник ладонями. Задумывается. Очистить земли от людей - значит навсегда себя обезопасить. А ещё так волкам перепадёт один великолепный город. И несколько просто отличных. Остатки людского населения потом добьют либо переведут в гаремы с рабскими бараками. Особого сочувствия к врагам альфа не испытывает. Стратегически, шаг был бы верным. Однако из-за спины слышится:

\- Ты ведь так не сделаешь, правда? - и Бэкхён даже не подозревает, сколько жизней спасает его требовательный взгляд. 

Только из-за него Чанёль не будет чудищем. Он отсылает Минсока обратно к раненым. Подзывает омегу ближе, однако дверь комнаты открывается снова. На этот раз каким-то служкой.

\- Принцессы зовут Его Высочество пить чай, - улыбается он натянуто, - и играть в прятки. 

\- Ничего не пей, - тут же реагирует альфа. Он бы и прятки запретил, но принцессы вряд ли самоубийцы. А Бэкхён идеей пряток прямо-таки загорается. Гасить его радость не хочется. Бежит играть. Альфа, глядя в его спину, не сдерживает очередной улыбки. 

Засыпает Чанёль в одиночестве. Просыпается - посреди ночи. От шебуршения простыней. И тяжести на теле. Через пару секунд (и один смазанный поцелуй) становится ясно, что это Бэкхён вернулся скрасить его одиночество. Растрёпанный и очень активный. Альфа сначала не понимает, с чего это омега так смело о него трётся. А затем чувствует верёвки на запястьях. И матерится сквозь зубы. 

\- Прости, - шепчет Бэкхён, но развязывать точно не собирается. Вместо этого - целует в шею. В ключицы. Ниже, доходя до пупка, и Чанёль мысленно уже готов взвыть. Пока новоявленный любитель доминирования расстёгивает на себе рубашку. Альфа дёргает руки, однако связывать омега умеет крепко. Улыбается, чертёныш. Ведёт пальцами по шрамам на груди альфы:

\- Буду считать их своими метками, - и прищуривается довольно. 

Чанёль усмехается, поднимая подбородок. Приглашая к поцелую. Однако Бэкхён продолжает дразнить его невесомыми касаниями, и мучить своей сладостью явно собирается долго.  
Когда-то Бэкхён был одной (смертельно опасной) ошибкой.  
Сейчас становится самой важной наградой. 

Следующим днём альфа морщится от хора и помпезности. Он просто хочет себе титул. А принимать корону из чьих-то чужих рук - и вовсе абсурд. Чанёль её выхватывает. Сам на себя надевает. Церемония вокруг тут же подстраивается, а хор затягивает что-то поздравительное. 

Альфа выходит на площадь. 

Никто прежде не был настолько могущественным. И Чанёль уже видел местные карты. Со странами на берегу далёкого моря. Не факт, что он до них дотянется, но, возможно, когда-нибудь. Когда разберётся с устроительством здесь. Или если принц вдруг пожелает прогуляться по пляжу. Сейчас он стоит рядом. В короне, подаренной ему альфой. Они победили. Тот не видит смысла ни с чем затягивать. Тут же приказывает найти в толпе войска жреца. Они всегда сопровождают. Обычно - сжигают умерших, но сейчас пусть вознесут молитвы по поводу свадьбы. 

Бэкхён под сотнями взглядов краснеет. Контрастно со своим чёрным камзолом. Но стоически терпит стеснение. Пока жреца находят, пока тот выходит на площадку храма, пока становится рядом с ними. Читает ровным голосом древние слова. Правда, метка на омеге уже есть. Так что в то время, когда альфа должен был её ставить, он Бэкхёна целует. Принц в ответ вцепляется ему в запястья. Дрожит от волнения. После - прячет лицо у альфы на груди, а толпа начинает улюлюкать. Одобрительно, но принцу совсем плохеет. Чанёль его по пути до дворца поддерживает за локти. У самого омеги ноги как ватные. Всё это льстит. Только корона на голове тяжёлая. Чанёль её снимает, как только скрывается с чужих глаз.  
Он добивается всего, чего хотел. И только на обратном пути понимает - ошибся. Когда кладёт голову Бэкхёну на колени. Закрывает глаза, а тот перебирает его волосы. Касания расслабляют. Вместе с запахом, который с горечью альфы уже стал одним целым. Почти. Чанёль морщится, пытаясь различить нечто непривычное. Не смея поверить. Но он точно чует. Абсолютно точно. Не уверен, кого, но... 

\- Бэкхён, - альфа прочитает горло и раскрывает глаза. От расслабленности не остаётся ни следа. Омега тем временем поднимает брови. Спокойный. Пока ещё. 

Чанёль собирается с духом. Готовый к чёрт знает какой реакции. 

\- У тебя ребёнок, - сообщает альфа. Слыша, как собственный голос подрагивает. - Ну, то есть... У нас.  
Пальцы омеги замирают у Чанёля в волосах. Сжимают. Немного больно. Бэкхён сначала перестаёт дышать, а затем - начинает судорожно и нездорово-часто. 

\- Надеюсь, моего ребёнка тебе будет не позорно носить? - пытается улыбнуться Чанёль. Неудачно. Принц слишком серьёзно отвечает, что нет, конечно, это не позор, ещё и повторяет несколько раз, и альфа привстаёт с его коленок. Успокоение тут точно нужно не Чанёлю. А Бэкхёну, который уже трясётся мелко. Боится. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, - заверяет Чанёль, прижимая омегу к себе. Он тем же самым вечером запрещает Минсоку говорить что-то другое. Это Чанёлю он может выразить свои опасения. Бэкхёну - только заверения в самом успешном исходе. Но для альфы всё равно начинаются весёлые времена. Триумфальная встреча в столице проходит как-то мимо. Напряжённая улыбка матери, когда та слышит радостное вроде как известие - уже важнее. 

Да, Бэкхён слишком юный, да, у него проблемы со здоровьем, да, Чанёлю даже немного совестно из-за того, на что он омегу обрекает - но альфа ведь всё, что возможно, делает. Лекари, снадобья, лучшая еда, прогулки по спешно устроенному саду. В середине столицы уже начинают сносить деревянные дома. Там будет дворец. Самый большой и самый богатый. А вокруг столицы - стены, ворота покруче людских, в центре - парк, потому что у принца такой был и он по нему скучает, и, конечно же, ему обеспечивается свободное общение с сёстрами. Пусть девушки и косятся на Чанёля как на форменного супостата. Бэкхён вечно на нервах, так что Минсок прописывает отвары ромашки. Чанёль тоже пьёт. Стаканами. Ему кажется, что принц то слишком бледный, то слишком худой, и альфа даже от постели бы отказался, но омега порой лезет. Чанёль просто пытается быть осторожным. Медленным. Настолько, что Бэкхён однажды шипит вымученное "издеваешься?". А альфа боится сделать что-то как-то не так. У принца вон уже живот - впервые в жизни - перестаёт быть плоским. Выпирает немного. Там, внутри, подрастает альфа. Наследник. Мать по этому поводу резко вспоминает про бывшую отцовскую наложницу, у которой подрастает, по идее, брат Чанёля. Дабы дети в будущем не стали врагами - растить лучше вместе. Чанёль в последний раз видел младенца перед одним из походов. Сейчас мать заносит в дом круглощёкого карапуза. Смущённая Миён заходит следом. Чанёль поселяет их в другом конце особняка. Бэкхён же ударяется в хозяйственное планирование. Очень вовремя. И с очень полезными результатами. По сбору податей, планировке полей, и... Чанёль только раз начинает спорить. Когда омега (с уже округлившимся животом) закидывает в рот пару виноградин и заявляет:  
\- Тебе нужно отменить рабство. 

Чанёль недавно выпил ромашки. Он совершенно спокойно откладывает в сторону донесение о каких-то волнениях на севере. Спрашивает:

\- Потому что рабы страдают, умирают и так нельзя?  
Бэкхён кривит губы:

\- В том числе. Но вообще, потому, что они работают неэффективно. Смотри, - жестикулирует он в такт словам, - рабы работают кое-как и дают зерно прямо в твою казну. Полезно, конечно, но у тебя не хватает свободных крестьян. Которые заселили бы тут всё, восстановили, размножились и платили бы тебе подати. Больше, чем дают сейчас рабы. К тому же они восстают постоянно. Источник опасности. А если ты их отпустишь, то ты тем самым их жизни спасёшь. Они тебя полюбят. И сделают землю богаче. Разве нет? 

Звучит логично. Так логично, что альфа даже не знает, чем возразить. Хотя идея довольно... радикальная. Идёт против всех прежних устоев. 

\- Это будет очень прогрессивная реформа, - омега убеждает его словами, которых Чанёль даже не знает. - Смотри, я всё подсчитал... 

Чанёль, из уважения к его стараниям, слушает математические выкладки. 

Даже Чунмён не находит аргументов против. Более того, приходив пару минут с хмурым видом, он соглашается. 

Чанёля любят, уважают и боятся достаточно, чтобы стерпеть перемены. Он не боится о них объявлять. Раз уж они обещают подъём экономики (Бэкхён много заумных слов вводит в обиход).  
Минсок переезжает на первый этаж особняка. Готовый помогать беременному. Чанёль в его лабораторию заходит как раз тогда, когда лекарь раскладывает лезвия. Пялится на них с нехорошим предчувствием. 

\- Ты его что, резать будешь? - сглатывает альфа, вспоминая руки беты по локоть в крови. - Как Джису? 

\- Ну почему же, - усмехается лекарь. - Аккуратнее. И под снотворным. Понимаешь, учитывая, что Бэкхён у нас принц, а не принцесса, и нормальных родовых путей у него нет... Боюсь, без операции у него на ребёнка никаких шансов не будет. Или даже на выживание. 

Чанёлю уже никакая ромашка не помогает. Но он при этом не устаёт успокаивать омегу. Который иногда истерит на пустом месте. Или не совсем на пустом. По крайней мере, когда он плачет, обнимая живот, и шепчет, как сильно боится нового избиения и потери ребёнка, альфе совесть пробивает поддых. С новой силой. И он силится устроить всё максимально идеально. 

Следующим днём принц вдруг замирает посреди диалога. Вдыхает болезненно. У Чанёля сердце уходит в пятки, однако дальше принц улыбается:

\- Он меня пнул, - сообщает омега с таким видом, словно на его глазах свершилось какое-то очень радостное чудо. Хотя Чанёль всё точно так же ощущает. И переживает. Каждую минуту. Разрываясь между государственными заботами и тем, что Бэкхёну, к примеру, стало грустно из-за мёртвой бабочки на подоконнике. Нужно же утешить. Обнять, по голове погладить, в лоб поцеловать.  
Бэкхёну медленно, но верно становится плохо. Появляются поблемы со сном. С усвоением пищи. С настроением - однако это, учитывая предыдущие два пункта, легко объясняется. В отличие от болей, на которые омега однажды жалуется. Из-за которых может то едва не упасть на ровном месте, то хвататься за альфу до побелевших костяшек. Плакать, сжавшись в клубок, а Чанёль совершенно ничем не может помочь. 

Минсок убеждает, что нужно дотерпеть до девятого месяца. Бэкхён его за это обстреливает ненавидящими взглядами. 

На восьмом омега теряет сознание. 

Лекарь что-то бормочет, но Чанёль матом приказывает резать. А затем сидит под заветной дверью, уперев локти в колени и считая секунды до чего-нибудь. Чует кровь. А вскоре - слышит крик. Младенческий. И с плеч сваливается одна гора. Остаётся вторая. 

Мать хлопает его по спине. 

Чанёль сдохнуть готов от волнения, когда Минсок наконец кричит заходить. 

С младенцем на руках стоит одна из служанок, помогавших лекарю. Ребёнок неожиданно маленький. Такого страшно даже коснуться. С огромными чёрными глазами. Жиденькими волосами на макушке. Будущий альфа. Завёрнутый в белую пелёнку. Живой. Чанёль бы пялился на него бесконечно долго, но в комнате ещё принц. Тоже живой. Минсок обещает, что таким и будет. Мол, всё довольно хорошо прошло. Бэкхён очнётся уже родителем. Мать за спиной начинает плакать, вроде как счастливо, а Чанёль никак не решается взять сына на руки. Хотя служанка предлагает. Просто... Младенец правда крошечный. Да одна лапища Чанёля тянет на половину этого тельца. Альфе страшно. Радостно, но страшно. Мать ещё и подталкивает, убеждая, что всё замечательно, возьми его наконец, и альфа собирает в кулак волю. Заставляет ладони перестать дрожать. Протягивает их, принимая младенца, и он в жизни так сильно не боялся что-то уронить. Вернее, кого-то. Лёгкого. Тёплого. Младенец лежит, плотно сомкнув веки. Весь какой-то сморщенный, но мать шепчет, что красивый. 

\- Вы ещё не решили, как назовёте? - спрашивает она. Альфа мотает головой. - Бэкхён говорил, что хотел бы в честь своего дяди.  
Чанёль его убил. Победил, вернее. Но уважал, и, в принципе... Почему нет? Бэкхён ради этого сына натерпелся. Пусть назовёт, как нравится. У альфы идей всё равно нет. 

\- Я сегодня же найду ему кормилицу, - обещает мать. - Сам объявишь народу? 

Чанёль сейчас никуда из этой комнаты не выйдет. Волки и без него отпразднуют. Поймут, что у него сейчас дела поважнее. Держать маленькую жизнь - это, возможно, лучшее, что альфа чувствовал. За слёзы на глазах не стыдно. 

\- Оставлю вас, - корректно удаляется Минсок. 

Чанёль начинает ждать, когда Бэкхён проснётся. Не прекращай любоваться то им, то младенцем. Улыбаясь от уха до уха. Все прошлые драмы становятся чуть легче. Обесцвечиваются, отпуская сознание. А настоящее наполняет счастьем. Благодаря омеге. О котором альфа собирается заботиться не меньше, чем об их ребёнке. 

Бэкхён разлепляет глаза меньше, чем через час. Стонет. Чанёль, держа младенца одной рукой, второй гладит чужую щеку. Принц поворачивает голову. Глядит. На младенца. На Чанёля. Опять на младенца. До жути устало улыбается, и всё окончательно встаёт на свои места. 

\- Альфа, да? 

\- И я представить боюсь, какой у него будет характер, - шутит Чанёль (уже готовый в будущем гордиться). 

Принц усмехается. Сводит брови неожиданно серьёзно:

\- Если ты начнёшь его воспитывать так, как тебя воспитывали... Ну там, с охотой на медведей без оружия и прочим... Короче, я сам на тебя натравлю медведей. 

Чанёль понятия не имеет, как будет воспитывать наследника. Но та жестокость, которую терпел он сам - это точно лишнее. Решимость Бэкхёна же вызывает ещё более широкую улыбку. Гордость уже за него. 

\- Никаких медведей, - обещает Чанёль. - Ну, только если вместе со мной. И с оружием. 

Идея охоты на двоих уже нравится. 

\- Как будто тебя я отпущу, - фыркает Бэкхён. 

Сейчас Чанёль точно не собирается спорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> конец.
> 
> но у меня есть то ли плохая, то ли хорошая привычка добавлять части к уже законченным фанфикам, так что, возможно, продолжения ещё будут
> 
> эти чанбэки заслужили больше счастливых моментов, да?)
> 
> если вы читали "Границы", то представьте, как Чанёль оттуда, сидя в гримёрке перед съёмками очередного клипа, рассказывает сонному Бэкхёну легенду о великом вожаке и его маленьком принце
> 
> я представляю, и мне хорошо
> 
> вряд ли я напишу что-нибудь хуже, чем "Клетка", так что, надеюсь, я оттолкнусь от этого дна к чуть более светлому будущему (возможно, ждите полноценное фэнтэзи и Бэкхёна-неко) 
> 
> спасибо огромнейшее за вашу поддержку. после удалений и бана на другом сайте это было прям особенно важно. и я не думала, что вас тут будет так много, но я очень этому рада. наверное. ну, то есть это плохо, если вы читаете педофилию, но, я надеюсь, для вас эта история - больше, чем просто сгусток аморальности. 
> 
> спасибо.


	22. двадцать два

Бэкхён закрывает веки плотнее. Натягивает одеяло на глаза. Очень надеется, что ему кажется, но из окна действительно (и беспощадно) падает солнечный свет. А рукав кто-то тормошит. Несильно. Однако упрямство - явно наследственное. Омеге нравится думать, что это от него. Потому что внешне ребёнок выглядит маленькой копией Чанёля. Те же глаза и губы, те же уши врастопырку, разве что нос чуть тоньше. Бэкхён долго разглядывал. Когда шрам на животе ещё заживал, а осознать младенца как своего было довольно сложно. Это альфа ходил с немного ненормальной улыбкой. Такой счастливый, что из-за него неловко становилось. Омега тогда, в основном, спал. Сейчас тоже хотел бы. Но Чанёль - в походе против каких-то идиотов с юга, солнце встало, а рука от тормошения уже болеть начинает. Принц выглядывает из-под одеяла. Глядит на пухлощёкое личико. Давит раздражение от неудавшегося сна. Личико тем временем улыбается. Заявляет:

\- Я кушать хочу.  


\- Так попроси слуг, - предлагает Бэкхён, надеясь, что когда-нибудь ребёнок начнёт делать это сам. 

-А ты не хочешь? - тянет тот, выпячивая губы.

Чанёль перед походами вечно говорит сыну заботиться о папе. Папа, стоящий по соседству, в такие моменты обычно закатывает глаза, но вот сын - даром что четырёхлетний - всё очень хорошо понимает. И не даёт в итоге даже выспаться спокойно.  


Бэкхён его любит. Правда. Он не любит только шрам до пупка и те несколько месяцев, в которые подыхал. Сам факт наличия у него упрямого пухлощёкого создания наполняет и радостью, и гордостью, и просто смыслом просыпаться. С Чанёлем сложнее. С ним Бэкхён до сих пор не уверен в чувствах. То есть... Он помнит, как сильно ненавидел. Помнит, как проклинал, предавал, желал смерти и искренне считал чудовищем. Помнит свой шок, когда альфа поступал совсем не так, как поступают чудовища. Когда он из-за Бэкхёна рыдал. И то, как он приказал бежать, когда люди напали. Омега не самоубийца, омега бежал, хотя в груди уже скручивалось нечто неудобное и совестливое. Но тогда он не любил точно. Он плакал после того, как альфа засыпал. Иногда - до, и тогда приходилось отнекиваться от вопросов. Переносить неловкие успокаивания. Потому что озвучь омега причину слёз - звучало бы глупо. Он ведь не сопротивлялся. Он сам хотел. И он не понимал, какого чёрта всё снова ощущалось как насилие, а чувство уязвимости накрывало с головой. А ещё была обида. Много чего было. Многое ушло в тот момент, в который Бэкхён преклонил колено перед Ифанем. Солгал про несуществующее предательство. И это было приятно. Делать альфе ещё чуть-чуть больнее. Вот только получилось не "чуть-чуть". Получилось до совсем нешуточной боли у Чанёля во взгляде. Словно он разом всё потерял. Словно Бэкхён был всем. У него ещё целая речь была заготовлена, но её он после того взгляда не сказал. Ушёл поскорее).

На пути к клетке, пока омега убеждал Чунмёна, объяснял дорогу для войск, играл перед Ифанем... Бэкхён не был уверен, почему конкретно он это делает. С одной стороны, мысль о смерти Чанёля уже не нравилась. После всего, что он для Бэкхёна сделал, принц почувствовал бы себя не мстителем, а мразью. Да и перспектива остаться без касаний, ласки и любящего шёпота от большого и страшного альфы неожиданно испугала больше, чем обычно пугал сам альфа. Впрочем, омега старался думать логически и о себе. А в тот момент, когда он вернулся к волкам и заявил, что всех перебили, и вожак, наверное, в плену - да принца бы на куски разорвали, если бы он тут же не начал придумывать планы по вызволению. Затем его ложь перед королём Чанёля откровенно добила. Возможная казнь альфы окончательно стала казаться недопустимой. Сам он - своим. Прирученным. Принадлежащим Его Высочеству (без разницы, что королевства у Бэкхёна не осталось, титул он никому не отдавал).

Сейчас его сын забирается к Бэкхёну на кровать, чтобы с новым упрямством будить и вести на завтрак. Маленький, умный и наглый. Тянет своё "па-а-ап", как будто Бэкхён не в курсе, что да, он отец, вот так вот угораздило, и пацан точно не позволит досмотреть сны.

\- Подай мне халат, - Бэкхён приучает его к вежливости, так что добавляет, - пожалуйста.

Мальчик со своей неуёмной энергией бросается искать среди одежды на полу. Бэкхён тем временем морально готовится подняться с кровати. Это бывает легко, если где-то в доме - Чанёль. Очень сложно, если он на подушке по соседству. Плохо, когда его нет. Письма раз в несколько дней, благие новости и обещания вернуться помогают заполнять пустоту, однако у омеги всё равно сердце не на месте. Ему Чанёль нужен здесь. Заботливый и ласковый. А не далеко, к тому же - в опасности. Бэкхён поэтому и спит подольше. Потом - погружается в книги или отчёты про всё подряд. Так лишние мысли не лезут в голову. Плохие картинки не представляются. Тем более Чанёль вроде всех победил, должен уже возвращаться, однако в письмах об этом не заикался. Принцу же претит писать всякое слезливое "когда же ты вернёшься". Хотя в голове вертится именно это. Временами. Между сном, отчётами и приказами. Ну, и играми, конечно. Бэкхён несколько месяцев с сыном пропустил, восстанавливаясь после операции. До сих пор из-за этого обидно. И наверстать хочется. Мальчик ведь пристаёт. Приносит всякие свои кубики или игрушечные мечи. С мечами, конечно, Бэкхён не очень дружит, но вот научить читать считает своей задачей. А ещё манерам, этике, нормальным понятиям о справедливости, добре, морали, одним словом - научить быть тем правителем, который изменит эту цивилизацию в лучшую сторону. Бэкхён тут пока сам пытается. На правах императорского супруга. Ну, вернее, на правах того, кого Чанёль всегда слушает и очень часто идёт на уступки.  


\- Этот? - протягивает шёлк мальчик. Бэкхён кивает, благодаря. Накидывает одежду на тело. Зевает. Ребёнок - тоже, и выглядит он при этом до улыбки мило.

\- Идём, - омега протягивает ему руку. Сжимает ладошку, понимая, что когда-нибудь она будет куда гораздо крупнее его собственной. Мальчик быстро растёт. Жаль, что теперь Чанёль многое пропускает. Он сына любит. Наверное, сильнее, чем Бэкхён. Нет, принц бы за него пошёл бы против кого угодно, просто... В беременность он больше боялся умереть, чем беспокоился о ребёнке. Потом новорождённый был на Чанёле и кормилицах. Бэкхён восстанавливался после операции. Не один месяц. А затем сидел у колыбели и пытался понять, что вообще делать с младенцем. Тоже долго. Пока Чанёль глядел на них обоих и говорил всякие глупости, пытаясь связать вместе. Ну там, "у него глаза прям как твои". Хотя они большие и круглые, как у альфы, а цвет - чёрный - точно такой же у всех подряд волков. С волосами та же история. В целом, ребёнок ощущался почти как якорь. Подчёркивал, что Бэкхён в этом особняке навсегда. Никуда больше не денется. Даже если он уже и не планировал никаких побегов, ощущать себя обязанным не очень нравилось. К счастью, со временем такие мысли Бэкхён перерос. Ему девятнадцать скоро. Он относительно свободен. По крайней мере, он управляет... не наравне с Чанёлем, но, формально, почти наравне, а фактически - вертит альфой как захочет. Чаще всего. И поворачивает его к лучшему, потому что оставаться в дикости волкам точно нельзя. А особняк, бывший когда-то местом пленения, сменился на замок. Красивый. Просторный. Мальчик обеими руками цепляется за ладонь омеги, и в груди становится теплее. Бэкхён готов признать, что утро началось хорошо. Только Чанёля не хватает, чтобы прижал к себе и поцеловал в лоб. Беспокойство грызёт сердце. А к столовой в качестве прислуги выходит нелюбимая служанка. Принц давно уже не боится, что у Суён с Чанёлем что-то будет, но ведь девушка его любит по-прежнему. Явно и надёжно. Альфа может не замечать, конечно, однако Бэкхён видит. И это жалко. Жалко - прислуживать супругу того, о ком мечтаешь. Жалко - играться с их сыном. Суён ведь мальчика тоже любит. Кажется, искренне. Впрочем, принц не издевается. Приветствует кивком, пока усаживает ребёнка на стул. Служанка тем временем расставляет по столу тарелки. Главное - чтобы она не считала Бэкхёна жалким. Сёстрам вот он так и не сумел объяснить, каким образом прошёл от "я развяжу войну на уничтожение, но убью того вожака" до "я правда сам хотел за него выйти". В частности, из-за этого встречи с ними стали довольно редкими. Девушки живут в своём домике. Разводят сад. Пишут картины. Собираются устраивать приют. Бэкхён посвящает себя политике, государству и планам на его будущее. Когда Чанёля нет. Когда есть - себя можно вручить ему и забыться, превращаясь (хотя бы ненадолго) просто в того, кого целуют, любят и задаривают. Бэкхёну нравится его жизнь. Нравится муж. Нравится сын. Нравится видеть, как страна благодаря его идеям становится всё более развитой и богатой. С переездом из особняка и воспоминания о прошлой боли почти отпустили. Детские рисунки с письмами Бэкхён выкинул. Брошку якобы потерял. Съездил раз в родное королевство - Чанёль предложил в качестве подарка - но больше возвращаться не тянуло. Там всякие советники, помнившие его ещё мальчишкой, и войну тоже помнившие, смотрели с жалостью. Спрашивали аккуратно про то, не нужно ли вызволить его и спрятать. А Бэкхёну не нужно. Ему без альфы за спиной, без его защиты и рук на своих плечах уже было как-то не так. Мальчик берётся за палочки. Так воодушевлённо, что Бэкхён уже предупреждает, мол, "они для еды, а не для игры", но... Когда это помогало. Письма от альфы приходят раз в два-три дня. Сейчас идёт четвёртый. Ребёнок пока считает не очень хорошо, однако и он спрашивает: \- А папа скоро вернётся? \- Надеюсь, - вздыхает Бэкхён, протягивая сыну салфетку. Тот сам заправляет её за ворот рубашки. Не успокаивается: \- А как скоро? Когда он ещё не научился говорить так бойко, было проще. Однако чужим словарным запасом Бэкхён тоже гордится. Это он вёл с малышом разговоры, на которые тот отвечал многозначительным угуканьем (в лучшем случае). Чанёль тем временем искал ему на будущее учителей для боя с мечами, боя с ножами, просто боя и прочих кровавых вещей. \- Очень скоро, - потому что, заставь альфа волноваться сильнее обычного... Бэкхён его точно научит вовремя писать письма. Хотя омеге обычно и усилий прикладывать не надо для достижения целей. Попросить - и готово. В конце концов, если он разволнуется в этом пустом замке, то при встрече расплачется, а Чанёль уже после первого всхлипа вечно готов ему весь мир к ногам кинуть.

При мысли о том, каким перепуганным альфа может быть из-за слёз, на губах появляется улыбка.

Чанёль в походе уже почти месяц.

Бэкхён очень устал ждать. 

Бэкхён скучает.

Бэкхён ощущает, что ещё немного - и расплачется сейчас, а потому мысленно пытается собрать расклеившиеся части себя в одного сосредоточенного принца. Которым привык быть. Без сентиментальности, от которой руки начинают дрожать. В проходе ведь появляется Чонин. Он нынче начальник гвардии (создать которую тоже предложил когда-то омега). И письма обычно подносит именно Чонин. Хотя сейчас его руки пустые. А Бэкхён плотнее заматывается в халат. Чонин, конечно, тот, кто к нему и мысленно не полезет, но... Один из его подчинённых недавно лез. Бэкхён Чанёлю скажет. Тому альфе за наглость воздастся по полной. Однако, как бы то ни было, представать перед кем-то (кроме Чанёля) иначе как в полном обмундировании не стоит. 

\- Доброе утро, Высочество, - приветствует волк, как всегда, сокращая официальное (явно ему неприятное) обращение. Его Бэкхён давно уже не пытается переучить. Чанёль как-то отмахнулся, мол, это мелочь, он всё равно с тобой говорит раз в полгода, какая разница. Принц решил не наглеть с мелочами. Тогда он боролся за полный запрет на рабство. 

\- Письмо? - всё же спрашивает омега. Пытаясь скрыть слишком уж заметную надежду. 

Чонин вдруг улыбается. Не Бэкхёну, а его сыну, который машет альфе палочками. Но улыбка и при взгляде на принца не исчезает:

\- Лучше. Вожак подъезжает к воротам, - он улыбается шире при виде того, как омега за считанные секунды из сонливого становится взволнованным. - Вернее, подъезжал минут десять назад. Проберётся сквозь толпу и будет здесь. 

Бэкхён совершает то, чего совершать нельзя. Он роняет палочки. А сын, подражая, роняет тоже. Берёт другую пару и ещё раз роняет. Он это любит. Звон, с которым палочки падают на камень. Омега уже задолбался объяснять, что так нельзя. Сейчас, впрочем, игнорирует. Сейчас он в халате, даже не умылся, ничего не приготовил, а Чанёль, чёрт его дери, без предупреждения возвращается. Радость мешается с паникой. Бэкхён её давит, поднимая палочки. Шикая на разошедшегося сына. Тот уже слезает со стула. Почти падает (стул-то высокий), однако подбегает к Чонину. Дёргает волка за штанину. Тот послушно сторонится, освобождая проход. Бэкхён тем временем шипит себе под нос нечто невнятное и раздражённое, потому что привести себя в порядок он не успевает, а Чанёля обычно встречает при полном параде. Чонин своим насмешливым взглядом бесит особенно. 

Бэкхён проводит рукой по растрёпанным волосам. Закусывает губу. Включает мозги. Во дворце никого лишнего нет. Чанёлю он больше всего нравится в принципе без одежды. А тут целый халат. Главное - встреча, а не обстоятельства. И стереть усмешечку с лица Чонина тоже важно. Его самого отсюда стереть. Бэкхён взмахивает ладонью в сторону выхода. Гвардеец уходит. А у омеги руки уже не только дрожат, но и потеют. Тело по альфе истосковалось. Изголодалось. Принцу уже не шестнадцать, когда он Чанёля целыми ночами в покое не оставлял. И все же... После разлуки одной-единственной ночи не факт что будет достаточно. Чанёль ему задолжал своими постоянными походами. Можно ведь отправлять того же Чонина разбираться с непокорными. Но нет, альфе, видите ли, важно лично подтверждать власть. 

Из-за окон доносится гул толпы. Приветственный. Чанёля там любят. 

Бэкхён любит сильнее. По крайней мере, в такие моменты, как этот, ему правда так кажется. По пути к выходу. Где должен наконец появиться альфа. Его альфа. Принц в курсе, что выглядит несуразно (халат, растрёпанность, тапочки на ногах), однако ещё он знает, что это Чанёлю никогда не было особо важно. Самое значимое - увидеть. Обнять. Уткнуться носом. 

Омега замирает у выхода. От каменных сводов веет прохладой, и он плотнее кутается в шёлк. На улицу он в таком виде не выйдет. Хотя сын уже маячит у самого забора. Бэкхён бы прикрикнул на какого-нибудь слугу, чтобы мальчика отвели от дороги подальше (лошади - это опасно), но, к счастью, садовник и сам догадывается. Вовремя. Ворота спустя минуту открывают перед процессией, впереди которой - вожак. Вернее, император. На чёрном коне с кожаной сбруей. Чанёль, кажется, цел. Улыбается. При виде сына - спрыгивает с лошади, а мальчика поднимает на руки. Ерошит копну тёмных волос, пока её обладатель рвётся обнимать. Бэкхён стоит секунду. Стоит другую. Есть внутри блок на то, чтобы опускаться до прошений. Словами - точно нет, ластиться иногда приходится, а приветствовать слишком активно - это ведь всё равно что выпрашивать внимание. Омега, как всегда, перед дилеммой. Не шевелится. Альфа тем временем шагает ко входу, одной рукой держа мальчика, а второй - доставая из кармана какую-то побрякушку. Всё для детей. И нет, Бэкхён не ревнует, он сам сыну много чего дарит. Просто глядеть на счастливую сцену и быть в тени не очень нравится. 

Принц поднимает руку. Приветстсвуя. Не контролируя то, как широко растягиваются губы. Чанёль, вручивший наследнику маленькую рогатку (а стёкла во дворце, между прочим, дорогие), отпускает того на пол. Подходит к омеге быстрым шагом. Разводит руки в стороны, чтобы через секунду сомкнуть их у принца за лопатками. 

В груди разливается тихий приятный огонь.

По объятиям Бэкхён скучал отдельно. По тому, как шоколадно-горький запах обволакивает воздух. Как можно вытянуть руки, обхватывая чужую шею, и прогнуться немного. Чтобы плотнее прижаться к сильному телу. Горячие губы тем временем касаются лба. Шепчут хрипло:

\- Всё хорошо?

Омега глаза прикрывает от этих звуков. Бархатом раскатывающихся по сознанию. Кивает, отвечая:

\- Да, - и, уже спрятав лицо у альфы в ключицах, уточняет: - Теперь да.

Он чувствует, как широкие ладони гладят по лопаткам. Жар посылая по коже. Дышит глубоко, восполняя нехватку Чанёля, однако поцелуем в лоб тот точно не отделается. 

\- Скажи, пусть поставят ванну, - вздыхает альфа, размыкая объятие. - Полчаса - и я твой.

\- А до этого? - принц выгибает бровь. Ёжась неосознанно без чужого тепла. 

\- Нужно, чтобы одному заложнику сообщили, что он теперь король, - с кривоватой усмешкой сообщает альфа. - Мы обещали, что за измену будем их детей убивать, но...

\- Пусть правит, - соглашается Бэкхён. Речь идёт о сборище наследников со всех частей страны, которые живут у Чанёля в столице в качестве живой гарантии лояльности этих самых частей. Альфа их лично тренирует, его собственный наследник с ними играется, и вообще, живут они замечательно - пока кому-то в голову не приходит идея идти против высшей власти. В теории, да, чьему-то сыну теперь полагается казнь. Закон есть закон. Однако, раз родителей не осталось, а землёй должен кто-то править, а заложники в столице растут с малых лет и более чем лояльны... 

\- Думаю, он будет за нас, - озвучивает бёнову мысль Чанёль. Целует его в макушку, прежде чем направиться в коридор за спиной у омеги. 

Полчаса.

Полчаса, и метка на шее перестанет ныть. 

Бэкхён передаёт приказ о ванной первой попавшейся служанке. Поднимается в спальню. Тратит драгоценные полчаса на перебор одежды, беспокоится, остаётся в халате и в итоге решает просто заявиться в ванную. В конце концов, халат легче снять. К тому же Чанёль напряжён. Он после похода. Там ужасы творятся вполне стабильно. Принц знает. Он их когда-то устраивал. И он не любит, когда Чанёль мрачный и загруженный. Его следует расслабить. Самому расслабиться. К тому же у Бэкхёна есть небольшой план по строительству новых городов (хороший план, земли надо занимать и на них закрепляться), а Чанёль, чтобы согласиться, должен быть в хорошем настроении. Омега к ванной почти крадётся. Краснея заранее. Хотя в ванной они были вместе не раз и не два, да и вообще, после течек - позорных и ломающих - стесняться чего-то довольно смешно. Но всё же принц замирает у двери. Закусив губу. Слыша всплески воды и понимая: там альфа, там мощь, там от омеги скоро ничего сознательного не останется. Но ему именно это нужно. 

К счастью, Чанёль часто забывает запирать двери. Бэкхён - нет. Плохо бы вышло, если бы, например, сын зашёл в не совсем подходящий момент. 

\- Помочь? - предлагает принц, ловя прищуренный взгляд. Чанёль усмехается, глядя на омегу через плечо. Ванная тут - не жалкая деревянная бадья, ванная - из камня, огромная и круглая, а от воды пахнет травами вперемешку с маслами. Плюс горькость, конечно. Но это уже от Чанёля, который улыбается чуть мягче. Протягивает мочалку. Бэкхён тем временем сбрасывает с себя халат и забирается в тёплую воду. Чанёль ему такие готовил много лет назад. Когда тёр мылом поверх синяков. Сейчас Бэкхён осознаёт - то были попытки успокоить. Смыть с него грязь. Альфа реально не понимал, что раздевать и касаться против воли - идея в любом случае плохая. До сих пор отдающая страхом из самых тёмных уголков памяти. Хотя омега не так хорошо помнит всё самое больное. Минсок говорит, мол, это нормально. Разум защищается от травм. Вместо подробных воспоминаний выдаёт нечто смазанное. И оно к лучшему, потому что в настоящем Бэкхён сжимает мочалку. Проводит по широкой спине. Шрам у плеча - это он обрабатывал рану. Лет семь назад. Шрамы на руках и на груди принц уже вырезал. Они до сих пор белеют на загорелой коже. Напоминают: прошлое было. След от метки - тоже. Его омега вечно прикрывает воротниками. 

\- Уверен, что ничего плохого не случалось? - спрашивает Чанёль откровенно намекающим тоном. Злым. Где-то под низкими нотами злость не на шутку явно читается. Отдаётся мурашками по загривку. 

Видимо, Чонин уже сказал, что его подчинённый позволил себе лишнего.

Если точнее - прижал Бэкхёна к стене и пьяным голосом зашептал о том, что нельзя молодому супругу оставаться одному, пока вожак в разъездах. Принц себя лапать не позволил. Заорал. Но было страшно. И он не с этого хотел начать встречу. Однако Чанёль ведь не успокоится, пока не узнает всё. 

\- Один гвардеец приставал, - сообщает Бэкхён, опуская мочалку в воду. Кладя ладони альфе на плечи. Массируя их, чтобы хоть немного чужого напряжения снять. - Я отшил, конечно. Больше он не подходил. Так что... всё хорошо?

Чанёль вдруг сжимает его ладони своими. Одну - целует. Отвечая всё тем же тоном, в котором... даже не злость, а что-то вроде ярости. Подавляемой. Не на Бэкхёна направленной. Однако внутренности сжимает всё равно:

\- Будет, как только его казнят, - альфа тянет ладони ниже. Приближая таким образом Бэкхёна к себе. Тот обнимает, приникая к спине альфы. Сцепляя руки в немного дрожащую хватку. - Он ничего тебе не сделал?

\- Говорю же, нет, - отзывается принц, целуя в шею перед своим носом. Несколько раз. Пытаясь превратить Чанёля в того домашнего и послушного, которым он обычно с ним является. Без вот этой вот маникальности. Напоминающей - всё замечательно, но... Но при необходимости альфа принца и в темнице бы держал. И связанным. И как угодно, лишь бы не отпускать. Бэкхён понимает. И его сбегать не тянет. Однако из-за подобных рассуждений он себя уже не соправителем чувствует. А птицей в золотой клетке. Хотя он соправитель, он собирается им быть ещё очень долго, и бояться ему нечего.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Чанёль. - Чонин тоже получит. Пусть следит за тем, кого ставит во дворец. 

Бэкхён с поцелуем дотягивается до влажной щеки. Отвлекая наконец альфу от рассуждений о казнях и наказаниях. Ведёт ладонями к его животу, напоминая о том, что они вообще-то в ванной. Без одежды. 

\- Давай не будем сейчас про политику по подбору гвардейцев, - шепчет омега, ощущая, как тело уже сводит слабостью. Готовностью быть под чужим телом. Хотя в данной конкретной ситуации лучше не под, а над. Бэкхён уже как-то наглотался воды, пока Чанёль его вбивал в стенку ванны. Больше не тянет. 

Принц щекой прижимается к щеке альфы. Чувствует, как тот улыбается. А затем - поворачивается к омеге лицом. Расплёскивая воду на пол. Обхватывая его за талию и за волосы на затылке. Чанёль впивается в губы, целуя с голодом, с жадностью, и Бэкхён всё-таки оказывается прижат спиной к камню. Вытягиваясь навстречу альфе. Скрещивая ноги у него за спиной. Настрой сбивается только водой, которая попадает на лицо, в опасной близости от носа, и омега правда не собирается топиться. Чанёль куда крупнее. Он, при всей своей заботе, может чего-то не рассчитать. Так что омега останавливает его, упираясь ладонями в тяжело вздымающуюся грудь.

Это до чёртиков приятно. Видеть, как огромный альфа, профессиональный убийца, боец, тот, кто одной левой способен ломать кости, от пары касаний останавливается. Слушается. Глядит вопросительно, пока Бэкхён из-под него выползает. 

Чанёль ухмыляется, понимая, к чему идёт дело. Переворачивается. Разводит руки, ложась на край ванной, и запрокидывает голову. Знает ведь, что принц любит быть сверху. Не знает только, что тот был бы не прочь совсем поменяться ролями. Попробовать хотя бы. Бэкхёну иногда нравится представлять, как Чанёль стонет и вообще покоряется. Просто об этом омега заикаться пока не рисковал. Он сейчас забирается альфе на бёдра. Наклоняется над ним, целуя и упираясь руками в каменный бортик. Чужие руки тем временем спускаются по его коже. От талии - к бёдрам и ягодицам, сжимая, раздвигая омеге ноги, и он выгинается послушно. Альфа движет губами нежнее обычного. Предвещая: вот-вот будет неприятно. Хуже обычного, раз альфы давно не было. Бэкхён жмурится. Дёргается прочь, когда Чанёль толкает палец, но тот второй ладонью держит талию. Крепко. Заставляя терпеть. Омега терпит, вскоре - и сам начинает насаживаться, потому что чем раньше он перестанет морщиться, тем раньше вместо пальцев будет... Будет действительно хорошо. 

\- Скучал? - тянет альфа, вынуждая сильнее прогнуться. Так нечестно. Он так из принца и признание в любви однажды выудил (хотя тот в нём до сих пор не уверен). Однако в данный момент омега более чем правдиво кивает. Сжимая зубы, чтобы не простонать от чёртовой пары пальцев. Чанёль умеет ими давить и гладить там, где надо. Очень надо. Совсем не пальцами. 

Бэкхён ненавидит сбиваться на скулёж, но сдержаться постоянно не получается. Как сейчас. Царапая камень пальцами. 

\- Я тоже, - хрипло сообщает Чанёль. Останавливаясь беспощадно-резко. Снова обхватывая бёдра. Направляя вниз, и Бэкхён смиряется с тем, что его "сверху" снова оказывается подчинённым. Если альфу не связывать, он контроль не отдаёт. А осторожности давно научился. Так что омеге, в общем-то, грех жаловаться. Он только стонет - в голос - когда его насаживают. Медленно. Когда тело наполняет удовольствием, и остаётся только упереться в ванну сильнее. Наслаждения ведь становится больше. От каждого толчка. Чанёль целует в открытую шею, а ладонями тем временем давит на позвоночник. Прижимает к себе. Вбиваясь быстрее, так, что вскоре у Бэкхёна из головы вылетает всё. Кроме альфы, его запаха и взгляда глаза в глаза. Бэкхёна не хватает надолго. Чанёль - старше. Опытней. К тому моменту, когда омега наконец валится на его грудь, улыбка на его губах играет совершенно уставшая. Но довольная. Принц бы там и заснул, если бы вода не успела превратиться в едва тёплую. Хотя тело Чанёля - горячее. Отлично греет. Руки гладят по лопаткам. Омега любит растворяться в касаниях. Ощущать, как пальцы перебирают волосы. Отвечать на поцелуи немного лениво. 

Альфа его из ванны достаёт на руках. В прежние времена и до спальни бы отнёс, но по коридорам вечно бегает один маленький альфа, и видеть отца, едва прикрытого полотенцем, для него было бы лишним. Так что Бэкхёна ставят на пол. Вручают халат. Принц, правда, запутывается с узлом на поясе, так что тут помогает Чанёль. Обнимает ещё раз попутно.

Бэкхён знает: его любят до безумия.

Бэкхёну бывает немного совестно, потому что он... даже если и любит, то адекватней. 

Чанёль обвивает рукой его плечи, выводя к двери. Говоря уже что-то о том, как их мальчик вырос за считанные недели. Альфа улыбается. Он счастливый.

Бэкхён тоже счастлив.

Бэкхён надеется, что это счастье ещё дорастёт до настолько же сильного, как у Чанёля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в итоге эта глава уже кажется мне не особо нужной
> 
> но пусть будет
> 
> я плохо умею писать флафф, но в общем это то счастье, которого у чанбэков будет очень много
> 
> кхм. спасибо кинимоне, appleness и ЧеЛоВеЕ за помощь с написанием (я всё помню)
> 
> спасибо DeerLu за трейлер, который я не устаю пересматривать
> 
> спасибо бобоху (не бэкхёну, хотя ему тоже, а админке паблика вк), которая пиарила меня как никто другой (я всё видела)
> 
> спасибо эре монстр, которая когда-то привела меня в фандом
> 
> в ближайшее время я собираюсь написать дополнительную главу к "Границам" (с точки зрения чанёля, давно хотела его раскрыть), а потом я, возможно, на несколько недель пропаду (для меня несколько недель не писать - это очень долго, но у меня сессия, а потом летняя практика, а если я сейчас что-то начну здесь, то могу что-то завалить в универе, плохая идея, да)
> 
> в любом случае, я вернусь
> 
> скорее всего, с фэнтэзи и чанбэками
> 
> ❤
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998


End file.
